


All Those Times

by SwipatronSparks



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Bottom Dean, Bottom Roman, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Dean, Top Roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 70
Words: 90,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwipatronSparks/pseuds/SwipatronSparks
Summary: Chapter a day Ambreigns prompt filling type of deal :) A mix of fluff, angst and smut





	1. Just This Once (Smut)

**Author's Note:**

> To the new readers welcome, to the old hands welcome back, I missed doing chapter a day so here we are, starting it again I have had chapter one done for a little while but didn't know if I wanted to start the new story off with it, then Dean came back yesterday and well... I may or may not have done some rewriting of what I had so now we are kicking off the new set with a bit of top Dean because damn it Dean's new look totally inspired me.
> 
> Oh, one more thing, these don't take part in any particular order, won't necessarily follow the current storyline on raw or anything, and may jump back and forward in time, also, for the most part these are not going to be taking part in the End Game universe (my other series) but elements of that series will show up (Dean and Roman being married for example.) so its not at all necessary for you to have read End Game to understand any of these.

Roman stuttered to a halt half way through a word when Dean's music went off, he had been sat with everyone else half watching the show and chatting with Finn, telling him about how Dean had been keeping the details of his return on the down low from even him when the man himself showed up. Roman's mouth went dry, and he had to make a hasty shift to make sure no one got a good look at the effect Dean's appearance had had on him. Roman wasn't the only one who had gone silent, in fact, nearly everyone had, Dean had told him little, he had known Dean was coming back tonight, even if he had been sketchy with the details, his message as always had been simple and to the point. 

' _Cmin back tonight, will c y after shw -D_ '

Even now Dean still didn't quite have the hang of text speak, shortening words in odd places and not others but Roman, well used to it by now had easily figured out what it had meant, it had been the next bit that had quipped his curiosity, a second text that simply said.

' _Got A surprise._ '

Roman had replied telling him to drive safely and had asked what the surprise was only for Dean to ignore that part of the message completely. Now he knew, now he understood, and boy what a surprise it was.

Roman had always loved Dean's floppy messy strands and curls but this new short cut was doing things to him, coupled with the healthy well rested glow Dean's skin had and the bigger arms he had built for himself in rehab and Roman couldn't look away, he was surprised he wasn't drooling, but if the smirk Finn was sending his way was anything to go by he wasn't far off.

"You ok there Roman?" He asked his tone innocent, Roman shook his head to get himself back on track and opened his mouth only for a kind of whine to escape him, Several people laughed, that was enough to help Roman focus some more and he shook his head again.

"Y-yeah 'm good." he mumbled and stood up stumbling for the door and heading to gorilla, completely missing how the guys gathered around all snickered some more, it was obvious, someone was getting laid tonight.

Roman made it to gorilla just as Dean came bouncing back through the curtain, the hard look sliding off his face to be replaced with his usual dimpled grin, a grin that grew when he spotted Roman.

"Hey." He greeted as he approached, Roman hummed, reaching out and brushing his fingers down the side of Dean's face, near his hair line, it was so short, but up close looked even better.

"Like it?" Dean asked, suddenly shy and unsure, as if he could do anything about it if Roman said no. Roman hummed, and let his hand slide to Dean's shoulder then he pulled him forward and into a hard kiss, ignoring the whistle from someone, instead deciding to tell Dean in a very non verbal way just what he thought of his husbands new look.

Roman was certain he had left himself open ot ridicule from the others by the time they left the arena to head for the hotel because he hadn't been able to keep his eyes and at some points his hands to himself, Dean seemed to be lapping the attention up and happily left with Roman and drove them back to the hotel, laughing into the kiss that Roman planted on him as soon as they were clear of the door to the hotel for the night.

"Mmm Ro." Roman just hummed himself, hands on Dean's head fingers still getting used to running through short hair.

“Want you to top me tonight." Roman said quietly as he pulled back for air, Dean paused, he could count the amount of times he had topped Roman on one hand and not use all his fingers (not that that bothered him) he pushed Roman back a little making him stop and pull himself from the hazy place he went to when he got lost in kissing Dean.

"Really?" Dean asked, Feeling more coherent Roman hummed and leaned in and nipped lightly at Dean's collarbone. Dean huffed and pushed Roman back again.

“Stop thinking with your downstairs brain for a second. You want me on top? You sure?” Dean said, Roman was about to go back to what he was doing when something in Dean's tone made him actually register what Dean had said.

“Well...” He started. Dean gently guided Roman to the bed so they could sit, and Roman finally voiced his thoughts.

“I just...” Roman thought about it for several seconds, not really knowing what it was that he was trying to say.

"Hey its not a problem... You know me 'm happy either way just took me by surprise that's all, don't think you have ever actually asked me to top before." Roman nodded.

“Just this once?” He asked quietly, Dean smiled, and pulled Roman forward, and they resumed where they had left off. Neither were in a hurry, it had been a couple of weeks since they had actually been in the same place, Dean had been off for rehab, spending as much time as he could at the centre to get ready for coming back and Roman had been on the road, so they were now taking the time to enjoy being together, slowly undressing each other, all the while Roman explored the new things about his husband. Things changed when Dean rolled them over, so he was the one hovering and Roman was the one lying down, settling between Roman's legs knees positioned so he could support himself without his hands, then Dean moved to distraction, kissing or nibbling every spot he knew drew a reaction from Roman, so much so that Roman was so lost in the little sparks of pleasure that had exploded all over that he almost didn't notice Dean slide a finger inside him, almost.

“Shhh, relax Ro, I got you.” Dean mumbled, his lips barely touching Roman's, Roman hummed, Dean's free hand rested near his hip, fingers drawing random patterns, while he kissed him again, the finger wiggled around, Dean set up a slow rhythm, waiting, feeling as Roman slowly relaxed around him, when he felt little resistance he slid his fingers out grabbed the lube and after adding some more he added the finger again, adding a second one, Roman did the same thing again, gasping at the intrusion, but the same gentle kisses quickly dragged his mind away.

“Talk to me Ro.” Dean whispered, Roman hummed and unconsciously pressed down on Dean's fingers.

“How does it feel?” Dean asked.

“Not..” Roman started. “Good... Feel's good.” Dean smiled, pulling back to meet Roman's eyes, and slid a third finger home, this one drew a groan from Roman, this time it hurt a little.

“Easy Ro, shhhh, relax.” Roman hummed, Dean's fingers which had been moving only slightly hit something, and tingles exploded up his spine and down to his toes.

“Oh.” He gasped, back arching slightly, Dean grinned.

“There?” He asked, and deliberately wiggled his finger, and pushed it in a little deeper, pressing on where his finger had brushed, Roman couldn't stop the moan this time, his back arching further at the more intense stab of pleasure and he pushed his hips down, looking to get Dean's fingers to do more.

“De... More.” Dean didn't disappoint, he kept the fingers moving, all the while stretching Roman out for him.

“Hold on Ro.” Roman hummed, the hum tuning to a whine when Dean pulled out his fingers, but he crashed back down to earth a little when he felt something bigger than Dean's fingers, Dean grabbed his face and kissed him.

“Shhh... Relax Ro, I won't do anythin' 'till you tell me to ok.” Roman nodded and gasped as Dean slowly pushed himself inside, Roman so unused to this feeling the unfamiliar stretch of Dean filling him, gasping he grabbed Dean his fingers digging into his back as Dean bottomed out inside him, he shook his head.

“Want me to stop?” Dean asked, Roman shook his head again, he absolutely did not want Dean to stop.

“No, just give me a sec.” Dean nodded.

“You run the show Ro, your pace.” He said, he pulled back lifting Roman's face and kissed him, looking for anything that could distract him, his fingers were back on his hips, fingers drawing gentle patterns, and slowly Roman relaxed around him before Roman himself nodded.

“Ok, you can move, just...” Dean nodded before he could finish and started a slow pace.

“God Ro... You feel amazing.” Roman hummed, now he had had time to adjust to Dean the pleasure was coming back, it was a different kind of pleasure to when he was on top, feeling Dean inside him, Feeling the small pulses and twitches of Dean's cock as he moved, the things he usually felt with his hand, signs of how tuned on his partner was. Dean shifted slightly looking once more for that spot that had had Roman squirming just a few minutes earlier and grinned when he found it and pulled a moan from Roman, he shifted again getting into a better position and sped up slightly making sure he hit that spot every time.

“Oh... Fuck... I...” Roman struggled to get the words out the pleasure shooting through him from where Dean was hitting his prostate with every thrust quickly turning his brain to mush.

“Yeah... Ro... You're so tight.” Roman hummed, burying his face into Dean's shoulder his fingers had found Dean's back again, clinging on, not sure what else to do.

“'M getting' close.” Roman mumbled, he was, he could feel his orgasm growing with every thrust, Dean nodded into his hair.

“Yeah me too Ro.” Dean tugged Roman back and moved his head so he could come in for a sloppy kiss. He pulled back just a tiny amount, one of his hands closing around Roman's cock and pumping in time with his thrusts.

“Cum for me Ro.” Dean requested, his voice barely over a whisper, Roman moaned as Dean kissed him again and did as asked, cum shooting up between them, coating their stomachs and Dean's movements stuttered as he followed Roman over the edge, slowing down as he rode out his orgasm before he finally stopped, he carefully pulled out of Roman and the two collapsed in a sweaty, stated heap on the bed.

 

Dean was first to speak after several minutes of heavy breathing, both taking a moment to catch their breaths and wait until their bones figured out how to be bones again.

“You ok?” He asked, Roman nodded.

“Yeah, yeah 'M good babe, that was...” Roman trailed off.

“You looked so good tonight, needed you.” Roman finally stated, Dean snorted at his side and shifted only enough to be able to gain a soft kiss.

“You know I will never turn it down but no making a habit of it, You like my ass too much to let me have yours all the time.” Roman opened his mouth but closed it again without saying anything, because really, Dean was exactly right, he did.

 


	2. Can we cuddle? (Fluffy Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is miserable, he's tired, in pain and just wants to be held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set a couple weeks post Dean's surgery, he's feeling it, and just needs his Roman.

Dean sighed and rolled over, biting his lip hard and shoved himself the other way when pain throbbed up his arm and into his shoulder, he had been tossing and turning for what felt like hours, having woken himself up lying on his arm and the pain got too much for even the med's the doctor had given him to keep him asleep, it was hard enough to sleep without adding pain to the mix, the bed feeling far too big and cold for his liking, used to having Roman at his side, he was struggling to settle without him there.

It had been two weeks since his surgery and they had let him leave the hospital, two miserable weeks, if he was honest he didn't remember most of the first couple of days the med's they had given him at the hospital still having an effect which was amplified by the pain med's they had given him to take home, but once they had worn off, the discomfort had hit him hard, Dean was no stranger to being in pain, some of his matches in the past had left him aching for days, but unlike now back then he was able to move to try and relieve the ache, now his arm was stuck in a straight position and the brace wouldn't let it move even a tiny bit, the doctor had made it clear it would still be a couple of weeks before they would look into letting it move any.  Dean bit back a groan and flung the covers away sliding out of bed and leaving the bedroom, sleep wasn't coming so he wasn't going to lie there any more.

When he got to the living room he grabbed his phone from where he had left it on the coffee table and prodded at it until the screen lit up, 2am, he had been in bed for 2 hours if he was lucky, probably less, since he hadn't gone to sleep immediately, he sighed again running hand through his hair and flopped onto the couch, he wanted to talk to Roman, he sat up a little as he did the mental math, it was only about 11pm where Roman was, they had a show that night, he would probably still be up, a small smile sliding on his face he opened a text.

' _Miss you_.' He fired it off and waited, it didn't take long.

' _Miss you too babe, its really late for you how come your awake_?' Dean smiled, Roman was texting in full words, and Dean appreciated it, he had trouble with text speak at the best of times, his smile growing a little he replied.

' _laid on my arm, pain woke me up... Wish you where here._ ' Roman's reply took a little longer this time, but when it came it began with a sad face.

':( _Can't have any pain killers?'_ Dean shook his head as if Roman would be able to see it then remembered and tapped out his own reply, it taking far longer than it should have since he was typing one handed.

' _Naa, only been a couple of hours since last ones._ ' Roman replied with another sad face but before he could send any more Dean sent another message.

" _How was the show_?' He was trying to avoid focusing on his arm and clearly Roman picked up on it since he didn't mention the sudden change of subject.

" _The usual, but less crazy without you around :P'_ Dean snickered at the silly face Roman had put on the end of his message.

' _Course it is.'_ Dean could almost see the fond eye roll and head shake Roman would have done when he read the message.

' _You should try and get some sleep babe.'_ Dean sighed, he knew Roman was right.

' _When you home?'_

 _'Day after tomorrow.'_ Dean slumped, he had known Roman was still going to be gone for a couple more days but it didn't change that he missed him. His finger was hovering over the keyboard while he tried to think of something to send when another message came through.

' _Get some sleep babe, I will talk to you later, love you xxxx'_ The bunch of kisses on the end of the message made Dean smile and he filled the box with an obnoxious amount of x's of his own and sent it back Roman sending a crying laughing face back in response along with another pile of x's.

Dean eventually drifted off to sleep an hour later only to be gently prodded awake again at 6:30, he shook away the sleepy fog only for it to be replaced with confusion as Roman offered him some of his meds and then a drink to chase it down.

"Ro?" Roman just smiled and pressed gentle lips to his forehead.

"Wh-." Dean was cut off by a quiet shh and a kiss, Roman turned placing the glass Dean had been drinking from on the coffee table then with still gentle hands Dean was guided to his feet then Roman picked him up and carried him up stairs, depositing him on the bed Dean watched as he kicked off his jeans replacing them with a pair of sweatpants and pulled off his t-shirt before sliding into bed beside him and pulling him into his arms, Dean went with it, still far too tired for proper questions, settling on Roman's chest with Roman's arms wrapped around him he was asleep in seconds.

He woke again at the far more reasonable time of 11am, and for a minute was certain he had dreamed Roman coming home, but the bedroom coming into focus as he blinked away the sleep and the gentle beat of Roman's heart under his ear proved it wasn't a dream, he felt Roman press a kiss to his head when he shifted.

"Morning." He rumbled, Dean grinning as the gentle rumble vibrated through his cheek.

"M'nin."

"You're not suppose' to be here." He mumbled. He felt rather than saw the shrug Roman gave in response.

"Needed to be here more than anywhere else I was headed." He said, Dean pressed a kiss to Roman's chest and snuggled down, Roman's arms tightening briefly.

"'M happy, can we cuddle today?" He asked, looking up to meet Roman's eyes Roman grinned and nodded.

"If that's what you wanna do then yeah." Dean shrugged.

"Too tired for anything else, haven't been sleeping well." He admitted, Roman hummed, he knew Dean hadn't been sleeping even if the other man had previously been denying it when they had talked.

"Pain?" Dean nodded.

"Yeah and 'm used to havin' you in bed too." Roman didn't reply, just shifted his arms slightly wrapping Dean into the cuddle he had asked for careful not to jostle Dean's bad arm which was lying over his chest and the bed on Roman's other side.

The day was slow and lazy, Roman eventually shuffled his way out from under Dean disappearing to take care of business then wandering down stairs while Dean did the same, appearing back in the door carrying several snacks, his ipad, and some more meds for Dean, they ended up watching a movie in the ipad, Dean was happy when the ache that had been growing started to go down again and full on junk food they didn't need to move further than the bathroom.

"Thanks for coming home Ro." Dean mumbled that night half asleep again, still wrapped up tight in Roman's arms and feeling far better than he had 24 hour previously.

"Any time babe." Roman replied, lifting Dean's head for a gentle kiss.

"Love you." He said quietly, Dean smiled, kissed Roman back and his replied 'love you too' was hardly more than a whisper as he drifted off to sleep once more.


	3. Was I really that drunk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out Dean has no shame when hes drunk

Dean woke up to a headache, cracking his eyes open he groaned as the light burned turning his head and burying it into the pillow.

“Morning.” A voice said from somewhere near by, Roman, he might as well have shouted, Dean groaned again and uselessly flopped his hand, and in response gained fingers on his head, finger tips sliding over his scalp in gentle lines, all the while Dean tried to figure out what the hell was going on, last thing he could remember was his first house show back last night, he had wrestled with Seth, then it all got blurry.

“Wh’t h’pend?” Dean asked.

“We partied.” Roman stated simply, he had lowered his voice, barely whispering but it was plenty loud enough. Dean shook his head and tried again to sit up, he managed it this time but his head gave a few brutal throbs to tell him how unhappy it was about it.

“How much did i drink?” He mumbled rubbing his face.

“I didn’t think you drank that much but the way you shouted at me from the other side of the bar to take you home and fuck you till you forgot your own name says otherwise.” Dean groaned again and buried his head in his hands as his face heated up.

“Oh god, was I really that drunk?” He asked, Roman shrugged.

“I think we all were.” Dean narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

“How come your so...” He trailed of and waved his hand at Roman as if it explained everything.

“Its 1pm, I’ve had a shower and food, and before you ask, I know what happened because apparently Finn had a video of it on his phone and he sent it to me” Roman said grabbing his phone and bringing up the video, Dean almost didn’t want to press play, but his curiosity got the better of him and he pressed it, and was greeted with a view of the bar they had been in the night before, clearly it was winding down for the night only their little group remained, Dean was leaning on Seth who looked torn between shoving him off and joining him and leaning on him too, most of what Dean was saying was getting lost to the racket in the bar but it was all to clear what he said when he stood up and shouted at Roman from across the bar, the response to Dean’s declaration that he wanted to be fucked into next week was at first silence that lasted a few seconds before someone whistled then there was a roar of laughter and Seth could be heard telling Roman who was now in frame on the camera to get a move on and do what his boy had told him.

Roman in a sign of just how drunk he probably just shrugged smirked and commented that least he could get some. The video ended with Roman wandering across the bar and sliding his arm around Dean’s waist before leading him out.

“You know... That could have been alot worse.” Roman was about to ask how when he realised Dean was absolutely right, it could have been.

Dean suddenly moved, dropping Roman’s phone and flinging the blankets away before pouting as he stared at his short clad legs, Roman frowned and tilted his head.

”Whats wrong?” Dean huffed.

”It didn’t work.” He grumbled and slid out of bed standing up and taking two steps before his eyes bugged and he sat back down.

”Yes it did, it worked.” Roman burst out laughing.

”I don’t know wether to be insulted that you cant remember last night or proud that your clearly still feeling it now.” He said once he had calmed down. Dean shrugged and then grinned.

”The second one Ro, been a while since you gave it to me good enough to still feel it like this, and since I can’t remember it it gives us an excuse to do it again.” He said then wiggled jis eyebrows, Roman snickered and shoved Dean lightly on his shoulder.

”I aint got an issue with that.” Dean grinned eyes sparkling with mischief and a promise that things were in planning already. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter sucks, but i just got home from work and i just cant think of anything more to add... hopefully tomorrow’s chapter will be better :)


	4. Maybe Its Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They really did stay in some creppy places back in the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for how short this is, I had to work a 9 hour shift today and just didn’t have time to write anything but didnt want to miss a day and for that reason I think this has probably ended up coming out more Seth centric than Dean/Roman centric... oops... sorry guys... Might try and rewrite it later

“This place is creepy.” Seth said stepping out of the car and staring at the building before him.

“Its not that bad.” Roman mumbled.

“Look at it, its creepy as all hell man.” Seth said waving his arms for emphasis.

“Maybe its haunted.” Dean said brightly grabbing his bags, Seth froze, slowly turning to Dean just flashed a dimpled smile in Seth’s direction.

“Dean stop teasing Seth. Seth come get your crap or its staying in the car.” Roman said lightly batting Dean across the head. Seth grumbled and grabbed his bags followed after Dean who had clearly decided the place was haunted and was asking Roman all sorts of questions as they walked inside.

“Do you think we will see a ghost?” Dean asked as they entered the lobby.

“Dunno babe, its probably not haunted at all.” Roman said as he approached the desk. Check in was simple enough but Roman didn’t miss the kind of odd smile the lady behind the desk shot their way as they headed up the stairs.

“Anybody else thing her smile was weird?” Seth asked quietly.

“No but I do like that we are the only ones here.” Dean missed entirely how Seth froze for a second at his words and continued on up the stairs as if he hadn’t said anything.

 

In all the rest of their evening was nothing different to normal, they all took their turn having a proper shower because an arena shower was only good enough to freshen up before a drive, and settled in bed, Dean found cartoons on the television to watch, Roman lost himself in his ipad and Seth lost himself in his phone, before they called it and settled for sleep, Seth sat bolt upright and nearly screamed when a door slammed down the hall.

“Thought you said we were the only ones here tonight.” Roman rumbled, voice rough with sleep.

“I did, thought we were, ours were the only set of keys off the board.” Dean rumbled back, the two of them sat up as well when the door down the hall slammed again, Roman sighed and threw the covers back and stomped to the swung it open and clearly went to speak and stopped.

“Whats up Ro?” Dean asked.

“No one there.” Dean immediately stood up to inspect for himself.

“Wow maybe this place really is haunted.” He said then he ducked under Roman’s arm, and into the hall.

“Where are you going?” Roman asked frowning, Dean frowned at him like he had just asked an obvious question.

“To find the ghosts.” He said simply.

“No... Dean, we need to sleep babe, its probably just the wind or some- No, dont you start.” Roman warned as Dean turned hopeful eyes to his boyfriend who almost immediately felt his resolve slipping, Seth had the deadliest puppy dog eyes that was a fact but Dean had a deadly set of his own.

Dean kept the look up eventually sticking out his bottom lip.

“Please Ro, I just wanna see what else we can find, half an hour then bed i promise.” How Dean was managing to sound like a child asking for 10 more minutes before bed Roman didn’t know, he was also loath to admit it was working. He sighed, he couldn’t say no to Dean and Dean knew it.

“Fine, 30 minutes then bed, its already 2... getting you up in the morning is going to be hell as it is.” Dean clearly chose to ignore that comment as he wooped happily and wandered down the hall, Roman was half way out the door when he turned to Seth.

“Coming?” Seth started to shake his head then realised that it meant staying in the room in a creepy hotel alone and nodded.

 

The followed Dean around for 25 minutes before pouting Dean turned back to head back to the room. The most they had found was a slightly cooler part of one of the halls which Dean had said was a sign of ghosts, but they had also been near a window.

“That was disappointing.” Dean grumbled, Roman patted his shoulder, for all he didn’t really want to see any ghosts he knew Dean would have liked it.

“Maybe we will really find a haunted place one day.” Seth said he had calmed down considerably as the minutes passed and nothing happened. He side stepped a maid brushing against her he mumbled an apology.

“Who’re you saying sorry to?” Dean asked turning to face him while Roman unlocked their door. Seth frowned and turned around.

“The maid...” He trailed off, pausing hid way to pointing to her when he saw the hall was deserted.

“Maid?” Dean asked leaning to look around Seth.

“What maid?” Seth shook his head

“She was right there, wearing a long dress thing and an apron. I just saw her, bumped into her a little.” Seth said confused.

“Well she ain’t there now, you must be tired, come on, lets go to bed.” Roman said he too leaning slightly to look around Seth. Seth hummed and nodded and the three retired into their room.

 

Nothing more happened that night after the slamming doors but after they checked out the next day Seth hung back after Dean and Roman had gone out.

“Hey this might seem weird but is this place haunted?” The lady behind the desk shrugged.

“Some say so, some say they have seen a child playing on a bike, others say they have seen a maid.” She said, Seth who had been nodding paused, glancing up the stairs thoughtfully.

“Whats up Seth?” Dean asked suddenly appearing at his side, Seth shook his head not answering but glanced up the stairs again, Dean did the same thing as the night before and leaned to follow his line of sight.

“Maybe the kid recognises us, come on, he looks kinda shy.” Dean said turning and leaving again before Seth could even finish processingwhat Dean had said, when it did register he quickly looked around catching movement out the corner of his eye, when he looked at it he had a split second to see a small boy disappear around the corner and then nothing. Seth wanted to say something, anything, but part of him knew, Dean had just seen a ghost but he was happy believing but not having the proof, Seth on the other hand decided there and then that he was never staying somewhere so creepy again.

 

 

 


	5. We should run away together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the road gets to even Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy car times between our boys

“You ever just wanted to run away?” Roman blinked and glanced over at Dean who was as usual for a drive sitting watching the road rush away beneath him.

“Run away?” He asked, Dean hummed.

“Not forever, just for a couple of day, just run away and not have all of this.” Dean waved his arms in a general kind of way. Roman wasn’t sure how to respond, of all the people to get road weary Dean was top of the list for who should get it next, as far as Roman knew, as far as anyone knew, Dean had hit the road when he had dropped out of school at 16 and hadn’t looked back since, he was well overdue a stint where the grind of being on the road got to him.

“‘M not sayin’ I wanna quit or anything, but...” Roman shrugged and Dean trailed off.

“Yeah.” He finally admitted, he had felt it, been there more times than he would admit to, felt it more lately when he just didn’t seem to be able to do anything right as far as the fans were concerned.

“We should run away together.” Dean declared sitting up a little straighter.

“Where will we run to?” Roman asked grinning.

“I dunno, somewhere no one would think to look for us.” Dean said shrugging.

“Up a mountain?” Roman suggested, Dean shook his head.

“Naa they would know cos everybody and their mom knows I wanna go yetti hunting.” He said then tapped at his chin thoughtfully.

“Island?” Roman asked, again Dean shook his head.

“Still too obvious, everybody wants to run away to a deserted island.” The car fell quiet while the two spent a while trying to come up with an idea.

“Disneyland, we should hide in disneyland.” Dean finally said, Roman laughed.

“Disneyland?”

“Yeah, they would never think to look for us there.” Dean said firmly, Roman hummed, Dean was probably right, and Roman could see the appeal for Dean who loved visiting the fair if they were in a town that had one.

“This your way of telling me you wanna go to Disneyland babe?” Roman asked teasingly, busy watching the road he missed how Dean’s cheeks coloured.

“Never been, would like to go some day.” Dean finally said after a short while. Roman grinned.

“Well if you behave I might take you one day.” Dean huffed.

“When have I ever behaved?” He asked crossing his arms.

“Well now you have incentive to.” Dean pouted and the subject was dropped as Roman finally pulled up at the hotel that would be home for the night.

“It would be fun to go some day.” Dean mumbled an hour later as he drifted off to sleep.

“Yeah it probably would be.” Roman agreed, already mentally planning on how and when it could work.


	6. Do You Know How Hot You Are When Your Angry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set at Wrestlemania this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had the beginning of this written for a while... Just needed an ending, and the 'your hot when your angry' thing inspired me a little :)
> 
> enjoy a bit of angry Dean followed by a bit of Teasy Dean.

They had walked in on what had clearly been the end of a heated discussion if the way Hayman had been scrambling to pick up the title off the floor with wide eyes was anything to go by, Vince was clearly furious, and Seth thanked whoever was listening that Dean didn't notice, the anger was already rolling off him in waves, and Vince clearly not being happy would be all it would take for Dean to decide to let his anger go.

 

Thankfully he was he was paying more attention to Roman who had just half stumbled through the curtain, a doctor hovering around him trying to keep a towel pressed to his head while they moved, Dean allowed him to take a few short steps to him allowing him to clear the curtain before he had wrapped him up in his arms, one hand buried in his hair, fingers on his scalp, the other, his bad one, wrapped around his shoulders, it was probably uncomfortable, if not down right painful but Dean evidently didn't care, he pressed his lips hard to the side of Roman's face, just shy of his ear for a few seconds before he whispered something into it, it was mostly sweet nothings, mumbled 'i'm so proud of you's' 'fuck 'em's and other things designed to help Roman feel better, but it was the slightly louder 'I love you' that had the tension leaking out of Roman's shoulders, his arms one around Dean's waist the other around his shoulders tightening, pulling Dean closer.

 

Seth noticed how both Hayman and Lesnar stared, surprise on their faces and a big part of Seth wanted to scream 'You would know if you showed up to work.' He forced himself to keep quiet.

“Come on.” Dean finally mumbled shifting to pull away.

“Lets get cleaned up and go home.” Roman didn't let go though, not ready to pop the bubble they had built around them yet, he shuffled, stepping into the space Dean had tried to create, Dean allowed it, he moved his hand, adjusting where it rested in Roman's hair to change its position, but finally let his bad arm relax, it sliding down Roman's back to settle in a more comfortable position. Roman's face was now pressed into the side of Dean's neck blood from the gash was slowly leaking down his face and on to Dean's shirt but he clearly didn't care.

“Love you too De.” Roman finally mumbled before he pulled back.

“'M getting' blood on your shirt.” He said, fingers lightly plucking at the area on Dean's shoulder where there were a few fresh drops and smears from where the dried blood had rubbed off Roman's face and arms, Dean snorted and shrugged.

“'S not the first time I have been covered in blood after a wrestlin' match.” Dean chose that moment to turn, as they finally let go of each other, it was the wrong moment, because the first thing he saw was the smirk that had spread over Lesnar's face at the mention of Roman's blood, and the hard look that passed over Vince's face, Dean's own face hardened and he stepped forward right into Lesnar's space.

“If you _ever_ put your hands on my husband in a way you're not supposed to again I will not be held responsible for what I do to you.” Lesnar and Hayman both stared in shock at the word husband eyes flicking from Dean to Roman and back again but Lesnar recovered quickly, taking a small step forward putting the two superstars in closer quarters.

“That a threat.” He growled, Dean didn't back down.

“No.” Dean snapped. “It's a fuckin' promise.” Lesnar smirked.

“I'm not worried Dean, I've beat you before, and that was when you had two arms.” He said, eyes flicking to the heavily strapped appendage which was back in his usual position hanging limp at Dean's side, it didn't have the desired effect, Lesnar had expected Dean to back down, instead he smirked himself.

“You're not the only one who can go off script, I bit, clawed and scratched my way here, and I will bite, claw and scratch to protect whats mine, I will repeat, you ever put your hands on my husband again and you will learn how far I am willing to go, Look up Jon Moxley and see how far I have gone before, and that was without motivation.” Finished saying what was on his mind Dean turned back to Roman, snaking his arm around Roman's waist he lead the other superstar out, the doctors and Seth following after them.

 

Dean silently fumed in the corner for a good 5 minutes when they got back to the room the Doctors had made their own for the night until he was satisfied the bleeding was under control and mumbling about checking Roman over once more before they left he left the three members of the Shield alone. Roman slid off the bed and walked over to Dean, pulled him off the wall and kissed him hard.

“You know how hot you are when you're angry?” He asked, Dean smirked.

“Like me when I'm angry Ro? Does it get you all hot and bothered.” He teased, lightly running his had over Roman's now bare chest, they probably would have carried on, Roman had opened his mouth to reply when there was a cough from across the room.

“I'm right here.” Seth said, his face scrunched up slightly, he loved his brothers really he did, but he really didn't need to see it.

“Aww, feeling left out Sethie? You know... You can always join in if you want, I would share Roman for a night.” Dean said suggestively wiggling his eyebrows, the moment lasted all of 3 seconds before Dean started roaring with laughter, not really sure what he found funnier, the way Roman seemed to think about it for a second before realising what Dean had said and started spluttering or the bright red colour of Seth's face. Roman recovered first, and gave Dean a light smack to the back of his head.

“Behave, stop teasing Seth.” Dean pouted and rubbed his head.

“Who's teasing.” He mumbled, Roman rolled his eyes.

“Leave him alone.” Roman said firmly.

“Can we have sex when we get back if I do?” Seth spluttered this time his face going redder. Roman released a long sigh, sometimes it was like he was married to a teenager.

“Maybe, but first you're going to leave Seth alone, then we are going out and we are going to celebrate our boys win.” Dean seemed to think it over, eyes raking up and down Roman's form.

“But I thought angry Me got you all hot and bothered.” He said thoughtfully, Roman's own cheeks coloured.

“Wether it did or not isn't the point, thats the deal, we are celebrating our boy becoming a grand slam champion, then we can see about bed.” Roman said, Dean sighed dramatically but finally nodded, then slowly turned to Seth and grinned, it was a grin that promised nothing good, and it made Seth instantly wary.

“What?” He asked, Roman seemed just as wary as Seth as Dean practically slithered over to him.

“Oh nothing, I'm just thinking of that little drinking challenge you had me do when I became grand slam.” Dean said airily, Seth froze, he remembered that, it had been fun at the time but Dealing with the hangover Dean had had to suffer through the next day had been decidedly not so.

“I think its time our Sethie here had his own, don't you think Ro?” Roman opened his mouth and closed it again before finally nodding, Dean was in the kind of mood where he was directing his emotions to mischievousness, Roman could tell he was still boiling over what had happened with Lesnar but at the moment could do nothing about it so was directing it in other ways and in this case Roman was going to encourage it.

“Absolutely.” Seth whined in disappointment, he had been really hoping for Roman's help, Dean wooped, grabbed Seth's arm and dragged him out of the room Roman following behind, there was drinking to be done and Dean was not going to be stopped.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is being posted so late in the day (its like 11pm for me) but I have been at work all day but its here and i didn't miss a day so yey:)


	7. First One To Make A Noise Looses (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post summerlsam smut because why not

The night had been long, In fact if Roman was honest the last months had been long, watching Dean at some points struggle through his recovery had been soul destroying knowing there was absolutely nothing he could do to take it away, Dean had been equally frustrated, unable to to do much about Roman's situation with Lesnar and the fan's reactions really started to get to him, there had definitely been some hard moments, times when they fought hard, Their frustration building until it exploded on the nearest person to them, which was usually the other man, it would end with Dean or him saying something they didn't mean but said it in the heat of the moment for a reaction, and always ended with the two of them coming back together a couple of hours later to apologise to each other and make up.

 

It had all been worth it though, worth the months of hard rehab to see Dean wander out that curtain with Seth, worth it when he felt his hand be raised at the end of the match, the icing on the cake though had been when he had gotten back to gorilla for Dean to practically fly into his arms. Jumping up wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist and kissed him, Roman had stumbled slightly, only just managed to keep his grip on his title and wrap his arms around Dean's waist to catch him, and kissed him back.

“'M so proud of you Ro.” Dean mumbled when he finally pulled away, loosening his legs so he could slide back to his feet burring his head in Roman's neck, Roman just held him tighter.

“Didn't look so bad yourself babe.” He replied, voice a low Rumble just like Dean's, sharing a private moment probably the busiest area back stage, neither caring that like always people were watching.

When they eventually pulled away from each other Roman was able to accept hugs and congratulations from Seth and a few others who were gathered around.

 

“'M so glad you are here.” He said before going in for a kiss, because Dean could easily not have been, he had been given the option, it was way too late to set up a match for him by the time he was cleared so they had told him he could have another week if he wanted it, then it had been suggested that he hang around at ringside with Seth and he had jumped at the chance, because as much as he would have loved to be in Roman's corner, it had been far easier to slip him into Seth's current story than Roman's. Dean grinned when they pulled apart.

“Wouldn't have been anywhere else.” He said easily.

 

“I have a challenge for us.” Roman said peppering kisses across Dean's jaw, Dean hummed both in pleasure and in question.

“It's.” Roman started, then kissed Dean.

“Really... Easy.” He added between 2 more kisses, he pulled away further, taking off both their shirts and letting them drop to the floor.

“Whats the challenge?” Dean asked.

“Keep quiet.” Roman said, Dean tilted his head and waited, eventually raising an eyebrow in question, and Roman realised, he wasn't getting it.

“No, thats the challenge, keep quiet, first one to make a noise looses.” Dean blinked several times, then he smirked.

“So this challenge is to make the other one make a noise?” Roman nodded.

“I like this challenge, what does the winner get?” He asked, Roman thought about it.

“To be on top?” He asked, Dean blinked again, it was rare for Roman to ever offer to be on bottom, even if there was a challenge involved, he grinned, and gave his answer by pulling Roman closer and starting their make out again.

“Whatever you want champ, but I dunno if you wanna loose right after a big win.” Roman pulled back far enough to meet eyes with Dean and raised an eyebrow.

“Who said anything about loosing?” Roman mumbled, then he grabbed Dean's arms and pulled him away from the wall practically throwing him onto the bed before climbing on top of him.

“Remember what I said, Gotta keep quiet.” Roman whispered as his hands ghosted up Dean's sides, Dean sighed and nodded.

 

It was interesting, keeping quiet, for Dean it seemed like their breathing was 10 times louder than normal, he heard every hitch and shake of Roman's breath as Dean tried to coax a moan out of him, Roman was doing the same thing, and Dean was sure his lip was bruised from where he had bitten down on it a few times to keep a moan back. He was fighting a loosing battle though, and if the slight shine in Roman's eyes was anything to go by he knew it. Dean put up with it for 15 minutes, the two of them ending up naked somewhere half way through that, when Dean grabbed one of Roman's hands, grabbed the lube and coated Roman's fingers before guiding his hand to his hole, Roman took the hint and took over, circling it with a finger before slowly sliding it home, Dean surprised himself when he managed to bite another moan back, he clamped a hand over his mouth when Roman added a second finger, only for Roman to grab it and pull it away shaking his head and smirking, Dean scrunched his eyes up and balled his fists into the sheets, determined to hang on for as long as he could, they both knew Dean was going to loose it first, it was simply a case of when. Dean stopped breathing when Roman slid in a third finger, this one reaching far enough to brush his prostate, the light brushes sending sparks shooting up his spine, he held the breath for as long as he could, only letting it out when Roman finally removed his fingers.

 

Roman waited he had a plan, coating himself so he was ready, watching as Dean not quite back down to earth yet gasped in a few beep breaths, when Dean's breathing settled a little he chose his moment and pushed back inside Dean, the plan had worked because Dean broke, he hadn't been able to stop it, arching his back and moaning at the feeling of Roman inside him. Roman grinned and leaned down, his face right next to Dean's.

 

“I think I won.” Dean mewled in response as Roman lightly thrust his hips.

“D-Don't care... Ro... More... Please.” Dean was past caring, didn't care one bit about the fun game they had been playing, all he cared about was Roman doing something, anything. He didn't disappoint, getting into the rhythm they both liked with ease, Dean reached up finally letting go of the sheets under him to instead grip Roman's shoulder and pull him down for open mouthed kisses, muffling his moans and humms, It didn't take long for either one to finish once they got started, the extended foreplay trying to get each other to break getting them further on their way to the end than usual, Dean flipped them just in time, sitting on Roman's hips so Roman bottomed out inside him.

“You just get to enjoy the ride Ro, Your prize for bein' a champ.” Dean said as Roman's hand's settled on his hips helping Dean pull himself up and back down as he rode them both to their orgasm, Roman was able to lightly thrust to meet him, and one more slight shift on Dean's part had Roman hit the exact right spot to trigger his orgasm, pulling Roman's out with him, a few more bounces to ride it out and he finally flopped forward, boneless but stated.

“I liked that game.” Dean admitted once they had had a few minutes to get their breathing back under control.

“Yeah?” Roman asked, Dean hummed.

“Yeah, we should try it again but add other stuff to it, like we can only use our mouths or something, Roman narrowed his eyes at that suggestion he always struggled to keep quiet when Dean used his mouth and he knew Dean knew it.

“You only wanna use your mouth because you know I can't keep quiet when you do.” He said lightly prodding Dean in the side, Dean shook his head.

“I do not how dare you imply that I would use things I know about you to my advantage.” Dean denied, but the twinkle in his eyes and the grin on his face told Roman that was exactly what the other man had had in mind, he shook his head and pulled Dean in for a kiss Dean easily going and returning it.

“Congrats champ.” He said quietly when they pulled apart, Roman grinned.

“Thanks.” They lay there for a few more minutes, relaxing in each others company, basking in the glow from Roman's win and their fun before they moved to clean up and get ready for bed and sleep.

 


	8. Thats My Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Dean's first proper night back and Roman has an idea to show how he is going to support him tonight even if he can't be at ringside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based at and inspired by this weeks raw.

"Hey there you are." Roman said as Dean wandered into the locker room.

"Where you been?" He asked, Dean flopped his arm in Roman's direction showing the bandage that covered his elbow.

"Doc wanted to take one more look before I got into the ring." He explained, Roman hummed and wandered over inspecting the appendage for himself, apart from still not being used to its thicker form yet it looked like nothing had ever happened to it.

"All good?" He asked, fingers lightly brushing over the bandage.

"Mmmhmm, all good Ro, been cleared to kick Zigglers ass like he deserves." Roman grinned, and let Dean slip his arm free so he could finish getting ready, watching as Dean pulled on his shirt from the night before, more because he didn't want to have to run around looking for scissors or having to cut up another one.

"We got something to show you." Roman said as Dean's head popped through the head hole, Dean tilted his head in question raising an eyebrow.

"We?" It was Roman's turn to wave, indicating Seth who had just returned clutching several bottles of water in his hands, ready for himself and Roman to do their usual hair wetting before they would head out, he pouted.

"I got too many, keep forgetting about this." He said dropping the pile of bottles on his bags before scrubbing at Dean's head, Dean batted his hand away.

"Was time to cut it, it was getting nasty." Dean grumbled, Seth shrugged and turned to Roman.

"You told him yet?" Dean's face turned curious again and he looked from his husband to his brother and back again.

"Was just about to when you came in." Roman said.

"Told me what?" Dean asked, eyes still flicking between the other two men.

"We got a surprise for you." Roman said.

"OK what is it?" Seth just grinned and tugged the zip down on his hoody, Dean blinked several times, it taking a few seconds to filter through just what Seth was wearing.

"But..." He started only to stop and trail off when he heard a ripping and Roman opened his vest.

"That's..." He started again, Roman and Seth both held out their arms, the familiar logo stretching over their chests, Roman had had to cut more of the shirt away to be able to hide it completely under his vest, but Seth was wearing the whole shirt in tact.

"That's my shirt."

"Mmmmhmmm." Both and Roman hummed together.

"Why are you wearing my shirt?" He asked, his brain had stumbled to a complete stop, nothing was making sense.

"Because its your first night back babe and we wanna be in your corner, I know Seth is litterly in your corner 'cos he's gonna be out there with you, but I wanna be in your corner too even if I gotta hang back here." It took a few more seconds but eventually a grin split over Dean's face, his dimples popped and be pulled both the others into his arms, he didn't say anything, he didn't need to, both Roman and Seth knew what he was trying to put across, he appreciated it, and they knew he did.

After his match and after they had cooled down and settled to watch the rest of the show Seth had giggling showed Dean his twitter feed, where there were more tweets about how Seth had been wearing Dean's shirt and many well wishes from fans all expressing their delight at Dean's return than there was anything else.

"I think they liked it." Seth said happily.

"Yeah, looks like." Dean said, turning his attention back to the monitor, he went quiet when they saw Strowman and heard his promise.

"I got an idea." Dean grumbled.

"Go on." Seth said eyes on the monitor.

"Think Ro needs us in his corner."

"Against Finn?" He asked, Dean shook his head.

"No for him." Seth tilted his head and looked over at Dean, and understood.

"Yeah, I think he could use us there."

 

Getting ready had been fun, they had made it to gorilla just in time to hear JoJo make the announcement and Seth had told them to cue up their music, no one had had to ask which music he was talking about their outfits told everyone what was happening, when those 5 words rang out through the arena the crowd had gone nuts, they had gotten louder when he and Seth stalked through the curtain, and if possible had gotten louder when their fists had met over Strowman's prone form. Dean had a few times gripped onto his shirt as Roman pulled him into a one armed hug.

"We figured we could all be in each others corners." Dean said into his ear, Roman had mearly pulled him into another hug in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short too... But I feel like it didn't need to be much longer :)


	9. Don't Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming out of surgery Dean was needy and confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set on the day/day after Dean's surgery and coming around from his surgery all he needed/wanted was his Roman.

Dean could hear his name, someone was talking to him but it seemed like they were saying it from down a long hallway, it sounded so far away, he wasn't even sure who was talking, nothing was making any sense, he wasn't sure where he was or what was going on, but he thought he heard his name again, sounding far away and echoey but like it was coming from all around him rather than one specific direction, he wanted to answer them, reply to his name but still couldn't find the energy, everything felt so heavy, which was strange, he was sure he had been feeling light and floaty just a second ago.

"Dean.... Baby, can you open your eyes for me?" Roman, it was Roman who was talking to him, it was like someone flicked a switch at the words suddenly it was so dark, he wanted to moan, but only managed a feeble whimper, his throat felt like sandpaper.

"Shh its alright, just open your eyes even just a tiny bit." Roman encouraged, his voice was much closer now, he was right next to him, Dean wanted to tell him he was trying, but his eyes had never felt so heavy, and his mouth just didn't want to work, but he kept trying, and managed to crack his eyes open a tiny bit, the room before him was blurry, lights dim, but he could make out a form at his side.

"O?" He had tried to say Roman's name, but only managed to form a small part of it, he couldn't move one of his arms at all, and his other hand was being held.

"Yeah, right here baby, its ok." Roman reassured, Dean felt fingers in his hair, still nothing was making sense but things where also slowly coming back, a steady beeping at his side helped him remember he was in the hospital, but why was he in the hospital?, he tried to move again but still his body was so heavy and he couldn't even fully open his eyes, it felt like one of his arms was numb, surgery, on his elbow, that's why he was here, he needed to go back to sleep, maybe if he did everything would make more sense, he felt himself drifting away again.

 

As Dean relaxed drifting back off again the nurse and doctor who were also there both nodded seemingly happy Roman glanced up at them and the doctor offered a smile.

"That's all we need for now, as long as he has at least started to regain consciousness its a start." Roman nodded, feeling relieved, the surgery had gone off without a hitch the doctor commenting that he wished all his patients could injure themselves the way Dean had, the tear to the ligament he had damaged had been clean, and therefore easy to repair. The doctor had lead Roman into the recovery room just as Dean was being wheeled in and the nurse had started on trying to wake Dean up, Roman had eventually taken over after he had offered to help after telling that Dean was near impossible to wake up on a normal day let alone a day where he had drugs in his system to make him sleep.

"You are welcome to stay with him, we are going to keep him here for around another hour or so just to keep an eye on him, which is normal procedure, the aim will be to bring him around another couple of times before we take him down to his room for the rest of the night, chances are when he does come around he will be pretty out of it and maybe a little bit confused but if you notice anything that worries you just let one of the nurses know alright." The doctor explained to Roman nodded, and accepted a chair sitting down and settling at Dean's side, Dean's good hand was still loose in his own and he lightly brushed his thumb over the bit he could touch that wasn't covered by a bandage that was holding the iv in the back of his hand in place, Dean's finger's twitched minutely but he slept on, breathing steady and easy.

 

Roman managed to coax Dean back to consciousness 20 minutes later, he was a little bit more coherent, but as the doctor said was still completely out of it.

"You know where you are babe?" Roman asked, as Dean blinked a few times taking in the room.

"'Spit'l" He mumbled, his mouth was still dry, and he still couldn't move his arm, he shifted thankful that the rest of his body was feeling less heavy, he turned his head to look at it, it was straight at his side, a black brace wrapped around it keeping it straight and still.

"Yeah, you have been out of surgery about half an hour, all went good babe." Roman said gently, Dean nodded but Roman was pretty sure Dean hadn't processed a word he had said.

"D'nt l'v 'e." He said quietly shaking his head, even for Roman, used to Dean's sleepy talk it took a few seconds to figure out what he said, and when he figured it out he smiled, shaking his head and gently ran his finger's through Dean's hair.

"Not going anywhere baby, staying right here, I promise." He lifted Dean's hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles and Dean seemed satisfied as he slipped back off to sleep.

"Have you been together long?" The nurse asked as she wandered over checking Dean's vitals, Roman looked up and shrugged.

"Bout 8 years, married for one." He replied, it was weird, they had been together for so long now that it was hard to think that there was a long time when Dean wasn't in his life, the nurse smiled.

"I thought it must have been a long while, I am stationed here and wouldn't have been able to make heads or tails of what he was saying." She said, Roman grinned.

"I struggled there too if I'm honest, he's normally a bit easier to understand." The nurse nodded and making a note on the chart attached to the end of Dean's bed shuffled around to Roman's side and unhooked the empty bag that was going into the back of Dean's hand, switching it out for a new smaller one.

"This is just pain medication, the meds we gave him in surgery will probably last a couple of days but this will just boost it for a couple of hours while he's coming around so he's not in too much pain." She explained without Roman having to ask.

"Try and get him around once more for me, if we can get him a bit more awake we can let him go down to his own room where it will be a bit more comfortable for you both." She said after setting the iv away again, Roman nodded and gently rubbed his thumb over Dean's knuckles again feeling Dean's fingers twitch only slightly.

"De?" He asked, not paying attention as the nurse shuffled away, Dean managed a hum this time, but his voice seemed to cut off half way through.

"De... Can you open your eyes, wake up for me just for a minute?" He asked, Dean shook his head slightly moving it around on the pillow, his fingers gripping Roman's hand but there was no strength there, and eventually he blinked his eyes open, his eyes still a dark sleepy blue.

"Hey, You ok?" Dean blinked several times as he processed Roman's words before he slowly nodded.

"Ye'h." He mumbled.

"You in pain?" Roman knew the likely answer but still found himself asking, and got the answer he was expecting when Dean shook his head.

"C'n't f'l 't" Dean mumbled, turning his head to look at his arm again.

"D'n't le'v' 'e." Roman shook his head.

"Not going anywhere babe." He repeated his same words from earlier. Dean tightened his grip on Roman's hand and shifted pulling it closer to him, there was still no strength in any of it.

"Wn't 'ou."

"You got me babe, I'm here." Roman said, leaning forward to gently run his hands through Dean's hair.

"'s 're?" Roman blinked, Dean seemed so utterly confused.

"At the hospital remember." He said gently.

"'y?"

"You had your surgery to fix your arm." Dean blinked a few times as if he was trying to remember why he had needed surgery.

"It's ok babe, don't worry, you can sleep some more and it will make more sense later." Dean nodded seeming to accept the answer.

"D'n't Le'v' 'e." Dean repeated.

"N'd m' 'O." Dean mumbled, once more back to the one letter words as he drifted back to sleep once more.

"You got me babe, not going anywhere, I will be here when you wake up, I promise." Roman said gently, pretty sure at least half of his sentence was lost as Dean fell asleep.

As the doctor had said, satisfied that Dean was coming around from the anaesthesia the way he should have been Dean was moved out of recovery not long after he had woken up the second time, Roman had managed to convince the nurses to let him stay even though technically he shouldn't have been able to, luckily the nurse from recovery had accompanied Dean down to his room and had stuck up for Roman telling the nurses that Dean made little to no sense when he spoke and that Roman had been the one to coax him round, and could understand what he was saying, Roman was sure it was only because Dean was in a private room, and maybe how they had all looked fondly at how Dean's fingers were curled loose around Roman's hand that they relented and let him stay.

Dean started to wake up without prodding from Roman a few hours later, but the first time he was remotely coherent was around midnight, eyes blinking open and meeting Roman's who had looked up when Dean had shifted.

"Hey." Dean licked his lips.

"Hey." His voice was raspy but was definately the strongest Roman had heard it yet.

"You ok?" Dean took in a deep breath, and in a repeat of every time since he had come out of surgery glanced down at his arm, before he shrugged.

"G'd st'ff." he mumbled. "C'n't feel it." Roman grinned.

"You have said that every time I have asked you."

"H'w l'ng been o't f'r?" He asked.

"Most the day, its nearly midnight." Dean blinked surprised.

"M'dnt?...Th'rsty." Roman nodded,

"OK, I will go see about getting you a drink." Roman said and made to slip his hand out of Dean's only for Dean's fingers grip Roman's hand, his grip still wasn't as strong as normal and Roman could easily have pulled away but the move itself was enough to make him pause.

"D'n't le've me." He mumbled, it was another repetition, Dean had asked Roman not to leave him every time he had woken up so far.

"I'm not gonna leave you baby, but I gotta get up to get the button." Roman said gesturing to where the button to call the nurse had been perched on the table that was over the bottom of Dean's bed, Dean raised his head slightly and clearly decided he was willing to let Roman move that far since he relaxed his grip, Roman reached forward and pressed the button and sat back down sliding his hand back into Dean's

"W'n't y' cl'ser." Dean mumbled tugging on Roman's hand, Roman opened his mouth to reply when the nurse came in, smiling when she saw that Dean was awake.

"Hes thirsty." Roman said answering the question before she could ask, She nodded.

"Not surprised, I will be right back." She said easily and saw herself out returning a short while later with a jug, a glass and a straw, she placed them on the table then moved it up a little closer and took the time to check Dean's vitals while she was there.

"How are you feeling Dean?" Dean shrugged and accepted the help from Roman to have a drink before he replied.

"T'red." He eventually said.

"Are you in any pain?" Dean shook his head this time.

"W'nt Ro cl'sr." He mumbled and pulled on Roman's hand again, the nurse blinked several times.

"De, babe I don't think we can both fit on here, and I'm not allowed on there either." Dean pouted, blinking several times, Roman could tell he was still too far out of it for things to be making any proper sense.

"Why?" He finally asked.

"'Cos you need to be on there, don't wanna hurt you." Roman explained gently. Dean shook his head.

"'D N'ver H't me." Roman didn't answer, just shoved his chair forward a little more and laid his head next to Dean's bringing his other arm up to bury his fingers in Dean's hair.

"Be right here babe, go back to sleep ok." Dean hummed, he felt better already just because his throat wasn't so dry but still wasn't happy that Roman was so far away, but with his thirst quenched his eyes were getting heavy again and he let sleep overtake him once more.

 

Dean slept away the rest of the night, waking up the next morning just before the doctor came around to make his rounds and he woke up far more coherent than he had the day before, so much so that he was able to actually hold a proper conversation with the doctor who set him away on some very light exercises, he had Dean hang around for most of the day wanting to inspect for himself how Dean went with the initial exercises in case there were any obvious problems but by the afternoon he was happy to send Dean home.

He ended up going home with a bag full of medications for the pain and swelling which the doctor had said was lightly to kick in as the drugs from the surgery finished working their way out of his system, Dean had just been happy to be allowed to leave and that night after much fidgeting and twisting managed to find a way to lie where he could be close to Roman who happily wrapped Dean up in his arms and settled for some much needed rest.

"Thank you f'r bein' there." Dean whispered, he was already half asleep again which Roman had joked was really taking the cake since Dean had slept almost 20 hours the day before.

"Any time babe, you know I will always be there." Roman replied, pressing a kiss to Dean's hair.

"L've you."

"I love you too De." Dean took in a deep breath when Roman replied and finally stilled, dropping off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been fortunate in my life to have never had surgery and so have no idea what its actually like for someone coming around from anaesthesia like this, so I hope I havn't been too far-fetched in how it really happens. 
> 
> Also, just incase you couldnt figure it out when Roman asked Dean if he was in pain his response was that he 'couldn't feel it'


	10. I Brought Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filming is hard, Coffee is a must

' _Hows it going babe?_ ' Dean grinned as he read the text from Roman leaning against the wall of the set taking a brake between takes while his stunt double shot a couple of takes.

' _They wont let me do shit incase I get hurt, could do with coffee._ ' He replied.

_'Hahaha Thats good tho babe, least they are keepin' you safe, what you filming?'_ Roman asked, Dean rolled his eyes at the laughing from Roman and adjusted hi stance against the wall.

' _Yeah there's keepin' me safe and not letting me so shit tho, seriously they are using Jason to film him falling off a table thing, the ring is higher than it, and just some more fight sequence stuff.'_ Dean scrunched his nose up at how vague he was being but he didn't actually know what bit of the movie he was filming any more, he guessed it was a later sequence since he was a bit more bloody than normal, but they shot stuff so out of sequence nothing really made sense. He looked up when he heard someone call his name and quickly tapped out a message to Roman.

' _Duty calls, speak soon.'_

They filmed for another hour or so before they called a break for everyone, and Dean would deny it if anyone asked but he was disappointed when he pulled out his phone to see that Roman hadn't replied to his message.

“All good?” A voice asked, Dean looked up and nodded, grinning at Roger who had come over.

“Yeah, just messaged Ro before I came back on set, he hasn't replied.” Dean mumbled.

“Ro?” Dean sometimes forgot that it was still only week 2, and they were still getting to know each other, so used to working with people he saw every day and working in an environment where everyone and their mothers knew what was going on back stage, still he nodded.

“Yeah, Ro, Roman Reigns, I call him Ro.” Dean said.

“I forget your still active sometimes, used to being around wrestlers who are out or at least on their way out.” One of the other guys said as he too wandered over, Dean shrugged.

“I can see why, but I still got a good while in my tank yet.” He said.

“Someone order coffee?” Dean looked up and grinned wide when he heard an oh so familiar voice.

“Ro!” He ran forward Roman only just managing to move the cups he was holding out of the way before he found himself with arms full of Dean.

“What are you doing here.” Dean asked happily as Roman shuffled them forward until he could reach a table and put the cups down so he could return Dean's hug.

“You wanted coffee, I brought coffee.” Roman said easily, grinning when Dean pulled away and half danced to the table, grabbing a cup and taking a drink and immediately pulled a face.

“This one is yours.” He grumbled, Roman snickered as he wandered over too.

“Yep, that's why this one has your name on it babe.” He said picking up the other cup and turning it around to show Dean where his name was scribbled on the side. Dean grinned, took the cup and was about to take a drink when he narrowed his eyes at Roman who smiled innocently, he huffed and immediately grabbed the nearby sugar putting no fewer than 3 spoon full's into the cup, stirring it and taking a drink before a satisfied smile spread over his face.

“We really need to fix that.” Roman commented, Dean pouted.

“You drink your mud I'm gonna drink my syrup, leave me alone.” Roman just rolled eyes and smiled fondly.

“Show me around?” Roman asked, Dean perked up and happily pointed out things to Roman most of which were described with 'I don't know what that's for.'

“Don't know much do you babe?” Roman teased.

“'M a superstar, 's not my job to know what it all does.” Dean said.

“So this is Rob, He's the bad guy to my good guy.” Dean said moving on from showing Roman around to introducing the guys, Roman grinned and shook the offered hand.

“Good to meet you Roman.”

“Yeah likewise, Hope your not beating on my boy too much.” Roman said an easy smile on his face, Rob raised an eyebrow slightly but smiled.

“Only as much as he's beating on me.” He said, Roman laughed.

“Sounds about right.”

“'M right here.” Dean mumbled, and once again introduced Roman as a few more people wandered over curious about the new person who they had seen wandering around.

They enjoyed the rest of the break chatting and joking until the director called for everyone back to set.

“I will see you after the next loop.” Roman said pulling Dean into his arms, Dean sighed, for all they had already said their goodbyes that morning before Dean had headed out, and for all he was excited and enjoying himself he missed being on the road.

“Yeah, don't go having too much fun without me and don't let Seth crawl into a hole, I still gotta kick his ass when I get back.” Roman snorted and the shared a sweet kiss before they separated.

“Drive safe.” Dean said, Roman grinned and winked waving as he made his exit.

“Didn't see that coming.” Someone shouted as Dean walked over to his marker on the set.

“What?” Dean asked curious.

“You and him, never took you for...” Rob trailed off as Dean narrowed his eyes in warning.

“We've been together nearly 3 years, got a problem with that?” Everyone shook their heads.

“Naa man, its not like that its just from what I knew that was a no go in things like wrestling.” Dean hummed thoughtfully.

“Once it would have been, but its 2014, things have changed a lot.” He said shrugging, everyone else shrugged too, and their conversation ended as the director called for action.

 

A few hours later when Dean was finally done for the night he checked his phone to find a message from Roman.

' _Looked like you really were kicking ass tonight babe, got here safe, nothing to report as far as the road is concerned, I will message you tomorrow, love you baby x_ ' Dean smiled and quickly tapped out a quick ' _Love you too x_ ' before climbing into his car and heading to home for the night.

 

 


	11. Well This Is Just Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean get's stuck in an elevator, with the worst possible person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit more Dean centric with a bit of Seth and not much Roman, Set just after the first time Seth helped Dean last year.

It had been a long ass night and Dean was more than ready to collapse into bed, all he had to do was make it upstairs and into bed, for reason's he couldn't remember Roman wasn't with him, he had had some other thing to do, media, or something, honestly Dean didn't know, all he did know was he had made the drive alone, and Roman was waiting up stairs, and his bed was ready and waiting.

He sighed as he stepped into the elevator half grunting at whoever was in there too, the form looked vaguely familiar but Dean was crashing hard and things weren't processing, they started to when the elevator shuddered to a halt, the lights for floors 4 and 5 above the door both lit up, Dean scrunched up his nose and jabbed at the button a few times.

"I think its broke." Dean tensed, he knew that voice.

"Great, This is just great." He grumbled, and instead jabbed at the call button, somewhere below them a bell rang, he sighed.

"Are you ok?" Dean turned, eyes falling on Seth who he just glared at.

"No." He snapped.

"Hey chill out man, its not my fault." Dean huffed and threw himself moodily against the wall, sliding down to sit.

"Everything is your fault." He finally said.

"Sure, because I broke it." Seth snapped back, forgetting that the worst thing he could do is poke at Dean when he was crashing. Dean just smirked and shrugged.

"I dunno, maybe both of us and your huge head overloaded the max weight." He said, it was Seth's turn to huff.

"Dean I-" Dean held up a hand cutting Seth off.

"Don't, I really can't deal with this right now." Seth opened his mouth then closed it again, and copied Dean sitting down.

 They could have sat there for hours, either way it was a heavy silence that fell over them, Seth wanted to talk, Dean clearly didn't.

"Do I want to know what that was earlier?" Dean asked, quietly.

"No." Seth said after a while, he had been planning on saying yes, because there had been but he knew that Dean probably wouldn't take anything he had to say and believe it.

"If I asked, would you give me a reason for what happened?" That threw Seth completely for a loop, and he looked up wide eyed.

"I... A reason?" He finally asked, Dean tutted and shook his head.

"I have been telling myself for ages that there's gotta be something more to what happened, something I missed, it pissed Ro off something awful because he hated that I was trying to find something wrong with myself that could have caused it." Dean finally said, and Seth realised, Dean would ever have admitted this if he had been more awake, his voice was rough, giving away how tired he was, he had let his guard down and Seth had no doubt that Dean wasn't fully aware that he had.

"I don't know that now is the best time to talk about this." Seth admitted quietly, Dean looked up, narrowing his eyes slightly, but Seth didn't offer an explanation just a small shrug, Dean opened his mouth but as he did the elevator gave a small shudder and started to move, the doors sliding open as the light for the floors settled on the number 4, revealing the mechanic, one of the receptionists and Roman.

"You ok babe?" Roman asked as Dean grabbed his bag and half stumbled out, Dean hummed, stepping into Roman's outstretched arms.

"Yeah." Dean mumbled, Roman glanced over Dean's shoulder meeting eyes with Seth and blinking, Seth shrugged, assured the receptionist he was fine as she too was asking and have a tiny wave and took his leave.

"Stuck with Seth huh?" Roman asked.

"Surprised he's alive." Dean snorted.

"He got lucky, 'm too tired to kick his ass right now." He mumbled, Roman laughed and grabbed Dean's bags and the two also took their leave.

"Anything interesting happen in there then?" Roman asked a few minutes later as the two climbed into bed.

"Asked him if I let him would he tell me what he was really thinking when he swung that chair." Dean admitted, Roman sent him a sharp look in response.

"It's ok Ro, I'm not thinking about it or anything, any more, I was just curious." Roman hummed.

"What did he say?" He asked curious.

"He said he didn't know that now was the best time to talk about it. Then before I could ask him what he meant by that you rescued me." Roman laughed and pulled Dean back into his arms.

"Maybe one day he will tell you." Roman said quietly pressing a kiss to Dean's head, while he was less than happy to hear that those thoughts were in Dean's head again, this time he hoped that maybe Dean would get some closure.

"Mmmhmm, Maybe."


	12. This is why I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Roman's birthday and Roman always goes all out for Dean so now Dean wants to do the same.

' _Its his birthday day after tomorrow._ ' That was all it said, no context, nothing, a text, from Dean and those were the only words, Seth sighed and replied with a bunch of question marks, hoping that would prompt Dean to actually give him some context.

' _Ro_.' There was a slight pause before Dean sent another message.

' _S Ros birthday day after tomorrow.'_ Seth breathed a laugh, Dean always text like he spoke, but rarely if ever used punctuation and had yet to wrap his head around text speak often shortening words that didn't exactly shorten but not ones that did, but on top of that Seth focused on what Dean had said, Roman’s birthday, if he was honest he hadn’t given it any thought, but now he did he didn’t know how he had forgotten, the guys birthday was 3 days before his own.

' _Wht are we gonna do?_ ' Dean sent, clearly he had decided Seth had taken too long to respond.

' _What do you want to do?_ ' Seth asked, he bit his lip Dean would either tell him seriously what he wanted to do or he would come back with a sarcastic response, Seth wouldn’t put it passed the other man to send him the filthiest thing he could come up with either.

' _Surprise him_.' Seth hummed, that was surprisingly tame.

' _But I did that for mania_.' Followed just as quickly.

“ _So? Why can’t you do it again?_ ' Seth replied curious, the reply took a while, in fact it never came because instead his phone rang, Dean’s name flashing up on the screen.

“Tired of texting?” Seth asked by way of greeting, his tone light and joking.

“Shut up.” Dean grumbled back.

“Can’t do the same shit twice.. ‘s boring.” He said, Seth sighed.

“I don’t see why not… Roman would love it either way and you know it.” Seth said simply, Dean sighed over the phone, a clear sign that he didn't appreciate what Seth had just said.

"You can do anything Dean, You're his husband he will be happy no matter what you do because its you doing it." Seth tried again, this time the sigh was more agreement.

"I know, but he always goes all out for me, I wanna do that for him for a change." Dean admitted.

"He wouldn't be happy if I put myself in the hospital for his birthday." Dean added, Seth rolled his eyes at Dean's teasing.

"You knew what I meant." He said, Dean snickered.

"Ok, how about, you fly out to us, make reservations some place for you guys for dinner, I will bring Ro, you bring you and you can surprise him there." Seth suggested, Dean hummed.

"Dinner? I could do that." He accepted.

"But needs more, I dunno what though." Dean said, Seth hummed and looked up when one of the road agents approached him and nodded, it was go time.

"You will come up with something, Listen, duty calls, I will message you later ok?"

"Yeah, go get those asses ready for me to kick 'em properly when I come back." Seth snorted.

"Goodbye Dean." Seth heard Dean cackle a laugh as he hung up and shaking his head he dropped his phone in his bags and followed the road agent out.

 

Half an hour later Seth grabbed his phone again to find a message from Dean.

' _Got an idea. What if I did what I was gonna do at Christmas and wrap myself up and give him me for his birthday_.' Seth had to hide his laugh in a cough, because really he should have seen it coming, Dean suggested giving himself as a present pretty much every occasion that came around, Dean had talked himself out of it at Christmas finding Roman the perfect gifts, but it seemed the idea was still floating around in his head.

' _How are you gonna wrap yourself up? no one wants to see your naked ass but Ro.'_ He replied.

_'You would love to see my naked ass, admit it.'_ Dean fired back just as quickly.

' _Maybe I will wrap you up and give him you, let him have his wicked way with you :P'_ Seth shook his head, this was also a common threat, Dean had no shame what so ever and had offered to share Roman more times that Seth could count, Roman had never seemed opposed to the idea so back in the early days Seth had actually considered it, but they were like his brothers and Seth really didn't need nor want to see that part of them.

' _I will beat you Dean, injured or not._ ' Seth warned, and he could practically hear Dean's roaring laugher as another face with a tongue sticking out came back in response.

' _Seriously tho... I got nothin.'_ Dean sent after a short while and Seth could see it in Dean's words could clearly see it in his imagination how the smile would have slipped off his face and his shoulders would have dropped. So Seth started thinking.

' _We'll come up with something.'_ He sent, receiving a happy face in reply, ad then dropping his bags into the rental for the night he thought hard while he drove, a wave of inspiration hitting him while he was driving, an idea that was so totally Dean he was surprised the other man hadn't come up with it himself, it was perfect, and hilarious, so after pulling up at the hotel he grabbed his phone and sent a message with his idea, Dean replied almost immediately with several crying laughing faces and one word. ' _Perfect'_.

2 days later and everything was in place, Dean had arrived in town that morning and was arranging for dinner, Seth had Roman nicely distracted, and everything was in place for later that night.

"Hey, come on, me and a bunch of the guys have arranged to go for dinner tonight to celebrate my and your birthday." Seth said that evening after Roman had opened the door to his room.

"Oh... Ok." Roman said shrugging.

"What's up?" Seth asked as Roman started to change out of the more comfortable clothes he had been wearing into something more suitable for going for dinner.

"Nothin'" He said shaking his head.

"Ro?" Seth could tell something was going on, Roman seemed a down but he just shook his head again, not wanting to share.

"I'm fine, seriously." He said grabbing a jacket and waving his had for Seth to lead them out, Seth hummed and let the topic drop, leading Roman down stairs and to the car and into it.

"Where we goin?" Roman asked curiously as Seth pulled out onto the road.

"Not sure, some place Cesaro picked out." Seth said shrugging.

"Who's comin'?"

"Um... Well me and you obviously, Cesaro, I think Sheamus is joinin', Finn.." I don't really know to be honest." Roman hummed, it was nice to hear that the guys were coming together but there was one important name missing off the list. Roman didn't let himself dwell on it though, instead he shook it off and the two settled into light conversation while Seth drove.

The drive only took 10 minutes, and it wasn't until Seth lead Roman inside that Roman realised none of the others were around.

"What about the others?" He asked, Seth didn't have time to answer before another voice spoke from behind him.

"Hey Ro." Roman spun around a grin splitting his face as his eyes fell on Dean.

"Dean!" Seth noticed a few people look around at Roman's slightly raised voice a few of them smiling when Roman threw his arms around him.

”What’re you doing here?” Roman asked, still grinning as he pulled back, not even noticing how Dean winked at Seth who grinned back and saw himself out.

”’S your birthday, couldn’t miss it.” Dean said shrugging and inviting Roman to take a seat.

”Got a present for you after but first dinner.” He said taking a seat of his own.

”What you’re not my present?” Roman asked, Dean laughed and shook his head.

”Naa, I did think about wrapping myself up naked and just letting you unwrap me.” He said Roman giggled.

”I would have been ok with this.”

“Yeah me too but Seth’s exact words were ‘No one wants to see your naked ass but Ro’ so I had to come up with something else.” Dean explained with another shrug. 

“He then threatened to beat me when I suggested giving him to you.” Roman snorted because that had been a running joke for as long as they had been together.

”So whats my present then?” He asked casually, Dean wiggled his finger at him.

”Aahh nice try Ro, you’re gonna have to wait and see.” Roman grinned in response.

They spent the better part of an hour in the restsurant, laughing and joking before Dean paid (after a brief argument with Roman who wanted to pay his share) and they took a leisurely walk back to the hotel. 

When they got back a half hour later Dean let them into his room and Roman was sure he heard a knock on the door while he was in the bathroom but when he came out there was no one but Dean there.

”Who was at the door?” He asked.

”No one.” Dean said quickly, before Roman could ask Dean  held out a box.

”Happy birthday Ro.” Roman tilted his head smiling and took the box sitting on the bed and after another glance at Dean he pulled off the paper.

outwardly the box under the paper gave away nothing, it was just a plain white box so he turned it round to find the opening and pulled it open and laughed out loud.

”Dean, you are a fool babe.” Dean grinned.

”Like it?” Roman stood up placing the box of apple pies to one side and pulled Dean into a hug.

”Love it.” He said happily.

”Least you wont steal mine anymore.” Dean teased, Roman took a pie out of the box happy to find a couple were warm.

”I had a couple of them made  ready to eat.” Dean explained, Roman hummed and took a bite before offering some to Dean.

”Stuff like this is why I fell in love with you.” Roman said quietly, Dean blinked surprised.

”You always come up with new ways to surprise me, and I love that about you.” Dean shrugged at that.

”Seth helped.” He said.

”Maybe he did, but only you could pull it off.” Roman said encouragingly. 

“C’me ‘ere.” Dean shuffled over letting Roman pull him into his lap and then let Roman shuffle them back to get comfortable in bed.

”Best birthday ever.” He said quietly.

”Which part?” Dean asked.

”I dunno, its hard to say, I mean first my boy surprised me, then he gave me a whole box of these amazing apple pies, and now I get to go to bed with my boy at my side, its been a hell of a day.” Roman said, Dean giggled.

”Seems like your boy delivered.”

”Definately. Love you babe.” He replied, gently kissing Dean’s forehead.

”Love you too Ro, I wouldn’t have missed it.” Dean said quietly.

 


	13. Ever Wanted To Do It In The Car? (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really it looked so much easier on tv

“Have you ever wanted to do it in the car?” Dean asked, Roman wished he was surprised at the totally random out of the blue question, but really Dean’s ability to come up with the most random topics of conversation seemingly out of nowhere was nothing new.

“Wanted to? You never did it in the back of a car when you were a teenager?” Roman asked only half teasing, Dean sat up a little straighter.

“You did?” Roman snorted then his cheeks coloured slightly and he nodded.

“Yeah when I was about 17, only ever happened once, its not as fun as it looks.” He said, Dean hummed.

“You never did?” He asked, Dean shook his head.

“Naa, didn’t even have a car till I was 19, got my licence so I could hit the road.” He said easily, Roman hummed thoughtfully, while it was at the very bottom of the list of experiences to have when you are young, it wasn’t one Roman expected to find on Dean’s list.

“What… ‘M only a slut for you Ro, I was a good innocent boy until you came along.” Dean said sweetly grinning, Roman laughed out loud.

“You innocent? You wouldn’t know the meaning of the word innocent it smacked you in the face.” He said still laughing, laughed himself now.

“Seriously… I kinda wanna try it some day.” Dean said with a shrug once they had calmed down. Roman was quiet for a while before he spoke again.

“Well… If the opportunity arises we will.”

 

As it turned out the opportunity did arise, some 4 months later when on a drive to a town they had stopped grabbed some food then found somewhere other than the service station to stop to enjoy it, as it turned out 4 months was enogh for Roman to have forgotten all about it, or he had until Dean turned in his seat and took Roman’s head in his hands and kissed him.

“This what you had in mind babe?” Roman asked when they pulled apart for air. Dean hummed and shuffled around.

“Dunno, need more.” He finally said and came in for more kisses.

“Can’t… Go… Too far, havn’t got anything.” Roman said between them.

“Mm… My bag ‘s behind your seat.” Dean mubled, shifting again moving his legs unil he could kneel on his seat, he wasnt there for long before he huffed and made the attempt to move to climb on Roman.

He made it after much shuffling only to huff when his ass settled on the steering wheel.

“They make it seem so much easier on tv.” Dean mumbled, Roman snorted.

“Yeah, told you its not as fun as it looks.”

Dean giggled and kissed Roman again shifting so he could sit properly straddling Roman’s legs.

“You just didn’t do it with the right person.” He said and finally happy with where he was he kissed Roman again.

Now somewhat closer to one another things started to escalate more, now able to kiss eachother properly and Roman’s hands lightly resting on Dean’s hips guiding him in a light grind they both ended up hard fairly quickly.

They kissed for a little while longer before Roman’s hands slid off Dean’s hips to fumble behind the seat with Dean’s bags, all the while trying not to stop kissing Dean.

It took several minutes of fidgeting, before Roman’s fingers closed around what he was looking for, he grabbed it and pulled it out and around.

Getting their jeans out of the way turned out easier than Roman had expected even if it did take even more fidgeting. Dean had been on the verge of admitting defeat because really the car was too small for 2 6 foot guys to do this kind of thing but his words where lost in a moan as Roman slid a finger inside him wiggling it around and pumping it a few more times before adding another and eventually a third.

Ro… Inside me, please.” Dean hummed pressing down on the fingers.

“Feel good babe?” Roman asked, Dean nodded.

“Yeah… But you inside me will be better.” Roman smiled and kissed Dean as he pulled out his fingers and coated himself, and after a bit more shufffling guided Dean into the right place Dean slowly siding down until he was seated fully, the move pulling another deep moan from him. 

It took a little longer to get into a good rhythm than normal in the small space and the more awkward way they were sitting but once Dean found it there’s was no stopping it, both spilled over the edge roaring with laughter after Dean’s ass moved in just the right way to hit the horn setting it off blasting at use the right moment.

”Well that’s the noisiest orgasm I have every had, and that’s saying something.” Dean mumbled ice they had caught their breaths, Roman giggled.

”So still think it’s no fun?” He asked.

”Maybe it’s not, but seriously babe there is not enough space in here, so let’s nothing make a habit of it.” Dean shrugged and smiled a smile that told Roman he had every intension of making sure this happened again.

 


	14. Oh... Are You Ticklish?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun and Fluff all around.

Dean walked ahead of Roman though the door, kicked off his shoes (which Roman picked up and put them neatly next to his own), dumped his bags on the second bed in the room and shrugged off his jacket dropping it on top of his bags, before he flopped face down on the other bed, arms and legs spread out, moving only slightly, lifting his head just enough so he could turn it so he wasn't smothering himself in the sheets on the bed. comfortable he sighed contentedly.

"You gonna move babe, let me join you?" Roman asked, poking Dean gently in the side, Dean squeaked and jumped but waved his hand half heartedly in Roman's direction grunting out a half hearted 'Go away' which came out more like 'G 'Way' than the full words he was saying. Roman giggled at the squeak, and slotted himself into the gap between where Dean's arm and leg lay spread over the bed and poked Dean again, delighting when Dean let out another squeak and jumped again.

"Nooo, Ro." He mumbled.

"'M comfy." Roman grinned.

"I want to be comfy too, maybe I should just lie on you." He said then without any more warning he lay down, laughing when Dean let out a quiet oof, in all only Roman's shoulders were lying on Dean so he knew he wasn't squashing the other man. But Dean still squirmed under him.

"Ro... Up." Roman wiggled a little, but did as Dean asked, and turned and poked Dean again, who as he had the other two times squeaked, but this time he shifted too.

"Oh... Are you ticklish?" Roman asked airily, he already knew the answer, and the answer was yes, Dean was extremely ticklish. So without giving Dean time to answer, he reached over placing his hands on Dean's sides and wiggled them, Dean immediately started laughing and squirming.

"Noooo." He tried to wiggle away, only ending up rolling over, Roman followed him, swapping his hands and sitting on Dean's hips, pushing Dean's shirt up a little further from where it had risen as he had squirmed and tickled him some more, by now Dean was practically roaring with laughter, trying and failing to push Roman's hands away.

"Ro hahaha, S-sto-o-p, hahaha." Roman started to giggle himself, but didn't let up any, his fingers gliding lightly over Dean's sides and stomach, wiggling and tickling over the sensitive area. he tried a different approach, his fingers his touch going feather light, fingers no longer wiggling only gliding, Dean squealed and laughed some more, his pushes against Roman's hands getting weaker, as his strength failed him because of his laughter.

"Want me to stop?" Dean nodded frantically, and Roman paused for a couple of seconds, letting Dean gulp in a few deep breaths before he began his assault anew.

"Roooo, Noooo, hahahaha, I ca-a-n't ta-a-ake it... Hahahaha, You gotta-a st-o-o-p." Dean gasped out between his laughs, and finally Roman relented, sitting back and grinning happily, Dean was flopped on the bed, breathing heavy, face flushed, his shirt now pretty much up to his armpits from all his squirming, but there was a huge grin on his face at the same time.

"Thanks." He said after the last of the giggles escaped him, Roman only grinned brightly.

"Any time babe." He said happily.

"Now, shall I get up and can I actually have some bed space, or should I just keep going?" He asked, even going as far as to place his fingers right next to Dean's sides ready to start tickling again if he needed to, Dean frantically shook his head.

"No... You can have space, just stop tickling me." Dean said, bringing up his hands and trying to sit up at the same time. Roman hummed and slid slowly off Dean, wiggling his fingers threateningly in warning, but Dean didn't need it, after righting his shirt he did move, settling in a much better position so Roman could join him properly.

"That's better." Dean just stuck out his tongue in reply.


	15. Are You Upset With Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of angst following this weeks raw

"Are you upset with me?" The silence in the locker room had been so think you could have cut it with a knife, and because of that when Dean spoke he might as well have shouted, his voice for all it was quiet and uncertain seeming to echo in the otherwise silent room, Roman jumped from where he had been sitting, elbows in his knees, head in his hands, trying to head heads or tails of what the hell had just happened, he looked up in alarm, head shooting to look at Dean who was biting lightly at his lip.

"No baby, why would I be upset with you?" He asked, Dean shrugged.

"'Cos I made a mess." He said quietly, it was unusual for Dean to be so down, and so unsure of his ability, clearly the beat down was hitting him harder than anyone realised.

"It was 3 on one babe." Roman pointed out. Dean huffed, shrugged and started pacing around the room.

"I know that." He snapped.

"But what the hell happened to us... To me... There was once we could take on 3...4...5 guys and come out on top and now what we are getting the crap beat outta us by Strowman, the Scottish psycho and Ziggler?" Roman just sat back watching Dean pace.

"Time? Lets face it babe, we are all outta sync, we never really got the change to get back in sync fully, ain't no ones fault, but we will show 'em." Dean didn't say if he agreed with Roman or not, in fact he didn't say anything at all.

Roman stood up, crossing the room and pulling Dean into his arms.

"No, I'm not upset with you." He repeated.

"I'm upset with the situation that we have found ourselves in where clearly everyone thinks they can just do whatever the fuck they want and nothing will come of it, we gotta remind everyone just who the fuck we are, lay down the law, and we will start by getting rid of Strowman and Ziggler, then after we have those contracts outta the way we are going to get you some gold and we will remind everyone in the locker room why we are the most dominant force here." Roman had at some point in his little speech drawn away from Dean and practically moved into promo mode. So much so that he actually punched his fist into his hand when he was done, Dean snickered and nodded.

"Yeah." He was definitely feeling pumped up, he was bouncing around like he always was, grinning wide.

"Show 'em why you're the big dog, make sure Seth keeps his title, then we remind everyone why I'm a lunatic." Roman grinned, his own speech had worked to pump him up too.

"And like always we will all be in each other's corners." He said firmly, and for the sake of it, thrust out his fist, Dean's joining it seconds later, and even though neither had even noticed Seth come into the room Seth's fist joined it too.

"Why are we fist bumping?" He asked curiously.

"Just reminding ourselves why we are awesome." Dean said simply.

"You forgot?"

"Needed reminding, got up in my head over what happened earlier." Dean admitted, Seth let out a quiet ah of understanding.

"So what's the plan?" He asked.

"Well... We get Strowman and Ziggler out the way, get De some championship gold and remind everyone why we are the big dogs around here." Roman said, Seth raised an eyebrow.

"That's it?" He looked from Roman to Dean and back again.

"That's the whole plan?" Dean shrugged and Seth put his hand in his face letting out a groan.

"How did you two manage? You gotta think it through way more than that." Seth said, already his brain was coming up with a plan.

"Well there's a reason why you're the architect, We come up with the premise, and you make it into an actual workable plan." Dean said simply, folding his arms across his chest.

"If I didn't know any better I would say that's the only reason you let me hang around you any more... So I can come up with a plan that doesn't make you look like fools." Seth said, Dean gasped.

"Oh no Ro... He's figured us out..." He said in mock horror, prompting all three of them to start giggling.

"Seriously though, I agree, We deal with the pests then remind everyone what they are dealing with." Seth said once more putting his fist out two more bumping it almost immediately.

 

They quickly finished gathering their bags, chatting and joking like always, but all three where already coming up with ideas, a plan was forming and soon the locker room would be reminded of just who The Shield where and why they got to where they did so quickly.


	16. Are You Ok?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early morning interviews, complete with a bit of sleepy Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Roman was on Good Morning Britain this morning and this inspired me :)

Roman paused as Dean flopped into the nearest chair, looking like he was ready to fall asleep right there.

"Are you ok babe?" He asked, Dean grunted in reply but didn't offer any words, Roman smiled, and almost made to push Dean's bangs back off his face before remembering they weren't there. Really Dean should have still been in bed, the man didn't do mornings at the best of times but this morning he was contending with jet lag as well and it made for him being even more out of it than usual, but Dean had woken up while Roman was dressing and had rolled out of bed to come with him for his morning media appointment.

"Is he alright?" Someone asked, Roman turned eyes falling on a member of the crew he smiled brightly and nodded.

"Yeah, he's just not much of a morning person." Roman said, the crew member nodded understanding.

"Me either, can I get you guys anything, tea? Coffee?" He asked.

"Coffee would be great." Roman replied, the crewman nodded and left leaving the two alone once more.

they weren't alone for long before they were given coffee and Roman was introduced to the hosts of the show, and they had a brief chat over what they where going to talk about during the segment.

"Anything you don't want us to touch on or ask about?" One of the hosts asked, Roman shrugged.

"Anything is fair game for me." He said easily, really it was.

"I was wondering if I could ask something before we go on air, just about something I read somewhere, and I don't want to put you on the spot live on air if it turns out to not be true." One of the female hosts asked. Roman blinked in surprise then shrugged.

"Sure go a head."

"Is it true you're married?" She asked, the other hosts sent her an odd look, but Roman grinned and held up his hand showing them his wedding bands and nodded.

"Yep, nearly 2 years." He replied.

"Is it true that... um..." She paused trailing off while she tried to figure out how to word her question but Roman already had a theory and finished for her

"That I have a husband not a wife." He said, the womand's cheeks coloured slightly but she nodded, Roman's grin grew and he nodded.

"Yeah, his name is Dean." Roman said, just as the other man wandered over, clutching his cup and looking more awake than he had earlier.

"I heard my name." Dean said as he approached.

"They were asking if we were married." Roman explained, Dean ah'd in response, but one of the other hosts blinked.

"You're in one of the clips we have of Roman." He said thoughtfully, Dean nodded.

"Yeah, 'm a superstar too, wrestle with Ro alot, we came up as a team." They others all hummed in understanding but their conversation ended as they were told to take their places, Dean shuffled off out of the way and grinned as Roman took his place just off camera ready to walk out.

 

The interview went like any other, Roman had been on set for around 15 minutes, and they had talked him winning his new title, the show that night, and even about Roman's petty impressive family tree. They then had a brief break and Roman was asked if it was alright again if they mentioned Dean, Roman had briefly met eyes with Dean from across the room receiving a shrug from him and he smiled and nodded.

"Alright, We are sat here with WWE Superstar Roman Reigns and I have one more, maybe a bit more personal question for you." The host said welcoming everyone back from break. Roman nodded, inviting her to ask her question.

"I heard, and I think we have a clip, that you are married to one of your fellow Superstars." She said, getting a thumbs up from one of the crew, they had with help from Dean found the clip of them coming out from the Christmas before they were married. Roman grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, I am, Dean Ambrose, I think most of the WWE universe are aware of it after we came out live on air a couple of years ago." Roman replied, the host smiled.

"Yes I think we have a clip from that." She said, and indicated a screen where he was able to watch as he and Dean kissed under the mistletoe, to a roaring yes chant from the crowd.

"They seemed to like it." She said as the clip ended.

"Yeah, I mean the fans are vocal in what they do and don't like, but the response from that was almost overwhelming in how positive it was." Roman said happily.

"How did you feel before that moment?" She asked curiously.

"Well, me and Dean had talked a lot about when and how to come out but hadn't come up with an idea we both liked, the whole thing with the mistletoe was actually Dean's idea, and when I found out about it I loved it so we went ahead with it." Roman said, leaving out that Dean hadn't actually told him about the idea until they were in the ring, Roman hadn't minded about the surprise, he had always made it clear he was ready when Dean was.

"I mean, there was a second there when Dean kissed me and I kinda thought 'What if they don't like it?' but at the end of the day I love Dean and nothing will change that. Thing is even if the response wasn't as good we would still have gotten married, we still would have worked together like always, it was just icing on the cake that they liked it." The hosts all nodded.

"Its one of those things, I want the fans to love or hate me for what I do in the ring, not outside of it, who I am married to doesn't change my performance, just means I'm just as much a happy guy outside the ring as I am inside it."

"People can hate on me for it all they want, end of the day I get to travel the world and go home with my husband and I wouldn't have it any other way." Roman said meeting Dean's eyes across the room as he spoke Dean grinning and holding out a balled fist in response.

 

There was a few more questions, moving back onto the show and explaining how anyone without tickets could get some before they moved on, thanking Roman for coming and one of the hosts tried to run away with Roman's title, everyone laughing as Dean plucked it from his arms as he ran by and give it back to Roman who wandered over.

"Saved my title for me." Roman said happily, gently kissing Dean.

"My hero." Dean snorted.

"'M not sure 'm a hero." He said frowning.

"'S not like you needed me to save it." He added, Roman shrugged.

"Maybe not but still..." Dean grinned and they hung around a little while longer while they closed up the show and posed for a few pictures before moving on for the day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to read more of the mentioned time when Dean and Roman came out check out either chapter 7 of my story End Game... Right for Dean's point of view or   
> chapter 11 of Holidays Are Coming for Roman's point of view both stories can be found on my profile... and both chapters are essentially the same but Dean's point of view has a bit more of the set up of the coming out than Roman's does :)


	17. Of Course I Remembered.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman remembered something Dean had said he wanted to do, now he was making it happen. (Part 1/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: 4thSept Edited for minor fixes

Roman had started planning as soon as he had found out they would have a couple of days free after the show in London, it had always been in his head, Dean had mentioned wanting to go and maybe he hadn’t meant the one in Europe but sill Roman knew he would love it. So that morning before he had woken Dean up he had swapped his and Dean’s bags for one Seth had brought with him (Seth was going to take their bags to the next show) and all was ready.

”You ready babe?” Dean hummed rubbing the towel through his hair to finish drying it off as he stepped out of the bathroom, but as he turned into the room he paused frowning slightly.

”What?” Roman asked feigning ignorance but knowing what Dean had noticed.

”Where’s our bags?” Dean asked, Roman smiled as if nothing was wrong and shrugged.

”There.” He said pointing the new bag out.” Dean blinked at it.

”But that’s...” 

“Surprise.” Roman said grinning, Dean just shook his head confused.

”What’s going on?” He asked

”Well... Since we have the next two days off I’ve planned a trip." Roman said.

"Where to?" Roman shrugged.

"Will you let it go if I said I want it to be a surprise." He asked, Dean tilted his head then shrugged.

"Ok... Sure... Sounds like fun..." He said nodding, a grin spreading over his face.

When they left the hotel Dean happily followed Roman into the back of a taxi which took them to the station.

"We have to get a train? So we are going somewhere in England?" Dean asked, Roman shrugged.

"Maybe." Dean pouted but the smile on his face said he was just testing to see if Roman would let slip where the surprise was to, they climbed out, grabbed their bags and Dean followed Roman inside, deciding not to pay attention to the boards for departures in case he spoiled his own surprise, even leaning against the wall when Roman was printing off the tickets so he wouldn't look at the screen. When they were done, he followed Roman to a security area and blinked curiously when Roman showed the man there their tickets and their passports, he smiled when Roman pointed his thumb at Dean and said.

"He has no idea where he's going its a total surprise." The man aah'd and smiled nodding and discretely checked the tickets before handing them back to Roman with a smile and a short nod telling them everything was fine for them to go ahead.

They didn't seem to sit there for long before Roman gave Dean a nudge and prompted him to move.

"I had an idea." Dean said as he stood up.

"Oh?" Dean nodded and slipped on his headphones.

"Just until we get moving, then I wont know where we are going." Dean explained, Roman laughed and shrugged.

"Good idea babe, I will tell you when it's safe." Dean nodded and pressed play on his phone following Roman up and onto a platform and then onto the train, sliding into a seat when Roman pointed it out.

Dean kept his headphones on until Roman gave him a nudge and a small just after the ticket man had gone passed.

"I asked, we have another stop before we go straight on to where we are going, so if you still wanna keep it a secret you will have to put those back on when we stop again." Roman explained, Dean grinned and slid his headphones off but kept them near until he would need them again.

Apart from a brief 10 minutes when they made their stop and Dean buried himself in his music again for a while Dean and Roman passed their time travelling like they always did, by laughing and joking, chatting, Dean telling Roman about the random wrestling thing he had seen and wanted to try learning a new move, and as always telling him about another move that he had seen in that bit of wrestling that would probably work for Roman himself. Since neither were driving they also passed some of the time playing with a pack of cards Dean had in his bag, and after several games of snap and go fish (Which they both cheated for at least one round of) the train was slowing again and Dean quickly shoved his headphones on as a voice came over the announcement system, giving Roman a thumbs up to tell him he hadn't heard anything, and before long they were stepping off the train and onto another platform which was when Roman turned to look at him.

"So you might see something here that gives it away, and unless you are gonna walk all the way out with your eyes closed its pretty likely, so I have one question for you." Roman said, Dean smiled.

"I would walk outa here with my eyes closed, could be fun, but what's the question?" He asked, allowing Roman to lead him onto a nearby escalator that would take them up and out of the station.

Roman waited until they were nearly at the top to answer.

"'S real easy, Do you wanna run away with me?" He asked as they stepped off, Dean frowned, blinked then his eyes widened as dots started to connect and he whirled around and marched out of the door, his eyes widening even further when he saw the big sign, turning as Roman followed him.

"NO WAY!" He shouted. Roman grinned and nodded.

"Yeah."

"You remembered?" Dean asked the surprise showing in his voice.

"Yeah, of course I remembered, So... Wanna run away and go to Disneyland with me?" Roman asked, rephrasing his question.

"Hell yeah." Dean declared, a huge grin on his face, so huge that Roman was sure his cheeks where going to start aching.

"Alright then, but first we gotta go drop our bags at the hotel and get our tickets and stuff." Dean nodded and allowed Roman to lead the way, practically jumping rather than walking as Roman lead him through another security point then oddly turned in the direction that the signs pointed in for getting to the park.

"Um... Ro... It says the hotel is this way." Dean said pointing the other way.

"Ours is this way." He replied, Dean shrugged and followed him his mouth dropping open when he saw the hotel that also served as the gates one of the parks.

"We're staying there?" He asked, Roman hummed a yes and they continued on.

Getting checked in was easy enough but for Dean who was practically vibrating with excitement it felt like it took hours before Roman turned and showed him two tickets.

"We can't go to the room yet 'cos it's not ready yet but we can leave our bags over there." Roman explained leading Dean to where they could leave them and accepting the ticket off the man working there he turned offered Dean one of the tickets and grinned.

"Shall we?" He asked, Dean squeaked grabbed a ticket, grabbed Roman's hand and practically dragged him towards the door, excited didn't even cover how he was feeling right now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I had to split this up into 2 parts because it was getting so super long. Part 2 will come very soon!
> 
> For those who don't know it is a real thing that you can get on the Eurostar direct to Disneyland from central London, and at Disneyland Paris the Disneyland Hotel (Where they are staying) only has a ground floor on the sides because the middle is the entrance to 'magic kingdom' (though its not called magic kingdom over there)... 
> 
> Also I have actually been to Disneyland Paris loads of times so I know it far better than the American parks (which I have never been to) so for the sake of being able to write a better adventure for Dean and Roman since i know the resort so well I chose to send them to the parks I know better than the ones hardly know anything about at all :)


	18. Oh... Are You Jealous?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman gets jealous, Dean notices and uses it for a bit of teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited for minor fixes

Dean had followed the rule, whenever a wrestler came through their home town, they had to take whoever was out to the best bars, the idea being that it’s a wrestlers home town so they should know where to drink, no one had paid any attention when Dean had mumbled that he had only been back to Cinci only a handful of times since he was a teenager but Dean had shrugged and agreed and had taken them all to a bar quietly telling Roman that he had no idea if it was any good or not, but the booze was flowing and everyone seemed happy so all was good, or it had been until someone had bellowed ‘Mox’ across the bar before practically diving onto Dean, Roman had been half way out of his seat before he realised Dean had caught him and was hugging him tightly, their faces close to each other so they could hear each other talking over the music.

”Um.. Ro... I think if you grip that glass any harder it’s gonna shatter.” Seth said quietly, Roman hummed, only half listening, and glanced down seeing what Seth meant and forced his hand to relax.

”What’s up?” Seth asked, Roman shook his head, but still his eyes remained firmly fixed on Dean and this mystery guy who was still all over Dean, Dean himself didn’t seem to mind, still chatting away like always. Seth leaned over slightly to follow Roman’s line of sight and snickered, Roman ignored him.

It took nearly 20 minutes before Dean detached himself from the mystery guy, the shared hugs again and Dean wandered over to where Seth and Roman.

”Good chat?” Seth asked as Dean slid into his Seat, Dean grinned and nodded.

”Yeah man, grew up with that guy it’s been a long time since I saw him, things weren’t goin' so well for him at the time but he’s straightened himself out and things are better now.” Dean replied happily. 

“You grew up with him?” Dean nodded.

”Yeah he lived near me, and we bonded over a love of wrestling, he was never interested in taking it pro like I was, he’s happy just bein’ A fan.” Dean said.

”That’s cool Dean, you should have introduced us.” Seth replied hiding his growing smirk behind his drink when he noticed Roman tense.

”Yeah, I was gonna, he’s just grabbin’ A fresh drink.” Dean explained, as Roman noticed him weaving his way across the room once more.

”Hey, guys this is Adam, I’ve known him since we were kids, Ad, this is Seth and Ro.” Dean said waving his hand to each of them in turn, Seth grinned and held out his hand shaking it and greeting the new arrival, Roman did too just to be polite but just grunted at him rather than speaking, he ignored the odd look Dean sent him and instead took some more of his drink.

Roman got even more jealous as the time went by, and really he didn’t know why, Dean was clearly close to this guy once upon a time but the fact that Dean was wearing his ring told him how Dean felt, but there was something about the light teasing and easy relaxed way Dean talked to him that really got to Roman, even if he didn’t know why, one thing he didn’t notice though was that Dean had picked up on it.

”So Ad, you never said, you seein’ anyone?” Dean asked, watching to see how Roman would react but didn’t see any reaction beyond him taking another drink.

”Naa, there’s been a couple people here and there, but right now ‘m free... What about you?” He replied, Roman wanted to punch him when he noticed how his eyes slowly ran up and down Dean, checking him out, Dean smiled until his dimples popped and wiggled his fingers in Adam’s direction, giving him an eyeful of his ring. 

“Holy fuck! Look at that thing, man that’s amazing.” He said taking Dean’s hand in his own pulling it closer to get a better look.

”You’re a lucky guy Mox seriously.” Dean grinned.

”Yeah I know, luckiest guy in the room.” Roman felt a stab of satisfaction hearing Dean’s words and some of the jealousy ebbed away at the subtle reminder from Dean that Dean was his and no one else’s.

They spent the next 20 minutes chatting and catching up, Roman finally coming out of his shell a little and joining in, before they said their goodbyes and headed out and towards the hotel, Dean waited until they were nearly half way there before he spoke.

”What was that?” He asked, Roman blinked.

”What was what?” He asked back.

”That back there, you were kinda an ass for a bit.” Dean said shrugging.

”I wasn’t an ass.” Roman said defensively. Dean giggled but raised an eyebrow.

”I wasn’t but he was all over you.” Roman said suddenly, Dean’s eyes suddenly sparkled in amusement and he slid closer.

”Ooohhhh, are you jealous?”

”No... Shut up.” Roman said shifting away from Dean who only giggled.

”I think you are.” He said in a sing song voice, it was Roman’s turn to pout and as they passed a secluded alley he grabbed Dean who was still snickering and pushed him down then pressed him against the wall, Dean hit the wall with a small oof, but didn’t struggle as Roman pinned his arms to it, they looked at each other for a few seconds before Roman kissed him, Dean let him, l3sbing Roman to ravage him for several seconds before he pulled away.

”That’s why I’m not jealous.” Roman said quietly, letting Dean go and the two started walking again, Dean slipped his hand into Roman’s for the last of their walk to the hotel And just as they entered the room spoke again.

”I dunno Ro, I still think you’re jealous, maybe you need to give me a more thorough example.” The heatedly look Roman sent him in response as the door closed behind him told him the message had been received loud and clear, he grinned and jumped into Roman’s arms and another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just randomly made up the name of Dean’s friend :)  
> Part 2 of Ro and Dean’s Disney adventure is coming... I just don’t have time to get it finished today so here is a different prompt, I am going to work on part 2 tomorrow, so it’s may come tomorrow but if not I am not working nearly as late in Sunday so if it doesn’t come tomorrow it will come on Sunday :)


	19. I Need A Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of Dean’s first week on the road and he just needs his Ro to hold him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre warning this chapter is super short and it probably sucks, I just didn’t have the time to write toay but didn’t want to miss a day either.
> 
> Edit: 4thSept Edited for minor fixes

Dean climbed out of the car, shuffled to the door fumbling with the lock and once it clicked open pushed the door open, paused again to toe off his shoes then proceeded into the living room and flopped down onto the couch, Roman following him into the room and dropping their bags.

“You ok there babe?” He asked, Dean hummed.

“Yeah, ‘m just tired, didn’t realise hitting the road again would take so much out of me.” 

“Not surprised, you didn’t exactly make it easy on yourself.” Romn said, because really Den hadn’t choosing to come back the week of a pay per view probably hadn’t been the best idea.

“When have I ever made things easy for myself.” Dean asked.

“Good point.” Roman sat down himself now flopping to join Dean.

“So I’m thinking food then bed.” Roman said quietly. Dean nodded.

“I like this idea, I need a hug.” He said happily

“Just gotta say so babe.” Dean hummed happily and wiggled around so he could settle more comfortably in Roman’s arms, and once he was happy he stilled, watching as Roman tapped away on his phone placing an online order for food from their favourite pizza place, and once Roman was done settled his head on his shoulder and relaxed.

They sat in the quiet until the pizza came, just enjoying half an hour where it was just the two of them, enjoying each others quiet company. Coming alive when there was a knock on the door and they shared the pizzas, Dean turned on the tv and found the cartoon channel, and they passed the next couple of hours, laughing, joking and eating, Dean’s eyes lighting up when he saw that Roman had ordered him some of his favourite cookie dough bites for desert. 

when they were finished they retreated upstairs and to bed, Roman taking the iPad so they could find a movie to pass out watching, Dean let him set it up and then poked and prodded Roman to where he wanted him and then settled himself in his arms again and the two passed out that way, watching a random movie they had both seen before but Roman had picked it so they could have noise to pass out to. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Disney is still in the works, don’t worry it’s coming :)


	20. You’re The Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Roman and Dean’s Disney adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 can be found in chapter 17
> 
> Edit: 4thSept Edited for minor fixes... wow there was alot of mistakes in this one... I am so sorry haha... Hopefully I found them all :)

Dean dragged Roman out of the doors and toward the ticket booths and only let go because they had to go through the barrier one at a time, but as soon as Roman was clear Dean grabbed his hand again and started on dragging him forward.

"Woah, De, Calm down babe, take a breather, we have all day." Roman said, pulling back a little to slow Dean down, Dean stepped toward him with a pout, Roman laughed and kissed him gently.

"Relax, lets just take our time, look lets actually get one of those maps and decide where we wanna go first." Roman said leading Dean over to where there was a selection of maps all in neat little boxes on the wall, Dean hummed when Roman shook it open and they put their heads together.

"We should go there." Dean said running his finger up main street then veering off towards the area marked as Discoveryland. Roman nodded accepting the idea, it seemed rather logical to work their way around, surprising since Dean was still almost vibrating at his side. 

Dean managed to keep himself under a bit more control as they cleared the train station and stepped into the park properly, Roman silently thought it had more to do with him still holding his hand rather than Dean actually wanting to be there, but if Dean practically skipped down the street as they went, pointing out random things, and half dancing to the music Roman said nothing, he was already thinking that this had been the best idea, Dean hadn't seemed this happy for a while, so that made it all worth it, Roman stopped them when they made it to the castle and throwing his arm around Dean's shoulders he took out his phone and took a selfie with the castle stretching up behind them, Dean laughed as he took it and Roman took another one when Dean turned his head pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"So... You said something about discoveryland?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, this way Ro." Dean said, jumping on the spot and leading Roman off to one side.

"What rides are here?" He asked checking the map, Dean shrugged.

"What's that?" Dean asked as they walked into the land, eyes huge and excited.

"Space mountain." Roman mumbled as he read the description.

"Nope, no way. I'm not going on that thing." Roman declared as he read it. Dean blinked several times and took the map tilting his head to read what Roman had and laughed.

”Awwwww.” Roman shook his head again.

”Nope.” Dean relented and instead pointed to the Star Wars ride behind the big mountain on the map.

”How about that?” He asked, Roman shrugged.

”’S long as it’s not a roller-coaster De we are good.” Dean’s grin returned full force and after a quiet reminder from Ro to calm down lead him further into the land and towards the ride.

”Gonna have to go on that.” Dean mumbled as they circled around Space Mountain, eyes flicking up and down, Roman shrugged.

”You can babe, I’m just not going on it with you.” He said firmly.

”So I have to do all the ‘coasters on my own.” Dean asked pouting as they joined a queue, Roman narrowed his eyes slightly.

”One, I will do one ‘coaster with you, but it absolutely can’t loop.” He said firmly, Dean nodded, grin returning yet again, and slipped the map out of Roman’s pocket so he could pursue it while they waited.

”That one probably doesn’t.” Dean said pointing to ‘Big Thunder Mountain’ in one of the other lands.

”look it says it’s for everyone.” He said pointing to its description. Roman sighed and nodded, he figured that was his best bet, luckily for Ro, they had reached the front of the queue by this point so they put the map away so they were ready.

”That was pretty cool.” Roman said a few minutes later as they left the area where they got off the ride, and headed through a small shop and back outside.

”’M gonna look at the queue for that... You sure you’re ok if I go on?” Dean asked pointing to Space Mountain again as they made their way around it to the entrance, Roman nodded. 

“Yeah babe, I’m good, look the queue isn’t that long so go join it, I’m gonna go explore that shop for a bit and I will wait by the exit for you.” Roman said pointing out where he was talking about and then gently shoving Dean toward the entrance for the ride, Dean didn’t look sure until Roman pressed a kiss to his cheek, reminded him again he would be fine and gave him a less gentle shove in the right direction which was when he finally listened and wandered through the small entry way to the queue area.

Roman waited, watching as Dean wound his way around the outside queue area and once he disappeared inside he wandered into the shop he had mentioned before, noting as he did that they would have to go on the Buzz Lightyear ride that was attached to it, he browsed for a little while, not intending on buying anything yet, but saw something and grinning picked it up, because it was perfect for Dean and a quick look at the map gave Roman an idea for just where to use it. So happy with his purchase he made his way back outside and toward the exit for the ride, he wasn’t waiting for long before Dean appeared, dimples on full display, and looking more windswept than he had the last time he had seen him. 

“Have fun?” He asked, Dean beamed at him and nodded.

”Yeah, it was awesome, you wouldn’t have liked it at all.” He said happily, Roman laughed.

”I know that just by looking at it.” Roman said, Dean grinned and gave Roman a bit of a blow by blow, starting eith how it launched him up the pipe then how it looped and twisted in the dark and Roman told him he had been absolutely right, he would have hated it.

”Hey... We should go on there.” Dean said as they walked by a car driving ride that the sign boldly stated was called Autopia, Roman leaned over the fence to look too and they joined the queue, in the end it was both a good and terrible idea, because really the cars were not made for 2 bigger than average guys to fit in which meant they were both roaring with laughter by the time they had managed to fold themselves into the car, their knees nearly at their ears, Dean poked his hands through the gap in his legs to grab the little steering wheel and jabbed his foot onto the pedal and they were off. Really it was a good thing the car was on tracks because Dean was laughing so hard he couldn't drive straight, and they had to help each other stumble out of the car and once they were clear of the ride leaned against the nearest wall and continued to roar with laughter for several minutes.

”So where now?” Dean asked still giggling. 

“I thought we could go here.” He said pulling out the map again and showing Dean where he was thinking.

”Meet Mickey? You wanna go meet characters?” Dean asked, Roman nodded.

”Yeah, don’t you?” He asked, Dean’s cheeks coloured.

”Well yeah, I just didn’t think you would wanna.” He said shrugging, Roman grinned and held up the bag that other than a curious look at it Dean hadn’t shown any sign that he had even noticed it.

”Gotta start somewhere right.” He said handing it to Dean who blinked curiously and looked inside, and jumped excitedly pulling out an autograph book covered in Disney characters and a pen. 

“Wow... Yeah... Lets go!” He said taking Roman’s hand and heading off in the direction Roman had pointed out on the map, this time Roman let Dean drag him a little of the way, his excitement was infectious.

Dean pointed out several of the rides in the new area as they passed through all of which he said he wanted to go on and Roman who was a fan of the tamer rides had no problem with going on, but right now they were on a mission, so when the area for meeting Mickey was in their sights they immediately went inside and wound their way through their third queue of the day. 

Meeting mickey ended up being fun, Dean had been like an excited puppy as he asked him to sign his book and Roman had loved the picture of the two of them so much he had actually bought a print of it, living his Dean was grinning so wide he made his dimples pop even more than usual. 

The rest of their day went much the same way, Dean declared it a cheat day the second he spotted a cart loaded with sweets and proceeded to eat as much junk food as he could as the day progressed, they met several more characters and went on several more rides, before Roman said they should find a spot by the castle, Dean had seemed curious but didn’t ask why following Roman’s lead and joining a steadily growing crowd. Dean’s attention had been absolutely taken by the firework, light and water show they had watched, Roman taking delight in watching how Dean’s eyes and face lit up at the different sequences, wrapping his arms around him from behind and resting his chin on his shoulder, Dean’s hands and settled on Roman’s and after the show was done he turned on the spot, wrapping his arms around Roman’s neck and kissed him softly.

”You’re the best Ro, ‘ve had the best day ever.”

”Yeah its been fun, and we get to do it again tomorrow.” Roman said grinning and they shared another gentle kiss.

”Bed.” He asked, Dean nodded, and neither made any rush to leave, stopping in a few of the shops on the way out to browse before they headed back to the hotel to finally get their key and head to bed.


	21. If You’re bored wanna have sex? (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of smut because we have had quite a bit of fluff lately

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note to make an apology, I have written pretty much the last week’s worth of chapters on my ipad which if you have typed on one of these things you will know its not the best and because of that the last few chapters have a bunch of typo’s and other errors in it, I’m going home tonight so tomorrow I am going to go back and do some minor editing to fix them :)
> 
> Edit: 4thSept Edited for minor fixes

Dean huffed sitting up and punching at the pillow he was leaning against to make it more comfortable and then sat back again, he was bored, it was their day off but the rain was pouring and the distant rumbles of thunder had kept them inside all morning, for Dean he felt like it should have been a good few hours later than it was, but as he jabbed at his phone to check the time another huff escaped him and he slumped back against the pillow grumpily folding his arms.

”You ok babe?” Roman asked, Dean sighed.

”’M bored.” He replied.

”Wanna have sex.” Roman asked, Dean sat up a little straighter, not sure he had heard right, Roman wasn’t usually so crass.

”Huh?” Roman snickered.

”If you’re bored, do you wanna have sex?” Roman repeated, yep that’s what Dean had heard. He turned to look at Roman better eyes searching for several seconds before he leaned forward, unfolding his arms in favour of settling his hands on Roman’s face and going in for a gentle kiss. Roman returned it in kind burying his fingers in Dean’s hair and using it to pull Dean in closer, Dean went with it, sliding a leg over Roman's to straddle his hips.

Their gentle kisses turned heated very quickly after that, only pulling away when the need for air became more pressing than the desire to kiss more.

"Still bored?" Roman mumbled, lips hovering by Dean's neck.

"Hmmm, I think I could do with a bit more entertainment." Dean said in a tone of mock thoughtfulness, Roman hummed and attacked Dean's neck now, teeth scraping lightly biting but being careful to not leave any marks, they had gotten into hot water from the production crew more than once for having visible marks so now tried to avoid it. Still Dean sat up a little straighter, tilted his head a little giving Roman better access to one of his favourite sensitive spots and hummed in pleasure as it sent tingles down his body.

Dean didn't do much else but cling on to Roman letting Roman take the wheel, only letting go when Roman's hands slid up his sides after going under his shirt, letting go so his shirt could be pushed the rest of the way up and off where Roman threw it off somewhere out of the way, Dean quickly shedding Roman of his shirt before Roman could start on exploring Dean's chest, instead Roman kissed him again and flipped them over, settling between Dean's relaxed legs and started kissing his way down, fingers lightly hooking around the waistband of the sweats Dean was wearing but not moving to push them away until his lips reached Dean's hips and another sensitive spot that had him moaning.

"Ro... Come on... Stop teasing me... Please." Dean said, Roman hummed.

"Patience babe." Dean groaned, raising his hips off the bed in the hope that it would encourage Roman to do something, anything, luckily for Dean it worked and Roman used Dean's new position to his advantage and slid Dean's sweats and underwear down and out of the way, Dean wiggling and kicking his feet until he was able to kick them away, then Dean's hands went to Roman's own sweats.

"You're wearing too many clothes." He grumbled, Roman giggled but allowed Dean to help rid him of the rest of his own clothes before he settled back down on top of Dean, mouths meeting in more open mouthed sloppy kisses, quiet moans escaping them as their growing erections rubbed against each other.

Roman had been intending to keep it a little slower this time around but clearly Dean had other ideas, as when Roman didn't go for the lube quick enough he went for it himself, and was about to coat his own fingers in it when Roman plucked it out of his hand, coated his own fingers and immediately slid one inside Dean who moaned happily.

"That what you wanted?" Roman asked, Dean hummed and nodded, pressing down on Roman's finger already looking for more, Roman never one to disappoint did what Dean wasn't asking for but clearly wanted and added a second finger, slowly pulling them out, spreading them apart to stretch Dean out before adding a third and doing the same thing again.

"I was going to take this a bit slower." Roman mumbled against Dean's neck, Dean mewled.

"Inside me Ro... Then slower." He said, Roman listened to what Dean asked for, pulling his fingers out and after coating himself slowly pushed inside.

They did end up taking it slow, switching at one point so Dean could slowly ride Roman, only for Roman to eventually roll them back over and pick up the pace when they were both getting close, both coming at the same time, moan's lost in the kisses they shared as Roman gave a few more thrusts as he ride out his orgasm before he pulled out of Dean and flopped down at his side, falling quiet as they came down.

"Still bored?" Roman asked, Dean hummed.

"I dunno, If I said yes could we do that again?" Dean asked, Roman laughed.

"Naa consider me suitably entertained." Dean added after a minute or two.

"Good."

"Love you Ro." Dean mumbled, rolling over to settle himself in Roman's arms for a nap, even now after all these years Roman still felt a warm happy feeling bubble up inside him whenever Dean said those words, it never getting lost on Roman how big a deal it was for Dean to say them, for Dean to feel secure and loved enough to be willing to share how he felt about someone. Roman pressed a kiss to Dean's forehead, wrapping his arms around him after he pawed at the blanket to pull it over them so they wouldn't get a chill which would disturb them from their nap.

"Love you too babe."


	22. Lets Blow This Joint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows this weeks raw, moments from after they were arrested and after raw went off the air.

“That... Didn't go to plan.” Seth said wincing as he moved and it put extra pressure on his ribs as he carefully sat down.

“You think?” Dean snapped from where he was face down on the small bed, head rested in Roman's lap.

“Hey, It's not Seth's fault.” Roman said gently.

“Everything is his fault.” Dean snapped back, Dean's head was turned away so he missed how Seth flinched, even if he knew Dean didn't mean it, the other man was hurting and taking out his frustration on the nearest, easiest thing he could, Roman who was sat up resting against the wall, hand on Dean's head sighed.

“You don't mean that.” He said, still gentle, Dean let out a long slow breath, his shoulders relaxed slightly, it was as close to an admission that Roman was right as they would get, a tiny bit of tension leaked out of Seth's shoulders.

“This fucking sucks!” Dean declared, smashing his fist into the bed, and sitting up, clenching his fist as pain exploded through him at the sudden move.

“I mean what the fuck? 2 weeks in a row those assholes have beat us down and to top it all we've been arrested? I mean... What the hell have we come to?” Dean asked, he started pacing, the cell not giving much in the way of pacing room but still Dean did, 3 paces one way, turn 3 the other and repeat, hand rising finger tapping almost erratically at his collarbone as he tried to make sense of the whirlwind that had been the last half an hour.

“Same thing that happened last week, people have forgotten what The Shield means.” Roman said quietly.

“I say we stick with the plan, we deal with those little worms who are after our titles, and even if we drop to them, after, we remind the locker room and the rest of the universe who we are and why its a bad idea to get on our bad side.” Seth said firmly sitting up a little straighter, Dean's pacing and frustration leaking out and giving him his own burst of energy.

“So what? We deal out justice old style? Just paste everybody again?” Roman asked, Dean suddenly paused, eyes flicking from Seth to Roman and back again.

“No.” He said suddenly.

“No?” Seth echoed, Dean's face hardened and he shook his head. Roman and Seth shared a look before they looked back to Dean who hadn't gone back to moving yet.

“Why?”

“Because last time we pasted everybody we lost ourselves.” Dean said, his voice loosing all its strength, his finger started to tap again, this time slowly, his head dropped, and Roman and Seth shared another look, this time it was a wide eyed one. Really it wasn't surprising, Roman didn't know how he had missed it, reuniting as a group again had been great, then Dean had gotten hurt and everything had been pushed to one side, but everything had seemed fine, really they should have known, Dean had spent an awful lot of time on his own, plenty of time to get lost in his head and pull himself back out without anyone having to know about it, now though, it was showing, Dean was afraid.

“We wont do that this time.” Roman said voice gentle again, now silently wondering if this was the reason for Dean's character change on the show, he was expecting, waiting for them to fall apart and was steeling himself even now for when it eventually crashed and burned around him.

“We said that last time.” Dean said his voice was still quiet, head was still down, eyes looking at the floor like he thought it was the most interesting thing in the world.

“I'm not gonna make that mistake again, seriously loosing you guys was one of the biggest mistakes I have ever made in my life and I don't have any intention's of repeating that.” Seth admitted, Dean finally looked up, making eye contact with Seth but he didn't speak.

“If we aren't gonna paste everybody then what are we gonna do?” Roman asked, breaking the silence.

“First we gotta get outta here.” Dean mumbled.

“Then we deal with them.” Neither had to ask who 'them' was.

 

As it turned out the plan they made on their way back to the arena did not go the way they had hoped, in fact it went about as far away from what they had planned as it could get, Roman wasn't even entirely sure what happened after he took the first hit to the face from the stairs, he vaguely remembered seeing drew stamp on Dean's arm, and putting up a weak fight against the hold Strowman had had on him at the time, he could remember hearing glass shatter almost impossibly loud, and he could remember Dean being half kicked half dragged to his side and dumped in a heap, Seth being dragged half conscious and bloody to his other side and then he remembered being helped up and to the trainers room where he was made to lie down, his mumbled questions about Dean and Seth going ignored, and he was left alone.

 

He could have laid there for hours or days he really didn't know, he did know he had at one point brought his arm up and covered his eyes while he tried to get his head back on straight, trying to focus on the whispered words of the trainers, he eventually moved his arm and slowly turned his head eyes falling first on Dean who was sitting up, leaning against the wall in a mirror of how he himself had earlier, he had an arm wrapped around his waist but other than a few darkening marks over his chest and stomach didn't look too worse for ware, he met eyes with Roman offering a tiny nod, the all clear, he was ok, so Roman shifted to look at Seth who was clearly still out of it, one of the trainer's was carefully wrapping a bandage around his arm, while another was pressing a cloth to the side of his head. Seth too made eye contact, he looked as exhausted as Roman felt. Finished and happy the trainer instructed Seth to keep the cloth pressed to his head for another few minutes and they took their leave promising to be back soon.

“Anywhere not hurt?” Dean asked, Roman hummed.

“Haven't moved far enough to figure out what doesn't hurt yet.” He replied.

“Dunno.” Seth mumbled.

“What the fuck just happened?” Dean asked after they had fallen quiet again, neither Roman or Seth answered, because they didn't know either.

“Here's the plan.” Seth started, breaking the silence again, Dean and Roman both turning slowly to look at him.

“We regroup, I dunno about you guys but I'm gonna be feeling this for at least a couple of days, and they will be counting on that, so for as much as possible we have to bury everything we are feeling deep deep down, because I am getting tired of taking a beating from those three, they are forgetting one important thing.” Seth said firmly, both his brother's raised eyebrows at him.

“Nobody can destroy The Shield, not the locker room, not Strowman and his little gang, Not even Triple H could destroy us forever.”

“Yeah, only thing that can destroy us is us.” Dean added, seeming to take Seth's words to rally, sitting up straight, wincing and slouching a little to relieve the pressure, but those words coming from Dean made both Seth and Roman stare.

“Here's my plan. We blow this joint for tonight, Seth's right, we gotta regroup, come up with an actual plan, away from where where the damn walls have ears, and when we do, we do what we have been saying we are gonna do for weeks, remind them and the universe why we are the guys around here.” Dean finished talking and slid wincing off the bed, thrusting his fist out, it took Seth and Roman several seconds of their own to wiggle their way to their feet, and unsteady but standing the three bumped their fists together, soon it would be their time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might get a few more notifications today as I will be going through and editing past chapters to try and fix these issues from where I was typing up on my iPad, so sorry if you guys get a bit spammed today :)


	23. Didn't You Read The Sign? (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Locker room antics are fun and really its not Roman or Dean's fault of no one reads the warning sign

Dean and Roman had to admit it was still a little surprising when someone came along who still didn't know they were a couple, they had been toether long enough now that the rumour mill should have gotten to everyone by now, but still it happened every now and again, Dean had found it hilarious, and had set himself a little challenge, find the funniest way he could for someone to find out about him and Roman, which was exactly how Dolph found out.

 

“We...” Roman said, trying to pull away from Dean for a few seconds to talk but Dean just followed him, his head ending up lightly bumping off the wall as Dean's lips attacked his again. Roman lifted his hands pushing on Dean's shoulders to push him back again.

“We need... To make sure... No one comes in... If we... Are doing this.” He finally managed to say, pausing for kisses as Dean pushed back, Dean hummed, and finally pulled away, sliding off Roman's lap he grabbed a piece of paper, grabbed a sharpie out of the pocket on his bag, scribbled something on it then slapped it onto the door, sticking it in place with a bit of his wrist tape, then Roman found himself with a lap full of Dean again.

“There, problem solved, now get inside me, we don't have a lot of time.” Dean said, Roman hummed, his jeans were pooled uncomfortably under his ass, hastily shoved out of the way just enough for Dean to have been able to get his dick out, Dean's jeans were equally awkwardly placed, further down his legs, baring his ass, but scrunched up from where he had his legs wrapped around Roman's waist. Usually they could be convinced to take more care and time with what they were doing but today, the first night after Dean had been drafted back to Raw coupled with the 2 weeks since they had been physically in the same room, there was no stopping either of them, and slow could come later when they had time and a bed.

 

Dean moaned as he settled bottoming out on Roman's lap, Roman hard and warm inside him, Dean taking more control than usual since he was the one technically on top, he rolled his hips, relaxing more and adjusting to Roman, his hands landed on Roman's cheeks pulling him in for a kiss, while Roman's hands settled on his waist guiding his movements, they managed to get so into it that they hardly noticed the gentle knock on the door but they definitely noticed when someone came in.

“Dean, I was hoping we could.... Errrr....” Dean and Roaman broke apart, Roman looking over Dean's shoulder and Dean turning around as best he could without pulling off Roman or removing his hands from around his neck, their eyes falling on Dolph Ziggler, who's face was currently turning a very bright cherry red.

“I er...” Dolph stuttered, pointing at the door then the two of them, really he couldn't see much, Dean was sat fully on Roman's lap, but it was more than obvious from their flushed faces and the position's of their clothes what they were doing.

“What... Didn't you read the sign?” Dean asked smirking, Dolph shifted uncomfortably, mumbling something about how he had thought it was a joke, Roman sighed.

“De, babe, what exactly did you write on that paper?” He asked.

“Do not disturb, fucking in progress.” Dean replied simply.

“Can we talk later, we're kinda busy here.” Dean added turning his attention back to Dolph, who seemed to realise just what he had walked in on turned even redder and promptly turned and left.

Dean snickered then turned back once more to Roman, once more burying his hands in the slowly loosing bun Roman's hair was in, and smiled against his lips.

“Now, where were we?” He asked, before practically bouncing where he sat. Roman moaned as Dean clenched down around him, getting them back into the rhythm again.

“Should... Make you wait...” Roman panted, Dean giggled, the giggle turning to a moan as Roman's cock prodded at his prostate bringing him ever closer to the finish line.

“You could... But you... Want this... As much as I do...” Dean panted, he could feel himself getting closer with ever move. Roman didn't bother trying to deny it.

“'M getting' close.” Dean mumbled, Roman hummed nodding, and moved his hands from Dean's hips to his hair and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss, their moans as they both came getting lost among them.

“Was worth it.” Dean said quietly, gently pulling himself off Roman and grabbing the towel that was near by to clean them both off, before settling back down on Roman's lap and resting his head on his shoulder so he could catch his breath.

“Yeah, it was, and Dolph's face.” Roman said giggling, Dean joined in and before long they where both roaring with laughter, which only got worse when Seth burst into the room.

“What the hell have you two done to Do-Oh MY GOD MY EYES!” He shouted, slapping a hand over his face, Dean only laughed harder.

“Seriously! Are you two teenagers again or something?, can you not wait until you are in private for that?” Seth snapped, hand still firmly covering his face.

“Dean did put up a sign.” Roman said around his giggling.

“Not our fault of no one reads the damn thing.” He added, letting Dean slide off his lap and after hitching up his jeans he disappeared into the shower room still laughing.

“Really? In the locker room?” Seth asked, lowering his hand when Roman told him he was decent again.

“Hey, what can I say, its been a while since I saw my boy, and well...” Roman waved his hand toward the closed door like it explained everything, it really didn't but Seth still felt a smile slide across his face, if his brothers where happy, he was happy and well, that's all there was to say about it.

 


	24. How Stupid Do You Think I Am?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman has a request to make of Dean, Dean isn't too happy about it.  
> Edit: i accidently set the chapter number wrong so this was in the wrong place... sorry guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit angsty to start but Dean knows just what to do to make it better.

Roman had been trying to figure out how to broach the subject for days, he knew it wouldn't go down well, so he had kept it quiet while he tried to come up with the best way to bring it up without also pissing Dean off which would inevitably lead to Dean doing exactly what he didn't want him to just to try and prove that he could.

"De... Can I ask you something?" Roman asked, his voice was quiet, fingers gentle on Dean'a head where it rested on his lap, Dean hummed, rolling over to look at him a slight frown on his face as he pushed himself upright, Roman didn't miss the slight wince, Dean was still moving a little stiffly following Monday's beat down.

"Yeah... You ok?" It was Roman's turn to hum and he nodded.

"Yeah... I just want to... Ask you to do something for me." He trailed off lamely, god it sounded so stupid now he was actually putting it into words, clearly Dean was thinking along the same lines as he raised an eyebrow in question.

"Ro... What's going on?" He asked, his voice turning gentle, and this was one of the reasons why he loved him, Dean was all rough edges and harsh words, but here, in the privacy of their hotel room, where the world was shut out behind the door, Dean's rough edges smoothed out, his harsh words turned gentle, Dean let his guard down around Roman, let Roman see the guy he had buried under strong high walls to protect himself.

"I...." Roman started, Dean didn't speak, Roman was infinitely patient with him when he struggled with his own words, and Dean always tried to offer him the same when he went through it.

"Don't be upset." Roman said quietly, then he took a deep breath.

"Idon'twantyougoingafterstrowman." He said it all in on breath speaking quickly in an attempt to just get it over with, Dean blinked several times, trying to make heads or tails of what had just rushed out of Roman's mouth but he eventually shook his head.

"Sorry Ro, I have no idea what you just said." He finally said quietly.

"I don't want you to go after Strowman." Roman repeated, slower, taking time to actually say each word before he started the next one, Dean blinked again, surprise flicking over his face.

"Strowman? Why would I...?" He started, then his eyes narrowed as he figured out where Roman was coming from, Roman himself looked down at his hands in his lap and bit his lip.

"I just don't want you getting hurt again that's all." Roman explained quietly, Dean sighed.

"Ro... You realise me and Seth will be in your corner at hell in a cell right, you know that, Strowman is gonna have his new little goons at his side so damn it we are gonna be at yours." Dean said firmly, Roman nodded, this he knew for sure, there would be no stopping either of them from being at ringside, in fact Roman expected the ringside shenanigans to be completely distracting, he was fully expecting to walk out of hell in a cell one championship down, and this was where Roman had to be sure Dean wouldn't take matters into his own hands.

"I know, it's after hell in a cell I'm talking about." Roman said, Dean was quiet for a while, Roman was looking at his hands like they were the most interesting thing in the world so he missed it when Dean's face hardened.

"How stupid do you think I am?" Dean suddenly asked, his voice verging on turning hard with frustration, Roman finally looked up.

"I..." Roman started.

"I don't think you're stupid babe." He said quickly, Dean huffed and folded his arms.

"Not sure about that one Ro, why on earth do you think I will go after Strowman, contrary to what most people believe I know I'm no match for him and it's not my fight, now if you ask us to be in your corner, or if Seth wants to go after him too then you can bet your ass I will be there, no one will be able to stop me, but I ain't stupid enough to go after him solo." Dean said, he was surprisingly calm, and Roman wouldn't lie and say he didn't feel slightly relieved at Dean's words, he already knew that if his shield brothers decided they were joining the fray then nothing and no one would stop them, Monday night had been a testament to that when Roman had been forced to watch as Dean and Seth had been practically beaten to unconsciousness before they stayed down for longer than a few seconds.

"Besides, Strowman know's he's got no chance against the three of us, Ro... It took half the locker room to keep us down on Monday, you in hell in a cell with him, without his outside help, you got this, you don't need us to beat him, we will just be there to make sure Drew and Dolph get with that programme too." Dean said and Roman felt himself sit up a little straighter, Dean clearly believed what he was saying and now Roman thought about it he did too, Strowman had stood tall every week for the last 3 weeks, but only with outside help, everything from pepper spray to half the locker room, alone in hell in a cell, Roman started to believe he really could win.

"Thank's De." He said quietly, dropping his head and fidgeting with the comforter, Dean reached out and gently lifted Roman's chin going in for a gentle kiss.

"Any time Ro." Roman moved, pulling Dean closer, gently prodding him until he was sat sideways over his lap, legs stretching out over the bed, side against Roman's chest and Roman wrapped his arms around him, Dean's own arms snaking around his waist.

"Can we just..." Roman started, trialling off as he dropped his head to rest on Dean's, Dean let out a slow breath and relaxed, resting his own head on Roman's shoulder.

"I'm ok with this." He said quietly, because really he was, Dean rarely admitted it but he loved a cuddle, even more he loved a cuddle from his Roman, he sighed relaxing a little more, then came up with an idea of how to make it even better so he pulled back a little, Roman let him go making a curious noise, but Dean didn't speak, just shuffled until he managed to pull the comforter out from under Roman , then he threw it around Roman's shoulders, settling back in Roman's arms he grabbed the edges of the blanket and pulled it around them both, Roman took it to hold it in place and wrapped Dean back up, feeling Dean's arms slide back around his waist they both settled for a warm cosy cuddle, forgetting for a while about the crazy world they lived in.


	25. Take Off Your Clothes (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman doesn't have a lot of time, so Dean just has to go along for the ride, not that he's complaining.   
> And also Roman gets a smack across the face when Seth jumps to conclusions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the original chapter as it was written as I had to rewrite it again after the downtime on here today... I had it all ready to post about 5 minutes after the site went down (i kind of forgot about it because I had the yellow box out of the way) so left it went to post it and poof it vanished... so alas... have a pretty much the same but probably written completely different chapter :)

Dean sighed and pressed the button to turn off the tv, he was bored out of his mind, only made worse after his latest visit to the doctor, he was so close to the man signing on that line to clear him to get back into the ring and back on the road that he could almost taste it, and it was driving him crazy being so close yet still stuck on the couch, he had ranted to Roman about it earlier that day, huffing and grumbling about how he missed being on the road with him, Roman ever cool and collected had agreed telling Dean he missed him just as much and had reluctantly ended their phone call because he had to get on the road. Which had left Dean with nothing to do but potato out in front of the tv.

Dean stood up and stretched before sitting on the arm of the chair while he thought about what to do next, only to jump up when the front door banged off the wall as it sounded like it was kicked open, he whirled around grabbing a pillow a tiny voice in his head mocking him for it as he did.

'A pillow... Really what are you going to do with that dumbass?' the voice had asked, Dean ignored it, holding the pillow up like some kind of shield but ready to throw it if he needed to, his arms dropped a little though confusion rolling over his face when a familiar form stepped into the living room.

"Ro?" Dean frowned, turning again to look at the clock on the wall Roman should have been nearly 3 hours drive away especially since raw was due to start in less than 2 hours, Roman just grinned.

"Take off your clothes." He said, Dean blinked, the pillow dropping further but still clutched in his hands.

"Wha-?" He started, Roman cutting him off as he crossed the room, grabbing Dean's face and kissing him hard, Dean's eye's widened and he dropped the pillow so he could wrap his arms around Roman and kiss him back. When Roman's arms moved to cup under his legs and pick him up Dean allowed it, tightening his arms and jumping a little to wrap his legs around Roman's waist.

"What?" Dean tried again as they pulled apart for air.

"No time... You're... Wearing... Too many... Clothes." Roman mumbled, pausing for more kisses as he worked his way out of the room and started up the stairs. Dean hummed, letting Roman put him down when he stopped on the stairs and pushed Dean against the wall, instead working on pushing Dean's sweats away waiting until he had kicked them off and moving again, he stopped again at the top of the stairs to rid him of his underwear, Dean fumbling with his jeans, Roman almost sent them both crashing to the floor when he stumbled over them on the way into the bedroom, but with a bit of awkward fumbling he managed to kick them off without putting Dean down.

Dean hummed happily when Roman deposited him gently on the bed and pulled away to finally pull off their shirts and then Roman was on top of him both moaning quietly at the light friction, Dean jumped squeak lost in a kiss when a cool finger prodded at his entrance, then slid inside, Roman clearly wasn't wasting time today, quickly following it up with 2 then 3 fingers, and once he had Dean squirming he pulled them out.

"Wish we had time for slow." Roman panted, as he slid inside Dean bottoming out and pausing to give Dean time to adjust to him, Dean smiled and pulled Roman in for a sloppy kiss.

"I dunno, I like hard and fast too." He said when they puled apart, Roman mummed and did what Dean wasn't asking for, giving it to him hard and fast, Dean's increasingly louder moans telling him he was doing what he wanted, Dean's fingers found Roman's shoulders digging in slightly pulling him still closer, wrapping his legs around Roman's waist to give him better access and slightly adjusting Roman's position so he hit that spot that had him arching his back and moaning.

"There... Ro..." Roman braced himself on one arm on one side of Dean and let Dean direct him to where he needed to be and when he knew he was sin the right place slid his hand between them to start pumping.

In all they both would have liked it to have lasted longer but time was not on their side and they both tumbled over the edge together, Dean flopping onto the bed, loose and floppy while he tried to shake off a post orgasm haze and figure out just exactly what had just happened, Roman took a few minutes to flop at Dean's side while he caught his breath, reaching over the side of the bed and grabbing Dean's shirt which he used to clean them both off, and far too soon he was getting up, sharing quick sweet kisses with Dean as he did.

"'M sorry, I gotta go, 'M already gonna be late. I love you." Roman mumbled, Dean just hummed, still blinking lazy but happy.

"'S ok, got to see you." He replied, and just as quickly as Roman had arrived he was gone.

Dean laid there on the bed alone for a good 10 minutes before he decided to move, sliding off the bed he wandered into the hall grabbing his boxers and sliding them on and working his way back down stairs and padding into the living room where he grabbed his phone off the table to find a message from Roman.

' _Sry to have cme and gne so quickly (literally). Jst needed to se u, Love you, se u tmrw xx'_ Dean smiled wandering into the kitchen for a drink tapping out a reply as he went.

'S ok, ws fun, we shld do tht again sm tme, love you too, drive safe xxxx' He sent off his reply after prodding at the x key several more times, and leaned against the counter top to finish his drink, when he caught sight of his reflection in the window grinning to himself he opened his phone again and after prodding at it a little turned the camera around so he could take a selfie, Roman had shown him how to work it when he had first been hurt and in the end over the last few months Dean had gotten quite good at sending picture messages, finding it hilarious to see where Roman was when he got the messages, some of which where utterly inappropriate, he then held the phone as far away as he could get it and took a picture, grinning at it when he brought it closer again, on the picture Dean looked as well fucked and relaxed as he felt, his face was still a little flushed, hair a mess from where Roman had ran his hands through it and where he had been moving around on the pillow, his boxers were low on his hips, and his eyes had a heavy lidded relaxed look to them, he had the message ready and was about to send it when he changed his mind, instead deciding to keep it until later because it was one thing to send a message when Roman was potentially in company but another when he was driving and would probably be very distracting so smiling he put his glass in the sink and padded back into the living room flicking the tv on so he could sit and watch Raw.

**With Roman**

Nothing could bring Roman down from the post orgasmic high he had found himself in, not even the harsh talking down he had received from Hunter when he arrived at Raw nearly an hour into the show, in the end Hunter just warned him not to do it again because Roman was never late and he wasn't scheduled until the main event. So he was still smiling happily to himself when he settled in the spot Seth had saved him in the locker room, and only grinned bigger when Seth finally cracked.

"Ok, Come clean, what's got you so happy, not even that talking down from Hunter brought you down?" He asked, folding his arms and looking curious, Roman just smiled and shrugged.

"Can't just be in a good mood?" Roman asked, Seth narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth but before he could talk Bo Dalas suddenly jumped up and down pointing at him.

"He got laid!" He declared happily, Everyone turned to look at Roman who was now looking far too pleased with himself and made no attempt to deny it, a few people all smirked and nodded, Seth on the other hand was not happy, and Roman didn't notice until Seth pulled him to his feet and smacked him hard across the face, the force of it sending Roman's head turning to one side and the noise echoing through the room sending it into complete silence.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Seth asked furiously, Roman didn't immediately answer, just slowly brought his hand up to cup his cheek, eyes wide with shock as he stared at his utterly furious friend, Seth's fists were balled at his sides.

"Wha-?" Roman started, Seth shook his head.

"What the hell where you thinking? Seriously Roman was it worth your marriage? Because he's gonna find out, believe me if you don't tell him I will" Seth said not giving Roman time to finish his half formed question. Roman's face morphed from shock to confusion.

"Seth what are you talking about." Seth's face hardened even more, and he actually shoved Roman.

"DEAN YOU ASS HOLE, WHAT HIM NOT BEING HERE IS TOO MUCH FOR YOU? WHAT ABOUT HIM! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED HIM?" Seth screamed, as his frustration exploded out of him at Roman still trying to play innocent. Roman was clearly thinking fast and Seth saw the exact moment the penny dropped but Roman's face didn't morph into regret like he had expected instead his own face hardened.

"Wrong with me? What's wrong with you? What on earth makes you think I would ever do that to him, You're a fucking dumb ass Seth." Roman snapped, Seth didn't speak he jsut narrowed his eyes still furious.

"I did get laid today, Bo is right, but the only person my dick has been anywhere near today or any day for the last 8 years is Dean and its gonna stay that way, its why I was late, I went to see De today." Roman said grabbing his phone and quickly opening it not even reading Dean's message, only turning it to show Seth the message he had sent and only when he had did he look down reading the message from Dean and in spite of how his buzz had completely crashed and burned after the smack from Seth smiled at Dean's words, still shortened oddly because Dean still didn't get text speak, Seth's body sagged as Roman spoke and he read the message from Dean, he looked down ashamed of himself because really he should have known better.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, Roman shrugged and smirked.

"It's ok, just wait till I tell him about this." Seth groaned and just like that it was all forgotten, and Seth knew Dean was going to tease him mercilessly for this whole thing.

 

Roman sighed as he flopped down onto one of the beds in the room Seth following suit and collapsing on the other bed. Roman was already texting Dean backwards and forwards and Seth saw when Roman must have gotten to the point of telling him what happened earlier because he snickered and started typing.

' _Never guess what De, Seth thought I was cheating on you.'_ Roman sent, adding on a crying laughing face before sending it, he could practically hear Dean's hysterical laughter when the reply came back.

' _Hahahahahahaha, Where in the hell did he get that idea?_ ' Roman shook his head.

' _Couple of the guys figured out I had sex today because apparently I was far too happy, Seth jumped to conclusions.'_ Roman replied, Dean sent several crying laughing faces in response.

'Awww... He's my hero.... _You're mine, Not allowed to have anyone else, besides you would miss me too much if you lost me._ ' Roman didn't have time to reply before another message came through, a picture following straight after.

' _Oh, took this earlier, thought you would like it.'_ Roman scrolled down and had to move  grabbing the blanket and throwing it over his legs to try and hide the effect Dean' s picture from earlier had on him.

"Hey Seth, you know I said you are a dumb ass, this is why, why would i ever jeopardize that." He asked grabbing Seth's attention and when Seth looked up he turned his phone around, and grinned when Seth stared, his face going bright red.

"Not sure that was meant for me to see Ro." Roman just smirked, and took his phone back.

' _Think Seth is about to pass out hes gone so red_.' He sent.

' _You showed him? brilliant let him squirm hes not living this down for a while._ ' Dean replied with several crying laughing faces on either end of his message, Roman looked up meeting eyes with Seth and smirked, Seth just sighed and buried his head in his hands.

' _I'm gonna pass out, Will see you tomorrow, love you babe. xx'_ Roman sent, Dean replied with a happy face and a love you of his own.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Seth said quietly as they settled into bed, Roman snorted and shook his head reaching out and turning the lamp off.

"Don't worry about it, Dean think's its hilarious and I think its cute that you cared enough to actually hit me for it." He said, He heard Seth sigh but the subject was dropped, and when when Dean joined them back on the road again a few weeks later, Dean did exactly what Roman had predicted and teased Seth mercilessly, only after he had pulled him to one side and also thanked him for caring enough.


	26. Shut Up And Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is still unsure about his new look. Roman helps him feel better.

“What’re you thinking?” Roman asked, he had been watching Dean as he twisted and turned infront of the mirror for the last 10 minutes, and considering it was Dean doing that it had made Roman more and more curious.

“Nothin’” Dean mumbled, turning so he could look at his other side again.

“You sure, you’ve been there for the last 10 minutes.” Roman tried again sitting up a little straighter. Dean sighed and tore his eyes away from his reflection turning to instead look at Roman.

“Do I really look good?” He asked, lightly biting his lip. Roman blinked in surprise, clearly Dean’s new look was playing more on his mind than anyone had realised. Roman pushed himself away from the headboard, sliding down the bed to put his feet on the floor.

“C’me ‘ere.” He said gently waving his hand and indicating a gap he made between his legs which Dean stepped into.

“What set this off?” Roman asked raising his hands to rest them gently on Dean’s hips, Dean shrugged.

“Nothin’ in particular, just know ‘ts different.” He said.

“Well, yeah but its a good different babe, I like it.” Roman said gently guiding Dean back a step so he would have room to stand.

“I love this.” Roman said voice gentle as his hands ran up Dean’s now thicker arms.

“And this.” His hand’s reached Dean’s head fingers running over the short hair.

“Really? I thought you liked my bangs.” Dean asked.

“I did babe, but I love this too, now your hair doesn’t cover those beautiful eyes of yours” Roman said, hands moving again so his thumbs could gently circle around near said eyes, Dean smiled and playfully rolled his eyes at this before closing the gap between them and going in for a gentle chaste kiss.

“Tell me more.” He said quietly, He was too close to Roman to see how Romans eyes lit up at his words, Dean rarely put up with Roman praising him like this so for him to ask was a rare treat Roman had every intension of taking advantage of.

“Well… There's all sorts of other things I love, like this.” He said sliding his hands down from Deans face to settle on his hips, fingers spread out covering Dean’s waist that even with the extra pounds Dean had gained was still on the small side.

“I love these dimples… and these.” Roman said peppering kisses over Deans cheeks and lips.

“And this nose.” Roman said placing a tiny kiss right on the tip only for Dean to scrunch up his nose in response.

“Short list babe is I love all of you.” Roman finally said, Dean sighed and allowed Roman to pull him closer, and he dropped his head letting it rest on Roman's shoulder, while Roman's hands roamed over him, touch feather light, Roman mumbling all the while still listing all the little things he loved about Dean.

"Ro?" Dean finally spoke after a few minutes of this, Roman who was currently peppering kisses around Dean's hairline hummed in response.

"Shut up..." He said grinning and pulling away.

"And kiss me." He added. Roman grinned and did what Dean asked, finally pressing his lips to Dean's for a proper kiss, There was no heat in the kiss, just the two of them enjoying the feeling of the other against them, lost in eachother's arms.

"Feeling better?" Roman asked after they had stood in silence for a few minutes, heads resting on eachother's shoulders, Dean nodded.

"Yeah, just still find it weird and its my body." Dean said, Roman giggling in response.

"I get it, sometimes I still find it weird to have my hair long and its been long for ages now." Roman said shrugging, Dean laughed.

"I wouldn't have my hair long again, it was a mess." He said thoughtfully, as they finally pulled apart and started to get ready to head to bed for the night.

"Oh yeah... Wasn't it pink then too?" Roman asked, vaguely remembering seeing a picture of a much younger Dean with a pink ponytail, Dean laughed and nodded.

"For a little while yeah. I thought it was cool at the time but now I think I just looked like a jackass." Dean said, Roman snorted.

"What you're still not a jackass?" He teased, Dean huffed and grabbed a pillow throwing it at Roman, which immediately kicked off a pillow fight which ended when they both collapsed into bed giggling some 20 minutes later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the sucky ending here... I totally ran out of inspiration.


	27. Why Are You Naked?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really he should have gotten dressed but he was lazy and got comfortable.

"What ya watchin' Ro?" Dean asked as he flopped down on the bed at Roman's side and leaned over his shoulder to look at his iPad, Roman shrugged.

"Random video." He replied, really he didn't know how he had ended up where he had, He had started with just watching something random on you tube and had ended up watching old video's, the current one being one of Dean's old videos, he was in full Mox mode, putting his opponent down in a way only Dean could when cutting a promo. Dean hummed as he focused on what he was seeing and rested his chin on Roman's shoulder to watch for a couple of minutes.

"Ro?" Dean asked quietly after he had left Roman to watch for a little while longer, Roman hummed curiously in reply.

"Why are you naked?" Dean asked, fingers tracing light patterns over Roman's bare shoulder. Roman shifted slightly, he had actually forgotten entirely that he was infact naked until Dean mentioned it.

"'S not what you think." He mumbled.

"Oh? What am I thinking?" Dean asked, innocently, but Roman could practically hear Dean's smirk.

"I just didn't get dressed after going in the shower that's all." Roman said only slightly defensive, it was entirely true but Roman had no doubt that Dean woudln't believe a word of it.

"Uh-huh, You sure you didn't stay naked for another reason?" Dean asked, fingers trailing down to hover just above Roman's ass. Roman shifted again and shook his head.

"Nope." He said firmly, he knew if Dean saw that his currently wondering hands had an effect he would pretend it was the video's he was watching instead of his actions.

"Really? Roll over then." Dean said, Roman huffed, he could still hear the amusement in his voice.

"No. You know exactly what you're doing to me." Roman stated.

"'M not doin' anything." Dean said voice turning innocent, as he started running his hands a little more firmly, moving to straddle Roman's hips, his ass resting just above Roman's while his hands started gently massaging into Roman's shoulders, Roman's breathing hitched when rather than the shorts he had expected he instead felt warm skin meet his own.

"Should ask you why you're naked." Roman mumbled, pushing his iPad away and hugging a pillow closer to rest his head on, relaxing under Dean's gentle massaging.

"Maybe I'm naked cos the hot guy I call my husband is." Dean mused. Roman let Dean massage him until his shoulders felt more like putty than anything else, and feeling relaxed and calm, he shifted, lifting himself Dean raising himself up so Roman could roll over under him settling on his back settling his hands on Dean's hips.

When Dean sat himself back down again he kept going, lying over Roman's chest to come in for a kiss.

"If we're already naked it would be rude not to." Dean said thoughtfully as he pulled back, Roman didn't have to ask what Dean was talking about but breathed a laugh all the same.

"Hmmm, Yeah, I agree." He said, copying Dean's thoughtful tone, Dean grinned and from there they both moved at the same time, this kiss was far more heated, Roman's hands sliding down Dean's sides again to settle on his hips once more, guiding Dean's movement's as he shifted, helping him in building up the perfect friction.

So used to kissing Dean by now Roman didn't even have to stop to be able to reach for the lube they always had on hand, at home it was within reach in a bedside table, in a hotel either he or Dean always had one of their bags near the bed, when his hand closed around the bottle, he popped the cap open and squirted some over his fingers, sliding a hand down to cup Dean's ass while his fingers circled around Dean's hole, gaining a small smile from Roman when Dean moaned quietly into a kiss.

Roman took his time getting Dean ready, slowly working up to 3 fingers, only pulling them out when he felt Dean relax completely around his fingers, before he carefully pulled them out, gently shushing Dean when he whined.

"Shh baby, gonna get better." Dean hummed, shifting on Roman's lap quietly moaning as a spark of pleasure shot through him at the slight friction.

"Ro... Please." He mumbled, head dropping to rest on Roman's shoulder. Roman hummed, and guided Dean into the right place, and lining himself up before guiding Dean again as he slowly slid down Roman bottoming out inside him.

"Ro... Love you... Being inside me." Dean moaned, Roman hummed.

"Love being inside you." He replied, tightening his hands on Dean's hips as Dean started moving, Roman's hips thrusting up to meet Dean as he came back down.

Roman eventually let his grip go from one of Dean's hips moving instead to gently start pumping Dean's cock in time with his thrusts, Dean moaned in response, unconsciously tightening a little around Roman as his body tensed. Their orgasm's came slowly, washing over them in a slow tingling wave, as opposed to some of the more rushed ones they had had recently.

"I love you." Roman said quietly as Dean pulled off him, and after grabbing his discarded shirt to clean himself and Roman off with lay down his side, wrapping each other up until they were a tangle of limbs.

"Love you too Ro." Dean replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure my ability to write smut is getting any different, need to come up with a way to change it up a little i think... :)


	28. Dance With Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman just wants to dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff because I see more angst following raw (which I won't see until tomorrow)... Here's hoping Raw this week will inspire more fluff rather than angst :)

Roman was only half listening to Seth, if someone had asked him what Seth was saying he would have to tell them that honestly he had no clue, his attention was almost completely on Dean, who seemed oblivious to his audience, he wasn't doing anything particularly special, simply sat on a stool at the bar chatting with Finn and Sammy, catching up after not seeing them in so long, but it was the way he was gently swaying or bopping along to whatever song was playing that had caught Roman's attention.

"You're not listening to a word I'm saying are you?" Seth asked, Roman hummed, but didn't deny it, in fact Seth's words were enough for Roman to decide the conversation was done and gripping his empty glass he stood up and wandered toward the bar, not noticing how Seth snorted and shook his head before turning to talk to the other guys who were sat at the table.

Dean caught his eye as he approached the bar offering a tiny wink as Roman passed him. Roman placed the glass on the bar then turned and inserted himself at Dean's side and gently took his hand in his own.

"Dance with me." Roman said, Dean blinked but a small smile spread across his face as he let Roman pull him up to his feet and lead him across the room to the empty space that served as a dance floor. Roman decided as he found a space that he absolutely didn't care and wrapped a hand around Dean's waist pulling him closer and started moving, turning Dean in a makeshift waltz, the music that was playing was as far from suitable as they could get but as Dean's smile turned into a full blown grin, dimples popping that point mattered less and less.

The two of them were vaguely aware of someone in the background wolf whistling and Roman was sure he spotted one of the guys recording them on their phone, but right now in that moment for Roman he and Dean might as well have been the only two in the room, and by the way Dean was letting Roman lead him around he clearly didn't care either.

They danced around for the rest of the song, before they split apart and made up the most ridiculous routines they could for the next several before Roman pulled him close again for another round of almost slow dancing, Dean laughing and ducking his head as Roman guided him through a twirl, ducking under his arm, and then laughing harder when Roman dipped him, and then he was whisked off again.

Seth shook his head laughing himself as he wandered to the bar, still mostly watching his brothers enjoy themselves and not for the first time a part of him hoped that one day he would be that happy.

"Bet they will regret that in the mornin'" Seth only heard the end of the sentence, from a random person in the bar who Seth was sure he had heard the bartenders refer to by first name so was probably a local.

"What makes you say that?" One of his friends asked, all of them were sat watching as Roman and Dean danced around with eachother.

"Noticed they are both wearin' weddin' rings, saw the blonde one's closer that thing is a beauty, he's a lucky guy and look at 'im." The original man said shrugging and waving his hand toward the dance floor.

"They got wives back home and here they are dancin' and smoochin' all over the place. Sucks to be their wife let me tell ya." He added as they all watched Roman dipped Dean again but this time Dean wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and pulled him in for a kiss before letting Roman pull him up and they were off again. Really Seth should have left it, they would be out of that place in the morning and probably wouldn't ever see those guys again but something made him speak up, a part of him that shrivelled at the idea that these men thought Roman and Dean would sink so low, Seth remembering the smack Roman had given him once when he had accidentality thought he was cheating on Dean when they were apart.

"They are married to each other." He said inserting himself into the conversation and gaining the attention of the small group of men.

"Excuse me?" One asked, eyes flicking from Seth to Roman and Dean.

"There is no wife for it to suck for, they are married to each other." He repeated.

"Well..." The original man started, trailing off as quick as he had started having no clue what else to say. Seth watched them carefully ready to jump to his brothers' defence if he needed to but they didn't seem to have anything to say and Dean and Roman clearly finished where now making their way over toward him, Dean stopped next to Seth huge grin still firmly in place while Roman continued on, leaning on the bar to get him and Dean fresh drinks.

"Enjoy yourself out there?" Seth asked casually. Dean if possibly grinned even more.

"Hell yeah, any day I get to dance with Ro is a good day." He said happily, taking the fresh beer Roman offered him and placing a kiss on Roman's cheek as a thank you.

"Yeah you two gained yourself an audience, I'm pretty sure Finn recorded you on his phone." Seth said shrugging, Roman made a curious noise.

"I need a copy of that." He said and Dean quickly wandered off in Finn's direction.

"Why?" Seth asked, that he didn't get. "You were there, dancing with him." He added, Roman shrugged.

"Because he's my husband and I think the only video I have of us ever dancing together is from our wedding." Roman replied shrugging, Seth hummed and shrugged himself as Dean wandered back over telling Roman Finn had promised to send it over when they went back to the hotel but to remind him tomorrow if he forgot.

"Well... What now?" Seth asked as they finished their drinks.

"Well I wanna dance with Ro some more then bed?" Dean asked turning to Roman as he spoke, Roman shrugged and nodded.

"Works for me." He replied, and Dean's full dimpled smile returned as he took their empty glasses set them on the bar, took Roman's hand and pulled him back toward the dance floor for some more dancing.

 


	29. We Got This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based during this weeks raw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much angst today because our boys stood tall for a change, so this is more of a behind the scenes look at what the boys got up to during raw :)

"That's the plan." Seth said simply from where they where hiding out in an out of the way unused office that they had turned into a makeshift locker room for the night. Dean and Roman shared a look, Roman didn't look at all convinced that Seth's plan could work but the slowly forming grin on Dean's face said he was liking the idea and clearly things were slotting into place in his head already.

"Baron isn't that much of an idiot, he will never buy that." Roman said folding his arms, Seth smiled far too pleased with himself.

"That's what Dean here is for." He said, throwing an arm around Dean's shoulders, Roman suddenly got the feeling he was missing something.

"What am I missing?" He asked, Dean's smile if possible grew even more and he pulled out his phone tapping away as he sent off a message.

"Gotta wait and see Ro, trust us, we got this." Roman sighed, clearly there was some kind of plan forming between Seth and Dean that he hadn't figured out yet, as was always the way with those two, when they were both on the same page there was no stopping them.

"Always trust you guys you know that." He said easily, Seth grinned, and Dean, well Dean got that look in his eyes that said he was plotting.

"All good." He mumbled as his phone beeped with a text, Seth's grin turned into the satisfied smile he got whenever a plan was going his way, and after they had all gotten changed he wrapped an arm around Dean's shoulders.

"Shall we?" He asked, waving his hand toward the door, Dean grinned brightly, shrugged Seth's arm away, and gave Roman a quick peck on the cheek.

"We're gonna have some fun, be back soon." He said following Seth as the other man pulled the door open and poked his head out to check that the coast was clear, Roman narrowed his eyes gaze flicking from Seth to Dean and then to the tv they had commandeered so they could watch the show.

"Try not to pull too much attention to yourselves, I really don't want to get arrested again." He said finally, really he should probably have tried harder to keep Dean and Seth in the room, but Dean was already getting angsty and bored stuck in the same place, and a bored Dean was a dangerous Dean.

"Don't worry about it." Dean said easily, waving his arm at his husband as he slipped off his rings passing them to Roman for safe keeping.

"We got this." He said and with that and before Roman could fully process what had just happened they where gone.

Roman groaned as he watched the end of Drew and Dolph's match and saw Seth and Dean throw themselves into the ring.

"Don't draw attention to yourself, that was the last thing I said to them." Roman mumbled to himself, pinching his nose as he tried to figure out just how he was going to be able to get them out of trouble, giving Dean and Seth time to clear the ring and get back stage where they immediately bumped into Baron.

"What are you two doing... Do you not understand what the word banned means?" Baron snapped, clearly he was fed up, Roman was inclined to agree with him.

"Hey, we don't know where The Shield are." Seth said calmly, Roman lifted his head out of his hand in disbelief.

"Yeah, we are just Dean and Seth, those guys are gone, there's only two of us." Dean said sounding confused, Roman dropped his head back into his hands groaning, they were really doing this. He looked back up in time to see the utterly confused look hat spread over Baron's face, because as expected the other man was not buying that Dean and Seth were trying to sell.

"What are you playing at." He growled.

"I told you, if you come back tonight I will have you arrested... Again." He said trying to take control back of the situation, he was more than used to dealing with Dean and his weird ways but having Seth join in had completely thrown him off his game.

"Well actually..." Seth started then he launched into a whole speech about having Baron arrested which finished when Dean called out and an officer wandered onto the screen and started reading Baron his rights, Baron clearly realised this was no game and managed to diffuse the situation getting him to stop and Seth asked if they could talk in private, Roman shook his head as the whole thing worked and Dean and the officer left. For Roman things made far more sense when Dean started having a conversation with the man, who Dean clearly knew, and apparently he had a contact in the force who promised to help the next time they got into trouble. Roman didn't fully have time to figure out what had just happened before Dean and Seth both stumbled through the door giggling like school children and fist bumping, Seth happily declaring that their plan had worked.

"What plan? The plan that could have ended in you getting arrested?" Roman asked dubiously. 

"No that plan." Seth said as Baron wandered into the locker room the new gang calling themselves 'The dogs of war' had claimed for themselves, Roman's mouth dropped open when Dolph asked what was going to happen only for Baron to tell them Seth and Dean were getting a title shot at Hell In A Cell.

"What?" He mumbled, eyes wide as he turned to look at Seth and Dean who looked far too pleased with themselves.

"You know what." Roman finally said, shaking his head.

"I don't wanna know." He added, Seth and Dean just threw an arm around each other shoulders and continued to look very pleased with themselves.

"Now you gotta deal with that." Dean said pointing to the screen where Strowman could be seen storming off growling about going big dog hunting.

 

"When are you gonna let him find you?" Dean asked after a while of watching Strowman rampage through back stage.

"Soon." Roman mumbled in reply, eyes fixed on the screen, Dean tilted his head he could practically see the cogs turning in Roman's head as a plan of his own formed. The three watched as Strowman made his way into the ring and started chattering into the microphone, and without a word Roman stood up, dug into his pocket and handed Dean his rings back, along with his own which he slid off his finger, grabbed his title and was gone. Leaving Seth and Dean to watch as he appeared to allow Strowman to get the upper hand until he in a show of strength picked the bigger man up and dropped him through the floor, Dean and Seth both winced.

"He's gonna feel that tomorrow." Seth mumbled, Dean hummed in agreement.

"He'll be fine." He said easily watching as Roman stood tall, holding up his title while Strowman still tried to figure out how to make his limbs work again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited the tags today too because I think it's time Seth was tagged since he's appearing quite alot lately :)


	30. Behave (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has been a teasing little shit for the last couple of weeks and Roman takes matters into his own hands to deal with it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is smutty but beyond some teasing from Roman of his own there's nothing much past the usual smut I write.

“Behave.” Roman said firmly, Dean was really pushing it today, he was in one of those moods where he was trying to see how far he could push everyone, Seth was his victim today and he had been teasing him to no end.

“What you gonna do Ro?” Dean asked, his voice was still light and teasing, so Roman knew he was pushing for a reaction.

“I mean it Dean, leave Seth alone, or I'll-” He started.

“Spank me like the naughty boy I am?” Dean cut him off, finishing his sentence, Seth if possible turned even redder than he already was which was impressive since his face was currently the same colour as a tomato. He made a noise of utter humiliation and buried his face in his hands, shaking it desperately. Roman froze, eyes narrowing and Dean wiggled his eyebrows.

“No, you would enjoy that far too much.” Roman replied.

“Then what will you do?” Dean asked sweetly, practically slithering over to Roman and winding his arms around him. Roman shrugged him off and grabbed his title heading for the door.

“Leave. Seth. Alone.” He said firmly, punctuating his words with a prod to Dean's chest, Dean smiled far too innocently in response but Roman was out of time and missed how Dean's smile turned to a smirk as he turned to Seth and wiggled his eyebrows, Seth glared when he saw it, his face was still red but was slowly turning back to its normal colour.

“Piss off Dean.” He snapped.

“What? I didn't do nothin'.” Dean replied still playing innocent, Seth stood up and wandered over, Dean taking steps back until he hit the wall.

“Dean, there are things, things that you and Roman do, that I really, really, do not want or need to hear about.” Seth said shuddering slightly, Dean just smirked, amusement shining in his eyes.

“Sure you do, You just say you don't 'cos your jealous.” Dean teased.

“jealous? Of what?” Seth asked, waving his hands in question.

“That I can get laid however and wherever I want.” Dean said simply, Seth shook his head.

“If I wanna get laid I will go get laid.” He grumbled, Dean just grinned and gently pushed Seth away so he could get away from the wall.

Seth ended up getting 15 minutes of peace before Dean started up again, Roman coming in just as Dean was starting to get descriptive.

"Really? Couldn't leave him alone for half an hour?" Roman asked rubbing at his face with a towel to clear away the sweat. Dean just grinned brightly and shrugged.

"I'm horny." He said Roman shook his head.

"You're something alright." He grumbled.

 

Dean finally left Seth alone after his admission instead glueing himself to Roman all pouty faces and pleading puppy dog eyes, which gained a delighted gleam when after they had gotten to their hotel room for the night and put down their bags Roman pinned him to the nearest wall kissing him hard.

"You know." Roman said thoughtfully, fingers lightly stroking over where they rested pinning Dean's wrists to the wall by his head.

"All you had do was say so." He added, Dean hummed, tilting his head as Roman's mouth started trailing butterfly kisses along his jaw.

"Mmmm maybe... But it was fun to tease Seth." Dean admitted.

"If you say so." Roman said, then without warning he pulled Dean away from the wall, turned them around and shoved Dean onto the bed, he gave Dean enough time to pull himself onto it properly and settle propping himself up on his arms before he dived on Dean and kissed him properly. eventually pulling Dean's arms out from under him so they were free for Roman to rid him off his shirt, before he grabbed Dean's arms and pinned them above his head again.

"They stay there." Roman said firmly, lightly pressing them into the pillow, Dean hummed, and when Roman's hands moved Dean's stayed. For the most part Dean did what Roman had said, his hands stayed mostly above his head even if they did spread apart form where they where originally placed. They only moved when Roman's mouth found Dean's cock, lightly sucking and kicking, Dean moved his hands without thinking, bringing them down to rest on Roman's head, Roman immediately pulled off Dean.

"They aren't supposed to be there." He said quietly, Dean whined, fingers shifting on Roman's head, but allowing Roman to move his hands and pin them back above his head.

"They stay there." Roman repeated. "Are you listening?" He asked, Dean hummed and nodded.

"Yeah... Please... Ro..." Roman modded and went back to what he was doing, slowly trailing kisses down Dean's chest, taking the time to lightly play with each of Dean's nipples before working his way down further. Roman was about to get back to Dean's cock, even had his hand wrapped around it and gently pumped once, twice, when he paused and looked up, seeing how Dean was gripping the pillow to keep his hands still.

"You bring your hands down and I will tie them there next time." Roman warned, Dean hummed, lightly thrusting his hips pressing into Roman's hand and nodded.

"K... Please Ro..." Roman watched for another couple of seconds and for the second time put his mouth on Dean, this time Dean lasted longer, but Roman was going deliberately slow, not wanting to get Dean off too quickly, enjoying watching him squirm a little.

"Ro... Please.. I need..." Dean tried to thrust to get Roman to pick up the pace a little but Roman put his hands on Dean's hips to still them, and hummed feeling how Dean's body tensed under him as the hum sent a wave of pleasure through his husbands body, then he felt hands in his hair again. So with a wet faint pop he pulled off Dean again.

"What did I say?" Roman asked gently, fingers lightly drawing pattern's on Dean's sides, Dean seemed to realise what he had done and quickly gripped the pillow at the sides of his head again.

"Please." He mumbled.

"I think I need to remove the temptation." Roman said thoughtfully, Dean shook his head.

"No... I will behave... Please.. Ro..." Roman believed him but just to test him smiled, and came up to press his lips to Dean's, Dean immediately kissing him back.

"I know you will... A little higher." He said gently, watching as Dean did as asked, his hands sliding back up closer to where Roman had put them.

"Good... Keep them there." Dean nodded, moaning as Roman's mouth closed around him for the third time, this time Roman didn't go as slow, humming, licking, and even gently scraping his teeth up Dean's cock all mixed in with a mixture of softer and harder sucks, Roman kept going even as he felt Dean squirm underneath him, and hummed happily at the moan he pulled out of Dean when he slipped a lubed finger inside Dean.

"Ro... I'm getting close." Dean warned, it was something he always did, Roman was not a fan of using his mouth, he was even less of a fan of getting Dean's cum in his mouth, it was something even so close to the edge that Dean always respected. It didn't stop the whine of disappointment that escaped him when Roman pulled off him with a wet pop. Dean moaned hands fisted tightly into the pillow and arched his back, unable to chase Roman's mouth thanks to Roman's hands which where now both once again on his hips to keep them still.

"Ro..." Roman grinned, enjoying the look Dean was offering, his lip was red from where he had been biting back his moans, knuckles white from where he was trying to keep his hands where Roman wanted them, his cheeks, and chest had a red flush to them, skin shining, and Roman could feel how Dean's legs trembled, all signs of just how close Dean was to the edge.

"Shhh... Since you have behaved, I'm gonna take care of you baby." Roman said gently, moving up to gently kiss Dean who kissed him back and moaned as Roman shifted and easily slid inside of him, so focused on what Roman had been doing with his mouth he had hardly even noticed Roman prepping him.

It didn't take long for Roman to finish them both off even if he did have to stop because Dean moved again, tying to pull Roman closer. Roman only finally allowed it after he had ridden out his orgasm and collapsed at Dean's side.

"Next time I am tying these up." Roman said taking Dean's hands in his own, Dean hummed.

"That was fun." He said blinking sleepily at Roman watching as Roman fidgeted with his fingers.

"Maybe I should tease Seth more often." He said in a voice of mock thoughtfulness. Roman narrowed his eyes.

"If you do that again, you will be having fun with your hand." Roman warned, Dean just wiggled his eyebrows in response.

"Naa... You had fun here too... You would miss out if you made me have fun with my hand... All alone." Roman opened his mouth, he wanted to deny it, he really did but after sighing it closed it again because really Dean was right and judging by his happy smirk he knew it the jerk.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If now you have read it you think there is something in this that needs tagging please let me know as I know this is bordering on moving into the heavier side of smut and I don't want to go making anyone uncomfortable
> 
> also this was my first try writing something a little heavier... How did I do? Want more... Tell me in the comments :)


	31. Why Are You Bleeding?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wasn’t bleeding last time he saw him, why was he now

He had actually punched him, the Scottish psycho, Dean had still been in the trainers room, they had insisted on keeping him back, insisted on checking over every inch of his arms after the beat down, Seth had been bandaged up and sent on his way, Roman was still half out of it but they had sent him off with Seth, him though, he was only 2 weeks cleared, they were taking no chances, so he had been sitting there, squirming and annoyed for half an hour when Strowman and his little gang showed up, clearly they had taking more of a beating than anyone had realised and it had made Dean smirk when they wandered in, not noticing him at first. 

“Aww trying to hide that we got you?” Dean asked teasingly.

“You’re one to talk Ambrose.” Dolph snapped.

“‘M all good, they just want to be sure.” Dean said with an easy shrug.

“Could ‘a fooled me, last I checked we left you in a heap.” Drew taunted, Dean just smirked, it would take more than a beating to keep him down.

“But then… Its easy enough to keep you down, just gotta go for your little boyfriend.” He added, tone still mocking, Dean paused for a second, remembering how Drew had been mumbling in his ear to stop fighting if he didn’t want Roman to get hurt, it had worked, kind of.

“Husband.” Dean corrected quietly.

“Doesn’t matter, point is, you take his cock up you ass.” Drew sneered.

“Wont stop me kicking your ass.” Dean growled, something about that had totally rubbed him the wrong way, if it had been anyone else but Drew that probably would have been enough to get him to back off but Drew had as many screws loose as Dean, and instead it just prompted more teasing, or it had until Dean’s knuckles had met his face. Dean wasn’t stupid he knew better than to actually do any real damage, still Dean had hit him hard enough to slightly split his knuckles which were now bleeding.

He pulled a face that promised worse, Drew only smirked and Dean made the decision to leave, he quickly turned to the trainer who was staring wide eyed.

“Happy?” He growled, the man nodded hastily and Dean left shaking his hand off as he did.

 

Dean took the long way back to the locker room deciding he needed to calm down a little before he went back to Seth and Roman, really he didn’t know why what Drew had said had bothered him so much, usually he didn’t care but this time it had totally rankled, Dean decided it was more down to his continued teasing than anything else and finally out of pacing room took a deep breath, plastered a smile onto his face and entered the locker room.

“There you are… Everything good?” Roman asked as he turned from where he had been paying attention to their bags. Dean made his grin go wider and flopped his arms nodding.

“Yep… ‘S all good.” Roman immediately narrowed his eyes.

“What happened?” He asked, Dean blinked, sometimes he forgot Roman could read him like a book, he shook his head.

“Nothin’ everything is fine.” He said, Roman raised an eyebrow and wandered over.

“Really? Then why are you bleeding?” He asked taking Dean’s hand in his own and holding it up, Dean shrugged and Roman’s eyebrow raised even further.

“De?” Dean sighed.

“I punched drew.”

“Why?” Roman asked.

“Because he tried to imply that because I’m with you that I can’t beat the shit outa him.” Dean grumbled, Roman blinked in surprise.

“Why’d that rankle? He’s not the first and he wont be the last to say that.” Roman pointed out, Dean shrugged.

“I dunno, he was saying other shit too.” Roman hummed and took Dean’s hand again inspecting the damage, he gently kissed his knuckles when he was satisfied he hadn’t done too much damage.

“Well lets try not to get arrested again yeah?” He asked gently, Dean grinned for real now and nodded.

“You got it Ro.”

 


	32. Lie Back (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit more bottom Ro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I had a plan and our boys changed it but I like how it came out, hope you enjoy a bit more bottom Ro :)

It was never hard to get going, one of Roman’s favourite things to do was to kiss Dean, and Dean admitted it, he was a slut for Roman, it never bothered him because Roman admitted just as easily that he was as big a slut for Dean as Dean was for him.

Today it had started easy, with Dean smiling and quietly asking Roman if he wanted to join him for a shower. Seth who had been stretched out on the bed he had claimed for his own, suddenly jumped up.

”I’m going out.” He declared, grabbed his jacket, shoved his feet into his shoes, grabbed a key card from next to the tv and was out of the room like it was on fire, Dean watched the whole thing amused breaking into laughter as Seth’s jacket disappeared out the door and it closed with a quiet click.

”You.” Roman said standing up, gently turning Dean around and taking his face in his hands before gently kissing him.

”Are terrible.” He finished, Dean just smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck pulling the other man closer.

”It worked didn’t it? He could have stayed for all I care.” Dean said easily before returning. Roman’s gentle kiss.

”You’re insatiable.” Roman said smiling and shaking his head, Dean shrugged.

”You love it.” He mumbled, going in for another kiss, Roman met him half way this time, and they shared several small kisses.

”Besides, I never said anything about sex, I just asked my husband if they wanted to join my for a shower.” Dean said innocently, Roman snorted.

”De, everyone knows exactly what you were asking for.” He said gently pushing Dean back so they could separate, Dens watched as he padded across the room, taking off his shirt as he went and dropped it on the bed, pausing at the door to the bathroom he turned and raised an eyebrow.

“Coming?” He asked, Dean beamed and crossed the room, kicking off his clothes as he went, so by the time he reached the bathroom his boxers were already half way off, he left them sitting low on his hips in favour of pushing Roman into the bathroom, attaching his lips to Roman’s for a far more heated kiss. Roman let Dean lead him into the bathroom, and push him against the wall, hand fumbling for the knob to turn on the shower.

They wasted the time waiting for the shower to warm up with kissing each other and riding each other of the rest of their clothes, breaking apart for long enough to step under the warm spray, Dean only gave time for Roman to get wet before Roman found himself pushed into the wall, Dean sliding down to his knees and then taking him in his mouth, Roman hummed, his hands settling on Dean’s hair, Dean just gently rested his hands on Roman’s hips and got to work.

Roman lightly bit his lip moaning quietly, letting his head fall back to rest against the wall, running his hands through Dean’s hair, Dean didn’t stop what he was doing, only slightly adjusting his movements when ever he pulled a moan from Roman to repeat the move again.

”’M gettin’ close baby.” Roman mumbled, Dean hummed in reply, sending tingles shooting up Roman’s spine and pulling another moan out of him, Dean hummed again, and after another couple of sucks Roman Roman came, Dean stayed where he was letting Roman ride out his orgasm with a few shallow thrusts. Dean pulled back, and smiled up at Roman, letting the other man pull him to his feet. Once Dean had his footing Roman pulled him in for a kiss.

”Think its your turn.” Roman mumbled when they pulled apart, Dean shrugged.

”Maybe, but I want you inside me for that.” He said, Roman hummed.

”That what you want baby?” He asked lips hovering over Dean’s so each word made their lips touch, while he spoke his fingers trailed down, gently cirlcing around Dean’s hole, Dean moaned, pressing forward for a kiss while his hips moved back looking for more.

”I have another idea.” Roman said when they parted again, Dean blinked curiously.

”You do?”

“Mmhmm.” Roman hummed and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel he turned to Dean.

”Coming?” Dean blinked again and still curious followed Roman out of the bathroom, grabbing a towel as he went and drying himself off, and letting Roman push him back onto the bed once he was in the room.

“Lie back.” Roman whispered from where he hovered above Dean.

“What’re you planning Ro? Dean asked watching as Roman grabbed the lube from out of his back and returned sitting over Dean’s hips.

“Shhh” Roman whispered, leaning down for a kiss, Dean kissed him back and settled his hands on Roman’s hips, Roman shuffled up a little.

“Get me hard again?” He requested, Dean grinned and after shuffling around himself to get into a better position, he took Roman in his mouth again and was so caught up in what he was doing that he missed what Roman was doing only thinking about it when Roman pulled himself back away from Dean, Dean quickly figured it out though when Roman took him in his hand spreading lube over his cock, Dean moaned letting his head fall back, firstly because this was the first time he had been touched since they started, and also because the pieces had connected.

“Figured it out De?” Dean hummed and reached his hands out to rest them on Roman’s hips, to help guide him into place as Roman carefully sank down, he moved slowly taking them time to adjust , taking Dean inch by inch until Dean bottomed out inside him.

“God Ro you always feel amazing.” Dean moaned, not moving, letting Roman run the show.

“You... You don’t feel so bad yourself babe.” Roman replied,and shifted his hips, not quite fully adjusted to Dean inside him yet, but ready to move.

“I know you wanted...” Roman started but Dean gently shushed him and pulled Roman down for a kiss.

“I can take this instead.” He said letting Roman sit up again so he could start to move, Dean’s hands on his hips guiding him in his movements, once Roman got into his rhythm Dean adjusted his own movements so Roman coming down was met with Dean thrusting up.

“Shift that way just a little baby.” Dean panted, slightly shifting Roman, Roman went with it and moaned as Dean’s cock brushed his prostate.

“There.” Roman hummed, telling Dean he had hit where he was looking for. Once Dean had found it, he never lost it every thrust now hitting his prostate dead on, Roman hummed, feeling his second orgasm of the night coming close, and around kisses told Dean as much, Dean pulled back, arching his back slightly to change his thrusts again.

“Yeah me too Ro.” Roman moaned at the new angle, and after sitting up for a few thrusts leaned down and after another sloppy kiss whispered,

“Cum for me De.” Dean didn’t disappoint he did, coming hard inside Roman, moving one of his hands wrapping around Roman and pumping a couple of times to trigger Roman’s orgasm. They rode out their orgasm’s for another couple of thrusts before Roman pulled himself off Dean and flopped to his side so they could catch their breaths.

“That what you had in mind?” Roman asked, Dean hummed.

“Yeah, pretty much.” He said, not having to say that he hadn’t had being on top in mind because they both knew it.

 

They laid there for another few minutes before they went for a proper shower snd once they were once again dry and dressed Roman sent Seth a text to tell him it was safe for him to come back. Seth showed up some 15 minutes later, took one look at them and shook his head.

“That’s why I left.” He mumbled rolling his eyes even if he was smiling.

“Don’t know what your talking about.” Dean said airily.

“We only had a shower.” Seth raised an eyebrow.

“Dean, you look far too pleased with yourself right now, you only get that look at one of 2 times, either after an orgasm or after you win a fight, so since we aren’t at work right now it can only be the first one.” Seth stated simply, as he shrugged off his jacket and climbed into bed, Dean shrugged and grinned.

“Alright, you’re right.” He said, the easy relaxed smile on his face not sliding away in the slightest, quipping Seth’s curiosity.

“You’re unusually happy though, what did you do?” Part of him was screaming at him because Dean had no shame what so ever and would absolutely tell him in detail, so he was playing with dangerous waters.

“Topped Ro... made him cum twice.” For Dean that was about as tame as you could get, but it still made Seth’s face heat up. Roman who Seth no understood why he looked as relaxed and blissed out as he did shoved Dean gently.

“Stop teasing Seth.” He mumbled, Dean pouted, and turned his attention to Roman.

“He asked.” He said waving his hand in Seth’s direction, Roman just sighed and placed a hand on Dean’s chin, before giving him a gentle kiss.

“Leave him alone.” Roman said firmly, Dean grinned, and Roman knew the subject would be dropped.


	33. You’re Going To Be Ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something was wrong and Roman knew it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably going to be overdone, but this was inspired by Dean’s latest interview where he talked about being sick while he was off with his injury.

Roman knew something was wrong, Dean had yet to reply to any of the messages he had sent through the day. He sighed fidgeting with his phone, having just checked it for the millionth time to see if there was any messages he might have managed to miss.

”Hey, you ok?” Roman looked up as Seth wandered over, a concerned look on his face, Roman sighed again and shook his head.

”I’m worried about Dean.” He said quietly.

”Dean?” Seth asked a frown passing over his face, Roman nodded.

”Yeah, he said last night he had a headache and was going to bed, and he's not replied to a single message I have sent him today, something must be wrong.” Roman explained, biting his lip and checking his phone again, even though it was in his hand, and on loud. Seth bit his lip, and took Roman’s arm in his hand pulling him to his feet.

”Come on.” Roman made a curious noise as he let Seth lead him out of the room but Seth didn’t offer a response.

 

 **_With Dean_ ** **_._ **

Dean groaned when he woke up to find the headache he had had on going to bed the night before was still pounding away, he cracked his eyes open and immediately regretted it as the whole room span, really it was a miracle he managed to make it to the bathroom as he stumbled out of bed and to the toilet where he threw up, he half crawled back to bed when he was done, movement hindered by the intense dizziness, pounding headache and being down one arm which throbbed with every move, he eventually flopped back onto the mattress, and felt himself pass out again, that was how his day went. He was vaguely aware of his phone beeping at him but couldn't bring himself to even look at it, he knew it would be Roman and in spite of how much he wanted and needed him he just didn’t have the energy to tell him as much. Dean drifted back off to sleep hoping that his lack of response would clue Roman in to how bad he was feeling.

 

Roman had never been more thankful for Seth, who had dragged him to Hunter, briefly told him that something was wrong with Dean and that they were leaving, Hunter had not seemed on board until Roman showed him how the last text from Dean said that he was going to bed as he wasn’t feeling well, Hunter had read it carefully, seeing the unanswered messages from Roman and finally nodded.

”Keep me posted.” He said quietly and with that Seth whisked him away, he was hardly aware of Seth guiding him into the car and in a testament to how worried he was didn’t have anything to say about Seth’s speed, they were 2 hours away from Dean, Seth made it in an hour and a half. 

Roman’s sense of dread grew when they pulled onto the street and he saw that the house was dark, it was only 8:30, far too early for Dean to be in bed. Roman hardly waited for the car to stop before he was climbing out, he opened the door, dropping his keys on the table and kicking off his shoes on muscle memory alone.

”Dean?” He called, there was complete silence in reply, he moved, entering the living room, empty, and the lack of lights meant there was no one down here. He breezed past Seth who was in the door way and headed up the stairs.

”De?” Roman asked again as he pushed the bedroom door open, and he finally found him and his stomach dropped, Dean looked pale, far too pale, he hurried across the room and gently placed a hand on Dean’s head, almost pulling it away as his hand met heated skin, Dean moaned quietly at the touch eyes opening just the smallest amount.

”Dean?” Dean flinched at the sound of his name, but didn’t otherwise respond, Roman turned to look at Seth but Seth was already on his phone.

”We have to get him to the hospital.” Seth said by way of explanation.

The next hour was a blur, Dean was taken to the hospital, Seth following behind in in the car, he and Roman were told to wait in the waiting room when they got there and that was the last they heard, that had been an hour ago.

They both looked up when a doctor approached them.

”You are here for Dean Ambrose?” She asked curtly, Roman nodded, and before he could speak she spoke again.

”I need his emergency contacts.” She said.

”I’m his emergency contact, Roman Reigns.” The doctor raised her eyebrows. She looked down at the papers in her hand, and back up again.

”I will rephrase, I need contact details for family, not friends, I understand why you are down here as you travel a lot of the time.” She said, Roman blinked in surprise.

”I am his family, I’m his husband.” Roman said quietly. “Please, what's wrong with him?” Roman asked, his stomach was in knots with worry, the doctors eye brows shot up.

”Husband?” She echoed, and Roman got the feeling she didn’t believe him.

”Please.” Roman repeated, the doctor sighed, she needed to look further into this but with Roman’s name being on the list she couldn’t turn him down.

”He has MRSA, and a strep infection, apart they can both be serious, together even more so.” She explained

”Has he mentioned feeling unwell?” She asked, hoping they would know since Dean was still too out of it to tell her himself.

”Yeah, last night he said he was going to bed with a headache.” Roman replied.

”And he is only coming in now?” She asked. Roman nodded.

”Dean’s off the road, he got hurt, I had been texting him and he didn’t reply to any of my messages so when we got home he was really bad so we got him brought in.” Seth said, taking over the talking.

”Is he going to be ok?” He asked, the doctor sighed.

”We have him on some strong antibiotics, so hopefully yes.” She replied.

”Can I see him?” Roman asked quietly, the doctor hesitated again but nodded.

”He needs rest, and as long as you aren’t in the way yes.” She said eventually waving her hand in invitation for them to follow her.

She lead them to a darkened room and waved her hand again.

”You said it yourself, he has a killer headache, which is why the lights are dimmed, he's hooked up to pain killers and some pretty strong antibiotics so chances are if he wakes he will be pretty out of it.” She explained quietly, Roman nodded in understanding and slowly entered the room dropping into a chair and gently taking Dean’s good hand in his own rubbing his knuckles with his thumb, the only place he could reach around the iv going into his hand. 

They could have sat there for hours Roman didn’t know he just watched the gentle rise and fall of Dean’s chest, while worry twisted his stomach into knots, he knew it was serious, and all he could think about was what would have happened if they hadn’t be able to head back.

He crashed back down to earth when he felt it, a tiny twitch of Dean’s fingers, he raised his head and went to speak, quickly reminding himself to keep it quiet. 

“De?” His voice was barely above a whisper, and he gained another twitch in response, Dean groaned quietly and his eyes cracked open a little. 

“Ro?” Roman nodded, sat up a little more and gently ran his other hand through Dean’s hair.

”Yeah baby, You’re gonna be ok.” He said quietly.

”’T ‘ppened?” He asked

”We were hoping you could tell us, you were barely conscious when we got home.” Roman said quietly, not even noticing a nurse poke her head in and leave just as quickly to get the doctor, they both came in together as Dean started talking.

”H’d a headache, feel like crap.” Dean mumbled.

”Think I threw up.” He added, not much was making sense right now. 

“You have a couple of pretty serious infections Mr Ambrose.” The doctor said pitching in when Dean finished talking. She walked over and checked his charts.

”I need you to confirm a few things for me.” Dean nodded.

”Your name?” She asked

”Dean Ambrose-Reigns.” Dean mumbled, she nodded

”Your birthday” 

“December 7th.” Dean replied, again the doctor looked down at the chart and nodded.

”And finally who is he?” She asked pointing to Roman who stared, she was really doing this?

”M’ R’man.” Dean mumbled.

”No, you misunderstand me, who is he to you.” Oh yeah she was going there.

”H’sbnd.” Dean mumbled, his voice was getting weaker as the drugs pulled him under for more sleep, if Roman hadn’t been so worried and exhausted himself he would have said something but was far too distracted by Dean, who was once again sleeping peacefully. He ignored the nurses bustling around him settling himself, pillowing his head on his arm near Dean’s leg his hand still loose in Dean’s. 

“His temperature has come down a little since he came in, which means the antibiotics are working, you are welcome to stay.” She said quietly, sliding the chart back into the holder on the end of the bed and after a small nod and a quiet thank you from Seth took her leave. 

 Everything seemed to be going fine for the first couple of days, Seth even managed to talk Roman into heading home, to get some sleep and have a shower, then Roman had returned, placing himself at Dean side and had been there when Dean had taken a turn for the worse, His temperature rising once more, going as sickly pale as the sheets under him, but nothing could prepare him for what the doctor had to say. 

“I hate to say this but this could be the end.” Roman stared. 

“Of what?” He asked, the doctor gave him a look and Roman knew, his stomach dropped at the same time as his legs gave out, Seth managed to grab him before he hit the floor completely.

”No... NoNoNo” He mumbled shaking his head, but his voice got stronger.

”No... De’s a fighter, he’s gonna pull through, he wont let this beat him.” Roman said firmly, forcing his legs to hold his weight. The doctor offered no words, simply left them alone.

”Right?” Roman mumbled quietly, clinging to Seth.

”He wont leave me... Right?” Seth had never heard Roman sound so weak and could only nod.

”Right, You said it Ro, De’s a fighter, he’s not going anywhere.” Seth wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince. 

It took 2 days, but eventually Dean’s temperature spiked and finally started to come back down again, slowly. Roman sat at his side the entire time, mumbling what was mostly sweet nothings and holding his limp hand, 3 days after and 5 after he had been admitted into hospital Dean regained consciousness,  bouncing back in a way only Dean could, so much so that by the time day 7 came around Dean had managed to convince the doctors to let him go home, he was allowed on the strict understanding that he spend as much time as possible resting, and he was going to be on antibiotics for a few weeks if not months while they forced the infection out of him. Dean didn’t care as long as he was allowed to leave and was surprisingly cheerful for someone who had been gravely ill only a few days before when he allowed Roman to cuddle him up under the covers in their bed that night.

”’M ok Ro.” Dean mumbled as Roman finally settled, Roman kissed him gently on the forehead.

”Just need to be sure.” He mumbled.

”Never been so scared, promise me you wont do that to me again.” Roman said tightening his arms slightly.

“I promise Ro.” Dean replied he knew it was more of a thing that Roman needed to hear than a thing he needed to promise.

“Love you so much De.” Roman said gently running his hand up and down Dean’s spine. 

“Love you too Ro.”


	34. Catch Me If You Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Roman have fun being like children in their pool...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of fun and silliness enjoy :)

"Where are you going?" Roman asked curiously as Dean passed by him, a towel wrapped around his waist. Dean waved at the door.

"Pool?" It was an answer which he posed as a question and it made Roman stare.

"Its raining." Roman mumbled glancing outside and tilting his head in confusion, Dean shrugged.

"So? We got a pool Ro which we hardly ever get to use, 'm gonna go out there... Coming?" He asked after a short pause, Roman blinked several times clearly trying to figure out if Dean was being serious or not, but must have taken too long to figure it out as Dean shrugged and pushed open the sliding door to their back garden.

"Well... If you decide you wanna..." Dean trailed off leaving the invitation at that and was gone, Roman heard quiet, footsteps then a splash, yep, Dean really was going in the pool in the rain, it took less than 2 minutes for Roman to move.

The only warning Dean received was hurried footsteps, then he was getting soaked by a huge splash as Roman cannonballed into the pool right at his side, Dean shrieked as the water splashed him, and burst out laughing, only to shriek again as Roman picked him up flinging him over his shoulder as he came back up.

"Ro!" Dean laughed.

"Put me down." Roman shrugged.

"Ok." He said, Dean again only had a split second to figure out what was happening before Roman was lifting him up and dumping him back into the water. Dean came back up spluttering, wiping the water away from his eyes and brushing his bangs back out of his eyes he turned until he saw where Roman had leaned himself casually against the side of the pool, Roman just smiled at him like nothing had happened.

"What?" He asked innocently, Dean just smirked back and dived at him, what followed was an impromptu wrestling match where they each traded off pulling different moves on one another, until Dean managed to dunk Roman under the water 3 times in a row and promptly swam away to the other end of the pool and heaved himself out of the water to jump around on the outside.

"Woo, 3 in a row, I win!" He declared waving his arms around in celebration, Roman slowly turned around, flipping his hair back away from his face and calmly rubbed his hands over his face to wipe away the excess water before looking right at Dean. Dean paused and let out a tiny 'eek' noise, and moved back a couple of steps when Roman moved toward him.

"You sure you're the winner De?" Dean nodded still grinning.

"Yep, 3 in a row Ro, makes me the winner." Roman hummed thoughtfully as he still moved closer, Dean wasn't taking any chances though and moved back another step.

"You're absolutely sure?" Roman asked, voice still sweet and calm, it promised nothing good, and Dean knew it, he straightened up placed his hands on his hips and nodded.

"Yep." Roman hummed, and finally reached the side and heaved himself out of the pool.

"We will just have to see about that." He said, Dean seemed to sense the danger and smirked.

"We can... But you have to catch me first." Dean said and darted to the other side of the pool away from Roman, Roman gave chase, and they circled the pool a couple of times until Roman managed to get the upper hand turning on his heel and catching Dean who didn't turn back quick enough, grabbing him around the waist the two tumbled onto the wet grass and another impromptu wrestling match was had, this time trading pins and the odd submission move until Roman got one up on Dean and managed to pin his shoulders for a 3 count, Dean wiggling and giggling the whole time.

"Ha now I am the winner." Roman declared, as Dean went loose and flopped out onto the grass, giggling, before he stuck out his tongue, and closed his eyes letting his head go limp.

"De?" Dean cracked an eye open.

"Ro's winner, 'm dead." He said before closing his eyes again and sticking his tongue back out, Roman laughed.

"Oh no!" Roman cried dramatically.

"He's dead, what am I going to do." Roman asked, waving his arms around above his head before flopping over Dean, who giggled. Roman suddenly sat up.

"I have an idea!" He said voice full of wonder, and with that he picked Dean up bridal style.

"I saw it on tv once, they poured a bucket of water over someone to wake them up." Roman said, talking as if someone else was there.

"But De is Dead, it will take more than a bucket." Roman said, and started walking, Dean figured out where they were going quickly and wrapped his arms around Roman's neck.

"Noooo Ro... I'm alive, its ok." Dean started giggling as he spoke.

"I don't wanna go back in." He said shaking his head, still clinging to Roman, who was now laughing too.

"No its gonna be ok De." Roman said still talking in the same dramatic tone.

"No Ro... Don't." Dean was almost laughing too hard to talk now as Roman reached the edge of the pool and tried to drop Dean in it, but Dean was quick, wrapping his legs around Roman's waist as Roman dropped them and clinging to him like a Koala.

"Oh, well, there is only one thing for it then." Roman said shrugging, Dean paused, looking at Roman who only grinned then without warning he jumped, dropping them both into the water with a huge splash.

They both surfaced laughing hysterically Dean still clinging to Roman, but Roman's arms had wrapped around Dean to support him, he pushed back so Dean's back was pushed against the side and Dean pressed his forehead to Roman's while they calmed down their laughing to the odd giggle and caught their breaths.

"Mmmm Love you Ro." Dean hummed, around a giggle, Roman replied with a gentle kiss and then pulled back and brushed Dean's hair from his eyes.

"Love you too babe." They stayed there for a little while longer, the rain getting steadily heavier around them, it was the distant rumble of thunder that prompted them to move.

"I'm all for pool times in the rain but De I draw the line at thunder." Roman said pulling back from Dean and guiding him to put his feet back under him before he climbed out of the pool again, Dean hummed and followed him out.

"Yeah, that's just silly." Dean said, as if the fact that they had just been out in the rain play fighting and swimming for the last hour wasn't silly on its own.

 


	35. Ok... This Is New (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's been really pushing it over the last couple of days, Roman was ready to crack, then he won his match and as always, winner gets a prize, cue, Roman having his turn to tease.
> 
>  
> 
> Pre warning: This chapter contains a tied up Dean (very minor just his hands are tied), just in case that's not your thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I havn't watched Hell In A cell yet but I do know what happened (sort of... I am going off what's on tumblr) and I have also had what amounts to about 3 hours sleep since yesterday morning so if this is terrible I apologise in advance. 
> 
> Mostly I just had an idea in my head for this its been there since I wrote that last bit of smut the other day and stemmed from there...

"Are you ok?" Roman asked watching carefully as Dean tugged experimentally on the remnants of the old t-shirt that he had used to bind his hands together. Dean hummed and nodded.

"Yeah." He said quietly, Roman had pinned him to the mattress once they had gotten back from the show, then proceeded to tie him there. Roman had been victorious, regardless of how it didn't feel like it at the time, but he was still a winner, and winners get a prize.

Roman hadn't said much, just stripped Dean out of his clothes and then placed his hands above his head before getting up and leaving him there, Dean had been curious enough to stay where he was, only slightly lifting his head so he could watch as Roman dug around in their bags.

"What're you looking for Ro?" Dean asked, Roman hummed, and finally pulled what looked like rags out of the bottom of his bag, it took Dean a few seconds to figure out what it was, an old t-shirt, they tended to keep old shirts that they ripped apart for whatever reason in the bottom of their bags, the remnants of fabric coming in handy for all sorts of reasons, tonight though Roman carefully selected some of the longer thicker lengths and tied them together to make a longer piece before he wandered back to Dean and carefully wound it around Dean's wrists, Dean let him do it, tilting his head back slightly to watch as Roman knotted it securely before tying the ends off to the headboard above him. 

"You." Roman mumbled once he was satisfied Dean wasn't going anywhere, having watched as Dean tugged on the makeshift bonds testing their strength, while Roman also satisfied himself that they weren't too tight to cause any damage.

"Have been a pain in the ass lately." Roman finally said, fingers exploring Dean's body underneath him, Dean hummed shifting to press into Roman's fingers.

"Gotta keep you on your toes." Dean mumbled.

"What was the last thing I said to you before going for my match tonight?" Roman asked quietly.

"Mmmm not to do anything stupid." Dean hummed, Roman's nodded and rewarded Dean with touching him a little harder as he was looking for.

"And what did you do?" Roman asked, shifting his hand down, ghosting a touch over Dean's steadily hardening cock, but not yet touching, Dean squirmed, and tried to thrust his hips up into Roman's hand but Roman's other hand had rested over his waist and the attempt was stopped.

"Ro..." Dean whined. "I..." He paused, as Roman's hand ghosted over his cock again, a promise of what was to come.

"I climbed the cage." Dean finally said, his last word turning to a quiet moan as Roman finally touched him, a gentle stroke over his cock which hardened under Roman's touch, Roman hummed.

"That's right, that's not what this is about though, you will do crazy shit at work until you can't do it any more and I have learned to accept that." Roman said gently, as he gave a few more strokes, Dean hummed only half paying attention to what Roman had just said, it was hard, last time he had been denied the ability to touch Roman part of him had been grounded, forced to keep in mind that Roman would stop if he moved his hands, this time, the ability was gone and it was surprisingly freeing, he could totally loose himself in just feeling what was happening and his t-shirt bonds would do the rest.

Roman noticed Dean's lack of attention and withdrew a little smiling at Dean's little whine of disappointment feeling Dean's hip press into his hand as he tried and failed to follow Roman's touch.

"Mmmm, Deano, shall I tell you what this is about?" Roman asked quietly, Dean nodded and Roman was pleased to see he was more focused.

"You, and all your teasing." He said simply, Dean blinked several times.

"'S too much fun to tease Seth." He admitted, because really it was, it was far too much fun to see how Seth would go bright red whenever Dean would tell him some wild bedroom story, and when the outcome of the teasing was Roman doing something like this, then well, it really was worth it.

"I'm not just talking about Seth." Roman said, that gave Dean pause, he lifted his head slightly tilting his head and Roman grinned at him.

"I mean how much you tease me sometimes too." Roman said with a tiny shrug, and started drawing tiny patterns where his fingers were splayed over Dean's hips, Dean hummed, letting his head fall back to rest on the pillows.

"Shall I tell you how you tease me?" Roman asked, shifting so his face hovered over Dean's, Dean nodded, getting the feeling that would mean Roman would touch him if he said yes.

"Well... There's this." Roman started, his hands finally left his hips, sliding up his body to settle on his head, running over the now short hair.

"I didn't know how much I would love this until I saw it, remember that night when you came back and I saw it for the first time, I'm pretty sure I popped a boner right there amongst everybody." Dean groaned at the mental image Roman built up for him, while memories of Roman having him top him surfaced.

"I love these too." Roman spoke again, and indicated where he was talking about by sweeping in for a kiss, their tongues twisted together for a brief time neither fighting for dominance, sharing a softer kiss rather than a rough one.

"And De... These, oh god these arms of yours." Roman didn't need to say anything more, as his hands ran right from Dean's shoulders up to his bound wrists and back down, Roman had over the last few weeks spent as much time trying to explain just how much he loved Dean's bigger arms, switching to Samoan at one point when he couldn't come up with words in English.

Roman's hands travelled down again and settled once more on Dean's hips as he started peppering kisses down Dean's body, pausing to give some attention to Dean's nipples as he went.

"I love how sensitive this one is." Roman whispered, breath ghosting over the overly sensitive nipple, made so by the scarring where Dean had sewn it back on in his past, before he moved on, dipping in tongue briefly into Dean's bellybutton when he reached it, he started fidgeting, hands and lips exploring Dean's middle.

"I think this is one of my favourite things, that your waist is still so tiny." Roman said, through all of this Dean had been getting increasingly squirmy, shifting around under Roman he hummed quietly moaning Roman's name.

"And then there's this." Roman said as if it had been an after thought, his hand once gain closing around Dean's cock for a few strokes.

"You have no idea what it does to me to know that I'm the only one who gets this." Roman mumbled his voice turning thoughtful, keeping up a slow gentle rhythm with his strokes. Roman didn't need to say anything more, as he looked up his eye caught the gentle shine from where the rings on Dean's finger caught the light, they said everything that needed saying.

"And then..." Roman said, pausing to adjust his position again, moving a little further back, sliding down the bed a few inches.

"There's this." Roman said happily, and without any further warning Roman's hand left Dean's cock, both hands settled on Dean's legs, spreading them a little wider and Dean moaned loudly as Roman's mouth pressed to his hole, this was an exceptionally rare treat, while they had both tried this and enjoyed it neither tended to bother, and it was one thing Dean did keep private to just between him and Roman, Roman could eat ass, and he could do it well, Dean had never come so hard as he had the first night Roman had worked him open with his mouth only to slowly fuck him once he was ready, Dean had returned the favour around a week later and it was something they kept for special occasions, clearly Roman had decided tonight was one of these such times as his tongue circled around his hole making Dean squirm moaning again, as he tugged at his arms, only now realising how desperate he was to touch Roman himself.

"Ro... Please." Dean didn't know what he was begging for, release or for Roman to do more, both would be good.

"I want... I need..." Roman didn't let up his gentle circling, hands firmly resting on Dean's hips to hold him still, he hummed, the warm puff of air on his skin making Dean's whole body shudder with pleasure.

"Please Ro... I need to touch you." Dean finally begged, managing to finally get one of his thoughts out, the other was still lost, the one asking for more, Roman didn't ignore Dean's words completely, ins response was his fingers gently stroking over his hips while he pressed his tongue forward slightly, starting to press inside Dean before he pulled back.

"You will be able to, patience baby, first off, you need a bit of teasing thrown your way I think." Roman said a small smile playing on his face from where he looked up at Dean from between his legs, Dean moaned, breaking eye contact with Roman to throw his head back in favour of shifting in Roman's hold looking for more. Roman let him wiggle for a few seconds before he returned to what he had been doing, this time concentrating on slipping his tongue inside Dean rather than just the outside, feeling as Dean slowly relaxed around him, and enjoying the small tingles of pleasure Dean's happy mewls and moans sent through him, when he felt Dean was relaxed enough he pulled away, kissing his way back up Dean's body as he slid a lubed finger inside Dean working it around a few times feeling how relaxed Dean already was before sliding in a second one, Dean kissed him back when Roman's lips finally met his own and moaned into his mouth as Roman slipped in a third finger, stretching them apart working Dean further open and searching, his arms unconsciously tugging on the shirt as he moved to try and pull Roman closer, while his hips pressed down, letting Roman's fingers slide in deeper. Roman shuffled up a little, and his hand slid down from where it had been resting by Dean's arm to take his cock in his hand and he slowly stroked in time with the gentle movement of his fingers inside Dean, Dean moaned, pulling his lips away from Roman's in favour of throwing his head back as sparks of pleasure jolted through him, sending tingles up and down his spine.

"Ro... Please... I.. I want you... In-Inside me... Don't... Don't wanna cum... Like this." Dean panted, he didn't think he had ever been so turned on in his life, and by the way Roman was looking at him he hadn't been either.

"Need to touch you." Dean added, tugging again at his arms which still held fast, Roman watched him, sure that if Dean pulled hard enough the fabric would give where Roman had knotted it, but Dean didn't seem to be bothered about actually struggling more his tugs were in response to the pleasure flowing through him. Roman wiggled his fingers and smiled when Dean moaned pressing down on his fingers, and relaxing a little more, telling Roman he had found what he was looking for. Roman leaned down kissing Dean again and pulled his hands away, Dean moaning in protest but unable to stop him.

"Shhh, Gonna get better baby I promise." Roman said quietly lips inches above Dean's as he squirted more lube into his hand and coated himself, before lining himself up with Dean's hole and slowly pushing inside. Roman didn't waste any time tonight, seeing the tiny nod from Dean that he was ready he started moving, picking up the pace, knowing they both wouldn't last long, the foreplay tonight getting them closer to the edge than usual, as he felt his orgasm building ever closer he reached up, fumbling with the knot that bound Dean's hands together, it came open easy enough the ties sliding from where they were wrapped around the head board and letting Dean's arms free, Dean moved immediately, wrapping his arms around Roman, pulling him down for a hard kiss, his fingers digging into Roman's shoudler's and brought his legs up to wrap around Roman's waist.

"'M so close." Dean moaned, pulling back from the kiss only for Roman to push forward to kiss him again, pausing briefly to reply.

"Yeah me... me too." He panted, reaching between himself and Dean to start stroking in time with his thrusts again.

Dean came first, and he came hard, with a cry of Roman's name, his fingers pulling Roman closer, legs tightening around Roman's waist, pushing Roman in deeper, and clenching around Roman inside him, triggering Roman's own orgasm, Dean's legs relaxed enough for Roman to be able to ride out his orgasm with a few more thrusts before he collapsed breathing hard and panting on top of Dean, sharing another sloppy kiss before he moved sliding out of Dean and flopping boneless and spent at Dean's side.

"That... Was..." Dean started after a few minutes.

"Yeah." Roman agreed.

"Wow." Dean finally finished, they both giggled, before falling quiet again waiting for their post orgasm haze to release them a little more, still waiting for their bones to feel less like jelly.

"That was new." Dean said, Roman hummed.

"New good or new bad?" He asked curiously.

"Good... Definitely good." Dean said firmly, Roman smiled and finally moved, rolling over a little to take Dean's hand in his own and worked on getting the t-shirt loose properly from around his wrist, before he went to the other, dropping the strips of cloth over the side of the bed when he was done.

"We can do that again champ." Dean said happily, Roman hummed and pushed himself up to rest on his forearm and pulled Dean closer for a gentle kiss.

"What's say we shower then get in touch with Seth and let him come go to bed too huh?" Roman asked, Dean blinked, he had honestly forgotten about the other man who was supposed to be sharing a room with them, and it was only as he glanced over at where Seth had dumped his bags that he remembered Seth following them in then telling them to text him when they where done because he was going for drink's with a few of the smackdown guys to catch up. Dean stretched and nodded, agreeing to the plan and allowed Roman to pull him to his feet and into a warm shower.

Seth raised an eyebrow 45 minutes later when he wandered into the room to find Dean and Roman curled up together looking far too happy for two guys who had taken a beating and won without really winning earlier.

"You two look happy." He commented as he slid his shoes, jacket and shirt off before padding over to the bed, Roman shrugged.

"Got to spend time with my boy, always good." Roman said happily, Dean hummed in reply only to start laughing when Seth frowned and picked up the length of discarded t-shirt which was still on the floor by the edge of the bed and looked at them.

"Do I want to know?" He asked, only partially curious dubious as to if he wanted to know based on how hard Dean was laughing, Roman snorted himself and shook his head.

"Probably not." Roman said shaking his head, Dean only laughed harder when Seth frowned curiously at it turning it in his hands inspecting it, Dean looked at him and smirked, then wiggled his eyebrows then wiggled his fingers in Seth's direction, and the dots connected, and Dean's laughter turned hysterical when Seth's face coloured.

"Admit it Seth, you're curious." Dean said, Roman sighed, because really Dean would never learn. Seth's face turned a deeper shade of red and he threw the remnant over to Dean's bags before he climbed into bed. Roman shifted, rolling over to pin Dean's wrists to the bed and hovering over him he spoke, eyes filled with a promise

"Stop. Teasing. Seth." He said firmly, Dean only smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Why? Will that happen again if I don't." Seth whined in embarrassment, back firmly to his brothers.

"You're insatiable." Roman mumbled, Dean smiled brightly.

"Of course I am, 's why you love me." He said happily. Roman couldn't deny it so he didn't simply leaned down for a small kiss.

"'S not the only reason." He said quietly.

"Love you too Ro." Dean replied before pushing Roman down and settling in his arms to fall asleep.

 


	36. There's Only One Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the only thing they can do is put themselves into a tangle of limbs make themselves into a puppy pile and get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had an idea in my head for the boys all cuddling together after a long hard night, and this happened.

Seth pushed the door open the rest of the way with his foot since his hands were full with his bags and stepped inside only to groan loudly.

"What's up?" Dean asked following him in.

"That's what's up." Seth said dumping his bags and waving at the bed in the room, the only bed.

"There's only one bed." He said needlessly. Dean shrugged.

"That's no big deal." He said unconcerned as he too put down his bags.

"Of course you would say that, you share a bed with Roman every night anyway." Seth snapped, it wasn't Dean's fault and he knew it but he was sore, his back was aching, and the last thing he wanted to deal with was having nowhere to sleep. Dean blinked several times surprise flashing over his face.

"Hey." Roman shot out as he too put down his bags.

"It's not his fault." He added, Seth huffed folding his arms and Dean opened his mouth to speak.

"I know what you're gonna say and the answer is no, you're in just a bad a shape as us, and I don't really feel like sharing with your husband with you forced onto the floor." Seth butted in before Dean could speak, folding his arms across his chest, Dean closed his mouth and paused for a second.

"That's not what I was gonna say." He finally said.

"What were you gonna say? Seth has a point De, We are all beat up tonight." Roman said, Dean shrugged.

"We all share together." He said it easily, kicking off his shoes he grabbed Seth and flopped down onto the bed dragging the other man with him, Seth shrieked as he was pulled down and wiggled around in Dean's hold.

"Dean!" Roman laughed watching their antics as Dean pinned Seth to the bed.

"C'me 'ere Ro." Seth paused for long enough for Dean to be able to wrap his arms around him in a bear hug to keep him on the bed and eyed Roman carefully, Roman smirked and shuffled onto the bed himself, Dean immediately started moving again, poking and prodding the other two to where he wanted them, Roman down one side of the bed, Seth down the other, before he slotted himself into the gap he had created in the middle, then he shuffled around again, pulling Roman closer he flung one of his legs to lie between Roman's grabbed one of Roman's arms and placed it so he could lie on it, grabbed his other arm and flung it over his waist, then reached behind him to grab one of Seth's legs and pull him so he was forced onto his side where Dean then dropped it so it lay in the gap between his and Roman's legs, grabbed Seth's arm and dropped it so it was lying over his waist under Roman's, then he adjusted his arm so he could grab a handful of Roman's shirt and let his head drop, before finally grabbing a handful of Seth's sweats he was wearing and went still letting out a sigh of contentment.

Seth and Roman both stared at one another over the top of Dean's head, how the other man had managed to tangle them together on his own neither knew, neither did they know how Dean had managed to some how quite comfortably squeeze three 6 foot 250 pound plus guys onto a bed that sometimes the three of them felt too big for when they had one to themselves, but Roman shook his head and rather than trying to make sense of it all fidgeted his fingers on his arm that was under Dean finding that he could reach Seth he pulled Seth closer to Dean wrapping his hand around the back of his neck spreading his fingers down his back and slightly adjusted his arm around Dean's waist before relaxing his own head into the pillow and going still himself.

Seth laid awake a little longer, Dean had long since settled, Roman wasn't far behind him after he had made himself properly comfortable, but Seth took a little longer, the dull ache in his back was steadily wearing off with his lack of movement, but it wasn't the pain keeping him awake, more the warm bubble he had found himself in, he couldn't remember when the last time was he had been so close to his brothers and part of him wanted to stay awake all night and just enjoy it, but with Dean's steady breathing, the gentle weight of his hand on his leg, coupled with Roman's slightly heavier breaths and Roman's fingers unconsciously drawing tiny pattern's on his shoulder Seth found himself drifting off to sleep.

When he blinked awake some hours later he found that they had moved around, it was still dark in the room, only just enough light filtering through the curtains from the light outside for him to be able to make the odd shapes out, if possible Seth found they were more tangled together than they had been before, at some point someone had woken up enough to grab the comforter which had been bundled out of the way by Dean and had thrown it over them, Seth could feel that both his legs were now tangled with the four others in the bed, Dean had shifted, his head now buried in Roman's neck and Seth had woken to find that he had shoved his face down in the gap between Dean's side and the mattress, the top of his head resting on Roman's arm which had moved to shift further down Seth's back, his fingers now resting down his spine, his arm was still flung over Dean's waist but now he could feel more of Roman's side his hand resting over Romans' waist too, in all he was warm and comfortable, Dean was showing no signs of life his breathing still gentle and deep, while Roman was now snoring softly. Seth couldn't find it in himself to do more than let himself drift off once more.

The next time they all woke it was to Roman's alarm beeping at them, Dean groaned, shifting around and trying to bury himself deeper into Roman's side, Roma himself grumbled and Seth felt his hand move from where it had been resting on his side until the beeping stopped.

"I thought we could lie in this morning." Dean mumbled, voice muffled from where his head was stuffed into Roman's side.

"We can, I forgot." Roman mumbled, dropping his phone back onto the side table having succeeded in turning off his alarm. Dean shifted around a little and settled once more.

"You ok Seth?" Seth hummed in question only half heard what Dean had said.

"You ok?" Roman repeated for him.

"Yeah, 'm more comfortable than I expected to be." Seth mumbled, he was past caring now and snuggled down under the covers pressing himself into Dean a little.

"'S 'cos a cuddle pile 's the bes' way to sleep." Dean mumbled happily.

"Ro's the best pillow." He added.

"I wouldn't know, 'm usin' you as a pillow more than Ro." Seth replied.

"'Ll lend him to you one day." Dean said, he sounded like he was half asleep again.

"'F you do that babe you will be down a me shaped pillow for the night." Roman rumbled, Dean moved, lifting his head to blink sleepily at his husband.

"Who said anything about for a night, he can have a nap at best." Dean sounded more awake and completely serious and Seth snorted from behind him.

"'S ok De, I will take your word for it." he said gently patting Dean on the side where his arm still lay over his waist. Dean twisted to look at him and grinned before he lay back down.

This was how their morning went, no one was in any hurry to move from the tangle of limps they were in where even they couldn't quite figure out who's limb belonged to who, only Roman's arm with his tattoo stretching and twisting down its length was clear, so cuddled up warm and cosy they stayed, ignoring the world outside their little bubble, where the aches and pains of the beatings they had all taken over the last few nights were forgotten. In the end it was only the call of food and the bathroom that made them move.

 

**That night at the show.**

"You three look happy." Finn commented watching as the group known as The shield wandered into the locker room, all three looked surprisingly well rested and weren't moving half as stiff as everyone had expected them to be, they also as Finn had pointed out looked rather relaxed and happy with themselves.

"'S all good." Dean said dropping his bags as normal in between Roman and Seth's, a thing they had started doing when they became aware of Dean's inability to keep his things together, he lost less because with Roman and Seth as buffers things like his phone, keys, wallet, and sometimes clothes ended up in his brothers' bags where it was easy to find.

"What you guys been up to?" Kevin asked curiously.

"The obvious thing when your feelin' down and beat up." Dean said like it was obvious, he blinked when everyone sent him a curious look.

"We cuddled." He said simply, everyone in the room went quiet and shared looks with each other as Dean started raking through his bags for clothes to wear that night.

"You cuddled?" Finn asked grinning.

"Yup, big ol' puppy pile, all cuddled together." Dean said happily, and having figured out what he was going to wear headed into the shower to get ready.

"A puppy pile?" Kevin asked eyes flicking up and down Roman and Seth, they were far from puppies.

"Probably more of a dog pile than a puppy pile." Roman admitted shrugging.

"Don't care what you call it, I got to sleep cuddled up with my boys." Roman said with an easy shrug, Seth grinned.

"They do call us the hounds of justice, that means like hounds we cuddle like a pack sometimes." He said happily, everyone shrugged, clearly whatever they had done had worked wonders to cheer the three members of The Shield up, so if cuddling made them happy then no one was going to say a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know when Seth started taking over and things started happening from his point of view but never mind.


	37. Get That Thing Away From Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman doesn't like spiders... But what does Dean not like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for fun.

Roman who had just settled himself on the couch with some lunch jumped up like it was on fire when he heard it, a shriek from outside, he put down his plate and hurried to the door only to stop short when he reached it, Dean had plastered himself to the wall that supported the canopy that came out from the back of the house to provide some shade around one end of the pool and was skirting around said pool, back flat against the wall, he squeezed himself into and out of the corner before shuffling along by the glass door.

"De?" Dean kept his eyes firmly on the pool and shushed his husband, Roman frowned, sure now that Dean was uninjured or in any immediate danger he let a small smile cross his face.

"What's up babe." Dean shushed him again.

"Might hear you." He said quietly.

"What might hear me." Roman whispered, Dean only inclined his head towards the pool, Roman sighed and stepped through the door shuffling over to look in the pool and he snorted, turning back to Dean who was glaring at the pool like it was going to bite him.

"Shut up." Dean said, though there was no snap to his voice.

"It's just a little one, just scoop it out and drop it by the pond." Roman said like it was simple, because really it was.

"Ewww, no... It's probably all slimy." Dean said then he shuddered.

"De... Its just a frog baby." Roman said gently. "'S not gonna hurt you." Dean huffed and folded his arms.

"Says the guy who freaks out whenever a spider shows up." He grumbled, Roman stuck his nose up slightly.

"A spider could kill me." He said flatly.

"A frog isn't gonna do much more than jump at you." He added. Dean shuffled back pressing further into the wall as if he was expecting it to do just that.

"Get rid of it." Dean said still eyeing the pool, Roman sighed and kneeled on the floor, the little frog had made itself comfortable near one of the drains on the side of the pool, using the shallow water there to bask in. Roman gently coaxed it into his hand and stood up gently cupping his hands together to stop it from hopping away and potentially hurting itself. he turned to Dean who looked like he was trying to decide which way to move. Roman stepped away from the edge of the pool only to see Dean flatten himself even further against the wall. Roman smirked and held out his hands, Dan squeaked and ducked away.

"Get that thing away from me!" He said waving his hands.

"'S just a frog." Roman repeated, but did as Dean asked, wandering over to a small pond that was in the corner of their garden and letting the little creature go, watching as it hopped safely into the long grasses around the edge of the water.

Dean sent him a look of pure disgust as Roman wandered back over.

"Seriosuly De, they are safe." Roman tried again, Dean pouted.

"I know, its not them being dangerous that scares me." He said then he huffed. "'Nd 'm not scared." He added, Roman giggled.

"No one said you were." Roman said shrugging.

"'M not." Dean repeated firmly. "I just don't like 'em, they are all slimy, 'nd..." Dean trailed off and flapped his hand a little like it should have explained everything but actually didn't explain a thing. Roman giggled again and wandered over, keeping his hands to himself he pressed his lips to Dean's Dean moving his head to kiss him back.

"'S ok babe, everyone doesn't like something." Roman said simply and disappeared back inside to wash his hands, it was true what Dean had said earlier, Roman did not do spiders.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was super uninspired today so this was the best i could come up with... hopefully something better will come to me tomorrow :)


	38. Stop texting me weird things in the middle of the night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets bored when hes home alone.

‘ _Did you know taco cat is the same in reverse as it is forwards?’_ Roman blinked several times at his phone, eyes flicking up to the corner of the screen, yep, it was 3 in the morning, and yep, Dean had just sent that, he sighed and replied with several question marks, only for Desn to send the exact same thing again, he sighed.

’ _De, babe, its 3 am why are you awake right now?‘_ He sent, it wasn’t long before Dean replied.

’ _Cnt sleep, beds too empty, too quiet.’_ Roman shifted, to free up his other hand a bit more.

 _’Yeah, I think the same, miss you.’_ He sent.

’ _Miss you too.’_ Dean replied. 

‘ _Try and get some sleep baby.’_ Roman sent after there was a few minutes of nothing.

’ _K, love you.’_ Dean sent then he fell quiet not replying with anything to Roman’s own ‘love you too’ 

It happened again, Dean just kept sending random, weird messages to Roman in the middle of the night, it going on around once a week for about a month, sending everything from, the random message about taco cats which had thrown Roman completely for a loop when he woke up the next day and read it several times to figure it out, to other messages like ‘ _Did you know winter is the only season you experience twice a year.’_ And  _‘spring time is basically just one big plant orgy.’_ And hadn’t that one made Roman pause, he had recieved that one at 4:30 in the morning and had just not been prepared for the mental power he would need to unpack that so he had dropped his phone, groaned and burried his head into his pillow and tried to go back to sleep, it hadn’t worked too well.

 

Most unhelpfully, Seth was being no use, he found the whole thing hilarious, laughing too much at some of the random crap Dean was sending, he ws enjoying it so much that he had taken to asking Roman what the latest mssages were.

‘ _You should send these to Seth he’s loving this.’_ Roman sent off one day after sharing the latest ‘ _Banjo’s are just guitars with southern accents.’_ With him, the other man still giggling occasionaly as he thought about it.

’ _As are you, even if you are trying to deny it.’_ Dean replied

Roman absolutely did not want to admit he was finding it funny, knowing it would only encourage Dean more, so he carefully avoided the answer. Deciding to ignore it in the hope that Dean would get bored and rather than staying awake until the early hours of the morning, to text Roman random crap would actually get some sleep. It didn’t in fact if anything it got more frequent, coming once or twice a week rather than only once, or it did until Roman woke one morning to.

‘ _The ocean is just fish soup_ ’ Roman sighed, and dropped his phone deciding not to reply until a more reasonable hour the next day when while he was talking to Dean he sent a message about it.

‘ _Oh by the way De, I love you, I really do, but please stop texting weird crap to me in the middle of the night and get yourself some sleep_.’ Roman could practically see Dean’s pout in his reply saying he would, but laughed when he received a message asking if odd messages were ok during the day, Roman had smiling and shaking his head replied with a short message telling him that was fine, and that he thought it was funny, but that his sleepy brain couldn’t cope with the randomness of the messages in the middle of the night.

 

Thankfully Dean did stop sending weird messages in the middle of the night but they just changed to coming every few days instead, when Roman was far more awake and could appreciate the humour and randomness of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas for the messages came from the random posts of @just-shower-thoughts over on tumblr.


	39. We’re family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy times where Roman and Dean join Seth and his family for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think most of this sucks but hope you enjoy anyway :)

"Wait... What? Are you sure?" Seth asked, looking between both Roman and Dean, they had been back as brothers for a couple of months now but Seth had absolutely not expected this.

"Yeah we're sure." Roman said grinning and folding his arms, amused at the look on Seth's face.

"But why? You guys have your own things to do." Seth said confusion in his voice, Dean rolled his eyes fondly.

"We're family aren't we?" He asked, posing his own question rather than answering Seth's.

"Yeah." Dean nodded once satisfied.

"And this is the kind of thing families do right?" He asked, Seth nodded slowly.

"Then that's what we are gonna do, you're getting together with your family, so your family." Dean paused to wave his hand indicating himself and Roman.

"Are coming too." Dean added, then he faltered, his hand still hanging between himself and Roman.

"Wait... That's alright... Right?... That we are gonna come too?" Dean suddenly sounded unsure, slightly worried even, but Seth quickly waved his hands.

"No, of course, you guys are welcome, I just wasn't expecting it that's all." Seth said hurriedly, quickly trying to reassure Dean, who grinned widely and in true Dean fashion, happy that he had said what he needed to he bounced off to finish getting ready for his segment. Both Roman and Seth shook their heads fondly watching the other man go and Seth grabbed his phone doing a little mental math when he saw the time.

"I'm just gonna call my mom, let her know there's gonna be two extras for dinner." Seth said, Roman hummed.

"You sure its gonna be ok? Don't want to put her out or anything." Roman asked, Seth once again shook his head.

"Naa she wont mind at all, truth is Ro she will make enough for everyone plus leftovers for a couple of days, you would think she's got a whole army to feed or something, I'm gonna call her more so she knows to tell Dad to fish out 2 extra chairs for the table than to warn her about having two more mouth's to feed." Seth said, Roman laughed.

"Must be a mom thing, my mom makes enough for a small army too." He replied, Seth raised an eyebrow.

"Your family is Samoan, you and the twins eat enough for us all, I can only imagine how the rest of you eat." He said voice half teasing, Roman nodded humming in agreement.

"True. We do eat well, and you think me and the twins are bad, De can keep up with all of us, and the jerk doesn't even have to be good for like a month after it either." Roman said fondly, Seth giggled, it was a well known fact that Dean could eat whatever he wanted and rarely put on weight after.

Two days later and their loop was over, but rather than Roman and Dean heading one way while Seth headed the other they all met in the lobby of the hotel and piled into a car together, Seth had decided to be the driver and Roman and Dean let him, saying it was probably better that Seth drove anyway since he knew the local roads better than they did, so all their bags packed into the back of the car, Seth driving, Dean riding shotgun and Roman having made himself comfortable across the back seat they hit the road, spending most of the drive laughing and joking as always which was why it seemed like it took no time at all before Seth was pulling up outside his house. They all climbed out stretching and yawning and Seth had only got a few seconds warning, someone calling his name before he was being wrapped up in a tight hug, he spluttered, stumbling slightly, carefully wrapping his arms around his mother who had lacthed onto him.

”Hi mom,” He mumbled, narrowing his eyes at Dean from over her shoulder, the other man hiding his giggled behind his hand.

”Mom, I kinda need to breathe.” Seth spluttered over her chatter, his mother finally let him go.

”Sorry baby.” She said pulling away a huge grin on her face.

“Mom, this is Dean and Roman.” Seth said, a part of him realising this was the first time his parents had ever met either of his brothers properly.

”oh, of coruse, its lovely to finally meet you both.” She said smiling happily.

”It’s nice to meet you too Mrs Rollins.” Dean said shaking her hand, charming dimpled smile on full display.

”So you father has set everything up, you three will have to share your old room i’m afriad Seth.” Mrs Rollins said leading them inside.

”Thats ok, we share hotel room’s all the time.” Roman said. The three shared an amused look when it seemed that Seth’s mother didn’t hear a word since she continued to babble happily.

”Now I know you have had a long day and a long drive, so tonight, you can have some food then its off to bed with all of you.” She said firmly, waving them to the table that had a few more chairs around it than it should have and a small spread of hot burgers and a huge plate of fries for them all to share, Dean’s eyes lit up and without any further encouragement he dug in closely followed by the other two.

 

next day.

 

Seth woke slowly, blinking awake to a gentle knock on his door, he rolled over glancing at where Roman and Dean were in a tangle of limbs and blankets on the air bed on the floor before he whispered a quiet.

“Come in.” It was clearly loud enough since his mother poked her head around the door smiling at him.

“I just wanted to see if you were awake and ready for breakfast?” She asked quietly, Seth hummed and sat up before stretching.

“Yeah.”

“Ro... Breakfast?” He asked, speaking louder and watching as the mass on the floor shifted, he noticed his mother straighten up a little clearly searching for something, Roman detangled himself enough to sit up and hummed in question.

“Breakfast.” Seth repeated, Roman yawned and stretched.

“Yeah, I will get De up.” He said lowering his arms and gently running his fingers over Dean’s head, through his hair, Dean grumbled and shifted away.

“Go ‘way.” Seth heard his mother giggle and he turned to her, she smiled gently and took her leave.

“C’me on babe, Seth’s mom is making breakfast.” Dean moved this time, stretching under the blankets.

“K’nd of br’kfst?” Dean mumbled.

“Knowing my mom, whatever the hell you want.” Seth inputted, Dena hummed and finally sat up blinking sleepily around the room.

“Shower is the second door on the right.” Seth said without even having to be asked, Dean grunted his thanks, and crawled off the airbed to his bags, fished through them for clean clothes and a towel before stumbling out of the room. Seth and Roman watched him go before they got up and headed down stairs, wandering into the kitchen to Seth mother telling them the kettle had just boiled and to help themselves, they made coffee’s then went to join Seth’s parents sitting chatting amongst themselves, until Roman put down his cup and wandered off.

“Everything alright?” Seth’s mother asked watching Roman go, Seth hummed and nodded.

“Yeah, he’s gone to make Dean a coffee.” Seth mumbled.

“Oh, yes I was wondering where he had gotten to.”

“Dean cant function and isn’t the nicest of guys to be around until after he has had a shower and a coffee.” Seth stated.

“I know the feeling.” Seth’s father grumbled, just as Roman wandered back in a fresh cup clutched in his hand, which seconds later was handed to Dean as he stumbled through the living room door, accepting it, he blinked at the cup a few times almost suspiciously before taking a sip and finally nodding, it seemed Roman hadn’t tried to cut his sugar down today, something he did regularly.

They spent the morning relaxing, Seth’s mother sending them out to the store to shop for the last bits they would need for dinner that night after lunch, then Seth and Roman spent a couple of hours battling it out on various games on Seth’s xbox, then they all retrested up stairs again for showers and to get ready for dinner that night.

“So who’s comin’ tonight Seth?” Dean asked as he pulled on his shirt.

“Dunno to be honest, I think my brother, maybe my sister, few aunts, uncles, cousins.” Seth replied shrugging, he hadn’t thought to ask, Roman laughed.

“Everyone then.” He stated, Seth shrugged again.

“Thing is even if everyone shows up its not like when your family get together.” Seth teased, roman smirked.

“Ain’t nothing like when my family gets together.” They spent a little time all laughing and joking until they were called down, as Seth’s family started to arrive, as it turned out having heard that Seth was home everyone had decided to come along to see him, which mesnt Seth was grinning brightly by the time he was done being osssed around from person to person, he eventually detached himself from a cousin and stepped next to Roman and Dean who had been leaning against the wall.

“Alright, introducing everyone would take all night so, De, Ro this is everyone, everyone this is Dean and Roman.” Then it was Dean and Roman’s turn to be passed around as everyone introduced themselves, by the time it was done they were being called to dinner.

“So Seth, seeing anyone?” Seth’s cheeks coloured at his brother’s question and he shook his head.

“Havn’t got time.” He mumbled.

“Lies!” Dean declared.

“Me and Ro found someone.” He added, Seth sighed.

“You found each other.” Seth pointed out, Dean just grinned a huge dimple popping grin in response.

“Each other?” Seth’s sister asked surprised. “You two are together?”

“She doesn’t watch the show.” Seth said as Roman opened his mouth, but still Roman nodded.

“We’re married actually.” He said.

“Oh, You two are the ones who gave Seth that best man letter.” She said grinning, Seth had shown them and everyone had had a good laugh at it.

“Guilty.” Dean said waving his fork.

“I thought it was brilliant.” Seth’s brother said.

“I may have to borrow it when I get married.” He said, Dean shrugged.

“Feel free. ‘M just happy he ticked the fuck yes box because I dunno who I would have asked otherwise.” Dean replied.

The rest of dinner went in much the same way, developing into friendly banter, Dean delighting in teasing Seth with Seth’s brother, each trying to see who could make Seth go redder in the face, Seth’s brother was winning until Dean came up with the last one.

“Well, there was the time Seth ignored a perfectly good sign and walked in on me and Roman, right after we were done, you know...” Dean paused at lest keeping his story clean since they were still at the table, by the snickers around the table everyone got it.

“What’d the sign say?” Seth’s sister asked.

“Do not disturb, fucking in progress.” Dean said with no hesitation, the whole table burst out laughing.

“And you still went in?” Seth was now a deep shade of red and huffed folding his arms deciding not to answer. Roman sighed and lightly smacked Dean across the back of the head.

“Alright that’s enough, stop teasing Seth.” Dean just grinned brightly but made no promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find a chapter about Seth’s best man letter in chapter 50 of ‘50 moments in the life’
> 
> And a chapter about the sign back in chapter 23 of this :)


	40. I never meant to hurt you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been on his mind for months, finally he could ask about it

Roman gently pushed the blankets back away from himself being careful not to disturb Dean who was dead asleep at his side before he swung his legs off the bed and wandered to the bathroom, taking care of business then heading back into the main room and back toward getting into bed when he noticed that Seth was sitting up, it was hard to make him out in the near complete darkness of the room, but there was enough light poking in from the lights outside around the edges of the curtains to be able to make out shapes.

“Seth?” Roman asked, voice quiet, he knew Dean was definitely asleep, so kept his voice down as to make sure he would stay there, Seth jumped slightly, but quietly hummed in response.

“You ok?” Roman asked, he could just see enough to see how Seth shrugged.

“Just thinking.” Seth whispered, Roman tilted his head and gently took the blanket he had shoved away spreading it back out again so it was out of Dean’s way before he padded quietly over to Seth’s bed, pausing as he passed to twitch the curtains to let in a little more light, thankful that Dean’s head was turned the other way so the other man didn’t get a face full of it, and sat down at Seth’s side.

“What about?” Roman asked, this time he could see when Seth turned to look at him, a curious look on his face. Roman shrugged in answer to Seth’s unasked question.

“You’re awake, I’m awake, might as well talk about it.” Roman said, Seth thought about it then shrugged.

“‘M not thinking of anything in particular, more a whole bunch of things.” Seth said quietly.

“Want to talk about any of it?” Roman asked, to begin with Seth didn’t answer, he just pulled his legs up to wrap his arms around them snd the rested his chin on his knees, they were quiet for a while, Roman didn’t say a word, he was used to this, Dean sometimes had to be left for hours to figure out how to put his thoughts into words.

“Can I ask you something?” Seth finally asked, Roman hummed a yes, tilting his head curiously.

“It’s going back a while, but last year, before me and Dean took the championships, what did you mean when you said you almost lost him because of me?” Roman blinked, that he hadn’t expected. He didn’t immediately reply, eyes drifting over to where Dean was as always stretched out on his front, one arm buried under his pillow while the other was thrown over his head, breathing steady and even with sleep.

“It was way back when we first split, when you left it threw me and Dean completely for a loop, Dean even more so, I think he was lost in his head for days trying to figure out what the fuck he had done wrong, and I think it took him even longer to believe me when I told him it wasn’t his fault, anyway, it all came to a head about a week later, we were really high strung from raw, Dean had just cut that promo, and when we got back to the hotel I tried to get him talking, we hd hardly said a word to each other in a week, anyway, it made Dean snap, we argued, both said shit we didn’t mean, Dean was so lost in his head he had managed to convince himself that there was a possibility that Hunter could have offered me whatever he had offered you and I would have gone with you. That pissed me off so I told Dean that I had expected him to be the one to split us up, he hit me, called me an asshole, and left.” Roman paused at this point in the story, Seth sitting wide eyed, he didn’t speak though, sure Roman wasn’t finished his story.

“I admit it, what I said was true, I believed it, but like way back when we all first met, I never intended to tell Dean though, I only brought it up because we were deliberately trying to hurt each other, get under each other’s skin, looking for a reaction, I deserved the smack he gave me, anyway, Dean stayed away for like 3 days, managed to get in with a couple of the guys and hid himself away, I eventually managed to talk to him at a show and we pulled our heads out our asses and apologised to each other.” Roman finished his story with a deep sigh, and shrugged.

“Thats what I meant” He said, again Seth was quiet, figuring out what to say in reply.

“I never meant to hurt you guys like that.” He finally said, Roman shrugged.

“I don’t think you did.” He agreed.

“But I dont think you were thinking at all, I get it, we all wanna be on the top of the ladder, and there can only be one of us up there at a time, but there were way better ways you could have gone about doing it.” Roman pointed out.

“I know, I regretted it pretty quickly, and not because Dean was practically chasing me out of the building every night.” Roman snorted.

“You deserved it.”

“‘M I n’t invited to talk?” Another voice asked, Seth and Roman both looked over to see that Dean had rolled over, his head pillowed on his arms while he watched them talk.

“Always babe, we were just both awake and started chatting thats all.” Roman replied softly. Dean hummed and stretched, blinking at the time.

“Should sl’p ‘ts like 4 am.” He mumbled, Roman’s reply was to stand up, stretch and wander over to get back into bed.

“What were you talkin’ about?” He asked happily shifting to cuddle up to Roman.

“My own moment of insanity.” Seth replied, Dean stilled raising his head and looking over, Seth shrugged.

“It was.” Dean looked at him for a few more seconds.

“Least you know it was too.” Dean finally said and let his head drop again.

“‘S all good Seth, you pulled your head out your ass and we are all good again.” Dean mumbled, his voice getting softer as he dropped back off to sleep. Seth slid down the bed settling himself before he spoke.

“Thank you for giving me another chance.” He said quietly, no one answered, really they didn’t need to, everything that needed to be said had been said, some of it live on air, and it was only moments like now in the dead of night that it needed to be mentioned again.


	41. Can you teach me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman reminisces and takes a look back to the early days

Roman could remember it like it had happened yesterday, the beginning of his friendship with Dean, back when being a wrestler for WWE meant being hidden away in what passed as a glorified albeit well equipt warehouse,

 

Dean had several times after their first meeting wandered over offering Roman up random ideas for things he could try in the ring, and so far every single thing had worked, he was getting comfortable in his style, knew a bunch of his moves in his move set had come from the other man and his random musings, but there was one thing he wanted desperately to get better at, and Dean was one of the best he had heard. So Dean was who he was going to ask for help.

It took another 2 days after he had decided to do it to actually carry his little plan out, he had hovered around, watching as one of the trainers put Dean through his paces, or more, Dean put the trainer through theirs, Dean was one of those guys, he had been wrestling for a long time already, he had put in the work and really it was some kind of crime that he was stuck down in developmental, but Dean admitted it sometimes, that there was still things he didn't know, and they were teaching him how to make his moves flow, how to make what he could do look the best possible, the HD WWE camera's were unforgiving, and Dean was soaking every word he was told like a sponge.

Roman shook himself back down to earth when the trainer called time and rolled out of the ring leaving Dean to follow him at a slower pace, Roman finally wandering over.

"Hey." Dean hummed at him in reply, sitting to hang his legs out of the ring, leaning on the bottom rope, taking a deep drink from his water bottle.

"Hey." He replied once he had finished drinking.

"You see something you liked?" Dean asked, Roman found himself grinning, ever since that first day when they had trained together he and Dean had had a easy friendship, playful banter mixed in with some equally playful flirting.

"I dunno if I should admit if I did or not, you don't need that ego inflating any more than it already is." Roman teased, Dean huffed.

"Ain't ego if you can back it up, and besides, 's Seth's head that fills the building not mine." Roman snorted giggling behind his hand. Dean shrugged though.

"Least he floats his own boat though, ain't no one around here gonna do it for him." Dean's words had a level of truth to them, in the end they were all doing the same thing, trying out outshine each other in the hope that they would be called up to the big leagues as soon as possible.

"I get the feeling Seth ain't why you were stood there watchin' though... What's up?" Dean asked after a few seconds.

"Well, I was wondering if I could ask you something." Roman said, trying to hide his nerves, if Dean noticed it he didn't say anything simply raised a curious eyebrow.

"I was wondering... Well... I noticed that you..." Roman wanted to bury his head in his hands he hadn't had this much trouble asking for something since he had to ask a girl to prom. Dean started to smile.

"I was wonderinfifyouwouldteachmehowtocutadecentpromo." Roman finally said spouting out all the words so fast they were all in one breath and almost one huge word on its own, Dean blinked several times, clearly trying to make head or tails of what Roman had just said.

"Sorry, Ro, but I have no idea what you just said." Dean eventually said.

"I was wondering... If you would teach me, how to cut a decent promo?" Roman repeated, thankfully managing to say it a bit slower, it prompted more surprised blinking from Dean.

"Me?" He asked curious.

"Yeah, you cut an amazing promo the other day about McDonnalds of all things, takes talent to cut a promo about something that dumb, and my promo game sucks ass." Roman said shrugging, he had along with several of the other guys been shocked into silence at Dean's ability to cut promo's about the most ridiculous things in promo class, but Dean always seemed able to make it work, cutting promo's that could have gone toe to toe with half the main roster with no problems.

"'S not hard." Dean said shrugging.

"Trick to a promo, is you gotta believe in what you're saying, you don't buy it, they ain't gonna buy it either." Dean said, it wasn't necessary for him to specify who 'they' was.

"Will you teach me?" Roman asked again, Dean eyed him for a while before finally nodding.

"Sure, I will help you, you got the words, I remember that first day, you got right up in my face and trash talked with me a bit, you got size on your side Ro, you gotta use that to your advantage too." Dean started, before he launched into a good 15 minutes of ideas and tips he had.

It wasn't Roman's only lesson, infact Roman took trash talking lessons from Dean whenever he could and would tell anyone willing to listen that if Roman needed help figuring something wrestling related out it was Dean he went to, because Dean's wrestling soaked brain always had an idea that he could pick at.


	42. Are you drunk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Seth wanted to drink... Really Roman should have known better than to leave them alone.

Roman glanced at the time as he closed the full screen on the movie he had been watching, 11:45, he had left Seth and Dean downstairs in the bar, sore and achy he had been done for the night and had just wanted a shower and so had retired back to the room, enjoying the time to loose himself in a movie, hehadn't even realised so much time had passed, and was just debating with himself whether to go down stairs to retrieve the other two when he heard it, someone putting the card key into the lock... or evidently missing and trying several times until eventually there was the click of the lock disengaging and the door was pushed open. Roman felt amusement bubble up and half rolled over to watch where they would appear from.

"Shhhhhhh he might be sleeping." Seth, the man was clearly attempting to be quiet, he was failing miserably, his voice was more of a stage whisper than an actual one.

"Lights on." Dean mumbled back.

"Ro likes it dark." He added, Roman almost thought he heard a slur to his voice. Then they stumbled past the wall and Roman snorted as they stumbled onto each other.

"Hey guys." He said grinning.

"See, Told ya." Dean mumbled, pushing himself off Seth then he flopped onto the bed at Roman's side.

"Heyyyy Roooo." Dean said brightly, dragging out his words and grinning as he tilted his head back to look at Roman upside down.

"Hey babe, you drunk?" He asked, he knew the answer was a definite yes, but still Dean scoffed.

"Pfft, Naaaa." He said waving his hand dismissively, he sat up, swaying slightly and blinked at his fingers holding up 4 then a 5th.

"H'd like 3." He said showing Roman 5 fingers.

"That's 5 babe." Roman said gently, Dean blinked several times again and blinked again, and slowly put down 2 fingers, Roman left him to it and leaned slightly to the side to look around him to Seth who was blinking at his feet.

"You ok there Seth?" He asked, Seth hummed and stumbled as he toed off his shoes.

"'M ok." He said, hand sliding along the wall as he steadied himself, Roman shook his head and slid out of bed taking Seth's arms in his hands and lead him to the bed, he grabbed Seth's sweatpants which he always slept in and put them at his side.

"Alright, put those on, time for bed." Roman said watching as Seth giggled and started working on doing what he had been asked to do.

"Alright babe, time for bed." Roman said as he turned back to Dean who was smiling lazily at them watching what Roman was doing.

"'Mmm, W'nt you." Dean hummed, leaning forward as if he was going in for a kiss, but clearly misjudged the gap and nearly fell plain off the bed, or would have if Roman hadn't been there to catch him.

"Nope, bed time." Roman said, pushing him back up and sliding Dean's jacket off and then his shirt, Dean allowed it, then went to try and push Roman's off too, leaning forward this time he was able to plant several kisses over Roman's clothed chest, Roman gently pushed Dean back and then detached Dean's hands from his shirt.

"Bed time baby." Roman repeated gently, turning his head to look at Seth who had managed to change his clothes and had apparently then flopped onto the bed and fell asleep, one down one to go.

"'S not fair." Dean mumbled as Roman gently pulled him to his feet, to help him get his shoes, socks and trousers off then made him sit again to help him into his sleeping shorts.

"What's not fair?" Roman asked quietly.

"You get to undress me." Dean said pouting, Roman smiled, gently, shaking his head.

"That's because if I had left you you would have passed out fully clothed." Roman pointed out.

"Better to pass out naked." Dean stated.

"Seth wouldn't think so in the morning'." Roman replied, Dean scoffed again and waved his hand again.

"Be fine." He mumbled, Roman then guided him to shift into bed and let Roman make him lie down, dropping off to sleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, Roman breathed a quiet laugh and shook his head, pulling the blankets over Dean holding them as the other man shifted to his normal on his front sleeping position before letting them go, he then turned to Seth and made sure he was covered over too before he slid into bed himself, flicking off the lights, he was about to settle himself when he changed his mind, sliding out of bed he wandered to the bathroom and flicked on the light, just in case either of his drunken room mates chose to wake in the night, likely since Seth was the type to have to pee several times as he came down from being drunk. Satisfied that no one was going to go stumbling into something in the dark he finally climbed back into bed and settled.

 

The next morning Roman woke both Seth and Dean to the same groans, heads being buried under pillows and the same 'shhhhhh' telling him to be quiet.

"Feeling a bit hungover?" He asked brightly.

"Shut up." Seth grumbled, voice muffled by the pillow, they lay there for several more minutes before Roman tried again.

"H'w much did we drink?" Dean asked finally sitting up and rubbing his head.

"I dunno, when I asked you, you told me you had had 3 but held up your hand with 5 fingers." Roman said shrugging, Dean snorted.

"W's definitely more than 5." Seth hummed in agreement having now sat up himself, Roman just shook his head offered them both fresh bottles of water and pain killers.

"Showers for both of you, then breakfast, coffee and we have to hit the road." He said, his Shield mates hummed and nodded.

it took another 3 hours before they got anywhere.


	43. Do you trust me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean get's an offer, based on this weeks raw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone left a comment saying they hoped Raw inspired me... I think it's safe to say it did... I didn't intend to write nearly 2,500 words but here we go... hope you enjoy :)

 

"Two of us..." Seth mouthed, frowning slightly and shaking his head in confusion, part of him was so confused that he actually looked to his side, yep as expected there was definitely 3 of them.

"I know math is hard for you, so ask your buddies there on your left and right but, there's 3 of us man." Seth said into the mic.

"Maybe you should try running it by your brother Dean Ambrose over there." Strowman shot back, aside from a slight shift Dean hardly reacted at all, Roman and Seth both looked at him and frowned, as if expecting something, but they could see it clearly, even if others wouldn't be able to, Dean had as much an idea what Strowman was going on about as they did, they turned back as Dolph started talking, starting off by singling Dean out, raising him up above the other two by implying that Dean could get by on his own but Roman and Seth couldn't, reminding them all that when Dean was alone over on smackdown he was the top guy, Still, Dean didn't move not even the hard frown on his face shifted.

"Its true." Drew declared, "They don't appreciate you. You deserve more!" He said firmly, pointing his finger for emphasis, at his side Seth and Roman shifted, that they agreed with, Dean deserved way more than what he had been handed since coming back, but before anyone could say anything Dolph was talking again

"We have an offer for you, you have put yourself on the line Dean, and have nothing to show for it, when Seth couldn't get the job done he begged for your help and what happened, he's a champion, and when Mr Monster In The Bank here cashed in on your boy Roman there, you put yourself on the line again and what? now he's a champion too, only guy who seems to be taking a beating for nothing is you Dean, but if you want it, with us, that intercontinental championship is all yours man." Dolph said waving his hand in invitation, for Seth and Roman it was an uncomfortable truth, Dean had been back for 4 weeks, and he had as Dolph said, taken a beating every week, sometimes more than once a week, and had nothing to show for it. Still Dean was hardly reacting, his eyes were narrowed slightly a frown on his face but other than that and a slight sway to his stance Dean wasn't showing any outward clues as to what was going through his head, it was also clear that Dean had no intension of answering them, so Roman took over.

"Why don't you just shut up already huh? these people." Roman paused to indicate the universe around them.

"Didn't pay their hard earned money to listen to you run your mouth, they paid to see us fight, so why don't you come down here and we will give them what they paid for." Roman snapped, throwing the mic away as the crowd roared around them, Strowman, Drew and Dolph seemed to take them up on their offer and started stalking their way down the ramp, the crowd roaring their approval even as Baron started babbling into the mic, over running the yes chant of the crowd with his own No's

"Hold up! This is not happening now." He said, the crowd shouted their disapproval, and Dolph quickly went ahead taking control of the situation, setting up a tag team match, before turning back to The Shield and declaring that he would deal with them later.

  


Back in the locker room Dean was just as quiet as he had been in the ring, now though his finger gently tapped at his collarbone, a silent sign that he was thinking about something, Seth and Roman were quiet at his sides, infinitely curious but knowing better than to try and get answers out of him right now. It made Roman wonder, would Drew and Dolph know what all Dean's little mannerism's mean?, would they know to leave him as he was right now?, leave him to go and find a quiet place to figure out his head or would they be trying to get him talking?, Roman was almost certain they would go for the latter.

"Do you trust me?" Dean mumbled, both Roman and Seth frowned in confusion.

"Always babe, what makes you ask that?" Roman asked at the same time as Seth replied with his own quiet "Yeah". Dean didn't answer, and still his finger tapped, then he was standing and leaving without another word.

"Do you think we should go after him?" Seth asked eyes on the door which was slowly closing, Roman shook his head.

"No, let him figure shit out, it kills me to admit Dolph has a point, De has gone through hell with us this last month and has nothing to show for it." Roman said quietly, Seth hummed, then idea's started forming.

"I have an idea." He said before he too was on the move, leaving a slightly confused Roman behind, Roman watched as the door swung closed behind his brother but stayed seated, as always Seth would plan, and when the plan was formed in his head Roman would know about it.

  


Dean had sequestered himself away in a bit of out of the way corridor to figure himself out, contrary to what everyone probably thought his husband and brother included, Dean wasn't remotely considering what Dolph, Drew and Strowman had had to say, more than anything he was trying to force himself to calm down, the anger bubbling inside him was roaring to be free and Dean knew nothing good would come from snapping, where those three got off on trying to imply that Roman and Seth had just left him all alone while he had been off injured and sick he didn't know, but that was wasn't the point, he knew Seth and Roman had been at his side whenever they could, even going as far as to no show at a few house shows while he had been barely conscious in the hospital to be at his side, their job meant they simply couldn't be with him the whole time and he fully understood that. He was quick when Dolph showed up, grabbing his jacket and growling at him to get lost, quickly censoring himself when he spotted the camera.

"Woah, woah, Dean I just want to talk." Dolph babbled, holding up his hands in surrender.

"All I was saying." Dolph started, waving his hand frantically when he felt Dean's fist tighten in his jacket.

"Earlier... All I was saying was the truth, and you know it." He paused for a split second, realising Dean was listening he babbled on, asking where Seth and Roman had been while he was gone, Dean had to bite his tongue to stop him from spitting that they were right at his side, even as Dolph chattered on, Dolph clearly realised he wasn't on the right track when Dean didn't react to what he was saying, so changed his tone, going on again about how great Dean had been over on smackdown, back when he had been on his own, Dean let him go when he started talking about smackdown, narrowing his eyes slightly when Dolph tried to tell him Seth and Roman didn't care about him, narrowing them further when Dolph finally made to take his leave, he was almost finished a step back when he spoke.

"You got Corbin and whoever he chooses tonight, we'll be out there, all you got to do is give a signal man and we are there." Dolph didn't wait for a response, he knew he wouldn't get one, but finished what he had to say he took his leave.

Dean didn't hang around either moving away form his corridor he instead chose to sit himself in the corner of the doctor's office, the man had glanced up when Dean had arrived.

"You alright Dean?" He asked, he couldn't see any outward injuries or signs that Dean needed him, Dean himself didn't answer just dropped down onto a chair in the corner, the doctor watched him carefully for a few seconds before going back to his paper work correctly deducing that Dean had simply came here for some peace and quiet. It worked, for a little while, until Drew wandered in, Dean immediately stood up.

"What?" He was getting tired of this little crew hunting him down, it was one of the reason's why he already knew his answer, they didn't know to just back off and leave him the hell alone.

"I should be asking you that." Drew growled. "I just had Seth show up there, and twist every word of what we said earlier, every bit of the truth we said to you, he twisted them all and said it was all happening to me." Dean didn't have anything to say to that, simply looked Drew up and down.

"I have a few theories as to why, the first one is that Seth has some kind of an idea for some kind of 4 man shield, and I agree that would be a pretty unstoppable force, or alternatively, he realises that every word of what we had to say was absolutely true." Drew paused to let it sink in before he too went down that line, echoing Dolph's earlier taunts that maybe they should have been in touch more, Dean fought to not roll his eyes at the comment, once again aware of the camera, the universe didn't need to know where they had been. Drew chose wisely to leave immediately after he had suggested that Seth was looking for a replacement implying that Seth was planning on stabbing him in the back again.

Dean showed up again just as they were about to make their entrance for their fight with Corbin, not giving anything away but clearly still thinking if the way his finger tapped almost aggressively at his collarbone was any indication.

"You ok?" Roman asked softly, Dean hummed but didn't speak, if anything he looked furious, and Roman felt for whoever eventually made him crack, it wasn't going to be pretty. Dean wasn't still this time, pacing around the ring, ready for a fight even as Corbin started running his mouth again, before announcing that The AOP where to be his partners.

In a word the match was chaos, but somehow they managed to pull off the win, then it was go time, Dean shifted from where he had been laid out on the outside of the ring, after taking a second to watch Seth and Roman celebrate he moved, to settle at the bottom of the ramp putting himself between Strowman and his gang who had shown up at the beginning of the match and got comfortable, even serving as a distraction at one point, and Seth and Roman who where standing in the ring now looking at each other trying to figure out what Dean was thinking. Dean rotated his arm a few times and looked up at Strowman who held out his hands in invitation, before snorting, keeping his face straight he stood up, hearing the confusion of the crowd as he seemed to sway toward them before he turned on the spot and threw himself in the ring, balled fist shooting out, two more joining almost instantly, he had never had to think about it, this was where he belonged, he kept his eyes trained on the other three, making it clear what his decision was.

"Did you ever doubt me?" Dean asked 45 minutes later as they climbed into the car.

"Not for a second babe." Roman said with no hesitation, Seth was quiet for a few minutes.

"I wouldn't have blamed you." He finally said, Dean twisted to look at him from where he was sat in the front seat.

"They had a point, some of the time, its true, and it fucking sucks that you have taken a beating for the last 4 weeks and have fuck all to show for it." Seth said, voice raising slightly as he got worked up just thinking about it.

"I will get something." Dean mumbled.

"Preferably those titles." He mumbled, cracking his knuckles and thinking about how good it would be to take Drew and Dolph's titles.

"Just gotta wait 'till the right time. I ain't goin' nowhere, I belong right here." He said quietly, staring at his fist as he balled it the street lights shining on the rings around his finger.

"'Sides they don't know how to deal with me like you two do." Dean said thoughtfully.

"In what way babe?" Roman asked.

"Well they, Drew and Dolph, tracked me down, while I was roamin' back stage." Dean explained, Roman hummed, he would have liked to have seen Dean's reaction to that, he could almost see it though, he would not have been happy to not be left alone.

"Speaking of, Drew had some interesting things to say." Dean added, once again twisting to face Seth.

"You trying to make us a quad?" He asked curiously, Roman made a curious, questioning noise, eyes flicking to look at Seth in the mirror for a second before going back to the road, Seth shrugged.

"Not particularly, but I just pointed out that what they were saying about us and you was true of him as well." He replied, Dean smirked.

"As if you could deal with 2 crazy brother's." Roman hummed.

"One's enough thanks." He said quietly, they all relaxed as they conversation shifted to the usual chatter about the show and playful banter that always filled a car ride, everyone comfortable in the knowledge that yet another person had tried to destroy their brotherhood and yet again it had failed. When they had come back together the cracks in their bond had been glued back together, and were stronger than ever, they had imploded from the inside once before, and they would fight to stop that happening again.

"Hey... If we ever did split up again on the show... Would we still be friends off the show?" Seth asked quietly some 2 hours later as Roman wound their car around the new town's streets towards their hotel for the night, mindful of Dean who was going through his usual post show crash and was lightly snoozing, head resting on the window.

"Yeah, ain't no one stopping us this time, 'f we can't be a team on camera, we are a team off camera, its how it works now." Roman said firmly, he knew why Seth was asking, he had clearly slipped onto the same track as Seth, because it made sense, Drew had been painfully right, Dean deserved so much more, and if they had to implode as a team to get him what he deserved than that's what they would do.

 

 

 

 


	44. What's up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean get's lost in his head a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set post this week's raw.

Dean had been awake for what felt like hours, he had swam awake a while ago to thoughts swirling around his head like flies, all of them swirling around what Dolph, Drew and Brawn had had to say the night before, he knew deep down that they had all just been making stuff up to get in his head but it didn't stop his head from focusing on them once all the adrenaline of the show had settled. So now he lay awake, not moving, just listening, Roman was dead asleep at his side, in the quiet of the room his slow deep breath's more noticeable, Roman wasn't a snorer, but his breathing definitely got louder when he slept, it was overlaid by the slight grumbling breathing of Seth, who always had a slight rumble to his inhales, usually it was calming for him, Dean hadn't slept right for weeks when Seth had first left them, so unused to not hearing his breathing, but Dean had slowly adjusted, being off injured had been hell, sleeping truly alone for the first time in near a decade Dean hadn't slept at all for most of the first week, until Roman came home and he had crashed hard, sleeping for nearly 14 hours curled up warm and comfortable in Roman's arms.   
  
He bit back a sigh and the urge to move around, both would be enough to rouse Roman, who for the most part slept like a log but seemed to wake up at the slightest move from Dean.  
' _They were right you know... Seth barely got in contact_.' A tiny voice whispered in the back of his head.  
' _Shut up_.' He mentally snapped back, it seemed his thoughts had circled back around again, this was how it had started, the little seed of doubt, it was true, Seth had kept quiet, he had rarely text Dean while Dean was gone, but he had been traveling with Roman, Roman who text Dean near constantly while he was gone, often his messages being a three way conversation as he sent whatever Seth had to say, then there was the simple fact that Seth had been there, he could only vaguely remember most of that time he had spent in the hospital fighting off an infection that put up a very good attempt at killing him, but he knew Seth had been there at his bedside, with Roman, Dean could remember them telling him how they were in a little bit of hot water for no showing a couple of house shows, but since they hadn't missed a raw or worse a pay per view they for the most part had gotten away with it.   
' _Ok... What about your lack of a title_.' Dean finally gave in, turning his head in the hope it would finally shut his thoughts up, he chose the wrong way, his eyes used to the dark now could just make out their bags, and the dim shine from where Seth and Roman had laid their titles over their stuff, the shine coming from where the lights outside were peeking through the curtains, he knew that wasn't their fault, they couldn't just sit around doing nothing while he was gone, there was a reason why they where the top guys on the roster, just because Dean had been down and out didn't mean they could be too, as for the whole thing with Jordan, well, Dean had been watching, he could tell Seth had hated every minute of it, he had said so himself when he had come to visit, going into a whole rant about how one day he was going to curb stomp his head through the ring mat. Dean hadn't blamed either of them for moving on, going after titles, its how the business worked.   
  
He jumped slightly when he felt fingers on the back of his neck and turned his head back the other way, just able to make out Roman, who had shifted to his side, and was now looking at him.  
"What's up baby?" Roman whispered, Dean didn't answer, Roman shifted to lie on his back and gently pulled Dean with him, nudging his leg with his own so they tangled together, Roman wrapped his arm around Dean's back, settling the other on his head gently running his fingers over Dean's scalp, and Dean's thoughts finally started to settle as instead his head filled with sound of Roman's heart beating, Dean's eyes felt suddenly heavy where before they had been stubbornly open, as Roman's fingers slid over his head he could feel something smooth and hard there too, Roman's wedding rings. That was all he needed, the only thing he needed to know that what they had had to say earlier was complete rubbish and they didn't know what they were talking about, Dean was cared for and loved, no one could replace his Roman or his Seth.  
  
Roman bit back his own sigh as he glanced over Dean's head at the numbers blinking from the tv, 3:30, how long had Dean been lying awake for? he forced himself not to start thinking about it and as Dean relaxed into his arms he too fell back to sleep, not waking again until 7:30, he blinked awake to find that Dean hadn't moved, a sign of just how unsettled he was, they could sleep like this but usually always spread them selves out, not this time, Dean was still lying with his head on Roman's chest, his hand which had also been resting on Roman's chest had relaxed his fingers curling to lightly grip Roman's shirt and Roman could feel Dean's legs still tangled with his own. Roman shifted gentle pressing a kiss to the very top of Dean's head, Dean didn't wake, didn't move, his breathing remaining slow and steady, which made Roman relax knowing Dean was actually asleep, if he hadn't been fully there he would have moved.  
Seth woke 15 minutes later, yawning and stretching he sat up, blinking as he looked around the room, tilting his head when he saw Roman and Dean.  
"He alright?" He asked, thrown by Dean's unusual choice of sleeping position.  
"He was awake at half 3 this morning." Roman said quietly, aware that if he talked too loudly it would disrupt his sleeping husband, Seth bit his lip lightly, they both made the same connection, there was only one thing that would have kept Dean awake.   
"Did he want to talk about it?" Seth asked, Roman shook his head, Dean hadn't said a word, just moved to curl up against Roman, Roman shifted his hand to indicate Dean hoping Seth would understand that he was trying to tell him about what Dean had done, Seth nodded, getting what the signal meant.  
They sat in silence for another half an hour before Seth moved, wandering to the bathroom, stopping at the table where their tea and coffee facilities where kept as he came back.  
"Coffee?" He asked turning to Roman who had yet to move.  
"Naa, I will have one later, I wanna let De sleep, I dunno how long he was awake for." Roman replied, Dean hummed and shifted as Roman's voice no matter how quiet rumbled through his chest, shifting around his grip on Roman's shirt tightened slightly before relaxing as Dean settled once more, Seth nodded and decided to forgo his own coffee instead choosing to grab one of the bottles of water and settled back into bed as Roman grabbed the remote turning the tv on as quiet as he could.  
In a show of how unsettled Dean was Dean blinked awake at around 9:30, unusual as Dean rarely saw before 11am if he was left to wake up on his own, shifting and stretching at Roman's side he took in a long deep breath, holding it for a second before letting it go.  
"Mornin' baby, you alright?" Roman asked gently, fingers once again running over his head.  
"M'nin'." Dean mumbled in reply, again not answering Roman's question about if he was ok, in fact he didn't have much to say at all, choosing to lie across Roman's chest where he had been nearly all night for a little while, shifting only so he could see the tv better before he eventually rolled off the bed, and stumbled toward the bathroom and a shower, pausing to grab some clothes as he passed his bags. Roman and Seth shared a look as the door slid closed with a quiet snap, both wondering the same thing, but knowing Dean wouldn't talk if they tried to push him, Roman was about to settle back into the pillows when he changed his mind, sliding out of bed he grabbed his own pile of clothes and quietly and carefully let himself into the bathroom.  
  
Dean was already int he shower when Roman entered, slowly turning under the spray to look at him as he closed the door.  
"Mind if I join you?" Roman asked, Dean blinked before he grinned and held out his arms, it was rare for them to share showers in hotels, usually the area just too small for two guys their size to share comfortably, so sharing showers was usually reserved for their bigger shower back home. Roman quickly stripped out of his sleep clothes and stepped into the shower, Dean moving to let him step under the warm spray.   
"Why today?" Dean asked quietly, as Roman soaped up a cloth and gently started cleaning Dean down before moving onto himself.  
"Because you need it today." Roman replied simply, Dean blinked slowly, tilting his head.   
"I can tell something is wrong, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but you know we're here baby when you're ready." Roman said, gently taking one of Dean's hands in his own to run the cloth gently down his arm before gently kissing his knuckles. Dean hummed, 'See, this is why I know I made the right choice.' He said to himself, he knew Dolph and the others wouldn't understand, they would be trying to get him talking. Roman and Seth, they understood to leave him, let him figure out his thoughts and come to them in his own time.   
When Roman and Dean exited the bathroom, dried and dressed from their shower it was to find that Seth had actually gotten dressed and had gone out to get coffee.  
"I wanted proper coffee." He explained handing a cup to Roman and one to Dean, Dean accepted the cup taking a sip and humming happily, already entering his usual good mood faster thanks to being able to share a shower with Roman.   
"'S good coffee." He mumbled, he caught Seth looking at him the 'are you ok?' question burning in his eyes but being held back for now, Dean knew he would talk about it later, right now though his thoughts weren't even making sense in his own head let alone letting him put them into words.   
  
Dean finally managed to figure out his thoughts and words by the time they reached the arena for the night.  
"I didn't believe what they were saying." He said suddenly, Roman and Seth both paused in what they were doing, stopping to look at Dean curiously.  
"I know it's not your fault I don't have a title." He added quietly, Roman smiled.  
"We know you don't blame us for that." He said, Dean folded his arms.  
"And I know they just said that crap about you guys being in touch to get under my skin, but it didn't work at all, I hardly remember being in the hospital but I know you were there." He said turning to Seth.  
"I also know that if you had had a choice Jordan wouldn't have gotten a look in." He said, Seth huffed.  
"He was a moron." He stated simply.  
"Yeah ain't no one can replace you babe." Roman said happily, remembering back to when Jordan had tried to suggest he could replace Dean in The Shield, Dean smiled happily.  
"I also don't think you forgot about me, you guys couldn't wait around for me while I was gone." Dean said then he turned to Roman.  
"'M so proud of you, you worked your ass off for that, and you too Seth, you guys deserve those." He said waving his hand to where Roman and Seth had paid their titles out on the bench.  
"They had a point too though babe, You deserve more too." Roman said quietly, Dean shrugged.  
"I will get my time." Dean seemed so sure that Roman and Seth could only believe it.  
"We will make sure of that babe." Roman said firmly, it was Dean's turn to look curious.  
"Yeah even if we have to appear to implode again on screen, we will be in your corner the whole time, not a team on screen but a team off screen." Seth said.  
"You implyin' that yo would let me win?" Dean asked smirking.  
"Hell no, 'f you decide you want my title you're gonna fight for it." Roman stated, Dean only grinned wider, because he knew it was true, that's how it would work now, if one of the decided they wanted a go on top, then the other two would be there to help push them there, and that is what it meant to be part of their brotherhood.


	45. This isn't what it looks like (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman decided to go visit Dean over on smackdown, cue a bit of light locker room smut.

They should know better, locker room's and public ones were really not the place to do this, but as Roman kissed Dean deeply Dean shifting on his lap drawing quiet moans out of both of them, they were both past caring, With Dean over on Smackdown their time together had been dropped down to the bare minimum, only getting together for mixed brand pay per views, or when someone made a drive to wherever the other one was, tonight was one of those nights, Dean had a show, and Roman had woken up that morning and decided he wanted to be with Dean, so he had climbed into the car and started driving.

 

With traffic and just the journey time it was nearly 6 by the time Roman arrived in the city, he sighed and started navigating the roads to the arena where he knew Dean would soon be arriving if he wasn't already there. Half an hour later he pulled up in the car park, parking in an out of the way corner just incase there were stray fans trying to catch glimpses of superstars on their way in he slipped out of the car and weaved between the cars to the back stage entrance, as he approached the security guard stepped into his path but Roman was ready, and held up his pass, everyone was issued a backstage pass making it easier to get in and out, the man took it and inspected it.

“Says 'ere you're Raw... This is smackdown.” He said gruffly.

“Yeah got friends over here.” Roman explained shrugging, the security man grunted again and shrugged his shoulders, he hadn't been told to keep anyone but fan's out, and this guy had a back stage pass with a matching photo so he stepped aside allowing Roman entrance. It took Roman less than 10 minutes to find him, or more less than 10 minutes for Dean to spot him, his only warning was a delighted shout of his name then 225lb of person was jumping on him, arms wrapping around his neck and legs around his waist, Dena jumping happily into his arms. Roman laughed, quickly wrapping his arms around Dean to support his weight.

“Hey baby.”

“What're you doin' here?” Dean asked happily.

“What? Can't come to see my boy kick ass?” Roman asked, Dean beamed at him and their lips met in a gentle kiss.

“'M so happy to see you, missed you Ro.” Roman hummed and stole another chaste kiss.

“Missed you too baby.” Dean slipped out of his arms, putting his feet back on the ground and took Roman's hand leading him through the hall's and happily babbling about the show and the plans for the night.

“-AJ's still comin' 'fter my title.” Dean finished.

“You can kick his ass babe, I know it.” Roman said firmly as Dean pushed open the door to the locker room, several of the gather's guys all shouting greeting's as they saw Roman, Roman smiled happily returning their greetings. 15 minutes later as the show kicked off for the night Dean and Roman found themselves with a quiet, empty apart from themselves locker room, and Dean took full advantage, pushing Roman down onto the bench he climbed onto his lap, straddling Roman's legs and kissed him, Roman didn't miss a beat, hands settling on Dean's hips he kissed him back and before long they were in a heavy make out session. And things probably would have gotten more heated if the door hadn't swung open.

“Dean... You and Aaaaa-” Dean and Roman broke apart as Shane wandered in clipboard in hand, already talking but trailing off mid word as he saw what was happening.

“Er...” He started.

“This isn't what it looks like.” Roman said his face colouring. Dean smirked.

“No, It's exactly what it looks like.” He said.

“What's up Shane?” He asked, Shane blinked several times, and Dean giggled, he could practically see the cogs turning in Shane's head.

“You two?” Shane asked quietly pointing at them, Roman hummed and nodded.

“Yup.” Shane took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

“You know what, I don't care, just please.... Not in a locker room, or at least put a sign up.” He said, Dean shrugged but made no move to remove himself from Roman's lap, instead he let his head drop to rest on Roman's shoulder.

“What were you saying?” Dean asked, Shane blinked again, suddenly forced back on track.

“Oh...” He paused and looked down at his sheet finding where he was at and giving Dean the piece of information for his segment he had originally arrived to deliver, then he was gone, leaving as quickly as he had arrived.

“Now...” Dean asked, turning back to look at Roman as the door closed with a gentle click.

“Where were we?” He asked, Roman shook his head but trailed one of his hands up Dean's back to bury his fingers in Dean's hair and pull him in for another kiss.

“I remember.” He mumbled and as if they hadn't been interrupted they were back at what they had been doing.

 

Dean seemed to find himself a rhythm pretty quickly, grinding his hips down onto Roman,s pressing their clothed hardening cocks against each other. Pulling back from the kiss as Roman slid his shirt up and off, before his finger's went to Dean's jeans popping the button he plunged a hand inside and took Dean in his hand, Dean moaned throwing his head back before rolling it forward to rest on Roman's shoulder.

“Ro...” Roman hummed and turned his head to nudge Dean's and swept him up in another kiss.

“Later, 'f you win, gonna take you, hard and fast just how you like it, but, 'f you loose, 'm gonna take you, slow, drive you wild.” Roman mumbled, punctuating his words with kisses, Dean could only moan in response, he liked the idea of both of those things, anything if it meant having Roman inside him.

“Why.. o-only one r-round?” He panted, Roman didn't answer, just tightened his grip, Dean was right, they could go more than one round, the idea turned Roman on even more, and his grip tightened and he sped up, dragging a moan from Dean.

“Ro... 'm getting' close.” Roman hummed, moving his free hand from Dean's hip to his head and pulled him back in for another bruising kiss.

“Cum for me baby.” Dean did, moaning Roman's name, his release splashing over Roman's hand, Roman quickly grabbing a towel to clean Dean off before it got on their clothes. Dean seemed to be on his way to returning the favour when there was a knock on the door.

“Dean you're up.” A voice called, Dean pouted, but Roman smirked, gently pushing Dean back he got him ready, sliding on his shirt, fixing his jeans and then turning Dean around and fastening his title into place. Then Roman took Dean's hand and lead him from the room, down towards gorilla. Trying doors as he went until he found an unlocked office that had clearly been used as some kind of set through the night, a monitor set up showing the arena and the ring, Roman hummed happily, grabbed Dean and kissed him hard.

“Put on a show for me.” He mumbled grinding his hips forward into Dean's so Dean felt his hardness, Dean hummed.

“You got it, then we go hard and fast after.” He said, then he was gone, already pushing it to get to gorilla on time for his spot.

“What have you been doing?” AJ asked suspiciously as Dean entered gorilla.

“Why?” Dean asked frowning slightly.

“You're all flushed and your hair is all over the place.” Shane offered from where he was sat watching a monitor, Dean hummed and turned using a turned off screen as a mirror he straightened himself out and then turned back and smirked at AJ as his music hit.

“Had an orgasm.” He said happily before bouncing through the curtain, biting back a laugh at AJ's face which had gone bright red, and at the quiet groan from Shane.

Dean pulled off every move he could think of that would draw Roman's attention, pulling off a few pins that weren't strictly regulation, or he did until AJ hissed into his ear to call it quits, Dean had just giggled and finished the match, pulling dirty deeds, before flopping himself over AJ for the pin and the win. Dean hadn't celebrated for too long, instead practically skipping up the ramp and back stage he found the room Roman had himself away in and stepped right into Roman's space, Roman was looking just as flushed as Dean had earlier.

“That what you had in mind?” He asked innocently, Roman answered bu pushing him into the wall, pressing his body against Dean's and kissing him hard.

“Get your things.” Roman growled, Dean didn't need telling twice, dragging Roman from the room, they stopped at the locker room so Dean could grab his bags and they left just as quickly.

“Did anyone else see the state Roman was in there?” Xavier asked as they watched Dean practically drag Roman out of the room, shouting a hurried goodbye as he went.

“Mmmmhmmm, Somebody's getting laid” Kofi stated.

 

 


	46. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story of Dean’s tattoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I wanted a way to make it happen...

Dean was surprised it had taken so long for the idea to come to him, but when he did it seemed so simple, still though Dean kept the idea to himself, kept quiet about it while he thought long and hard, on paper it was simple, he knew exactly what he wanted, but it was still permanent. Eventually he told someone, Seth.

“I think its a nice idea.” Seth said after Dean had explained his idea and gave his reason’s for doubting them.

“I also think its smart that you havn’t done your usual and just gone straight ahead with it.” He added, Dean opened his mouth but Seth held up a hand to stop him

“But I also think you might be thinking too much into it, tell me something, do you intend on leaving him any time in the future or are you in this ‘till the end?” He asked, Dean huffed and folded his arms.

“You know I am.” Seth nodded in agreement.

“And you know he’s the same.” Again Dean nodded.

“Then there you go.” He said simply, because it was simple, it was the only reassuring Dean needed to know he was going to go ahead with it.

“Will you come with me? He asked quietly, Seth blinked in surprise but nodded.

“‘S not like that, I just dunno what I am looking for.” He said shrugging, Seth made a quiet ah noise of understanding but still nodded again.

“Yeah, I know a place you can go.”

 

3 months later, with some planning, around the show and finding a time when Dean could go with Seth without making Roman suspicious and running the surprise Dean was ready to show his husband what he had been up to, as it turned out he had been on a loop of their own for some media while Roman was off on his own loop, so they had been apart for a few days. The whole locker room awing when Dean had happily called his name as he entered the room that night, jumping into the slightly bigger man’s arms the two kissing sweetly. Dean grinned as they pulled away keeping his arms wrapped around Roman’s neck.

“Got a surprise for you.” Roman smiled settling his arms around Dean’s waist.

“Oh?” Dean hummed and nodded.

“Yeah.”

“Do I get it now, or do I have to wait?” Roman asked curiously, Dean hummed,and pulled back.

“Nope, you can see it now.” He said then held out his hand, Roman blinked a few times and took Dean’s hand in his own, and looked at it, not seeing anything, but sill rand his thumb fondly over Dean’s rings before tilting his head curiously.

“Move my rings.” Dean provided, Roman glanced back down at Dean’s hand and gently shifted Dean’s rings around then he saw it, a thin black line wrapping around his finger, he hummed curiously lifting Dean’s hand to tale a closer look.

“Surprise.” Dean said quietly, Roman looked up and shook his head questioningly.

“De?” He asked quietly, Dean shrugged.

“I wanna be able to wear my rings all the time, this way I can.” He said, Roman couldn’t stop the huge grin that slid over his face, and he raised Dean’s hands pressing his lips over Dean’s fingers.

“Like it?” Dean asked, Roman hummed.

“Yeah.” He did, but more than anything he knew exactly what Dean was saying with it, even if a few of the guys gathered around seemed confused.

 

Dean didn’t offer any explanation to anyone who asked or to any of the curious looks people sent him as the night went on as the word of Dean giving Roman some kind of surprise circulated, he simply grinned and shrugged.

“Fixed my ring thing.” He said, for most people it didn’t solve anything, but neither Dean nor Roman seemed to mind.

 

 

That night after the show, back at their room and tucked up in bed Roman had taken Dean’s hand in his own and had peppered kisses over it for the last 5 minutes.

“Enjoying yourself there Ro?” Dean mumbled amused, Roman hummed.

“Just love this.” He replied. “What made you do this?” He asked curiously.

“‘S like I said earlier, I wanted a way to be able to wear my rings all the time.” Dean replied.

“Figured this is a way I can.” He added, Roman hummed thoughtfully.

“Think you will get more?” He asked curiously, Dean shrugged.

“Dunno, maybe one day.” Roman grinned, and moved, shifting up for a proper kiss before they both settled.

“Love you Ro, ‘s a way everyone gets to see.” Dean mumbled as he settled resting his head on Roman’s chest.

“Love you too babe.” Roman replied, gently kissing Dean’s head.


	47. I can’t stand the thought of loosing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman just cant figure it out why Dean stayed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set following this weeks raw, and Roman is a bit angsty.

Roman sighed, running his hands over his face as he heard the shower turn off, he had been thinking about it all week, and just couldn’t figure out why Dean had stayed, he fought the thoughts down and hoped he had buried them deep enough as the door to the bathroom opened and Dean emerged, scrubbing at his head with his towel, he glanced at Roman and paused as he passed the bed and frowned.

 

”What’s up.” He asked curiously, letting the towel drop, gripped loose in his hand, Roman didn’t immediately answer, caught off guard by Dean apparently reading him like a book, but he eventually shrugged snd shook his head, Dean didn’t look convinced but still he shrugged and carried on, Roman hummed and let his gaze drop to look at his hands which had started to fidget with the blanket.

“Why did you stay?” He spoke quietly but in the quiet of the room his question was easily heard, Dean paused again brow furrowing again as he turned to look at Roman.

“They were right, why did you choose us?” Roman asked, Dean’s face turned from confused, to angry then suddenly hurt as he processed Roman’s question and figured out what he was talking about.

“You really have to ask that?” He asked quietly, Roman’s eyes widened in alarm and he quickly shook his head.

“I...” He started.

“Maybe they were.” Dean mumbled, it was enough to cut Roman off.

“Ro...” Dean paused, clearly thinking, both looking around when the lock disengaged on the door allowing Seth entrance, clutching a bag containing whatever he had decided to go for for dinner that night.

“I don’t care that I’ve been taking a beating.” He said, Seth hummed questioningly but neither Roman or Dean offered any explanation.

“I’ve only ever wanted to wrestle, just wanna wrestle, dont’t get me wrong, having a title is fun, but I’m not upset when I don’t have one.” Dean said.

“Look, back when I was a kid, watching whatever I could find, I just wanted to be in the ring, I found a school, that turned me down because they wanted me to go to school, but I just wanted to wrestle so I hung around until they would let me in the ring, I wrestled my first match when I was 18 and havn’t stopped since, there was a while when I thought that what I had would be as good as it would get, then WWE called, and I ended up here, ‘m grand slam Ro, don’t need a title now to prove how good I am, grand slam proves it on its own.” Everyone was quiet for a little while after Dean had finished talking, Roman moved first standing up and moving to pull Dean into his arms.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled into his shoulder, Desn shrugged, wrapping his arms around Roman.

“‘S ok, you don’t need to apologise, ain’t got nothin’ to be sorry for, I get it, can see why you would have expected me to take them up on their offer, but you forgot something really important.” Dean replied, Roman pulled back frowning curiously and Dean grinned before sweeping in for a quick kiss.

“None of them are you.” He pulled back and held up his hand, wiggling his fingers to make his rings shine in the light.

“These mean you’re stuck with me.” He said brightly, Roman snorted and pulled Dean back into his arms, shaking his head slightly when he caught Seth’s confused questioning look.

“‘Sides, you already told me, ‘f we need to implode on screen we will, but if we do, ‘m coming after that.” Dean said happily waving to Roman’s title laid out over his bags, Roman scoffed.

“You can try.” He challenged, Dean grinned even bigger.

“Would be easy, all I gotta do is distract you and it’s mine.” He said shrugging.

“What will you do to distract him?” Seth asked curiously, Dean turned to him and wiggled his finger at him.

“That would be telling.” He said.

“What’d you bring in for food?” He asked changing the subject, Seth and Roman both took it and the three settled into their usual banter, the conversation not forgotten if the way Roman sat a little closer to Dean than usual, or the way he pulled Dean close when they settled for bed that night, but also the thoughts put to rest for now.


	48. Dont Make Me Come Over There (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean almost pushes too far with Seth, Roman can't find it in himself to care, contains very light smut

Roman knew he only encouraged it, but if there was one thing Roman couldn't do it was say no to Dean so this was why he was trying, and mostly failing to quietly kiss Dean in the dark. They had turned the light off to settle for sleep some half an hour ago, but after only about 10 minutes Dean had shifted, resting his head first on Roman's chest before he had moved up and peppered a few kisses across Roman's jaw, Roman had hummed quietly, wrapping his arms around Dean and pulled him closer tilting his head so his lips met Dean's.

"We will wake Seth." He whispered only just loud enough to be heard, he felt Dean shrug.

"He can join in if he wants." Dean replied shrugging, Roman snorted, he knew Dean wasn't wholly serious, Seth had made it clear he was quite happy not crossing that line back when Dean had first invited him to join them one night, Dean had dropped the subject almost immediately when Seth had said no, but as they had gotten to know each other better, gotten closer as friends and brothers it had become a form of teasing banter between the two.

"What're you two doing?" Seth grumbled, voice muffled, he must have had his head buried in his arms.

"Nothin' We didn't mean to wake you." Roman replied, realising it was his snort that Seth had picked up on.

"Doesn't sound like nothin'." Seth said, his voice less muffled as he raised his head.

"Well, it is now that you're talkin' to us." Dean finally pitched in snickering when Seth released a long suffering sigh.

"Really?" He mumbled, Dean giggled.

"Why not, I'm bored, 'm not tired, 'nd there's a hot guy right next to me." Dean said like it was simple, which in his head it was.

"Maybe because there are other people in the room too dumb ass." Seth mumbled.

"De, stop teasing Seth babe." Roman mumbled, raising his hand to run his fingers through Dean's hair before pulling him in close, Dean didn't resist, going down as Roman guided, and smiling into a chaste kiss.

"We won't disturb you any more Seth." Roman said as they pulled away, Roman could almost sense Dean's pout, but Seth rolled over and settled again, and Dean felt a finger press to his lips, it moved and the hand still in his hair pulled him back down and into another quiet kiss.

"Gotta keep quiet baby." Roman whispered pulling away and moving so his lips were instead next to Dean's ear.

"Yeah, I got an idea." Dean whispered back.

"What you got in mind?" Roman asked, Dean shifted a little.

"Can I use my mouth?" Dean asked, it was at this point that Roman really should have said no, because Roman really did like it when Dean used his mouth, it was this reason why he was nodding whispering a quiet 'yeah' in reply, Roman felt Dean smile from where his cheek was resting next to Dean's and then Dean was moving again, peppering small, kisses down his face, across his neck, along his collarbones, and down, pausing to play lightly licking and sucking around his nipples, Roman managed to bite back the moan that tried to escape, passing it off as a deep breath which hitched when Dean's hand pushed his sleep shorts away and took him in his hand, gently stroking him to full hardness.

Dean eventually moved on, slipping a little more under the covers as he made his way south, pausing again to playful lick and scrape his teeth over a particularly sensitive spot on Roman's waist just above his hip before he went in for his prize, taking Roman in his mouth he sucked once before pulling off and licking up his length, this time Roman wasn't quick enough to bite back his sigh.

"Really?" Seth mumbled, Roman laughed he really couldn't help it, Seth sounded like he was trying to pretend to be pissed off but was only coming out resigned. Dean chose that moment to suck hard, dragging a moan out of Roman, Roman's hands settling on Dean's head.

"Aww come on, at least try to keep it down?" Seth moaned.

"Sorry, De that's enough." Roman felt rather than heard a response, a slight nod from Dean who clearly had no intension of letting Roman out of his mouth just yet, going back to his more playful, softer licks and sucks, or he did for around 2 minutes, before he went there again, sucking hard and pulling another moan out of Roman.

"I mean it, don't make me come over there." Seth warned, there was a faint pop as Dean finally pulled off Roman.

"Why don't you, we could double team Ro, bet we could have him screaming." Dean asked, tone light and teasing, both Roman and Seth groaned.

"No, just no." Seth said pulling the blanket's up and burying himself under them as Dean snickered.

"That's enough, leave him alone." Roman said quietly, one of his hands was still in Dean's hair and he gently moved his finger's lightly scratching Dean's scalp, Dean hummed leaning into the touch a little before he moved back to where he had been before.

"Ok, no more teasing." He agreed, both Roman and Seth were to be surprised when Dean actually followed through on what he said,and stopped messing around, carrying on as he had to begin with, soft, quiet and gentle movements rather than the usual harder and faster pace Dean usually went for, building up an orgasm that washed over Roman like a gentle wave, able to keep his reaction down to little more than a slight stutter to the slow gentle thrusts he had been doing into Dean's mouth, and a hitched breath, Dean had reached over the edge of the bed and grabbed his discarded shirt which he used to clean Roman off before he had settled down his side, pulled there by Roman who had worked quickly, shoving Dean's own shorts out of the way before taking him in his hand and quickly pumping his hand, he pressed a harder kiss against Dean's lips swallowing his quiet whimpers, and hitched breaths, pulling Dean's orgasm out of him far faster than Dean had him.

When they were both done and cleaned off Roman pulled Dean into his arm's for lazy cuddles as they dropped off to sleep.

"I will return the favour later when you can make some noise baby I promise." Roman mumbled into his ear, Dean hummed happily.

"'S all good Ro, love you." Roman pressed a gentle kiss to Dean's forehead and quietly returned the sentiment before they both finally drifted off to sleep.


	49. This Is Awful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tried to make dinner... The keyword there is tried.

Roman entered the house to an odd smell, it was like a familiar smell that wasn't quite right and it completely threw him for a loop, he toed off his shoes after dropping his bags pushed the front door closed and stepped fully into the house.

"De?" He called, listening for a reply.

"In the kitchen." Dean's muffled voice called back as he pushed open the living room door, he hummed, skirting around the coffee table in the room pausing to scratch Blue behind the ears as he passed where he lay on his bed in the corner of the room before continuing on into the kitchen where he found Dean eyeing a pot critically, arm propped into a sling, he had had physio today. 'must still be bothering him' Roman thought to himself as he wandered over wrapping his arms around Dean from behind and kissing him lightly on the cheek before pulling away.

"What're you doing babe?" He asked, Dean hummed.

"Wanted to make dinner for you coming home." He said, Roman smiled.

"Well... It smell's good... What have you made?" Dean mumbled something and his cheek's coloured slightly, Roman tilted his head.

"Didn't catch that babe."

"I asked your mom how to make Sapasui." Dean repeated, Roman blinked in surprise.

"Really?" Dean nodded.

"Yeah... I know you like it and its probably just about the only thing I could even attempt to cook on my own but I don't think I got it right." Dean said sighing at the end and eyed the pan on the stove again.

"Can I try it?" Roman asked curiously, Dean shrugged and nodded, Roman picked up the spoon that was lying on the bench and carefully took a small amount of the food, blowing on it to cool it slightly he tasted it, and was almost immediately assaulted by the taste of ginger, Dean's shoulders dropped when he saw Roman's reaction which he just wasn't quick enough to hide, he now understood why the smell had been familiar but off to him.

"I knew it, managed to fuck it up." Dean mumbled eyes drifting to the floor, Roman thought quickly, grabbing the cold beer he had pulled from the fridge he took a quick drink and shook his head.

"No baby, its fine." Dean snorted.

"Don't lie to me, I know it tastes like shit I just don't know how to fix it." He said, Roman sighed.

"Alright, I admit it, this tastes awful, but its not doomed." He tried again, Dean looked up, a brief spark of hope in his eyes.

"Its not?" Roman shook his head and beckoned his husband over, Dean shuffled closer.

"No, you just used too much ginger, but what we can do is just make more, there's plenty of the other ingredients left so we just make a bigger pot and even everything out." Roman explained, then he took another much smaller mouthful, expecting the assault from the ginger this time he was able to react less, taking another drink to chase the taste away he pointed at the vegetables Dean still had lying by the chopping board.

"Ok, lets start with some more vegetables, get me some more of that onion, and crush me another clove of garlic." Roman said, Dean did as asked, going for the garlic first and after crushing it passed it to Roman who slid it into the pan, and Dean grabbed the bag of pre prepared onion he had gotten in favour of onion's he would have had to cut himself due to his bad arm handing it to Roman then watching as the other man grabbed the seasoning's and sauces dotted around and set to work, before going for the other vegetables and adding them as he needed to, after about 5 minutes of working he tried another taste and waved Dean over.

"There, see, all good." He said offering the spoon to Dean who tried it grinning when he tasted much better than when he had last tried it.

"You got the meat ready?" He asked, Dean hummed and nodded, handing over a bowl with the meat chopped and prepared inside, Roman gently dipped a finger into the sauce on the side of the bowl trying it before turning it over and dumping the whole thing into the pan stirring everything together. Dean took the bowl while Roman shifted the food around in the pan cooking everything off before taking the bowl filled with noodles and adding that too mixing it all together and cooking it for a little longer.

"Pass me the plates babe." Roman requested, Dean did, grabbing the flatter pasta bowl plates they had and handing them to Roman who gently scooped two generous helpings in to the bowls, dropping the rest into a storage box ready to be covered over and put in the fridge when it cooled down before dropping the dirty pans into the sink ready for cleaning later.

Dean opened the draw grabbing two forks and then resting them on his arm in the sling he opened the fridge grabbing two fresh beers and the two left heading back into the living room where they sat and swapped items around so each had a bowl, fork and drink.

"'S good babe." Roman said happily after a few bites.

"Yeah only 'cos you fixed it." Dean mumbled.

"Been way too long since I had this, and yours was fine, just over did it with one bit but it worked out fine and we have enough for left overs." Roman said happily.

"You really like it?" Dean asked, Roman grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, I love it, love that you made it for me too." Roman said, he had said the right thing a happy smile siding over Dean's face as he finally settled onto the couch properly to enjoy his own food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long story short i goggled for a Samoan dish that Dean could try to make and picked one from the list, then used a recipe i could find for how to make it and chose an ingredient for Roman to work around to fix it


	50. Leave me alone for a bit longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during this week's raw, Dean makes some things clear to those who are trying to get into his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a Dean centric chapter this week with only small appearances from Roman and Seth.

Roman watched Dean walk away with slightly wide eyes for a couple of seconds before he was moving, he had to catch him up, he rounded the corner after Dean and had to sprint to catch him up, reaching out to take his arm when Dean ignored the calls of his name.

"What was that?" He asked, Dean huffed and pulled his arm from Roman's

"Seriously De, if you want a title shot you got one." Roman said when it was clear Dean wasn't going to answer, Dean huffed again, but still didn't speak, but he did finally turn to look at Roman, eyes searching, for what Roman wasn't sure.

"Are you ok?" He asked, repeating his earlier question, hoping this time, without the camera around Dean might actually give him an answer.

"Yeah, 'm ok Ro." Dean finally said, then he was moving, turning to face Roman fully he took a step forward inserting himself into Roman's space, Roman immediately wrapped his arms around him and just held him.

"I just need..." Dean started but Roman just pressed a kiss to his head and Dean trailed off.

"We're here babe." He said quietly, he already knew what Dean wanted, what he needed, and it was simply time, as much as Dean might be trying to play off that nothing was bothering him it was clear that something was, and it was in a big way, but so far Dean hadn't figured out how to put words or actions to his thoughts, he still needed the time to figure it out.

"You know where we are." Roman said quietly letting Dean step back out of his embrace, Dean hummed and without another word he wandered off.

 

Dean had found himself an out of the way corridor, he had perched himself on a pile of boxes and settled there, listening to the roar of the crowd and vaguely heard Roman's music go off, he had heard it a little while ago, Roman must have won. He glanced down at his hands, where his necklace rested in his hands, the dog tags, one bearing Roman's logo the other Seth's resting in his palm, alongside his wedding rings, it was these that made him know, he knew where he belonged and regardless of how into his head everyone was getting its where he would be staying.

"You know we are right." A voice growled, Dean let out a frustrated groan, eyes flicking over to where Strowman was leaning against the wall.

"You got nothin' better to do than stalk me?" He snapped, Strowman snorted.

"You could be a champion right now." He said, unknowingly quoting Dean or maybe he had seen it Dean had been vagurly aware of a camera hanging around, Dean scoffed.

"Maybe I could." He agreed.

"But instead all you got was another beating." Strowman said as if Dean hadn't spoken, Dean sighed.

"What do you want?" He asked, Strowman just released a hn, a smirk over his face.

"I can see it, you're so lost in your head, its cute, are you seeing the light Dean?" He asked, rather than answering Dean's question, Dean pushed himself off the boxes, stepping up to Strowman he thrust out a balled fist, his rings and dog tags digging into his palm, the chain hanging through his fingers.

"These tell me where I belong." He growled.

"What some cute dog tags with your 'brother's' logos on them?" Strowman asked drawing air quotes when he said the word brothers, another snort following the question, Dean's face hardened.

"No." He snapped. "These." Dean turned his hand over, opening his fist to show his rings lying over the tags.

"These, tell me everything I want to know." Dean said.

"You see, Roman loves me, I know he does, he wouldn't have given me these if he didn't." Dean started, turning slightly eyes flicking down the hall when eh thought he heard movement, he saw it, a split second, a familiar arm, a familiar boot, his brothers where near if he needed them.

"Thing is Strowman I don't need you and your little gang to get me a title shot. 'F I want one all I gotta do is ask for it." Strowman's eyes flicked from Dean's rings to his face and back again but before he could speak Dean started talking again.

"I know what you're trying to do, trying to drive wedges between us before Saturday, I've, we've lived this before evolution tried it, they succeeded, but we wont make the same mistake twice, our bond is stronger than ever, and that worries you, because you know you couldn't get the job done with 4 other guys on your side, so how are you meant to do it with two, and we were down Roman then, this time, we're a full team and you know you ain't got what it takes to beat us clean." Dean continued his voice gaining confidence with every word as he realised he was right, Strowman had come after them before, had pulled a team of 4 of the best guys he could find at him and Seth and yet they had stood tall at the end of the night."

"You wont have daddy Kurt to dig you out this time." Strowman growled, Dean rolled his eyes.

"Don't need him, I got the big dog. You're still not getting it, you think they use me, you think they tell me what to do and like some obedient puppy I do it, but you don't realise its a two way street, 'f they use me, I probably use them just as much, but its not using each other, we don't do that, we're brothers, we will always be in eachother's corner, and that is why we are stronger than you will ever be." Dean finished what he had to say and waited for a response, Strowman was quiet for a while looking Dean up and down several times, before he hummed.

"We'll see on Saturday." He growled and just as quickly as he had arrived he was gone, Dean sighed and looked down at the items in his hand just as he felt two presences arrive at his side.

"You ok?" Seth asked, Dean hummed.

"Yeah, just leave me alone for a bit longer." He requested, both Seth and Roman patted him on the shoulders.

"You got it." Seth mumbled and took his leave.

"You were right." Roman said quietly when Seth rounded the corner.

"You got me in your corner always, just gotta say the words baby." He said quietly, he stepped forward to go past Dean, pausing to place a gentle kiss on the side of his head and he too took his leave.

 

They didn't need words, as Seth half clawed his way across the mat to get closer to Dean, while Dean pulled himself closer to Roman, they were all down and they all saw what Strowman, Drew and Dolph did, and without a word they all knew, they were going down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo made it to 50 days! Who's up for another 50?


	51. Go Back To Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy cuddles on a night when Roman gets home while Dean is out on injury, complete with a bit of domestic fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt like we needed some fluff after the angsty stuff lately :)

Roman sighed as he finally pulled the car up outside the house it was nearing on 2am and he was more than ready to just collapse into bed. Really he should have put off doing the drive that night, Seth had had a room with space in it and had offered Roman a space in it, he had been tempted, he really had but then he realised if he didn't stop he could be home in just a couple of hours and the call of his own bed and more importantly Dean who was still laid up at home rehabing his arm was stronger than the call of another hotel room and sleeping alone.

So he had thanked Seth for the offer, packed up the car and hit the road, and finally after what felt like far longer than it had been he was finally home, as he slipped out of the car he glanced at his house, the living room was dark, either Dean had gone to bed or he had fallen asleep in front of the tv again and hadn't woken up or bothered to move to turn on a lamp, he grabbed his bags out of the back, carefully shut the doors as to not wake anyone by slamming them and quietly let himself in the house, noting that Dean had at least remembered to lock the door this time, more than once Roman had come home to find Dean dead asleep and the front door still open, he let himself in quietly, listening and not hearing a sound the whole house was quiet, so the tv wasn't on, he put his bags down, fished through them for his phone charger (the rest could wait) and after kicking off his shoes and hanging up his coat he moved on, poking his head into the dark living room where he could see that Dean was not there, he didn't hang around quietly climbing the stairs remembering to skip the 4th step which always creaked loudly under their weight and headed for their room, and sure enough where Roman expected was Dean, spread out over his side of the bed, as always on his stomach fast asleep.

Roman smiled fondly as he stepped fully into the room, he shoved his charger into the wall plugging in his phone and after checking that his alarm was turned off for tomorrow he dropped it on the bedside table, Dean stirred at the noise shifting and humming in question as he woke up and tried to see through the gloom.

"Mmmm Ro?" He asked voice rough with sleep, Roman carefully sat on the edge of the bed not knowing where Dean's body was lying under the sheets, but feeling as Dean's leg shifted away from him, and he saw how the sheet's moved as Dean moved his arm.

"Hey baby, I didn't mean to wake you, go back to sleep." Roman said quietly, reaching over to run his fingers through Dean's hair, Dean shifted, slightly pressing his head into Roman's hand.

"W'en 'd you g't here?" Dean mumbled.

"Just, bout 5 minutes ago." Roman said voice still quiet, Dean hummed again and stretched before he moved, pulling himself in to give Roman space to slip into bed.

"Time is it?" He asked.

"Probably 2, it was just before 2 when I got here." Roman replied, Dean took in a long slow breath and Roman felt and saw him relax.

"C'me to bed?" Dean asked.

"Yeah baby, give me 5 more minutes." Roman said taking his hand away from Dean's hair and standing up, he slid off his jeans, and pulled his shirt over his head, feeling around until he found a pair of sleep shorts where he had left them on the hamper last time he had been home, he pulled them on and turned back to the bed, he stepped back to the side where he had stood from and pulled the sheets back and finally slid into bed, letting out a happy sigh, he took a second to pull the tie out of his hair letting it fall loose and dropped it on the side table, not caring where it ended up, and finally let himself slop into the pillows, failing to bite back another happy relaxed sigh as he sunk into the bed and his pillows, already he could feel sleep dragging him down, but shook it off slightly when he felt himself being pulled, he hummed and moved where he was being pulled, letting Dean pull him closer, then Dean's head landed on his chest and a warm arm flung itself over his stomach, Dean wiggled getting comfortable down his side and Roman moved, pulling his arm out from where it was half buried under Dean to wrap it around him and pull him closer, he moved pressing a soft kiss to the top of Dean's head.

"Go back to sleep baby." Roman whispered quietly, Dean moved his head a couple of inches to press a barely there kiss to Roman's chest and hummed, Roman feeling him nod, and then he went still doing as Roman had said and falling asleep once more, Roman wasn't far behind, sleep dragging him under almost in time with Dean.

When Roman blinked awake some hours later it was to find himself alone, he yawned widely and rolled over blinking sleepily around the room, it was clearly daylight outside as it was easy to see even with the curtain's keeping a big chunk of the light out, Roman was contemplating getting out of bed to see where Dean had gotten to when the bedroom door opened and the man himself wandered in, his sleep shorts low on his hips and bearing two cups, which he had some how managed to stack so he could carry them one handed, and holding a plate to his chest using his sling as a prop.

"Morning." Dean said smiling, Roman smiled back at him, sitting up so he could take a cup and the plate his eyes lighting up when he brought it down to his eye level and saw that it bore happy bowl sandwiches, Dean's speciality.

"Morning baby, what time is it?" He asked, he knew it was probably late, Dean was far too awake, Dean shrugged.

"Nearly 11 I think, 've been up a while, had to take my med's 'nd shit." He explained, Roman hummed, that explained why Dean was so awake, he had probably had time to have his morning shower and his morning coffee.

"So you made me breakfast in bed?" Roman asked grinning as Dean settled back at his side, Dean hummed.

"You're usually up before me, 's not very often I get to do this." He said, Roman beamed at him and leaned over to steel a kiss.

"I know, thankyou baby."

They ended up staying in bed for another couple of hours, enjoying Dean's sandwiches and their coffee's before they slid down to enjoy lazy morning cuddles.

When they did decide to move it was to the shower where they shared a slow hot shower together, which as usual when they were both together and naked ended with them getting each other off even if they did forgo full sex since Dean was down an arm for steadying himself. After finishing their shower, freshly clean they dressed in comfortable sweats and t shirts and headed down stairs, Roman grabbed his bags, unpacking them and shoving his gear into the laundry so it would be ready for when he would have to leave again and then curled cuddled up on the couch with Dean for an afternoon spent watching bad afternoon television and cartoons, eventually pulling the fluffy fleecy blanket over them when they settled that evening after enjoying a takeaway chinese to watch a movie.

"Love days like this." Roman mumbled, Dean hummed, getting himself comfortable again after he had gotten up to take his evening med's, he had explained to Roman that the doctor had said his markers were still up meaning he was still fighting off the major infection he had caught some months before and that the doctor wanted him to run the course for a little longer just so he could be sure it was dealt with and that Dean's body could deal with any last dregs on its own.

"Mmmm me too." Dean replied.

"Mean, don't get me wrong, I am missing the road like crazy but this is nice too." Dean added, Roman hummed, he knew exactly what Dean was saying, he too loved the road, but increasingly since he had been with Dean loved these moments where he could just forget everything an curl up on the couch with him and watch a movie.


	52. Put Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets carried off, Roman comes to rescue him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff all around

Dean wasn't entirely sure what had just happened, one minute he was walking alone down the hallway the next he was being picked up and thrown over somebody's shoulder like a sack of potato's.

“Hey!” He barked, wiggling around on the broad shoulder that was now digging into his stomach.

“What do you think you're doing, put me down!” He said, thumping hard against the back of the man carrying him, the most it did was gain a soft grunt from him, he would have kept going but a hand clamped over his mouth silencing his cursing and shouting, while another two grabbed his wrists to stop him hitting his carrier, he also felt an arm wrap around his legs keeping them still to stop him kicking. Dean wiggled the whole time he was being carried until he was carried into a room and unceremoniously dumped onto the floor, landing with a hard oof, he pushed himself up to rest on his arms.

“What the hell!” He snapped, only to pause when he finally looked around the room and realised he was surrounded by none other than Strowman, Drew and Dolph, Dean now recognising that it was Strowman who had been carrying him. He narrowed his eyes, gaze flicking from man to man from where he still sat spread out on the floor.

“Really?” He finally snapped.

“This is what you have come to? Kidnapping?”

“We're not kidnapping you.” Dolph said quietly, Dean scoffed.

“Could'a fooled me, this whole thing is kinda what kidnapping looks like, you know, forcing someone to go somewhere they don't wanna go, with people they don't wanna go with, and then keeping them locked in that place.” Dean said listing things off on his fingers after he pushed himself up to be sitting properly.

“You're not trapped here Dean.” Drew said, he too was quiet, like they were trying to placate a dangerous animal, in a way they were, it was well known that Dean was not beyond biting and clawing his way out of something.

“Uhuh.” Dean said, not at all convinced.

“Sure... That's why you're stood in front of the door.” He pointed out.

“But if I'm not trapped I can leave.” He said, pushing himself to his feet and taking a step forward, Dolph immediately raised his hands and Dean stopped, folding his arms and raising his eyebrows.

“We just wanna talk.” Dean sighed, and raised his eyebrows a little further, raising one of his hands to instead tap at his collarbone. Dolph looked at the other two, then realising Dean was listening launched into what he had to say, it was mostly what Dean had been hearing for the last two weeks, he held up a hand.

“Alright that's enough.” Dolph cut himself off mid word and fell quiet.

“Look, I get it, Maybe what you had to say was right, but you don't get to fuck with my head like I let Seth fuck with my head once, I've told you this before, I've been here, when people were trying to drive wedges between us, and last time it worked, and last time I lost one of the most important people in my life and nearly fucked everything else up too, I refuse to be the cause of that again. These mean too damn much to me, these are more important to me than any shiny title will ever mean.” Dean said, thrusting out his fist, his wedding rings shining under the harsh lights of the locker room he had been carried into.

“Rings?” Drew asked curiously.

“My wedding rings.” Dean elaborated.

“They mean far more to me than any title, 'f Ro's a champion and I'm not then power to 'im, he comes home to me every night and that's more than enough for me, and where you got off on trying to imply that Seth doesn't give a shit I don't know, just because you have clearly been creepy enough to go through his phone because how would you know he didn't text me doesn't mean he wasn't there, or wasn't checking up on me, not that its any of your business but I don't text well at the best of times least of all when I am up to my eyes in whatever meds the doc's tried to shove in me while I was gone, Ro was passing everything on to him anyway and he was there when I needed him.”

“Wait you and Roman are married?” Drew asked, tilting his head slightly, a curious look on his face, Dean rolled his eyes.

“That's what you took from that?” He asked.

“Yes, we are married, been married nearly 2 years, again not that that's any of your business.” He added without giving Drew time to answer his question.

“That's how I know that I chose right, That's how I know that they aren't using me, Ro would give me a title shot in a heart beat if I asked him to, and as for Seth, he worked too damn hard to fix shit to go fucking up again.” Dean said, his hand once again going to his collarbone and finished talking he waited, but the other's were still too busy processing his words to speak yet.

“Hopefully this has actually sunk in this time, so I'm gonna leave.” Dean said and had taken one step toward the door when it was practically kicked off its hinges and Seth and Roman burst into the room, Dean grinned when they stopped and looked around the room, Roman's eyes falling on Dean, flicking up and down quickly.

“You ok?” He asked, still poised and ready for a fight.

“Yeah, 'm ok.” Dean said nodding.

“Someone said they saw you get carried off, kicking and screaming.” Seth said, he too was ready to start fighting at a moments notice, Dean nodded again and shrugged.

“Yep, they kidnapped me.” He said pouting and waving his hand at Strowman, Dolph and Drew who had all retreated into the room when the door had been kicked open.

“We didn't kidnap him.” Dolph said folding his arms.

“Well, I didn't get a say in weather I came with you or not, that's kidnapping.” Dean snapped, then he smiled brightly at Roman.

“You here to rescue me?” He asked, swaying on the spot, and sending him a fake innocent smile in Roman's direction, Roman responded with his own stupid grin and straightened up puffing out his chest.

“Yes, always.” He said putting on a fake tough voice, Dean squealed and threw himself into Roman's arms.

“My hero.” He said happily wrapping his arms around Roman's neck and kissing his cheek.

“And you call me princess.” Seth mumbled eyeing Dean who was still happily clinging to Roman and if the way Roman's arm had snaked around Dean's waist was anything to go by he didn't seem to mind.

“'M ok with bein' a princess 'f it means Ro's my night in shining armour.” Dean replied, Roman hummed thoughtfully and adjusted his grip before sweeping his arm under Dean's legs and picking him up bridal style, and without another word carried Dean out of the room, Seth following not far behind, from over Roman's shoulder Dean smirked at the other 3 people in the room.

“You can never compete with this.” He called, he wiggled his fingers to wave goodbye and rested his head on Roman's shoulder, they rounded a corner and were gone, the locker room door swinging slowly shut.

 

 


	53. You Have No Idea What You Do To Me (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, the slow sensual kind.

Roman hummed in question as he found his lap full of Dean with no warning, Dean didn't immediately speak, simple shuffled around to make himself comfortable straddling Roman's hips and settled on his lap, it was as Dean shuffled around that Roman came to realise Dean was naked.

“Hey baby.” He said quietly, brushing his lips gently agains Dean's, feeling a slight pressure as Dean kissed him back.

“Hey.” Dean replied, Roman smiled softly and shifted into a slightly more comfortable position before settling his hand's on Dean's hips, fingers splaying out over warm bare skin.

“You're wearing too many clothes.” Dean said, leaning back slightly to pull Roman's shirt over his head and drop it onto the bed at their side, then he lifted himself up and started tugging at Roman's shorts and boxers, it took some wiggling because Dean apparently had no intension of allowing Roman to get up to remove the clothing so he had to wiggle out of them still sitting and with Dean on top of him, but he eventually managed it, kicking them off his foot and onto the floor and Dean hummed happily and once again settled himself on Roman's lap.

 

Roman didn't ask, and Dean didn't offer an explanation either, he just leaned forward for a slow kiss, one Roman happily returned.

“You ok babe?” Roman finally asked when Dean pulled away, Dean hummed, hand sliding down between them and taking Roman in his hand he stroked gently, slowly bringing him to full hardness. Roman watched while Dean worked and once Dean was satisfied he took himself in his hand and did the same thing.

“You know.” Dean said thoughtfully, still gently stroking himself.

“You go on about how I don't know what I do to you, but Ro, I don't think you know what you do to me.” He said finally looking back up when he was fully hard, Roman hummed letting out a sigh as Dean gently shifted on Roman's lap, increasing the pressure just slightly to send a tingle of pleasure through him.

“But I want you to tell me.” Dean said, he finally lifted himself up and with some gentle pressure and prods guided Roman to be lying down more than he was sitting then he turned around facing the other way so Roman was now looking at his ass.

“You're gonna get me ready for you Ro, but you're gonna tell me what I do to you.” Roman hummed, reaching out for the table at the side of their bed and the bottle of lube he knew was there.

“If you stop, I will stop.” Dean said quietly.

“Talk to me Ro.” Dean requested, Roman hummed, sliding his hands up Dean's legs.

“I love these.” He mumbled, not sure exactly what he was saying, or even what exactly it was Dean wanted to hear, but decided to just start talking.

“Love how y-” Roman ground to a halt mid word, breathing hitching as Dean took him into his mouth, warm wet heat wrapping around him, he was quick to get himself back on track, now knowing what Dean had meant by he would stop if Roman stopped.

“L-Love how you can t-throw yourself around on t-them.” Roman stuttered, Dean rewarded him with a gentle suck, and Roman realised Dean wasn't trying to get him off.

“I love that this is all mine.” Roman mumbled, hands settling on Dean's ass, fingers splaying over it, and he pulled them away popping the cap on the lube and spreading some over his fingers.

“Love how you do this.” Roman said, lightly circling a finger around Dean's hole and as always Dean rocked back slightly pressing onto Roman's fingers. Roman continued on for a while, listing whatever he could think of while taking the time to prep Dean as Dean had asked, Dean himself was slow and gentle, as Roman had already figured out, Dean wasn't trying to get him off.

“I love how you ride my fingers.” Roman gasped, and with a slight pop Dean finally pulled off Roman, sliding off Roman's fingers he turned around again so he was facing him, and let Roman slide up to sit again before he took Roman gently in his hand and sat down, taking Roman inch by inch, slowly.

“I love when we go slow.” Roman mumbled, pulling Dean close to him as Dean sat fully in his lips, Roman bottoming out inside him, he placed a hand on the back of Dean's head, threading his fingers through the strands of Dean's hair, and pulled him in for a kiss.

“I love the feeling of being inside you.” He said when they pulled away.

“Love you inside me.” Dean mumbled, the first thing he had said since this had all started.

“I love these being here.” Dean said, covering Roman's hand which was resting on his hip with his own hand, before trailing it up to wrap his arms around Roman's neck he started moving, lifting himself before sinking back down. Roman moved his other hand to dean's other hip and used his hand's to help Dean in his movement's gently lifting him and letting him drop under his own weight.

“I love how I can practically wrap my hands around your waist.” Roman gasped, splaying his fingers over Dean's back, his middle fingers almost touching, Roman didn't know when it had all dissolved into them just listing off the things they loved about each other but he didn't much care either as Dean swept in for another kiss.

“I love how you move around me.” Roman mumbled as they pulled back and he slightly shifted Dean as he came back down and Dean moaned throwing his head back.

“Love when you do that.” Dean panted, Roman tightened his grip, pulling Dean in closer and thrust up slightly to meet Dean as he came down, they didn't talk much more until Roman reached between them and started stroking Dean.

“I love when you cum for me baby.” Roman whispered, his lips hovering over Dean's, Dean moaned and did as Roman had said, his orgasm crashing over him, splashing over their stomachs and Dean's whole body tensed, triggering Roman's orgasm.

“I love you.” Roman finally said as Dean slumped onto Roman's lap, head falling to rest on his shoulder, Roman turned his head pressing a gentle kiss to a spot just behind Dean's ear.

“I love you so fucking much.” Roman repeated, Dean shifted his head a couple of inches to press his own gentle kiss to Roman's shoulder.

“I love you too Ro.” He mumbled.

“Love you so much it scares me sometimes.” He admitted, Roman hummed, and grabbed his discarded shirt, gently cleaning them both off as Dean shifted letting Roman slide out of him.

“Sometimes it does me too babe.” Roman admitted, he threw his shirt off somewhere, where it could be dealt with later, and slid back down the bed, Dean was still on top of him, one arm wrapped around the back of his head, his other hand on Roman's shoulder, he slid slightly to one side to slide off Roman a little, one of his legs settling between Roman's, already half asleep.

 

They could have laid there for minutes or hours simply holding one another, neither talking, or moving, Roman did briefly think about how they really should move for a shower but Dean was far too close to sleep for it, they could shower in the morning. Roman eventually drifted off to sleep a while after Dean had already gone, falling asleep tangled in each others arms and waking up in the same position.

 


	54. I just don’t want you to get hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally gets some thoughts off his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pre warning I think this chapter sucks... its also super short... i might rewrite this, but right now im just uninspired and ready to go to bed, tomorrow when i get home i will be watching supershow down and writing a chapter based on it :)

“You know you cant put me in bubble wrap right?” Roman sat up a little straighter at the question, for all it had come out of the blue he had been waiting for it, Dean had had something on his mind since he had woken up that morning, maybe even longer, he had been quiet as they had navigated the airport and boarded the plane, his finger tapping a constant rhythm the whole time, other’s had noticed passing it off as Dean being nervous about the flight, Roman was sure only he and probably Seth were the only ones who knew what it really meant.

“‘M not tryin’ to bubble wrap you.” Roman replied quietly, Dean’s finger was still tapping, it had slowed, but it was still there. Dean’s eyes flicked to him and back to where they had been looking unfocused at the tv screen in front of him.

“I’m not babe, I...” Roman trailed off leaving his words unfinished when Dean looked at him again, Roman could see where he was coming from, it could be said that Roman had been a bit... Protective over the last few days following the beat down on raw, going as far as to jump in on tags at the house shows to keep Dean out of Strowman and his pack’s hands, he could see why Dean would think he was trying to bubble wrap him. 

“I just don’t want to see you get hurt again.” He admitted, Dean finally looked at him properly, amusement shining in his eyes.

”You realise we are kind of in the wrong business for that right?” He asked, Roman sighed and nodded.

”Yeah. ‘S probably not what you’re thinking.”  Roman said, fidgeting with the folds on his jeans.

”Then what is it?” Dean asked, curiously tilting his head.

”I know you can look after yourself, and I know injuries happen and its just a fact we can’t ignore.” Dean stayed quiet only humming in question, when he realised Roman had just listed his potential reaons for what Roman was doing.

“Its just... Seeing you so sick, it legit terrified me, same when you got hurt, just a part of me is terrified of feeling so helpless again, I know, what you said was true, accident’s can and will happen, I just... I just dont want you to get hurt after you worked so hard to get back thats all.” Roman said, finally voicing all the thoughts that had been running through his head all week, Dean was quiet for a while again before he took Roman’s hand in his own and leaned across to kiss him on the cheek.

”’M sorry, didn’t mean to scare you like that.” Dean mumbled, his words almost lost in the racket of the plane around them. Roman immediatelt shook his head. 

“‘s not your fault De, ‘m just bein’ stupid really.” Dean shook his head and with some shuffling around managed to squeeze himself closer to Roman, shoving the arm rest between them out of the way so he could press himself into Roman’s side. 

“‘S not that stupid. But you gotta let me wrestle Ro, people are gonna notice if you keep jumpin’ in.” He pointed out, Roaman shifted to wrap an arm around Dean’s shoulders in a one armed hug and nodded.

”Yeah I know.” 

“‘Sides, when I take a beating you pull me in for cuddles when we get back to the hotel, so maybe, just maybe, I have an ulterior motive for letting them beat me.” Dean said giggling when he finished, Roman snorted.

”Babe, if you wanna cuddle, all you gotta do is say so, no beating required.” Roman stated, pulling away from Dean to look at him, Dean pouted slightly.

“Where’s the fun in that?” He asked, Roman laughed shaking his head and pulled Dean close again, pressing a kiss to the top of Dean’s head where it rested on his shoulders.

”You’re a fool babe.” Dean looked up grinning happily and lifted his head for a kiss.

”Your fool.” He said quietly, Roman just breathed a laugh and hey shared a few more soft kisses before settling to share the headphones and watch a movie for the end of their flight.

 


	55. I'm so sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based during/after supershowdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nother short, pretty sucky chapter but here is something at least :)

Roman felt physically sick, it was almost like he had seen it from outside his body, he was moving across the ring, Drew ducked and his fist connected, it sped up and Dean was falling, landing hard on the floor outside the ring, hand raising to gingerly touch at the side of his head, and then Dean's eyes met his, confusion was the main emotion he could see, and Roman knew his face was probably a mixture of the sheer disbelief, hurt, anguish, and plain terror he was feeling as what he had just done sank in. Roman had no more time to dwell on it, the match had to continue, then he was stumbling to his feet, Seth was at his side and he hadn't seen Dean for what felt like hours, it was the confused ripple of the crowd and Strowman holding out his arms in invitation that had him turning, and there he was, eyes hard and looking pissed, and for a split second Roman honestly thought this was it, the time they had talked about, it seemed that his mistake had finally forced Dean to cross the line, then the crowd roared as Dean stepped between the ropes, taking no pause he flew past them to drop kick Strowman off the side of the ring.

Chaos ensued once more, everyone loosing sight of each other, Roman found himself dumped on the outside of the ring and was just pushing himself to his feet when he chanced a look up and there was Dean, looking like a deer in headlights, Roman pushed himself up just enough to be able to see Strowman on the other corner and he was moving, just a split second later and he would have missed it, instead his spear hit the intended target and he found himself lying on the floor again, this time his ribs exploding in pain, but before long he was being heaved up by familiar hands, Dean on one side, Seth on the other.

“'S all done Ro, all good.” Dean mumbled into his ear, they walked around the ring together, propping Roman on the edge while Dean took a moment to pull Seth close, and then their fists were bumping and finally they stumbled back up the ramp.

 

As soon as they were clear of the curtain, Roman detached himself from Seth and threw his arms around Dean pulling him into his arms.

“I'm so sorry.” Roman gasped, Dean shook his head.

“'S ok, 'M ok Ro.” It was Roman's turn to shake his head.

“No, it's not ok, did I hurt you?” He asked, pulling back and taking Dean's head in his hands, tilting and turning Dean's head looking for marks and injuries, Dean raised his hands placing his over Roman's.

“Ro, seriously, 'M fine, you only brushed me, since I was further back than Drew, It was more the shock than anything else, just wasn't expectin' it.” Dean said, Roman's eyes searched every inch of Dean's face before he finally let himself relax believing what Dean was saying.

“You hit the floor pretty hard.” Roman mumbled, Dean shrugged.

“I hit the floor so hard just because I wasn't expecting it, just didn't catch myself properly.”

Dean ended up letting Roman inspect pretty much every inch of him before Dean inserted himself back at Roman's side, sliding an arm around Roman's waist and leading him off out of gorilla and to the locker room so they could shower and change.

 

As it turned out Roman had not been fully convinced, merely placated, because Roman lasted maybe 10 minutes after they had they had gotten back to the hotel for the night before Roman was on Dean again, this time Dean didn't try to stop him, deciding it was best to leave Roman to it, and had to sit for a good half an hour while Roman literally inspected every inch of Dean himself, fingers roaming, working right from the top of Dean's head pretty much down to the soles of his feet, taking time to run gentle fingers over every bump he found.

“Told you I am ok.” Dean mumbled as Roman pulled him into his arms.

“I'm so sorry.” Roman replied, Dean released a long slow breath and moved, pushing himself up on his hands and swept in for a kiss.

“It's ok, I know it was an accident, seriously Ro, 'M not mad or anything.” Roman finally seemed to listen and nodded accepting that Dean really wasn't upset even if Roman clearly was.

“Hey, 'f it makes you feel better I will hit you with somethin' on Raw on Monday.” Dean said teasingly prompting a fit of giggles from Roman.

“I will hold you too that babe.” Dean snorted.

“You wont know it's comin', trust me.” Roman only giggled more.

 


	56. You're In Trouble (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean decided Roman is in trouble after all, Roman cant figure out if he really is or not and Dean isn't worried enough to help him.

"I've decided you are in trouble after all." Dean said as he inserted himself onto Roman's lap. straddling his hips and wrapping his arms around Roman's neck. Roman hummed, shifting slightly to drop his ipad on the bed at their side and placing his hands on Dean's waist once the other man had settled.

"I am?" Roman asked, he had been expecting it really, once everything had time to settle down, Dean had been taking getting superman punched off the ring apron far too well considering how he had gone on the one time he had taken a spear by mistake.

"Mmmhmm." Dean hummed.

"Very. Big. Trouble." Dean mumbled, punctuating his words with quick kisses.

"And when someone is in trouble it mean's a punishment." Dean said simply, Roman hummed, going along with Dean and whatever he wanted.

"First rule." Dean said thoughtfully as his fingers fidgeted with the bottom of Roman's shirt.

"Get that guilty look off your face." Roman quickly tried to rearrange his expression.

"You're not in trouble for superman punching me..." Dean paused.

"Maybe a little bit." He said after a moments thought.

"What am I in trouble for then?" Roman asked confused.

"For beating yourself up over it, because I will tell you I know it was an accident until I turn blue in the face but you're never gonna believe me in a million years so instead I am gonna have to figure out a way to get that guilt outta ya." Dean replied, Roman slowly nodded, Dean had pretty much summed up what Roman had been going through, while he knew Dean wasn't hurt and knew that Dean didn't blame him one bit he had been wallowing in the guilt over what he had done all night, clearly he hadn't hidden it as well as he had hoped he had because Dean had picked up on it.

"So what did you come up with?" Roman asked curiously, Dean grinned, showing that he was clearly pleased with himself.

"Sex." He said simply as it it was the obvious answer, Roman tilted his head in question blinking in surprise.

"Cant talk the guilt away, so I figured we could fuck it away." Roman snorted then giggled that had to be one of the most ridiculous ideas Dean had had yet, Dean huffed.

"Hey, 'f you don't wanna have sex I will just go take care of it myself." Dean said folding his arms, and even moving back as if he was going to go away, Roman quickly sobered up, grabbing Dean's arms.

"No, Don't go." He said quickly and pulled Dean to him for a kiss. Dean's arms unfolded, hands gripping into Roman's shirt and pulling him closer while Dean took over the kiss.

"'M leadin'" Dean gasped as he pulled away breaking the kiss, he let go of Roman's shirt and brushed Roman's hands away and pulled off his shirt, then moved and pulled Roman's off too. This time when Dean moved back Roman let him, watching as Dean slid off the end of the bed and gripped the ankles of Roman's sweat pants and tugged them off in one sweeping motion throwing them off to one side then reaching up to grab the bottom of Roman's boxers and repeating the movement, he paused at the bottom of the bed letting his eyes roam right from Roman's feet to the top of his head and back down again, taking a moment to appreciate his husband and just how beautiful he was, he reached forward again and this time was far more gentle as he wrapped his hands around Roman's ankles and this time gently pulled, Roman following and sliding down the bed, propping himself up on his elbows so he could still look at Dean who once again let his eyes trail from top to bottom and back again.

Just like for Dean Roman took the time to admire Dean, admire how much he suited the newly acquired muscle's on his arms, and the new short hair which Roman loved more every day, right down to admiring how Dean had managed to keep his slim waist, which was on full show since as always his own sweats where sat low on his hips. A tiny part of Roman wanted to feel exposed being the only one naked, but another much bigger part of him was far too curious about what was coming next to care, especially when Dean moved, slipping onto the bed settling himself on his knees between Roman's legs which had moved almost of their own accord to give Dean space to fit.

"'M thinkin' of what I wanna do to you." Dean said quietly, slowly running his hands up the inside of Roman's legs, stopping short of his crotch and slowly working their way back down, Roman hummed as the gentle touch sent tingles running through him.

"Can do whatever you want baby." Roman mumbled, wanting nothing more than to put his hands on Dean but Dean had settled out of his reach and if Roman moved his arms it would mean lying down, Dean sent him a positively wicked grin in response.

"I know I can." He said, his hands ran up Roman's legs again, while his expression turned thoughtful.

"'M just not sure what I want." Dean said.

"I dunno if I wanna use my mouth." Dean mumbled and leaned down to press a feather light kiss on Roman's half hard cock pulling away just as quick.

"Or if I just wanna use my hands." Dean again moved, his touch turning just as feather light as the kiss to gently run in a pattern around Roman's crotch.

"Or 'f I just wanna ride you till I cum without you even touching me." Dean said, Roman groaned his cock twitching, hardening a little more, and Dean seemed to make a decision.

"Keep your eyes on me Ro." He instructed and without another word he leaned down, placing his hands on Roman's hips he took Roman in his mouth, starting up slow movements, along with gentle sucks, pulling Roman to fully hard, Roman hummed, gripping the sheets to keep his arms under him and supporting his weight so he could still see Dean who was watching him through his eyelashes. When Dean was satisfied Roman was hard enough he pulled off him and slid off the bed once more to drop his own bottoms leaving them in a pile on the floor before he once again straddled Roman's hips.

Roman had no warning before Dean pushed him down, tugging his arms out from underneath him he grabbed Roman's hands and pinned them at the sides of his head and kissed him hard, grinding his hips into Roman they both moaned into eachother's mouths as they kissed.

"'F I didn't like it so much I would make you keep these things to yourself." Dean said increasing his grip on Roman's wrists slightly.

"But as it is, I want them here." Dean said, moving Roman's hands to place them on his hips, Roman hummed as Dean sat upright settling on his lap.

"I did do one thing while I was in the shower though, one of you favourite things to do." Dean said airily, running his hands up and down Roman's chest.

"Yeah?" Roman asked, only now thinking that Dean had said he was in trouble but realising it didn't feel at all that way.

"Mmmhmmm." Dean hummed, then he took one of Roman's hands and moved it further back so his finger's brushed over his hole, his already prepped hole, the remnants of the lube he had used present, Roman groaned, for all Dean was right getting him ready was one of Roman's favourite things about times like this there was an undeniable truth in the fact that it was a major turn on to think of Dean doing this to himself, while Roman had no idea. It meant that when Dean produced the bottle of lube that Roman hadn't even noticed him place next to them on the bed that all Dean had to do was coat Roman and then slide down to sit on him, Roman hummed a moan as Dean's warm heat surrounded him.

"Always... Feel... Amazing baby." Roman gasped, Dean smiled gently and leaned forward wrapping an arm around the back of Roman's head to help pull him closer and swept in for another kiss.

"You don't feel too bad yourself Ro, keep your hands there." Dean said sitting up and planting his hands on Roman's chest to give himself some leverage to push himself up before letting himself drop back down, repeating the motion but not speeding up any just yet.

"Gotta admit De, This doesn't feel like 'm in trouble." Roman mumbled watching as Dean moved around on his lap, Dean smirked.

"Remember what I said Ro, 'M runin' the show, You gotta keep your hands right here." He said, taking a second to place his hands over Roman's and using his legs to move, Roman hummed and nodded and Dean moved his hands away and used them once again for leverage to pull himself nearly all the way off Roman and once again let himself fall, this time he sped up, riding Roman for all he was worth, their vocabulary shortening to mainly just eachother's names and moans. Roman was quick to realise how hard it actually was to keep his hands only on Deans hips, the want to touch him, pull him down for kisses, or even just to hold him closer as he moved his hips in time with Dean's, thrusting up into him as Dean came down, turned out to he harder than he had initially thought.

"L-Let me touch you De, Please, 'M sorry." Roman wasn't sure what he was even apologising for anymore, all he knew was that he wanted to touch Dean more than anything.

"Y' are touchin' me Ro." Dean gasped.

"What're you sorry for?" He asked, Roman groaned and shook his head.

"No, Want... Need to touch you properly baby, 'm sorry for..." Roman trailed off, still not sure what he was looking for, but knowing that he wouldn't get anywhere if he stalled for much longer he forced his brain slightly back on track to think only for it to fall straight off as Dean shifted into the right position to have Roman hitting his prostate on every bounce and moaned and mewled with every movement.

"'M sorry for feelin' guilty when I don't need to." Roman tried, Dean grinned and nodded.

"Touch me Ro." He gasped, Roman wasted no time, his hands moved, he pushed them under himself and managed to heave both of them up the bed so he could sit up better and then he wrapped his arms around Dean, wrapping one around the back of his head he pulled him in for a sloppy kiss while the other moved to cup Dean's ass using it to help Dean in his bounces, they stayed that way for another few minutes, until he could feel Dean starting to squirm around more, a sign that he was getting close, Roman moved his hand from Dean's ass sliding it between them to instead take Dean's so far untouched cock in his hand and start to stroke him in time with their other movements, Dean wrapped his arms around Roman's shoulder's fingers digging in slightly as he gasped an moaned into a kiss, Roman pulling them both over the edge in just a couple more minutes, Dean slumped against his chest as he relaxed, coming down from his orgasm, they sat there for a few minutes, breathing heavily but wrapped up in eachother's arms.

"I think I learned my lesson." Roman mumbled, Dean giggled, and pressed a kiss to Roman's neck.

"Good, no more guilt trippin' yourself. C'me on, Shower." He said, finally moving to slide off Roman's lap and pulling the other man with him towards the bathroom.

Roman followed, and if they ended up having another round in the shower then neither one said anything about it.


	57. What are we going to do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based after Raw, Dean goes wandering, tells some random drunks his worries then goes back to Roman and Seth still with no answers but seeking cuddles and reassurances.

"I can't do this." It was the only warning they got, chances were no one else even knew they had been uttered, because Dean was moving, walking away, Roman felt like his stomach dropped through the ring and he sent a wide eyed look at Seth who was looking equally as shocked his mouth moved but no words formed, no sounds came out and Seth sent him a look that said everything would be fine but Roman could see it, the resigned look in Seth's eyes. 

Roman only felt more devastated when they got back stage to find there was no sign of Dean at all, his bags were all still there but the man himself was gone, the only saving grace was that at least this time he wasn't alone to worry, it wasn't unusual for Dean to disappear so he could work out his head, leaving Roman to pace until he worked a trench into the floor.

"Should we go after him?" Seth asked quietly, Roman shook his head.

"Where to? He will be long gone by now, we could be out all night looking for him in a city this size No, we just gotta go back to the room and wait it out." Roman mumbled, fidgeting with Dean's bags, confirming his suspicions, Dean had taken only his ID, his wallet, Phone and other possessions all left behind, Dean would wander to wherever he found himself, work his way to the hotel they had planned to stay in and ask at reception for a key even though he knew Roman would be awake, Dean would come back to him when he was ready and not a minute before.

"Back to the room?" Seth asked eyes slightly wide.

"But..." Roman nodded, eyes flicking to to meet Seth's

"De know's the plan. he will go wander, sort out his head and make his way back when he's ready." Roman explained, Seth hummed.

"He's done this before." He said thoughtfully, Roman nodded.

"Several times."

"When was the last time he left you like this?" Seth asked, a funny feeling twisting in his guts, he felt like he already knew the answer.

"Last year... Before Summer slam." Roman admitted quietly, Seth's stomach gave a little flip as Roman confirmed what he was thinking, Roman it seemed didn't feel like talking anymore, gathering up his bags and then gathering Dean's he headed out, Seth quickly grabbing his own bags and following behind him, if they both kept their eyes more on the paths and the people on them than the road neither brought it up, Seth quietly checking them in while Roman hovered, checking his phone and looking around, searching for someone who wasn't there, Seth accepted the key and quietly informed the receptionist that Dean would be joining them later but they didn't know when telling her Dean's full name so she could make a note of it for when he arrived and Seth turned and they headed upstairs.

It made for painful watching, Roman barely settled for more than 10 minutes, dropping his bags and heading for a shower, returning, dropping the towel he had been drying his hair with onto he bed and proceeding to start pacing across the room, alternating between chewing on his finger nails and running his hands through his hair. Seth didn't know what to do, simply sat in silence and waited.

 

**With Dean.**

Dean had paused only for a few seconds, the words that he wasn't sure where he belonged any more forcing themselves out before he could stop them, he walked off, up the ramp and found himself outside, the fresh air already making him feel better, the bitter sting of yet another loss eased, as he walked down the street, ignoring the odd looks he was getting, well used to them by now, he admitted as he caught sight of himself in a darkened shop window that he probably did look out of place, taped fists, skin still shining with sweat from the match, one arm wrapped in a bulky support, and dressed in what could pass as combat gear, his eyes lingered on the logo on his shirt, SHIELD's logo, he released a frustrated groan and stomped on down the road, two parts of himself at war with one another, one part of him that had bought into what Strowman and his pack had to say, that he did deserve better, only fuelled on in the knowledge that that bit at least Seth and Roman agreed with. Another part of him that was telling him to pull his head out of his ass and stick by his brothers, stick by Roman who had never given him a reason to doubt him, and even to another extent stick by Seth who had worked his ass off to prove to Dean that he really had realised the mistake he had made and worked to put it right.

"Hey check out the tough guy!" Someone jeered, Dean froze mid step, eyes narrowing in warning as they slid to the side and onto the small gang of guys who were hanging out around the door of a bar, two of which looked like the regular patrons, and 2 who by the look of their clothes were probably bouncers, Dean sent them a warning look clearly conveying that he was in no mood to deal with drunk's but if anything it only egged them on.

"Aww, having a bad night?" One asked mockingly, Dean rolled his eyes, he really should have walked away, but he was gunning for a fight, out of head enough to be ready to spit out any scathing words to anyone who was unfortunate enough to piss him off, he shook himself off, letting his finger move to tap at his collar bone in an attempt to calm himself down.

"Piss off." He growled, sensibly moving to carry on his way, a fight with some random drunks was the last thing he needed.

"Maybe not so much a tough guy after all." One of the other drunks jeered, Dean stopped again taking in a deep breath.

"Come on tough guy, tell us what's wrong." Dean knew they didn't give a shit, they were drunk and just trying to get a rise out of him, but in spite of him knowing it he still turned on his heel.

"I'm sick and tired of people thinking I'm not worth shit." Dean snapped.

"8 months, I worked my ass off to get back into that ring, 8 months when I nearly lost everything, and for what, to come back and have Strowman and his little pack beat the crap outta us 5 weeks in a row? We were the best, we're the work horses of that company, and now we cant even pull off a win against 3 guys who shouldn't work as well together as they do? It's absolute crap, I don't know what happened to us." Dean had started off passionate, spitting out his words as the frustration bubbled over at someone who was listening, only to taper off as he looked down at his hands as if they held all the answers.

"The ring? You a fighter or somethin'?" One of the bouncers asked curiously, Dean snorted.

"Wrestler, 'm a wwe superstar, don't much feel like one lately but 's what my job title says so I guess I am." Dean said shrugging.

"That fake fighting shit they show on tv? you do that?" Dean huffed.

"Ain't nothin' fake about what I went through over the last 8 months to get back into the ring." He snapped.

"What happened?" Dean flopped his braced arm out from the side then shrugged.

"Got hurt, tables not doing what they should have, and a guy who knew it was hurt and targeted it, nearly lost my career over it, nearly died when I got a major infection after surgery." Dean said quietly, the group so ready to jeer and joke all seemed to deflate, despite all their taunting it made for hard hearing when Dean listed off just what could have happened to him.

"So what's happening now?" One asked, Dean shrugged.

"We fell apart as a team, had just got back together and then Ro was sick, I got hurt and since I got back we just... Can't seem to get it right any more." Dean mumbled, he didn't know why he was still talking to these guys, but now he had started he couldn't find it in himself to stop.

"So you team mates... They want to do this with you?" Dean nodded.

"Yeah, we love being back as a team again, Seth shoved his head up his ass and it took a while for him to pull it back out and realise what a douche he had been but when it did it was awesome, got to become a grand slam champion with him and it was amazing, then I got hurt and He and Ro did awesome while I was gone, both got their grand slams and everythin' then when I came back Strowman and his little pack have been trying to drive us apart again and its fucking me up that its working a little." Dean admitted, none of the gathered people knew exactly what Dean was talking about but knew enough to figure out what was going on.

"Come and have a drink, mull it over." One invited, Dean hummed and shook his head, glancing down the road, as it turned out telling a bunch of strangers every little worry in his head had worked wonders to clear it, he had no answers, and still had them buzzing around, but he knew they wouldn't come to him standing on the side of a random street in a random city.

"Thanks but there's other places I need to be, my brother and my husband will be freaking out by now." Dean said and with a final wave he went on his way.

 

Dean made it to their planned hotel in 15 minutes, having to stop someone and ask for directions half way there, he spotted their rental in the parking lot as he stepped into the lobby and approached the desk.

"Um... Hi... I'm not sure what room he's in but my husband is staying here, I need a key for the room, he usually leaves my name so you can give me one." The receptionist glanced up and down Dean's form before glancing at the computer.

"What's his name?" She asked.

"Roman, Roman Reigns, my name's Dean Ambrose." He said fishing his ID out of his pocket, the only thing he had grabbed on his way out of the arena, the receptionist picked it up inspecting it carefully before handing it back along with a card key, He's in room 507, 5th floor, turn right." She said waving her hand toward the elevators, Dean hummed his thanks and took the key and moved on, working is way upstairs he paced along the hall for a while before with a sign he slid the key home, a quiet click sounding as the lock disengaged.

 

Roman and Seth both looked up when they heard the lock click on the door before it was pushed open and there Dean was, still in his ring gear, finger tapping at his collar bone, and looking tired but he was there, stepping forward and straight into Roman's arms he stayed quiet and just let Roman hold him.

"You ok baby?" Roman asked quietly, Dean didn't answer.

"I..." He started, Roman gently pushed Dean back and stole a gentle kiss.

"It's ok, you don't have to talk about it if you're not ready." He said quietly, Dean nodded, and let Roman lead him further into the room and sat when Roman gently pushed him down, perching on the edge of the bed and letting Roman take off his boots.

"What happened to us?" Dean finally mumbled, it was a repeated question all three of them had asked it several times over the last few weeks, neither Seth or Roman had the answer and if anything it made all of them deflate even more than they already had.

"What are we gonna do?" He tried again, and again neither Seth nor Roman had an answer.

"Do you think we should split?" Seth asked quietly, Dean shrugged, and it made his stomach twist that he didn't know the answer, his eyes where suddenly burning.

"I don't..." He started, Roman was suddenly moving, pulling Dean off the bed and to the floor, holding him tight in his arms.

"Whatever you think you have to do, 100% baby." Roman mumbled, it was an echo of just over a year ago, the last time Roman had been left to pace springing to his mind, his words meant to reassure Dean as much now as they had done back then, because no matter what Dean decided had to happen, Roman would be at his side to fight his corner however he could, he would back Dean up 100% every time. Dean was quiet for so long that Roman and Seth almost started to think he had fallen asleep with his head buried in Roman's neck, face hidden from their view or they did until he spoke.

"Can we cuddle?" He asked, his voice was quiet and unsure but he immediately got a nod in response.

"Yeah, you wanna get some more comfortable clothes on then we can cuddle." Roman replied, Dean hummed and pulled away, stumbling to his feet and making quick work of replacing his ring gear for a t-shirt and shorts, picking off the tape from over his fists and dropping it into the bin he turned and flopped onto the bed at Roman's side, snuggling down under the covers and into Roman's side, he paused lifting his head and twisting to look at Seth.

"Need you here too, When I asked to cuddle I wanted all of us." He said, Seth moved immediately, sliding onto the bed after Roman shuffled over so they could make room for him, and as in the past Dean fidgeted, prodded and pulled until they were a mess of limbs under the covers where they settled to sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angsty stuff after raw this week, im not sure its quite right as im trying to not to lead this to anything conclusive just yet, Dean isn't sure so the idea of this chapter is that its coming across that way, that Dean is still so lost in his head, there are still so many questions that just dont have answers yet.... hopefully next week we will get somewhere :)


	58. Wanna Go See A Movie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night for Dean and Ro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some fluff away from the ring and the drama

Dean leaned on the door frame of the kitchen looking into the living room thoughtfully.

"Hey Ro?" Roman who was half paying attention to the tv and half to whatever game he was playing on his phone hummed.

"Wanna go out tonight?" Roman looked up and tilted his head and shrugged.

"Sure... Where?" He asked, it was Dean's turn to shrug.

"No idea." Roman giggled and shook his head.

"Just feel like having a date night." Dean admitted, Roman hummed again and stood up passing across the room to place his hands on Dean's hips and lean in for a gentle kiss as Dean wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Oh... A date night huh?" He asked quietly.

"What did you have in mind?" Dean smiled, dimples popping slightly, a look that brought a smile out of Roman who felt like he hadn't seen Dean smile for a while, it wasn't that surprising considering the last few weeks they had had with Strowman and his gang running around causing trouble.

"I dunno..." Dean started, fingers fidgeting with a lock of Roman's hair while he spoke.

"Well there's this guy I like, I call him my husband... Figured I could ask him if he wanted to go out with me and we could go for dinner, then maybe go see a movie, see where the night takes us from there." Dean said thoughtfully, Roman breathed a laugh.

"Your husband thinks that sounds like a great idea." Roman replied sweeping in for another kiss, Dean giggled and they broke apart.

"We should probably get dressed properly though." He said laughing, Dean hummed.

"What you wouldn't like it if I went out like this?" Dean asked holding out his arms, putting on a look of mock confusion, Roman laughed taking the opportunity to let his eyes roam up and down Dean's body, which was currently only clad in a thin t-shirt that had several holes in it from repeated wearing and washing and the loose shorts he had worn to bed the night before, Roman wasn't entirely sure how Dean managed to make something so casual look as good as it did but would never complain about that.

"I don't care what you wear babe, but other people probably wouldn't think its so good." Roman said grinning and shaking his head, Dean just wiggled slightly on the spot and shrieked out a laugh as Roman scooped him up and threw him over his shoulder, carrying him across the living room to the hall and then up the stairs Dean laughing the whole way.

"Ro! put me down, where are you taking me?" Dean asked around his giggles, only laughing more as Roman dumped him on their bed before climbing on top of him, legs resting down Dean's sides hands planted on the bed on either side of his head and leaned down for another slightly more heated but still chaste kiss.

"Thought you liked the idea of Date night." Dean mumbled once again wrapping his arms around Roman's neck to hold him closer.

"Mmmm yeah." Roman hummed, not resisting at all when Dean pulled him in for another kiss. "Like this idea too though." Roman added when they pulled apart.

"This bit comes later." Dean teased, Roman hummed and slid away letting Dean sit up, Dean followed them up and they shared several soft butterfly kisses before separating and finally dressing.

"So where were you thinking of going for dinner?" He asked winding his hair around his fingers and tying it back out of his face in a neat bun at the back of his head. Dean pulled a clean shirt on over his head and shrugged.

"Didn't think that far ahead." He admitted, Roman hummed then smiled.

"I got an idea." He said Dean's eyes lit up and he grinned.

"We can go there then." He said happily, Roman blinked.

"You don't even wanna know where I was thinkin'?" He asked, Dean shook his head.

"Naa. This ok for where you are thinkin'?" Dean asked holding out his arms Roman nodded.

"Yeah I'm not thinking of anywhere fancy." Roman said easily, curiosity flooded Dean's eyes but still he didn't ask simply followed Roman out of the room and back down the stairs where they headed into the living room briefly to turn off the tv which had been left on and grab their phones then headed for the door, pausing again to slide on shoes and jackets then headed out.

Dean had laughed happily when Roman drove into town stopping at what was probably their favourite restaurant, it had been one of the first places they had gone to eat after they had made it official that Dean was living with Roman and made a point of visiting as often as they could when they where home.

 

They spent dinner the same way as always, with the usual laughing, easy banter and joking that they always had, Roman loved every second of seeing how Dean had a relaxed easy smile on his face, it was nice to see after the last few weeks of taking beatings from Strowman and his gang, even after the last few months of watching Dean at time's battling through the frustration of rehabbing, but now was a time when rehab was behind him and the drama inside the ring could be forgotten about for a night, it was easy to just relax and shove it all to the back of his mind to be thought about when the next loop came around. After dinner Dean managed to convince Roman to probably overindulge when it came to dessert but the puppy dog eyed look Dean had sent him over the table when he had asked Roman to share a frankly ridiculously sized ice cream sundae that the menu said was meant for four people to share had ensured Roman had given in and agreed to share one with him.

 

After dinner they had gone wandering, taking a slow walk down toward the movie theatre were Roman had gotten excited when he realised they had timed it well for the new Venom movie coming out, Roman had had to explain to Dean who Venom was but Dean had seemed curious and ended up enjoying himself coming out laughing and joking about how he may have found a super hero he liked, they had taken an even slower walk back to where Roman had parked the car simply enjoying the evening and eachother's company, slowly working their way home. When they made it home they worked their way upstairs and into bed snuggling down into the blankets, and both falling asleep to the random TV show Roman had put on on netflix.


	59. Run (Fluffy smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman had warned him, and it happened anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more domestic fluff because why the hell not... also a bit of smut because Dean and Roman cant keep their hands off each other.

Dean sighed and leaned against the door frame while he enjoyed a cool drink, on the one hand decorating the house had finally given him something to do, not to mention that he was finally feeling well enough to actually drag his ass off he couch, but on the other doing it in the middle of summer on his own was tiring as all hell. It had been something he and Roman had been talking about doing for months even before Dean had gotten hurt, just taking some time and actually redecorating a little bit, giving the walls a new fresh paint, maybe even buying some new furniture, but as it had happened they just hadn't been able to find the time, or they hadn't until Dean had gotten hurt, the first few months he was off had been lost, Dean had been an arm down then he just hadn't been well enough do do more than drag himself out of bed and to the couch and back again, but as soon as he had started feeling better and finally gotten some motion back in his arm he had been pretty much unstoppable, it had maybe taken him a bit longer than it would have if he had been 100% healthy but Dean was still pleased with himself for having managed to refresh the bathroom and now was working on the area at the back of the house that served as a dining room at the back of their sitting room. They had decided on a pale minty green for the walls in this section of the room, using a light colour to help brighten that area with the big patio doors that lead to the back garden and tied in nicely with the soft yellow's and greens that the kitchen was painted in, in all it had gone well.

 

Dean finished his drink for now and placed the half full can on the bench and wandered back into the room just as the living room door was pushed open as Roman entered.

"Hey babe." Roman greeted happily grinning at the sight of Dean wearing his usual jean's and tank top, but these ones were smudged with paint, a smear of paint over one cheek, Dean beamed at him as Roman entered the room properly.

"Hey." Roman wandered across the room.

"This looks awe-"

"Ro look out the p-" Dean's eyes widened comically as Roman bumped into the ladder, too busy looking around the room to pay attention Dean himself cutting himself off as the paint he had been trying to warm Roman about swayed and toppled off the top step of the ladder, tipping over and falling directly on Roman, directly onto his head, with a wet splat before the tin continued its way down to land on the floor, thankfully upright so paint didn't splatter over the dust sheets Dean had at least been smart enough to place on the floor, Roman froze, slowly raising a hand to wipe away some of the paint dripping down the side of his face.

"Dean." He was deadly calm, Dean shifted, putting on a face of innocence, it didn't work.

"What was the last thing I said to you before I left?" Roman asked, Dean shifted on the spot like a child who had been caught sneaking cookies.

"Um... I love you, I will call you when I get there?" Dean asked, with a small smile, Roman sighed, while that was true that was not what he had been looking for.

"No before that." He said, pushing his paint splattered hair away over his shoulders and away from his face, Dean shifted again, Roman was remarkably calm.

"Er..." Dean started.

"About the paint." Roman prompted.

"Oh... Um... Not to leave it on the top of the ladder because it will fall off." Dean said, still acting innocent, Roman hummed, and Dean met his eyes, Roman's own eyes where not filled with anger, more amusement and resignation, Roman smirked.

"Run." Dean squeaked and did as prompted, making a run for it the only way he could go, outside into the garden, Roman let him make it a few steps before he gave chase, the two skirting around the pool and Dean shrieking and laughing circled the garden, keeping for the most part out of Roman's reach until Roman cut his circle in half and timed it perfectly to spear him to the ground, Dean shrieked again as Roman pinned him.

"You... Are in so much trouble." Roman stated, and heaved, pulling back he dragged Dean to his feet, being careful not to tug too hard on Dean's arm, when they were back to their feet Roman didn't stop, pulling Dean forward and ducking to flip the other man over his shoulder before he walked off.

"No... Ro... Please... Put me down... I know what you're gonna do." Dean babbled, wiggling in Roman's hold as Roman continued taking the steps across the garden heading back to the house.

"Oh... What am I going to do?" Roman asked curiously, Dean didn't get time to answer as Roman reached the edge of the pool and without any further warning and no ceremony he flipped Dean straight over his shoulder and dumped him into their pool. Dean broke the water spluttering but laughing loudly.

"That, Ro, That is what you were gonna do." He said, rubbing the water off his face and pouting at him, Roman just nodded satisfied and disappeared inside, pausing in the door way when he heard Dean drag himself out of the pool water splashing onto the floor.

"Want to join me for a shower?" He asked, turning around, Dean perked up almost immediately.

"Yeah." He skirted around the edge of the pool and made to come inside but Roman stopped him.

"We don't need puddles everywhere babe, loose the clothes." He said, Dean shrugged not at all bothered and did as asked, pulling off his soaked tank top and dumping it into a wet heap on the floor, his jeans following not long after. Roman hummed and finally moved allowing Dean access in just his boxers Dean happily following him through the living room and up the stairs into their bathroom and finally into the shower where Roman initially let Dean help with washing the paint out of his hair, stopping him when the majority was out because Dean always managed to make a huge tangle if he tried to wash Roman's hair.

"You know." Roman said thoughtfully wrapping his arms around Dean's waist and pulling him close after he had washed the bubbles out of his hair.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you did that on purpose." Roman mumbled, Dean hummed snaking his arms around Roman's neck and stole a chaste kiss.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Dean said the innocent tone was back, along with a small smile that told Roman he was anything but.

"Oh really, so you didn't set things up to get me naked in the shower with you." Roman asked, stealing his own kisses, Dean shook his head.

"Nope, don't know anything about it." He said still feigning innocence.

"Well, I don't believe you, but what was your plan for when you got me here?" Roman asked, Dean shrugged and started peppering kisses along Roman's jaw and down his neck.

"I... Dunno... Something. Like. This." He replied, punctuating his words with a kiss each time. Roman hummed as Dean's teeth lightly scraped along his neck.

"Hmm I like this idea." Roman felt rather than saw Dean's smile as Dean's lips moved to his shoulder before he made to pull back a little, Roman stopped him though, keeping one arm wrapped firmly around Dean's waist he slid a hand between them taking Dean in his hand, Dean wasn't fully hard yet but it only took a couple of strokes to get him there. Dean hummed into another kiss, his arms still wrapped around Roman's neck, but he slid one away, to copy Roman's movements.

They stood there under the warm spray for a while, neither in any hurry to get the other off, keeping their movements in time with the others, when Roman moved his hand in a different way Dean did the same thing on his next stroke, and likewise Roman did the same, if Roman sped up Dean sped up, and if one slowed down the other slowed down, Roman unconsciously sped up as he felt his orgasm coming closer moaning into Dean's neck when Dean's hand sped up in response, Roman pushed backward slightly pressing Dean into the wall and biting softly down onto a spot Roman knew was sensitive, it was no less sensitive this time as Dean moaned and thrust into Roman's hand.

"Ro... 'M..." Dean started, Roman hummed.

"Me too baby, don't stop." Dean shook his head and if anything sped up a little, Roman followed his lead griping a little tighter and increasing his own speed, both spilling over the edge together with quiet moans, Roman leaning forward slightly resting his head on Dean's shoulder while he caught his breath.

"Mmm Love you De."

"Love you too Ro." Dean replied, letting Roman go to bring his hand up to take Roman's chin in his hand and turning his head for a kiss which Roman happily returned.

They stood under the spray for another 10 minutes, carefully cleaning each other down and just being close before they clambered out of the shower to get dry and dressed in comfortable clothes, heading down stairs Roman grabbed his ipad and ordered take out for dinner and they curled up on the couch for an evening of bad tv and junk food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I didn't intend to write any smut in this chapter but there ended up being some anyway.


	60. You Look Amazing In That (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean wears that particular outfit, Roman just cant keep his hands to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more smut because our boys cant keep their hands to themselves.

Their gear was really nothing special, anyone could wear what was essentially combat gear, but there was something about when Dean put it on that without fail every time took Roman's breath away.

Today was no different, Dean was as always between him and Seth, pulling on the skin tight vest top he wore as part of his Shield getup, pulling it down where it sat snug around both his well muscled chest and his even after the weight gain still tiny waist, pulling it down further he tucked it into the looser fitting combat trousers fastening them and tightening the belt, something Dean always had to wear if he wanted his clothing to stay up. Dean who hadn't noticed his audience carried on as always, turning to sit on the bench he shoved his feet into his boots lacking them up then grabbed the brace he had kept on his arm for the last few weeks, providing a layer of padding between the injured area and the floor, healed up as it night be Dean was doing all he could to protect it, once it was in place he moved on to taping his fists, starting at his wrist he wound the tape around his hand, looping past his thumb and back down to his wrist with a well practised ease, tearing it off and repeating the motion for his other hand before throwing it into his bags.

"You ok Ro?" Dean asked quietly, Roman jumped slightly, his cheeks colouring slightly as he realised he had been caught and nodded quickly.

"Yeah, 'm good." He said, quickly turning his attention to the straps on his gear, pretending he hadn't just been caught watching Dean dress, Dean hummed and of Roman would have looked up he would have seen the amusement on his face. Dean dropped the subject when Roman said everything was good and moved away from the bench to jump around the room warming up while Seth and Roman finished dressing.

"I will go get water." Dean mumbled, taking himself out of the room. As soon as he was gone Seth turned a smirking face on Roman.

"Dude, you couldn't be less subtle if you tried." He teased, Roman's cheeks coloured again.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He mumbled, deciding for now to deny all knowledge of what he had been caught doing. Seth raised an eyebrow.

"uhuh." Seth said unconvinced.

"So you weren't just staring at Dean's ass while he was dressing?" Seth asked, Roman blushed harder.

"He's my husband, 'm allowed to stare at his ass." He said coolly, Seth snorted.

"No one is saying you're not, but that wasn't just staring, that was 'I want to mount him right here, right now' staring." Roman finally looked at him amusement shining in his eyes and a small smirk of his own spreading across his face.

"I did want to do that." He admitted easily.

"I have acted on it before." He added, it was Seth's turn for colour to flood his face, making a distressed sound, for the most part it was Dean who teased him, Roman was far more conservative in sharing what he and Dean got up to, Roman usually acting as a buffer between him and Dean, for Roman to suddenly do it was unexpected, Roman snickered then shrugged but said no more, turning instead to take one of the bottles of water off Dean as he came back into the room.

"What?" He asked, tilting his head curiously looking from Roman's amusement to Seth's red cheeks.

"What's goin' on?" He asked, Roman shrugged.

"Seth caught me staring at you." Roman admitted easily, Dean hummed.

"You were staring? What were you looking at?" He asked, still curious but amusement flashing into his eyes.

"You." Roman said simply.

"You in these clothes." He added, dropping the bottle onto his things so he could place his hands on Dean's hips, beyond caring about how the rest of the locker room all stopped to watch them too. Dean hummed again wrapping his arms around Roman's neck.

"Like me in these clothes do you?" He whispered, Roman nodded.

"You know I do." He whispered back, both keeping their words quiet enough that only the other would hear.

"Maybe we can do something about that later." Dean said, sweeping in for a chaste kiss.

"That's enough, we gotta go." Seth said pulling their attention away from each other before Roman could respond. Dean grinned and slipped out of Roman's hold and turned walking toward the door.

"And now you're watching me walk away." He said over his shoulder, Roman snorted and shrugged when everyone looked at him, he had been caught again and he knew it, he just waved his hand at Dean's back like it explained everything, grabbed the water again and followed his husband out of the room.

"Subtle as a brick he is." Seth mumbled shaking his head, before he too followed his team mates out.

 

Dean it turned out had taken the knowledge that Roman had been staring to his advantage, making sure to do thing's he knew always caught Roman's eye, flopping over his opponent's a little more than usual, draping himself over Roman at one point while still managing to make it look like it was just using Roman to stand up, but pressing himself into Roman's body, and at the end of the match clung to him, pretending to be hurt.

They wasted no time in gathering their things and leaving after the match, Seth staying behind saying he would catch a ride with someone else which meant that when they got to the room Dean was hardly through the door before Roman was pushing him into the wall and kissing him hard. 

"You. Have. No. Idea. What. You. Do. To. Me." Roman said, words punctuated by kisses. Running his hands up and down Dean's arms.

"Mmmm, probably close to what you do to me." Dean mumbled, turning his head to give Roman better access to his neck. Roman it seemed was not in the mood for taking his time, fidgeting with Dean's trousers enough to get them open before he turned him around and pinned him face first to the wall again, pressing against his back. Dean hummed a moan as Roman ground his hips into Dean's ass, Dean feeling Roman steadily hardening against him.

"I was so tempted to do this in the halls somewhere back stage." Roman mumbled, kissing along the neckline of Dean's shirt, not feeling the need to push the shirt away able to feel Dean just fine through the skin tight fabric. His hands sliding around to Dean's front, pressing flush against him and moving down, sliding a hand into Dean's trousers gently pushing his boxers away and wrapping his hands around warm flesh, Dean twitching in his hand, growing a little harder.

"'S what you do to me Ro, 'v hardly touched me." Dean mumbled, trying to press back into Roman's chest while also going forward into his hand. Roman hummed and finally shoved Dean's trousers out of the way pushing them down to pool around his knees making Dean's boxers follow, he pulled back letting Dean go so he could move his own trousers out of the way and fumbled in their discarded bags for a bottle of lube, finding one in the side pocket of Dean's bags he stood up again and pressed into Dean again, Dean hummed letting it turn into a quiet moan when cool lubed fingers felt around his hole. Dean was past words, standing there taking all Roman was throwing at him as he worked his way quickly up from one to two then finally three fingers, wiggling them around to stretch Dean out, getting him ready.

"Dunno... W-What you've d-done to me De... Just c-can't keep my hands to- to myself with you." Roman panted. Dean didn't answer, not able to figure it out himself, but pressed backwards, trying to push Roman's fingers in deeper, quietly moaning his name.

"Please... Ro..." Roman went in for the soft butterfly kisses again, working his lips along the edge of Dean's shirt before moving to Dean's neck, lightly scraping his teeth along the sensitive skin there, earning a gasp from Dean which quickly turned into a deep moan as Roman pulled out his fingers and slowly pushed inside Dean.

Once he was inside Dean he wasted no more time, going at it hard, Dean hummed, still taped fingers pressing into the wall at the sides of his head.

"Please... Ro... Harder... More." Dean was quickly loosing all ability to speak other than to moan Roman's name, and it was showing.

"De, Feel what you do to me, Dunno what it is... About seeing you in these clothes... But I just..." Roman panted but also did as asked and sped up, giving it to Dean a little harder, trailing off as he struggled to come up with the words to describe what it was that turned Roman on so much about Dean's shield gear. Dean let out a string of curses trying and failing to do anything but stand there and take it, Roman's hands where gripping his hips, Dean able to feel Roman's fingers through his shirt, totally lost in the feeling of Roman moving inside him he almost missed the feeling of his orgasm getting close.

"Ro... 'm getting close.." He mumbled, Roman gasped behind him, speeding up a little more a sign that his orgasm was also growing close, one of his hands leaving Dean's hip and sliding around to take him in his hand to stroke him in time with his thrusts, dragging another deep moan from Dean who only needed 3 strokes before he came all over Roman's hand, clenching around Roman and dragging him over the edge with him, Roman's hips stuttered and he finally slowed down riding out his orgasm with a few far more gentle thrusts. They both slumped at the same time, Dean sighing and letting his head fall to rest on the wall while Roman's dropped to rest on his shoulder both breathing heavily.

"Wow." Dean eventually said, Roman giggled.

"That was.." He started, Roman hummed in agreement, words were not at all necessary.

"I need a shower." Roman hummed again.

"'S a good thing I have spare gear in my bag." Dean said as Roman finally pulled out of him and he was able to turn around to flop against the wall again, Roman looked around and snorted, then laughed and nodded, it really was a good thing, it was clear what Dean had been up to, since the mess of it was all over the bottom of his shirt and even the top of his trousers, Roman risked a glance down to see that he too hadn't exactly escaped the mess and nodded.

"Yeah me too." Dean looked over and grinned.

"Easier for you though, You never really stopped wearing this." Roman hummed, Dean did have a point, he took a step closer again coming in for a slow gentle kiss.

"Shower?" He asked quietly, Dean nodded and when they pulled apart again grabbed some clothes out of his bags to sleep in and followed Roman into the bathroom.

 

The next day when they were at the arena for the night Seth picked up nearly instantly that Dean wasn't wearing his usual clothes.

"Hey De... What's with the change in clothes?" He asked, noting the missing Shield logo from Dean's top, and that his combat trousers were a different style to he ones he had been wearing the day before, Dean looked at him and smirked and Seth suddenly got the feeling he shouldn't have asked.

"Ro fucked me in my other gear last night and I didn't have time to wash 'em." He said before Seth had time to tell him it didn't matter, Seth wasn't the only one who's face went bright red, a few of the guys had also heard and all sent wide eyed looks in Dean and Roman's direction but Dean just shrugged.

"You asked Seth." He said snickering, Roman sighed, but there was an undeniable jump in Roman's step as he and Dean wandered out toward catering that clearly said he was pleased with himself.

 

 

 

 


	61. Stop Ignoring Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman really needed to get this done... Dean has other ideas.

 L"Roooo." Dean wined.

"I'm borrred." Roman sighed but didn't look up from the paperwork he was doing.

"Then find a way to entertain yourself." Roman mumbled, Dean huffed.

"Pay attention to meee." He tried again, Roman finally glanced up.

“Forgot I married a 5 year old." Roman joked,  Dean pouted but the amusement shone in his eyes.

”You married me cos I keep you on your toes.” Dean stated, Roman hummed there was no denying it, Dean did keep him on his toes, he was mever bored, Dean on the other hand did get bored and a bored Dean was a dangerous Dean. 

“Let me finish this then I’m all yours.” Roman said gently pulling Dean close for a sweet kiss before just as gently pushing him back.

”What are you doing?” Dean asked curiously tilting his head to read what Roman was writing.

”Mmm, just working out travel stuff. Figuring out hotels and the drives.” Roman replied, Dean scrunched up his nose Roman did this once a month and this month was no different but it was so boring, he sighed finally walking away from the table to let Roman finish. 

It lasted 10 minutes, Dean had been flopped on the couch flicking through channel after channel unable to find anything that could catch his attention for more than a couple of minutes when he had an idea, sitting up straighter his eyes flicked from Roman who’s back was to him and the door to the garden which Roman was facing, and within seconds he was moving, pulling off his shirt and wiggling his shorts off he moved.

”’M nearly done babe.” Roman mumbled hearing Dean moving behind him.

”’S all good Ro.” Dean mumbled wrapping his arms around Roman from behind and leaning around to press a kiss to his cheek. Roman paused as Dean pulled back curious and also a little suspicious, there was something to his tone that set alarm bells ringing.

”What’re you going to do?” He asked.

”Go swimmin’.” Dean replied, Roman looked up when he heard the door slide open and had a split second to see Dean, a very naked Dean go running past him, followed by a splash as he jumped straight into the pool.

Roman groaned letting his head fall forward to bang off the desk a few times. He knew that Dean had absolutely known that would grab his attention, he also knew that Dean would have known it would be something he wouldn’t be able to ignore. He tried forcing his head back on track, he managed to figure out one more day and worked out he had around a week to plan, a week that could wait, as soon as that thought filtered through his head he was moving, clothes landing in messy heaps on the floor as he skirted around the table and outside, jumping into the pool and laughing when he heard Dean  laugh as he was splashed. 

“Hi.” Dean greeted grinning brightly when Roman turned to face him brushing his hair off his face.

”You...” He started, Dean sent him grin trying to be innocent, it failed but still Roman let a smile of his own spread across his face as he pulled Dean closer.

”So this is what you came up with when I said to entertain yourself... Skinny dipping?” Dean giggled and shrugged.

”No... I wanted to swim... This is my pool, I can swim in it naked if I want to... And also it worked so I’m not complaining.” 

“What worked?” Roman asked, Dean sent that fake innocent grin at Roman again.

”Getting your attention, never fail to get your attention if ‘m naked.” Dean said simply, Roman rolled his eyes shaking his head. 

“What? You stopped ignoring me, thats a win in my book.” Dean said shrugging, Roman laughed as Dean jumped into his arms and kissed him.

“Married to a 5 year old.” Roman stated around kisses. Dean just grinned.

”You love me anyway.” Dean said.

”Always baby.” Roman replied because that would always be his answer. 

 


	62. How Did I Loose It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean think's he's lost something, Roman had it all along, Seth is amused.

Really Seth should have reminded him nearly 15 minutes ago, but as it was he was sitting on the bench in the locker room watching wide eyed in equal measures horrified and amused as Dean tore the locker room apart, he had already emptied out his bags, his clothes both dirty and clean, other random objects, several pens, phone, keys, wallet which had also been emptied of all the cards and money were all strewn across the floor, the contents of Seth's bags had joined it, and then Roman's, then Dean had torn his way though their coats, which had joined the growing pile, then Dean had turned frantic and proceeded to begin tearing his way through the rest of the room, ignoring the unhappy voice of his co-worker's, instead keeping up his own commentary, the only words coming out of his mouth being 'Nononono.' "It's gotta be here somewhere.' and 'I can't believe I have lost it.'

**15 minutes earlier.**

Seth and Dean wandered into the locker room still panting from their match, both flopping down onto the bench, clutching fresh cold bottles of water, Roman had been called off for some media thing and would be joining them later which had left them alone. Dean sighed letting his head fall back to rest ont he wall for a couple of minutes before he leaned forward again and grabbed his bags, it was now that something went wrong, Dean slid a hand into his bag and froze, Seth catching the move frowned, but Dean didn't say anything, grabbing his bags he sat up and stuffed his hand in the pocket, forcing it open and leaning forward to look in it, before he started pulling things out, it took Seth only a few seconds to figure out Dean was looking for something.

"What you lost Dean?" Dean didn't answer instead he dropped his bags and opened them to pull out his jeans, turning the pockets inside out, a look of horror flashed over his face and he started frantically digging through his things, Seth stared.

"Dean?" Seth tried again, Dean still didn't answer emptying out his wallet onto the steadily growing pile on the floor from his now empty bag.

"Shitshitshit." Dean mumbled, standing up and digging through his jacket pockets. It was when Dean grabbed Seth's bag and started emptying it that Seth moved, grabbing Dean's hand he made his stop and look at him.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked, Dean growled in frustration and tugged his hands out of Seth's hold and went back to emptying his bags.

"My ring is gone." He finally mumbled, Seth froze, tilting his head and opened his mouth to speak but Dean turned away from him and proceeded to start emptying out Roman's bags too, Seth knew immediately what ring Dean was on about, his engagement ring, the ring he only took off for segments, the ring Seth knew was safely stored in a zip pocket on Roman's trousers, for this exact reason, Dean had a terrible habit of loosing things, so Roman took his ring to keep it safe, clearly Dean had somehow forgotten this. Seth let his mouth close, curiosity getting the better of him, too curious to see just how far Dean would go, so he sat back and watched.

Dean finally made his way through the last bag in the room, still ignoring the rest of the roster who were standing around looking non to happy, but all of them let their angry words die on their lips at the utterly heartbroken look that spread over Dean's face as he let the last bag drop out of his hands.

"I can't believe I lost it." Dean mumbled.

"How'd I loose it?" Dean wasn't asking anyone in particular, but he as well as everyone else looked up when the door was pushed open and Roman entered.

Roman took one step through the door and stared wide eyed around the room.

"What the hell happened in here?" He asked.

"Ask your lunatic of a fiancée." Miz snapped a little of his anger coming back, Roman's eyes flicked to said man.

"De?" Roman was moving already, taking in the utterly heartbroken look he still had on his face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, glancing at Seth but not maintaining eye contact for long enough for Seth to share anything.

"I lost it." Dean admitted quietly.

"Dunno how, but I lost it." He said, Roman blinked several times, he didn't think he had ever heard Dean sound so upset.

"Lost what?" He asked, Den sighed.

"My ring." He mumbled, Dean's head was down so he missed how Roman frowned in confusion.

"Your Ring?" He asked, Dean nodded and sniffed.

"Can't believe I lost it." He mumbled, Roman shook his head.

"Oh baby, It's-" Roman started.

"No, no its not ok." Dean said cutting him off, and finally raising his head to reveal watery blue eyes.

"Yeah baby it is, Your ring is here, I kept it for this reason, remember?" Roman asked gently, carefully opening the pocket and going into it to pull out Dean's ring and holding it up. Dean's whole face lit up when he saw the band in Roman's hand as he remembered just what Roman had said, but he was beyond words, throwing his arms around Roman's neck he stood there quietly just holding him, Roman shook his head and pressed a kiss to the side of Dean's head and wrapped his arms around him too.

"What're you like, huh?" Roman mumbled into his hair, Dean didn't answer.

"I think you should clear everyone's things away baby." Roman said quietly pushing Dean back, Dean turned to the other's cheeks colouring and rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry guys." He mumbled, most of the guys shook their heads waving him off, Dean grinned then with everyone helping him by calling out if something was their's Dean tidied up his mess, his ring glinting away in the light of the room, placed back on his finger where he could happily see it.

 


	63. What Are You Doing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy times when Roman teaches Dean how to play video games. It works... Kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing fluff in anticipation of Raw inspiring angst when I watch it in the morning.

Roman shifted his position on the couch as Dean sat down next to him humming a greeting as he got comfortable.

"What're you doing?" Dean asked curiously.

"Playin' this new game." Roman replied, Dean hummed tilting his head as he watched Roman make the character cut his way though someone.

"'S a killin' game?" He asked, Roman made a thoughtful noise.

"Kinda, but there's stealth and stuff in it too, this guy is one part of this huge fight." Dean fell quiet for a while content to just watch Roman play.

"Can I try?" He asked eventually, Roman glanced over, it could be the first time Dean had ever taken interest in a game, but Roman still grinned and nodded, holding out the controller, Dean took it and looked at the screen then back down to his hands.

"Can you teach me what to do?" He asked, cheeks colouring slightly, Roman's grin got bigger and he nodded, shifting he held his arms open for Dean to settle against him, Dean took the hint and shifted himself, moving to be sat leaning against Roman who placed his hands on either side of Dean's waist and rested his chin on Dean's shoulder.

"Alright, hold it like this." Roman said quietly showing Dean how best to hold the controller and when Dean settled his hands in place, Roman placed his own on top.

"So, this one." Roman instructed, placing his thumb on one of the little nubs sticking out of the controller.

"Moves the camera around so you can see around you." He explained then wiggled it to show how the camera moved around on the screen.

"You wiggle this one in the direction you want to move in." Roman said wiggling the other one, Dean hummed understanding and nodded and Roman tilted the controller to show him the buttons on the back, he placed his finger over one.

"If you hold this one when you are moving it will make you run, and you can climb stuff." He explained. Dean nodded and sticking his tongue out between his teeth he gave it a try, his first run around was a little all over the place, Dean sending his character into a wall or running the wrong way a few times until he managed to figure out a better rhythm to control both the camera and the character at the same time, Roman left him to it for a few minutes before he decided to move on to the next thing.

"Alright, see this little symbol thing here." He said gently pressing over Dean's thumb to move the camera to point at where a little symbol was on the screen a number next to it, Dean nodded.

"Yeah."

"That's where we are headed, so do like what you were just doing, but keep that symbol in front of you and we will eventually get there." Roman explained, Dean nodded and settled to relax against Roman's chest and sticking his tongue out between his teeth in concentration he sent the character off on their way, Roman couldn't help but think it was adorable, it took a little longer than it maybe would have taken Roman to reach the marker but Dean did eventually make it.

"Ok, so here we have to be sneaky or we will get caught." Roman said, so what we need to do, is go in, get the treasure, kill all the guards and for as long as possible not be seen." Roman explained, once again placing his hands over Dean's he guided him through the first kill, showing him how to kill a guard without being seen or caught, Dean then took over and he tried, he really did, Roman had to admit he was impressed, Dean managed to kill nearly half of the guards before he was caught, but he was quickly overwhelmed and died shortly after.

"You did good babe." Dean huffed slightly in response.

"Seriously, for this being the first time you have ever played this I wouldn't have expected you to get that far at all." Roman said, Dean hummed but a placed glint appeared in his eyes at the praise.

"Show me how to do it properly." Dean said instead, Roman grinned, and did as asked, taking his time but eventually he managed to kill his way through everyone and grab the treasure and other things he needed before making his escape.

"Why don't we play something else, want to play a driving game were we can just race each other around?" Roman asked, Dean nodded happily at the suggestion and stood up to grab Roman's spare controller which was usually used by Seth or any of Roman's cousins when they where around, while Roman entered the menu and changed the game, Dean sat back down giving it to Roman so he could turn it on and while the new game was loading Roman explained the far more simple buttons to Dean.

"Alright, so this one is way easier, the camera should stay behind you without you doing anything so, this one will make you go, this one is the breaks, and like before move this around to turn." Roman explained, Dean nodded and settled himself at Roman's side again while Roman flicked through the game's menu entering it into the split screen so they could play.

"You are the bottom De." Roman mumbled, and started flicking through to choose a car, quickly telling Dean what to do, they spent a few minutes choosing their car's then Roman continued the game and they chose where to go, deciding on turning traffic off so it could be just them and happy Roman set it off to load.

Roman won the first round, but it was closer than he had expected it to be, Dean commenting after the first lap that it was almost like he was actually driving and quickly figuring out the controls much faster than he had on the other game by the end of the second lap he had almost caught Roman up but the crashes and mistakes in the first lap meant Roman managed to keep his lead, Dean demanded a rematch and won the second round, which of course Roman prompted demands for a best 2 out of 3 from Roman.

During round 5 Dean got more confident, now sure of what he needed to do he moved to trying to distract Roman, lifting his foot and shoving it right in Roman's face he made Roman crash spectacularly and pulled enough in the lead to win.

"You cheated." Roman declared, Dean just laughed, and Roman immediately started the next race, which was when it went further down hill, when shoving feet and arms in the way stopped working Dean got creative, moving around and kissing Roman hard, Roman responded in the next round by kissing Dean back just as hard, Dean escalated things more when he moved and stuffed his hand down Roman's shorts, Roman had moaned and totally lost his train of thought, the next race a time trial style one wasn't finished by either of them since they were too busy with each other, controller's lying forgotten.

Dean sighed letting his head fall to rest on Roman's lap and moved to be sitting sideways on Roman's lap rather than straddling his legs the way he had been.

"I think we both won that one." He giggled, Roman rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to the side of Dean's face.

"I can agree to that." He said, neither moved for a little while longer, and even then Dean only moved as far as to grab the blanket they kept over the back of the chair and wrap it around himself and Roman settling in for cuddles only just in time for the front door to open both glancing at the clock by on the wall to see that it was just in time for Seth's usual arrival. Seth took a step into the room greeting them happily and paused eyes narrowing slightly.

"What are you doing?" He asked, Roman shrugged.

"Just playin some games." Roman said poking his hand out the blanket to wave his controller which had been down by his side, Seth raised an eyebrow.

"Uhuh." He replied.

"Sure about that?" He asked, Roman and Dean both nodded.

"Yeah, Ro's been teachin' me how to play some." Dean said moving to poke his hand out from under the blanket and wiggle his own controller in Seth's direction.

"And that's all you have been doing?" Seth asked airily, eyes flicking briefly to the tv and back to his team mates.

"Yup, what makes you think there's something else going on?" Roman asked curiously. Seth smirked.

"Well, for start there's the fact that the controller's are turned off." Seth said, then he waved at the tv.

"And then there's that your xbox is in inactive mode, and close to shut down." Seth said, Roman hummed.

"Ok, maybe we did get a bit distracted." Roman admitted but still he shrugged.

"Yeah, I had to distract Ro cos I was loosin' all the time." Dean said grinning happily, Seth rolled his eyes good naturedly and sat down on the couch next to the other two, Dean moving his feet to give him space and wiggling around under the blanket for a wile, Seth sending them a look that said he knew Dean was righting their clothes under there, but Dean just poked the controller he had been using out for Seth to take.

"Wanna play for a while?" He asked, Seth nodded and accepted the controller and Dean happily settled back in Roman's arms to watch the other two play for a while.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were wondering Dean and Roman were playing Assassin's Creed at the beginning of the chapter, its kind of one of my obsessions at the moment, I tried to keep it generic so its up to you which one of the assassin's they are playing but I am currently playing Odyssey so in my head that's what Roman was playing, as for the racing game, they can be playing which ever one takes your fancy that has multiplayer capabilities on it, I'm pretty sure that was generic enough for it to be anything.


	64. Thank's for helping me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raw, What is going through Dean's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this ended up just being a retelling of raw than anything else but I am happy with how it came out in the end, Dean's got a plan and I don't even think he has fully worked it out yet.

They hadn't talked about it, not really, Dean hadn't wanted to and Seth and Roman had just left him to it, giving Dean space to figure out his head, let him come to them not the other way around, it had both worked and hadn't, it had worked in the sense that Dean hadn't left them high and dry again at any of the house shows but it hadn't in that neither of them had any idea where Dean's head was at, he hadn't said a word to them, but now, almost at the arena they knew they needed answers. The problem was coming up with a way to get those answers without Dean clamming up on them completely.

Dean was quieter than usual while he dressed and thoughtful as he taped up his fists. When he was ready he took in a deep breath letting it out slowly, rolling his neck and his shoulders he finally looked up, eyes meeting Seth and Roman's eyes.

"Lets Do this." He mumbled, gaining grins from both his team mates, that was all they needed to hear, dressed and ready the three left the room, Dean taking up the lead, he lead them to gorilla, where they stood listening to Strowman and his gang babble on for a while before Dean had the tech guys cue up their music and before Roman or Seth could say anything they found themselves been gently shoved through the curtain, they had hardly a second to send confused looks Dean's way and see a plan sparking in his eyes before they stepped out, Seth had to think quick, already what he could say was buzzing through his head as he saw Dolph wave his and around counting and smirking when he only saw two, there was a little back and forth before Seth dragged the attention away from Dean's absence instead going in for his match for the night, what he had said was absolutely true, Dean worked on his own time, he would show up right when he wanted to and not a second before.

Sure enough like they always say Dean was there for Seth at the exact right moment, Dolph had been causing all sorts of problems scuttling around at ring side but Dean showed up and before Seth could even try to ask Dean was urging him into the ring and Seth couldn't keep the grin off his face when his music rang through the arena.

As it turned out Dean was clearly not out of his head not taking kindly to Seth's usual joking at all, Seth and Roman stared wide eyed when something akin to hurt flashed through Dean's eyes at the banter before it was quickly replaced by anger, Dean as always spitting out hard words, building up his walls and closing himself off to the world before he removed himself as quickly as he had shown up.

"I didn't mean it like that." He said, he didn't need to explain himself, Roman just gently brushed his fingers over his back not offering any words but looking as confused as Seth.

The next time they heard from Dean it was his music ringing through the arena as he made his way to the ring for his match, neither Seth or Roman looked at each other, but they moved as one, heading straight for gorilla, determined to be nearby if Dean needed them, determined to make sure Dean understood that he had a place with them, and equally that they see him as so much more than what he seemed to have convinced himself he was.

Sure enough Seth found himself trying to return Dean's favour and ran out to ringside to help out only for Dean to shove him away as he tried to pull him up, Seth sat wide eyed and slack jawed on the floor for a few seconds staring at Dean who didn't even look at him as he rolled into the ring and right into Ziggler's foot, and in 3 seconds it was all over Ziggler's music ringing through the arena, Seth shook himself off and rolled into the ring only for Dean to shove him away again.

"Piss off." He growled, Seth tried again, stepping closer.

"Dean?" Dean just shoved him away again and stomped up the ramp, Seth was quick to follow him, grabbing him at the top of the ramp.

"Hey, what the hell is your problem?" He shouted, determined to be heard over the crowd, Dean just shoved him away again.

"Thanks for the help." He snapped, Dean couldn't have been more sarcastic if he tried and Seth knew it he shook his head, and it deteriorated from there, turning into a shoving and shouting match until Roman inserted himself between them. It probably would have gone on if Baron hadn't also inserted himself putting them all into a match and giving Dean the opportunity to leave.

 

This time though Seth wasn't going to drop it.

"Seriously." He snapped, grabbing Dean and forcing him to turn around.

"What the hell is your problem, is it what I said earlier? You know I didn't mean it like that." Seth said, Dean just huffed.

"Get. Lost." He growled, Roman shook his head now too.

"De, come on babe... You know..." Dean turned a narrow eyed glare in Roman's direction.

"Come on, we haven't fought like this in a long time, and if we keep on like this we are gonna get our asses kicked later." Dean rolled his eyes so hard Roman was sure it hurt.

"Yeah because that's all that matters right, winning and loosing in this place."

"What's wrong with you? Come on Dean, you're so much better than this, you know where we all stand." Roman said quietly but Seth shook his head.

"No we don't." Dean and Roman looked at him.

"We don't." Seth repeated.

"I know where I stand, and I know where you stand." Seth said to Roman.

"But I have no idea what's going on with you right now." He added to Dean, Dean didn't offer an answer, instead he sank down to the bench starting at his taped hands dropping his head to rest in them.

"We got this, we got you, do you have us?" Roman asked quietly, again Dean didn't answer.

They hardly said another word to each other as they worked their way through the halls but neither Seth or Roman missed how Dean stepped into his usual place as they made their way through the doors and to the ring. It was going well, or it was until Dolph planted his feet into Seth's back and shoved him hard, straight into Dean who turned so fast he almost sent himself full circle, glaring at Seth, eyes narrowing in warning.

"He pushed me." Seth tried, and yet again it all went down, until once again Roman had to insert himself into the middle to try and defuse it, in the end it was Strowman who shut everyone up, barrelling through them like a bowling ball through skittles. It was then that things started to slot back into place, watching Roman getting beat down, they rallied, managing to pull some momentum their way and Dean managed to hit his finisher, he could hear the crowd counting then the next thing he knew Seth was flying at his face sending him flying in turn. Dean rolled, dragging himself to his knees clutching his head, seeing Seth moving from the corner of his eye, and was half aware of the other man talking.

"You ok?" He asked, Dean didn't answer pushing himself to his feet as anger bubbled inside him, he just stared hard eyed at Seth who babbled several things, most of which he didn't catch.

"You have messed up more in the last few hours than you have in the last 6 years." Dean snapped, not missing how Seth flinched back slightly at his words.

"I will take care of this." He said turning his back on Seth only for Seth to pull him around again, he wasn't thinking when he kicked Seth setting him up for Dirty Deeds, Seth was quick though, wiggling away from his hold and shouting at him only for Dean to go flying forward as Dolph shoved him looking to capitalise, Dean refused to go down though, kicking out so hard he sent Dolph flying. He pushed himself to his knees only to be dragged the rest of the way by arms wrapped around his head which held him in place only for Roman to fly into his vision superman punching Drew away, and then Dolph let him go as he was given one too, Dean took advantage rolling out of the ring to take a quick breather only for Strowman to land heavily at his feet. It was another one of those moments where they gelled together like there was nothing wrong when Seth and Dean moved as one to pick Dolph up setting up for the power bomb which they hit with no hesitation, and Dean went for the pin finally pinning Dolph. He flew back to his feet throwing himself at Seth and Roman feeling their arms wrap him up into a three way hug. They separated for a short while until Dean felt Roman's hand on his head and he stood up for a hug with just him and shortly after they left the ring, Roman quickly grabbing his and Seth's titles as he rolled under the ropes.

They watched the goings on in the ring from a monitor back stage and Dean smirked as he did.

"That is how you make cracks in a team." He mumbled, Seth and Roman both looked at him curiously but Dean didn't offer any further words, watching the monitor a very satisfied look on his face as he did.

 

 

 

 

 


	65. You're An Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman finally snaps and words are had. Set post this week's raw

Dean had gone quiet again following raw, taking far too long to carefully peel the tape off his fists, and was even slower when it came to getting changed, Roman knew something was seriously wrong, he had never seen Dean be so methodic and careful about something, it only made the tension rise even more. Roman sighed and Dean ignored him again so he made eye contact with Seth sharing a silent conversation that ended with Seth shrugging and then nodding.

"I will see you guys on Wednesday." He mumbled, the last thing he wanted to do was leave when Dean was in the mood he was in but he hadn't been to his own home for weeks, he was running out of everything and he had a flight to catch, so it was with reluctance that he grabbed his bags.

"See you Seth." Roman replied, Dean just hummed at him, clearly lost in his head, Seth looked like he was going to say something but thought the better of it and left. Roman took a few seconds to watch as Dean fidgeted with his fingers then he let out a frustrated sigh and without any warning crouched down and picked Dean up, throwing him over his shoulder.

"Hey, what are you doing, put me down." Dean snapped, wiggling in Roman's hold and if it hadn't been for Roman tightening his arm around Dean's legs Dean would have slid straight down his back, Roman ignored him and grabbed their bags, nodding his head at the other's who were all staring in shock he took his leave.

"Roman." Dean growled as he was carried out into the hall.

"Put. Me. Down." He demanded.

"No, shut up." Roman replied, Dean huffed and wiggled again thumping Roman on the back in an attempt to get him to let go.

"You are going to behave like a child so I am gonna treat you like one." Roman said, if anything that only managed to piss Dean off more who put up more of a fight.

"LET ME GO." He shouted only to yet again be ignored, he eventually huffed and flopped over Roman's shoulder letting himself be carried for now and glaring at anyone he caught staring, which was everyone, for some it was enough for them to go back to whatever they had been doing before, but annoyingly it only gained smirks from others.

"Oh finally putting me down are you?" Dean snapped as Roman did as he had said placing him on his feet by the car door, Dean folded his arms, glare still firmly in place but now directed at Roman who hardly reacted at all.

"Get in the car." He instructed and for a second thought Dean was going to refuse but instead he just growled in frustration and moodily got into the car.

"We are going to talk." Roman said as he slid into the drivers seat a few seconds later, Dean didn't say anything, just clenched his jaw and stared out of the window, Roman let out a sigh and started the car to begin the drive to the hotel, their flight home being in the morning.

 

The 20 minute drive to the hotel could have lasted hours, neither Dean nor Roman were talking even if the words were hanging there in their air, Dean clearly waiting to hear whatever Roman wanted to say but Roman refusing to start talking until they were out of the car.

"Do I have to carry you in as well or are you going to walk?" Roman asked as he pulled into a space, Dean didn't answer but stepped out of the car and waited while Roman grabbed their bags, Roman looked up just in time to see Dean's eyes flick towards the exit.

"Don't you dare." He growled, Dean sent him a hard look in response.

"I mean it, if you fuck off I will stay up and we can talk when you come back, I will do this publicly if I have to but I figured we could try an talk like adults in private first." Roman said, beyond dealing with this new moody Dean, Dean seemed to think about it.

"Coming?" Roman asked, feeling relief flood through him when Dean followed him.

 

Check in didn't take long and a few minutes later they were stepping into their room for the night.

"Alright, you are going to listen to me, and when I am done talking it's gonna be your turn." Roman said wasting no time once he dropped his bags.

"First off, what the hell is wrong with you? I dunno what the hell happened tonight but you know fine well Seth was only joking around when he said what he did." He started, Dean opened his mouth.

"I-" Roman held up a hand.

"I'm not finished, where you get off on thinking you are only good around us when we need you I don't know, also I know you knew fine well Seth didn't push into you on purpose tonight and yet you still tried dirty deeds him? Seriously De, he did nothing wrong tonight." Roman said it all quick, his thoughts jumbling out on their way out.

"I don't know what's wrong and its killing me, please De, just talk to me." He said, voice turning soft and unsure, he stayed quiet, Dean sighed.

"'S everything." He said, his own voice so quiet, not at all what Roman had expected.

"I dunno what to do any more, feel like I don't fit anywhere right now."  Roman felt his stomach drop, he didn't think he had heard Dean ever sound so dejected.

"You're right, Seth didn't do anything wrong but 'm just so pissed off that Strowman has managed to get into my head, 'm takin' it out on you guys and I know that's shitty of me, but I-" Dean broke off as his voice cracked and Roman was moving, crouching down in front of Dean who had sat on the edge of the bed and pulling him forward into a hug, pressing a kiss to his forehead, as he realised just where Dean was in his head, remembering not for the first time that this was Dean's first major injury, it always did feel awkward and strange coming back after a long time away and for Dean it was manifesting in anger.

"Listen to me, are you listening?" Roman asked, pulling back but leaving his hands on Dean's shoulders, Dean nodded.

"I get it alright, and Seth get's it too, we have both been benched and it fucking sucks, but De babe, we can't help you if you're gonna bottle it up until you explode like you did tonight." Dean nodded slowly.

"You matter." Roman said firmly. "You absolutely matter, we aren't the shield without all of us, we will always be in your corner, always, Seth tired to show you that tonight and yeah sometimes it doesn't work, but it won't stop us from trying to help if we can, would it stop you?" He asked, Dean shook his head this time.

"Exactly."

"Now, about earlier, I know you know Seth was just joking around when he said what he said." Dean shrugged.

"I know, it's just... It seems like everyone is calling me that lately and its like no one cares that that's not all there is to me." Dean mumbled, he felt stupid just saying it, he had known fine well in Seth's case it was a term of endearment, that Seth had meant it in a nice way but at the time, so pissed from what he had heard the other's saying when Seth came out with it, it was the final straw and he just couldn't take it any more.

"I know what you said before too, Seth fell into me, I saw it, saw him get thrown at me, but everything about that match was rankling inside me and it was another interference, and it had been building since Dolph kicked me in the face earlier and I snapped again." Roman stayed quiet for a while, before he pulled Dean forward again and back into his arms.

"We all have bad days baby, 's ok that you had a bad night." Roman mumbled into his hair.

"Do you think it worked?" Dean asked, into Roman's chest Roman blinked curiously and pulled back to frown questioningly at Dean.

"They have bigger cracks than us, Strowman laid 'em out, do you think them seeing that even after all of this tonight that we are still a team will have made a big crack in their team?" Roman shook his head fondly.

"De I'm sure he has." Dean hummed and a small smile appeared on his face.

"'m sorry about tonight, 'm sorry that I am such an ass, and thanks for pulling my head outta my ass before I fucked everything up." Roman breathed a laugh.

"Its ok baby, even if you are an ass, I love you anyway, and you know I will be there any time to help out if I can." Dean's smile grew a little bigger and he swept in for a kiss, wrapping his arms around Roman's back they sat there for a short while until Dean pulled back and Roman finally stood up again, Dean fell back and grabbed his phone from where he had dropped it onto the bed behind him.

"What're you doing?" Roman asked, Dean hummed tapping at his screen.

"Gonna say sorry to Seth too." He said, finishing his message and dropping his phone back on the bed and stood up, Roman glanced at Dean's phone when it pinged a few seconds later while Dean was changing. flashing up with a message from Seth.

"What's it say?" Dean asked pulling off his shirt. Roman grabbed Dean's phone and tapped to open the screen taking a second to read the message.

' _I knw I ws an ass tonight m sorry._ ' He had sent.

' _yeah, u'r n ass, its ok, will c u on wed_.' Roman read.

"He agreed that you're an ass and said that its ok and he will see us on Wednesday." Roman said, sharing the message with Dean who nodded, Roman dropped the phone back on the bed and took a step closer to Dean and pulled him into his arms.

"Please talk to me next time, I felt like such an ass talking to you like that." Roman requested, Dean sent him one of his usual mischievous smirks and after wrapping his arms around Roman's neck swept in for a chaste kiss.

"No promises." Roman couldn't help the grin that spread over his face as a bit more of the Dean he knew and loved came back out.

 


	66. You owe me (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean want's to be on top. meaning bottom!Ro returns!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this started off as Dean deciding he wanted Roman to ride him as a kind of payback for the superman punch at supershowdown, the plan was for fast and maybe a little hard and instead ended up being fluffy slow and sensual sex... ah well... enjoy :)

Dean seemed to slump as they walked through the door, a tension Roman hadn't noticed before leaking out of his shoulders.

"You ok?" He asked, Dean hummed nodding.

"Yeah, just happy to be away from it all for a couple of days." Dean replied, Roman didn't have to ask what 'it' was, after Monday and their talk Roman wasn't surprised that Dean would be pleased to be home, where he could just be Dean, and didn't have to be Dean Ambrose The Lunatic Fringe, or Dean Ambrose Member Of The Shield.

Roman worked his way into the living room and flopped onto the sofa letting out his own pleased sigh, because there was nothing better than getting to sit on his own couch, in his own house, a thought which was quickly overruled by the little voice that said 'this is better' as Dean joined him by sitting on his lap, straddling his legs, hands landing on his chest and kissed him, Roman hummed kissing Dean back, his hands automatically going to rest on Dean's hips, finger tips drawing small pattern's over Dean's t-shirt.

"hey baby." He greeted when they pulled apart, Dean smiled, a mischievous smile which had Roman raising a curious eyebrow.

"I have decided how you're gonna pay me back, and I have decided your gonna pay me back now." Dean mumbled, fidgeting with a lock of Roman's hair, twisting it around his fingers.

"Pay you back?" Roman asked, Dean hummed.

"Yeah, for that superman punch at Supershow." He explained, Roman hummed curiously, while it would take a while for him to forget the mistake he had made, he had forgotten about how Dean said he would take a pay back for it some day, as it turned out Dean had clearly decided that day was today.

"How am I going to pay you back?" Roman asked curiously, Dean's smile grew, still filled with mischief, eyes sparkling.

"By letting me top you, want you to ride me." Dean replied, sweeping in for a slightly more heated kiss, Roman moaned quietly into the kiss as Dean ground his hips into Roman's

"Gonna have to switch places 'f you want me to ride you baby." Roman said pulling away from Dean, Dean made a noise that could have been agreement but didn't move, instead he pulled his shirt over his head, then started pulling on Roman's shirt pulling it off too, then his hand's went down, tugging and fidgeting with the button on Roman's jeans, Roman paused for a split second before he went after Dean's jeans returning the favour once they were open Dean finally moved, standing up and pulling Roman to his feet as well, their mouth's meeting in a sloppy kiss, while their hands still worked on clothes, pushing them down further and shifting their legs to finally pull them off, both kicking them off in different directions, Dean wrapped his arms around Roman's neck pulling him closer and moaning into the kiss as their hips brushed together, sending tingles through his whole body starting from where his still clothed half hard cock brushed against Roman's.

Roman's hands slid down from Dean's waist to cup his ass for second then slid down a little further to wrap under his thighs, no words needed Dean jumped a little helping Roman pick him up and once he was sure he had hold of him he started for the door, and up the stairs, they paused half way up the stairs so Roman could push Dean into the wall and just kiss him, Dean's legs wrapping around his waist his hands now on the side of Roman's face, fingers tangled in his hair. Dean's moan of Roman's name lost around gasps and Roman's mouth.

When they made it up stairs, loosing their last layer somewhere on the way up Dean allowed Roman to drop him on the bed then found himself being pulled on top of Dean. Dean moaned throwing his head back into the blankets when Roman moved from his mouth to scrape his teeth down the side of Dean's neck, feeling the shiver of pleasure it sent through his husband he smiled against his neck and did it again, this time Dean's gasped moan was in the form of Roman's name. Roman blindly reached for the side table, pawing at the draw and pulling out a bottle of lube he knew was there and popped open the cap spreading some over his fingers, letting his hand slide down to circle around his own hole, prepping himself was awkward, having to twist his arm in a weird way to reach, so after managing to make it to three fingers but not feeling nearly prepped enough he pulled back and took Dean's hand in his own, Dean hummed curiously watching him through heavy lidded eyes.

"Ro?" He asked, Roman didn't answer, simply spread some lube over Dean's fingers and then guided it down, shifting to bring himself closer.

"Finish prepping me baby." Roman requested, Dean moaned as he slid a finger inside Roman.

"You already started." He mumbled, Roman nodded, scrunching his eyes closed and pressing back on Dean's fingers as he added a second.

"Mmmhmm, More De." Dean wrapped his free hand back around the back of Roman's head and pulled him closer and in for another kiss as he did as asked and added a third finger, slowly pulling them out then back in, carefully spreading them a little more each time, fingers shifting around inside Roman, feeling him relax around his fingers more with every move.

It was Roman who decided he had been prepped enough, now moving on his own on Dean's fingers the tips brushing his prostate he shifted, pulling away as Dean pulled his fingers out so they came out all the way he grabbed the lube and sat back, resting on Dean's legs he squirted some more out of the bottle and onto his hand and took Dean in his hand stroking slowly, Dean hummed, lightly trusting into Roman's hold, unable to move too far with Roman sitting on his legs.

"Feel's good Ro." Dean mumbled, Roman smiled.

"Yeah? Gonna feel even better in a second." Roman replied, shifting, pushing himself further up and holding Dean still as he positioned himself over him, Dean's hands were there again, one on his hip, one lightly cupping his ass, guiding Roman as he slowly sat down, Dean sliding slowly inside him, taking his time letting his body adjust to Dean who was bigger than his fingers. He gasped, a quiet moan escaping him as he fully sat on Dean's lap and paused, waiting for the stretch to lessen as his body relaxed around Dean, getting used to the feeling of Dean inside him.

Dean gasped himself the feeling of Roman's warm heat surrounding him, moved his hand that had been cupping Roman's ass around, gently taking Roman in his hand and stroking him gently while he adjusted, Roman gasped, slightly shifting his hips, moaning Dean's name, he shifted again, starting up a slow rhythm, feeling Dean's hand tighten on his hip to help him move.

They took it slowly, Roman in no rush to get off and clearly Dean wasn't in any hurry either, sharing slow kisses as Dean slowly thrust up into him, Roman's riding of him being a little more awkward thanks to how he was bent over to kiss Dean. Their orgasm's washed over them tingles spreading through their whole bodies right to the tips of their toes leaving them in a blissed out heap for a while, in a tangle of limbs, still sharing slow soft kisses.

Their second round was just as slow as the first, Roman taking Dean this time, Dean spooned into Roman while Roman slowly thrust into him from behind, their legs still tangled together Roman's arms tight around Dean's chest, head lifted to kiss and nip at the side of Dean's face while he whispered sweet nothings into Dean's ear, a constant stream of 'Love you's' Dean's name and quiet moans, Dean clung to Roman's arms fingers at some points digging into Roman's forearm responding with his own moans of Roman's name and his own 'love you too's'. Their second orgasm washed over them even more gently than the first one's had, Dean coming into Roman's hand which had drifted down to stroke him in time with his slow thrusts, only moving far enough for Roman to pull back enough to slide out of Dean before they spooned close to one another again, drifting off into a peaceful slumber warm and comfortable in eachother's arms.


	67. I Can Be Naked If I Want (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic fluff turns into kitchen sex when Dean decides not to bother with clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write fluff... But as usual Roman cant keep his hands to himself and Dean doesn't help matters so smut happened.
> 
> *edited to fix a couple of typos*

Roman woke up warm, slowly blinking awake to find himself where he had fallen asleep, spooned against Dean, one of his legs thrown over one of Dean's his knee bent into Dean's their legs touching the back of Dean's thigh lying down the front of Roman's, his ass nestled into Roman's crotch lower back resting comfortable against Roman's stomach, Roman's arm thrown over his waist, they parted a little here, where Roman had moved back to lie on the pillow but still his nose was only inches away from the back of Dean's head. He yawned, tensing all his muscles stretching his fingers and spreading and pointing his toes in a stretch where he tried to move as little of his body as possible, letting out a long slow breath as he relaxed again, Dean in front of him didn't show any signs of life other than the steady rise and fall of his chest as he slept on undisturbed.

Roman lay there for a while happy and comfortable cuddled up with Dean until nature calling became too much for him to ignore, he slid out of bed, and wandered into the bathroom taking care of business and enjoying a proper stretch and another yawn, then padded back into the bedroom, he smiled fondly shaking his head when he saw that Dean had moved, star fishing himself out flat on his stomach, Dean's limbs were spread in every direction his face smushed into his pillow still fast asleep, the blankets pooled around his waist, Roman wandered around to his side of the bed and picked up a discarded pair of basketball shorts he usually slept in sliding them on he continued on his way out of the room, grabbing the clothes they had left spread up the stairs, and remembering to skip the one that always creaked he finally entered the living room, dropping the dirty clothes into a pile by their bags he wandered into the kitchen and decided not to bother with coffee just yet instead grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge the cool liquid helping him wake up that little bit more.

He took his time when he went back to the living room, grabbing his bags and emptying them of the clothes then grabbing Dean's and adding his to the pile, the pile of black clothing bigger than normal since Dean was carting around his shield gear again, the pile of lighter clothes though was smaller so Roman pushed himself to his feet and headed back up stairs, quietly going back into their room and grabbing the small pile of discarded t-shirts and sweatpants that had found a home by the wall, and then letting himself into the room Seth had claimed as his own to find the other man had his own small pile of laundry, enough to help make up another full load, so clutching the new bundle Roman worked his way back down the stairs, paused once again the living room to grab the other two piles then headed into the garage to set off the laundry, dumping the light clothes into a basket he shoved all the darks in first and set it away and turned to leave it until later.

Roman spent much of his morning doing the same things, domestic stuff that usually got neglected, cleaning and tidying being the main ones, one thing he avoided doing though was the steadily growing pile of dishes, those he was leaving for Dean, Dean hated doing dishes and would try his best to leave them for long enough for Roman to get sick of seeing them and do them himself, not today though, Roman was determined, Dean was not getting away with it this time. He continued on his small spring clean, keeping an eye on the time and had just flicked on the coffee maker and was starting on bacon when he felt arms wrap around him from behind, warm lips pressing into his shoulder, Roman smiled and placed the hand that wasn't holding the spatula over Dean's and turned his head pressing a kiss to the side of Dean's face which had just appeared on his shoulder.

"Morning baby." Dean hummed at him in response.

"Coffee should be just about ready." He said, Dean's next hum was a happy one and the arms disappeared as he pulled away and made his way to the coffee maker, grabbing a cup he placed it on the machine and prodded at the buttons to make it work, Roman glanced over, then did a double take and snorted as he went back to the bacon.

"Dean baby, why are you naked?" He asked, Dean grunted.

"Why are you not naked?. C'n be naked 'f I want, 's my kitchen." He fired back, pulling his cup closer as the machine finished filling it and proceeded to start shovelling far too much sugar into it. Roman laughed and shook his head not having an answer to that, nor did he have a reason for wanting or needing Dean to dress.

"Just keep your ass off the counters." He mumbled, Dean smirked, coming more alive as he started on his usual morning coffee.

"Why? My naked ass on the counter's hasn't bothered you before, 'f I remember right you fucked me right about here near Christmas when you caught me wearing your Christmas jumper." Roman straightened slightly, he knew that, remembered that particular day well, he quickly placed the cooked bacon onto the buns he had prepared and turned around boxing Dean in against the cupboards, gently taking his coffee and placing it on the bench behind him.

"Oh, Is that what you want De, want me to fuck you on the counter again?" Roman asked, voice going low and quiet his face hovering close to Dean's, Dean hummed and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Maybe." He mumbled, Roman hummed and pulled away.

"Maybe after breakfast, come on." He said handing Dean a plate and his coffee back and then going to the machine to get his own he followed Dean into the living room where they both settled on the couch.

As it turned out sex was definitely on Dean's mind as his feet which had been resting on the couch wandered, sliding up Roman's leg toes wiggling and massaging gently, Roman glanced over from the corner of his eye only to see Dean was watching what he was doing. Roman decided to play dumb for a while.

"'S your turn to do the dishes." Roman mumbled, Dean huffed.

"Later." He mumbled, Roman was about to shake his head when he had an idea, he finished his sandwich, waiting until Dean finished his before he moved, shifting to his hands and knees he kneeled on the couch and shuffled forward, Dean spreading his legs to let Roman in and letting himself be boxed in by Roman's arms.

"How's about this." Roman mumbled.

"You do the dishes." He said, pausing for a second. "Properly." He added, knowing Dean had a tendency to sometimes not do them right more out of rushing them to be finished quicker.

"And while you do, I will work you open, get you all ready for me, and when you are all done I will bend you over the nearest surface and fuck you until you cant remember your own name." Dean moaned and Roman watched as he grew half hard just from Roman's words.

"What do you say?" He asked, Dean hummed and nodded quickly, sitting up, Roman moving back to let him and following him into the kitchen watching while Dean moved the plates and other items around in the sink to fill it, when it was done he wandered over copying Dean's earlier actions and wrapping his arms around him from behind.

"Remember, do them properly." Roman whispered into his ear, Dean nodded slowly and Roman let his hands drift, taking Dean in his hand he stroked him gently a few times while he watched Dean get to work over his shoulder.

Roman kept the gentle strokes up for a snort while before he slid slowly down, pressing butterfly kisses all the way down Dean's spine, and breathed a laugh when Dean squeaked, jumped then moaned deeply when Roman licked over his hole, this was a rare treat Roman rarely used his mouth, Dean got off far too quickly for either of them to enjoy it when Roman did this, but today Roman decided to try it, taking Dean's ass in his hands he gently pulled his cheeks apart and licked again, this time pushing in just the tiniest amount, Roman felt the shudder of pleasure it sent through Dean, feeling his legs tremble slightly.

"Keep going De." Roman mumbled, before he continued, Dean slightly shifted his legs spreading them apart a little more and Roman went to work, licking and slowly working his tongue in further and further, he kept going until Dean was a moaning mess, hands braced on the counter head in his arms and legs trembling constantly under the strain of trying to hold his weight.

"Ro... I..." He was beyond words, but Roman took heed of the warning Dean was trying to share and pulled back, earning a loud whine from Dean who's hips tried to follow him back.

"I will be right back." Dean let out another whine watching with dark eyes as Roman left appearing again seconds later with a bottle of lube in his hand, which he was already squeezing some out onto his fingers. Just as quickly as he was gone he was back, slipping two fingers into Dean's spit soaked hole, worked open far enough by Roman's mouth, he mewled pressing his hips back onto Roman's hand, pushing his fingers in as deep as they would go.

"Ro... Please." Dean gasped, Roman hummed, peppering kisses along the back of Dean's neck, he slid his fingers out, grabbing the lube again he squirted some more onto them and slid them back in adding a third, Dean riding Roman's fingers for a while, quickly going back to the moaning mess he had been before, a clear sign of how close he was to his orgasm, so Roman stopped again and pulled them out, Dean groaned.

"Roman... Please."

"Shhh baby, I got you." Roman replied, giving Dean some more gentle kisses along his shoulders, he shoved his shorts out of the way letting them drop to pool around his ankles he kicked them off not knowing or caring where they ended up and after once again grabbing the lube this time he covered his cock with some of it and wasting no more time he pushed inside Dean, doing as promised and shuffling them along a little he bent Dean over the counter and started up a fast pace, neither were lasting long today. Dean's vocabulary was now limited to moan's of Roman's name and what could have been requests for more, and Roman wasn't doing much better, panting and moaning himself he was struggling to have any kind of coherent thought himself.

Dean came hard and mostly untouched, moaning Roman's name, his whole body shuddering dragging Roman over the edge with him, they stayed, bracing themselves on the edge of the counter Dean still mostly leaning over it Roman letting his head fall to rest on Dean's shoulder panting for a few minutes.

"Dishes... Still... Aren't done." Dean mumbled, Roman snorted, then laughed and shook his head.

"I don't care." He said, Dean giggled himself and finally pushed himself up feeling like his legs might finally hold him.

"I need a shower." He said as Roman slid out of him pulling away from Dean to give him the space to move away from the counter, Roman hummed.

"Yeah me too." Dean took a step before he turned and smirked at Roman.

"Coming?" He asked, Roman didn't hesitate to nod.

"Absolutely." He replied, taking Dean's hand and pulling him out of the kitchen and through the house, round two would take place in the shower.


	68. Can I Kiss You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throwback to the early days. and then a jump forward to now

They had had their eye on each other since day one, since they had been put together for a training session and Dean had quietly told him that he had an idea for a move Roman could learn, it had lead to them being fast friends, Dean was easy to talk to, hilarious once he got going and Roman had never met someone who soaked up wrestling like Dean had, his head full of all kinds of wrestling know how, all built up from as Roman would come to learn from hours and hours spent pouring over whatever the other man could find, it quickly becoming normal for Roman to find Dean squashed into a corner trying to watch some obscure wrestling match he had found that the quality of was so terrible the people in the video were almost just a giant pixel. 

Roman had come in to find that Dean was smack in the middle of a feud with Seth and after some hard months training the bosses decided to throw Roman in at the deep end and see if he could swim, inserting him into the feud with Seth and Dean and that was the point when Dean and Roman's relationship took the leap, spending more time together than ever, really getting the chance to know each other, pick each others brains for wrestling know how and general chit chat Roman noticed Dean more and more, the other man wasn't hard to look at, outside of the ring he often could be seen flashing a beautiful dimpled smile at anyone and everyone, Dean didn't have to try hard to have Roman giggling and Roman would admit that a drunk Dean had had him crying from laughing so hard, inside the ring Dean was a force to be reckoned with, he was all pure talent, squashed into a form of harsh edges and words that could put even the biggest guys down. But for as much as Roman watched and noticed Dean, Dean did the same of him, Roman in Dean's words both sober and drunk was a tall, dark, hansom walking wet dream, a guy who had the family backing and with the right prods in the right directions could become something amazing, and Dean wanted it, wanted to see it, wanted to be a part of it, he hadn't outwardly shown it but he had been ecstatic when Roman had been put into the story he had going with Seth.

All the noticing and watching finally came to a head after their first triple threat match, Dean had lost, but had been finding it hard to care as he rolled out of the ring leaving Roman to celebrate, who knew where Seth had gotten to, he really didn't care right now, instead choosing to stumble to the back stage area, he grabbed the nearest fresh bottle of water he could find once he was past the curtain, slumping against the wall and drinking deeply from it, staying there while he let his heart rate and breathing settle down a little more, when he finally wandered into the locker room it was to find it mostly empty, most of the guys were gone or close enough to being gone for it to not matter. Dean mumbled a greeting and dropped his bottle onto his bags and dropped to the bench to decide if he was going to shower now or just shove clothes on over his gear and go home and shower there only to be broken from his thoughts by Roman's arrival, Roman was grinning and Dean couldn't stop his own grin from appearing on his face. He pushed himself to his feet and wandered over.

"Congrat's man, you were awesome out there." Roman blinked a flash of surprise in his eyes before he grinned and accepted Dean's hand which he had held out.

"Thank's man, you weren't so bad yourself." He replied, someone behind them scoffed.

"Why don't you just make out it would be less obvious." Dean leaned to one side to look around Roman as Roman turned around but whoever had spoken had left, just glimpsing the back of their foot at they exited the room, Roman turned back to face Dean only to tilt his head curiously at the odd look on Dean's face.

"What?" He asked, Dean hummed.

"Can I kiss you?" Dean asked, Roman for the second time blinked surprised, Dean broke eye contact, his cheeks colouring as what he had said sunk in.

"I mean... I er...." He stuttered, hand raising to tap at his collarbone, Roman shook his head, placed one hand on Dean's shoulder, and used the other to place a finger under Dean's chin to lift his head and then they were kissing, sweet and chaste, their lips pressing together. Dean moved first, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Roman's neck, fingers brushing over the cooling skin of Roman's back, pressing a little harder he deepened the kiss brushing is tongue over Roman's lips, the next sweep and it was met with Roman's and their kiss deepened further, Roman's arms settling on Dean's hips.

They could have stood there kissing for hours, a slow sensual kiss, neither fighting for dominance, holding one another close, it finished as gently as it had started, slowly breaking apart, eyes opening to look at each other.

"I..." Dean started, his voice quiet like he was worried that if he spoke any louder Roman would disappear.

"Shhh." Roman replied, his hand gently running up Dean's back burying his fingers in Dean's hair and pulled him back in for another kiss, this one harder and more urgent than their first kiss was.

"Wanna get out of here?" Roman asked when they finally pulled apart again, Dean hummed.

"Yeah." He replied, Roman grinned and they quickly pulled on jeans and t-shirts over their gear, Roman grabbing his bags and turning around he reached out and took Dean's hand in his own leading him out of the room, both excited and curious over what would come next.

 

*...*...*

Roman sighed content and pulled Dean a little closer, pressing a kiss to his shoulder, Dean who was still half asleep having only just woke up hummed in question.

"Just thinking." Roman whispered, brushing another kiss onto his husband's shoulder, Dean hummed and rolled over in Roman's arms, rolling to face in histead of spooning him sleepy blue eyes meeting his.

"Wh't 'bout?" Dean asked, his own voice quiet, a little rough with sleep.

"Us." Roman replied, happily accepting Dean's new position since it meant he could actually kiss Dean, smiling when he felt a slight pressure as Dean kissed him back.

"W'ht 'bout us?" Dean asked, his hand sliding up between them to fidget with a small lock of Roman's hair that was lying over his shoulder having fallen out of the loose tie he had worn to bed.

"Our first kiss." Roman answered, Dean smiled releasing his own happy sigh as he relaxed snuggling into Roman.

"W's in the locker room." He said the memory coming back to him just as easily as it came to Roman.

"'fter you beat me 'nd s'th f'r the championship..." He paused shifting a little.

"'sked 'f I could kiss you." He finished, Roman hummed, tightening his arms when Dean settled holding him close.

"Then I kissed you like this." He whispered continuing their little story and in a mirror of their first kiss moved one of his arms to slid between them and gently placed his fingers under Dean's chin to tilt his head back slightly and then he pressed forward for a soft gentle kiss.

"I love you." He whispered when they pulled apart.

"love you too Ro." Dean mumbled, once again snuggling down into Roman's arms, his body relaxing when he was satisfied with where he was, settling down into a light snooze, settling into some lazy morning snuggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not 100% sure if the triple threat match where roman beat him and seth was their first one but for the sake of this pretend it was.


	69. I Don’t Remember That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is being clingy, and it reminds Roman of a time Dean has no recollection of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet chapter today, just not super inspired.

Dead had been rather subtle when he started, surprising since Dean wouldn’t know the meaning of the word subtle if it smacked him in the face, it all started with Dean demanding they cuddle, all three of them, piled into a bed that was in no way made for 3 bigger than average guys to fit on, it had further developed to Roman waking up with Dean snuggled down his side, this was when Roman started to notice it, because Dean usually slept on his stomach so his change in position was noticable. Then it developed again, Dean started hovering closer than usual when he was awake too, sitting closer, following closer, and then the touching started, eventually getting to the point where Dean was always touging him in some way.

”You ok babe?” Roman asked when Dean as usual lately settled snuggled up to his side, Desn hummed eyes on the tv and whatever random show was on.

”Yeah.” He replied, shifting slightly his srm slid across Roman’s waist, fingers settling just above his hip.

”You sure?” Roman asked gently, raising his hand to let his fingers gently run over Dean’s scalp, Desn moved his hesd back to look up at Roman.

”What makes you think something is wrong?” 

“Well not that it bothers me at all, but you’re not usually this...” He waved his hand to indicate teir current positon, Dean shrugged.

“Really?” He asked curious. “Never noticed I was that obvious.” It was Roman’s turn to shrug.

“You’re not that obvious baby, I just notice it cos I know you so well.” He said, Dean hummed again. 

“Just been thinking about shit alot, feel like I need you near to shut my head up.” He said.

“If thats what you need babe, its like I said it doesn’t bother me.”

“What are the other times when I have been like this?” Dean asked curious as to when Roman had known something was wrong.

“Well there was just after it all went down with Seth.” Romna started.

“You were super cute when you were coming around from surgery, I think you had all the nurses cooing at you.”

“I did? What did I do?” Dean asked, moving to look at Roman properly as curiosity got the better of him.

“Kept telling me not to leave you.” 

“Tried to pull me into bed with you a while later.” Roman explained, Dean breathed a laugh.

”I don’t remember that.” He said, Roman shook his head.

”I’m not surprised, you were so out of it I had to translate for you cos no one could understand your sleepy talk.” 

“You slept for the better part of like 3 days after your surgery, and when they let you home you wouldn’t met me go anywhere.” Roman added, Desn sighed and settled his head on Roman’s chest once more.

They were quiet for a long time before Dean moved, turning his head a couple of inches to brush a soft kiss to Roman’s chest.

”Thank’s for staying with me.” He ssid quietly, Roman wrapped Dean up tight, pulling him up a little to kiss his head.

”Any time babe, any time.” 


	70. This Is Awkward

Really Roman should have known better, Dean had decided that if ‘The Pack’ as he was calling them were going to try messing with him the he wanted to mess with them right back, and when Dean had pushed himself up against Roman and told him he could do whatever the fuck he wanted Roman had been on board, it started simple, Roman would slide an arm around his waist and Dean would send him positively filthy looks in return, leaving nothing to be guessed about what was on his mind. His next step was to have them either together or seperately walk in on him and Roman in various compromising positions, but like everything else, they started off relitively tame, by having Roman shove Dean against a wall with a heated look only to pull away when they noticed they had an audience, they were having far too much fun and Seth who had been reluctantly drsgged in to be to begin with had started to enjoy himself getting to laugh with the other two when they got somewhere private enough to giggle about the looks on ‘The Pack’s’ faces.

By now though it had gone past that, the next time they were caught there was no denying what was going on, Dean was pushed up aginst the wall, Roman’s hands on his ass over his jean’s holding him up so he could wrap his legs around Roman’s waist, Dean’s arms loose around Roman’s neck, and they were making out like teenagers, it had made Dolph freeze and stare, his mouth half open. Seth shoved past him a few seconds later and tutted and lightly batted Roman over the head as he passed them.

”Come on guys, not in the damn hall ways.” He said shaking his head, the couple broke apart both looking too pleased with themselves, but Roman let Dean stand on his own feet again and instead took Dean’s hand in his own, and they wandered off as if nothing was any different.

They where caught again in a far more compromising position, this time by Drew and Dolph together both rounding the corner to find Dean slowly sliding down Roman’s body to settle on his knees.

“The hell?” Drew had spluttered as he took in what he was seeing, Dean had looked around and smirked then he had stood up, took Roman’s hand in his own and they had ran off, bursting into the locker room roaring with laughter.

“What have you done now?” Seth asked after a long sigh, Dean grinned brightly.

“Absolutely nothing.” He said, Seth raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

“It’s true, we didn’t, we may have implied that something was about to happen though, ‘s not out fault they didn’t pay proper attention.” Dean said amused, Seth looked to Roman now but Roman was still giggling.

“They came round the corner and Dean slid to his knees, neither of them noticed we were both definitely still fully clothed.” Roman said setting himself away giggling again as he thought of the look’s on their faces. Seth just rolled his eyes and carried on with getting changed back into his street clothes so they could leave.

It all cwme to a head when no one expected it, running on a high after a win Roman and Dean had gone to find the newrest empy room to celebrate with each other in, they were in the middle of their fun, Dean sat on Roman’s lap, riding him when the door swung open.

“I think this one is em-” Baron was saying only to cut off mid word a kind of strangled gasp escaping him, Dean turned to look at them Roman looking up eyes going wide and there was silence, there was no denying what Dean and Roman were doing even if Roman was thankful that Dean was sat flush on his lap wich removed some of his embarrassment.

“Well this is awkward.” Dean said smirking, Roman snorted.

“Like you give a shit, I’m sure you’re some kind of exhibitionist.” He teased, Dean turned back to face Roman and kissed him. 

“You don’t care.” He mumbled, Roman didn’t say anything they both knew he didn’t.

“What are you doing?” Baron spluttered finally finding his voice.

“Celebrating our win with my husband... Do you mind?” Roman asked, it was like Baron had only just realised what he had walked in on and his fsce promptly turned bright red and he ushered the others out. Dean and Roman had a goog giggle before they finished off, and Seth despite not really wanting to know had roared with laughter when the story was told to him later. 

Even the punishment match in which he and Roman had taken a beating in the next night hadn’t been enough to dampen their amusement.


End file.
